A new life for a ghost
by Kaya Nah
Summary: This was the first phanphic I ever wrote,the one I posted on IMDb and it was 200chapters long.After the fire,Erik goes to Mme Giry.Soon he meets her niece,who is keeping some deep secrets.This was my first attempt in writing in English. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1 to 9

Hi!  
This was the first phanphic I wrote and I started it months ago on IMDb. Now it has 150 chapter. This was the first thing I ever wrote in english. There's a lot of mistakes and I do not intend to correct them. You have it in it's original version. You will see how I improved through the months! lol For those who does not know yet, I learned my english alone and without any book or anything else than my own habilities. I don't want to receive any messages concerning my bad english, I already know. I'm still learning and I'm proud of the progress I made. I know it's far then perfect, so be nice:Þ  
I will post 9 chapters at the time. I had problems to Edit it so...

Tell me if you want more, and I'll continue to send it.

Enjoy

Kaya

**Chapter 1**

After the fire that he had started, the Phantom of the Opera wandered in the forest, in the suburbs of Paris. His Christine, he would never see her again. She was gone with this man, forever. His love, his angel who had drawn him for a brief instant from his solitude that was slowly killing him. All of this, was now a sweet, but painful memory. Two days had passed by, yet, it seemed to him that all an existence was between him and the tragedy of Don Juan. He was tired, he was cold and starving. He could not bring himself to steal to eat, that was not his style. Searching the garbage bins, he succeeded in satisfying his hunger a little, after a week. He found a old coat, so it could keep it a little warmer. He also put his hand on a scarf, that he used to hide his face. He feared more than anything that someone would see him, especially after what had happened. The Phantom still mastered the art of going unnoticed. Scrutinizing the street from an horrid alley, he thought his eyes were tired and playing tricks, when he saw Madame Giry, slowly walking arm in arm with her daughter, Meg. He followed them, until they arrive at there flat on the Avenue des Peuliers. Staying hidden until sunset, he found all courage within his last strength and reduce himself to ask her old friend for help, for shelter. He did not have any clue of what he could say to her. 'Hello, I'm back' he thought. No, not a good idea at all. That doesn't matter, though, she could be able to say him if Christine and Raoul are all right. Stepping on the threshold, he knock three times on the yellow door, realizing that it could be Meg who open the door. The front door opened, thank god, it was his friend. She gave him a cold surprised look.

-Good evening Elizabeth. He said, in a murmur almost unintelligible

The woman's face changed of colour, from pink, to a dead white when she saw him, asking to herself how the devil he got out of there. She made sure her daughter wasn't around and let him enter her house, guiding him to the living room.

-I'm sorry Liz, I have no clue of where to go. He continue, seeing she stays breathless

-Don't think about it Erik, I'm happy you're safe. I know what happened, with the Vicomte and Christine. She came to me three days after the disaster.

The man looked at her, without defining if she was angry, or glad he let them go. Her smile confirmed him the second hypothesis was the right one. A wind of relief blows in his mind, breathing more easily. Elizabeth helped him sitting in front of the fireplace, where the most wonderful fire was burning, which really was the best feeling he had in a while.

-I lost her, forever. My angel of music, she's gone. He mumbled, his gaze moving across the flames

-You let her go with the one her heart chose. Then, you will never lost her. You'll always have a place of choice in her mind, in her very soul. You proved her by what you did, that you really loved her and she understand it. Erik smiled sadly, bringing the little blue ring she gave him before she go from his pocket. At that moment, they heard some noise, coming from the second floor, telling them that Meg had woke up, probably because of the sounds coming from the ground floor.

-Maman? Asked the sleepy voice of the little Giry, who was still upstairs

The Phantom remained silent and motionless, his gaze on the jewellery in his right palm, his grey-green eyes filling with tears.

-Go back to sleep daughter, it's late and you have an audition tomorrow. Finally said the woman, listening to Meg returning to her room

Elizabeth sighed and helped her friend on his feet, asking him to follow her to the cave, where she manage to make a kind of camp bed.

-It's quiet here, don't worry. My daughter never come down here. She's too afraid of rats and said there's ghost in here.  
-She's right I guess, for tonight.

-You can stay as long as you need. Take your time to put yourself together.  
-Thanks Liz, but I won't stay long. I'll wait till everything calms down at the opera and after that, I'll see if I can rebuilt the house of the lake.

-Well, the mob have made they're way down and probably took a lot of your things. The police looked after you for a while in your house, they could have done some damage…

On those words, she left for a moment and came back after a few minutes with a wooden box in her hands.

-Still, I have something that belongs to you in my possession. She said, giving the casket to him, who did not understand what was happening to her

He opened it with some precaution, without knowing why, and gasp. In the casket, he found in the bottom of it, his mask, his precious white porcelain mask, his protection.

-Meg bring it back, that night and I kept it safe since.

-Thanks Elizabeth, with all my heart, thank you.

**Chapter 2**

Around five weeks passed since the Phantom arrived at the Giry's flat. Meg had left the house. She had found work on the other side of the city and was living with one of Elizabeth's cousin, Rolande. Madame Giry had installed Erik in the attic, where he could built himself something like a home. The police was still around the opera house, so he could not think about going back right now. On the first week of April, Elizabeth gave herself the mission to check out the condition of her dear friend's house. She get into his lair quite easily, knowing a passage that wasn't discovered yet by the authorities.

The Phantom was sitting by the attic window, impatiently waiting for her benefactor to return. He saw her coming back, at last, with a huge box. He was twisting his hands, trying to repress the urge of joined her outside and ask how things were out there. She climb the stairs to the attic and appeared in front of him. Her face was cold, no expression could be read there, as she set down the box.

-I take back everything I could. Erik, they left almost nothing. Your furniture, your music...your organ, everything is gone.

His eyes filled with tears. He knew he deserved to be punished because of what he had done, but that punishment was the most horrible torture to inflicted him.

-M-my music?  
-I'm sorry. They left some of your clothes and a violin. The rest was put somewhere else, but I don't know where. Oh I'm so sorry.

She put a comforting hand on his shoulder has she sat and star to cry, which was not like her at all. Erik felt that it was not because of him. She try to regain her strength, but failed. He took her against him, not really knowing what else he could do. He felt her trembling in his arms and she push him away lightly. He looked at her right in the eyes, seeing that she had cried more than the two minutes she was with him.

-What's wrong Lizzie? He asked in a murmur

Has her only answer, she took an envelope from her pocket and gave it to him. The letter was sealed with the emblem of the Belgian police. It was mentioned that a couple had been murdered. A man called Albert Le François, and his wife Corrine Le François, born Jules. That name hit the Phantom. It was the birth name of Elizabeth as well. He understood that they were close relatives, otherwise, she would never had this kind of reaction. She most have been her sister, though, Elizabeth had never talked to him about her. He put an hand on her shoulder, just has she did a few minutes before and continue to read that heartbreaking letter. A investigation operation had been opened and there was only on witness. The daughter of the couple, who had survived with only a broken leg. The young woman gave no information to the police department. She remained silent since the night she lost her parents. The prefecture of Belgium police took the decision to sent her to her only relative, Madame Elizabeth Giry. Finishing to read the sheet, Erik took the woman in his arms once again.

-I'm sorry Liz. He said, with all the kindness he had

-She'll be here in a week. I must prepare the house for her. She muttered, wiping away her tears, desperately trying to regain composure of herself. I'll place her in Meg's old room.  
-Old room? He ask, not understanding why she used that word for her daughter's bedroom

Then, she pull back another envelope from her coat, but she did not let him read the letter that was in it.

-She is not coming back, not for a while. She has a suitor.

Elizabeth managed to smile. She was happy for her daughter, though, her mind quickly came back to the tragic events that took her sister et brother in law's life. She came back to reality a few seconds later and she and Erik got down to the second floor. When they arrive down the attic's stairs, he grab her shoulders to make her stop and look at him.

-Listen. Take some rest, I'll take care of business. I'll prepare the bedroom for her.

-No, no. I'm all right. She said, with the strength she was getting back faster than she thought

-You're going to listen to what I said, or I'll get angry.

He almost yelled, but he was not angry at all and she knows it. Erik was doing this for her own good. Even if he had lost some of his abilities along with his home and things that was down there, he stills had a persuasive tone in his voice, in his eyes of steal.

Madame Giry agreed without protesting, which was really unlike her, and ran to her room, where she let her emotions take hold of her mind and heart.

**Chapter 3**

Carefully, Erik put Meg's things she had left behind her, in some crates, and take them to the cave. He looked into old boxes, and found some white transparent veils, which was ancient curtains of the master room. He thought it could be beautiful in Liz's niece new bedroom. He wanted to made it wonderful for her. He knew she would need some solitude. This place would be calm, warm, and favourable to some meditation moments. He wanted her to be comfortable. He arranged the veils on the ceiling, creating arcs starting from the four corners of the room, and unite them over the four-poster bed, forming something like a white sky. 'Why am I doing all this?' he ask himself, continuing to bring the room more magnificent then it already was. He deduce that keeping is mind in motion, was occulting Christine of his thoughts effectively. Though, he kept humming Music of the night from time to time. He saw her in his waking dreams, walking to him, fill on wonder in her eyes, about his deep warm voice. Erik's mind was drawn back to reality, when Madame Giry entered the room, a tray in her hands.

-Oh my god, Erik, it's magnificent! She gasped, frankly impressed but not really surprised

-Your niece will need some rest, and it's not with Meg's decoration she would. Let's say Meg has…a weird taste.  
-Look who's talking about weird taste, mister I'm-not-good-enough-to-live-somewhere-else-than-a-creepy-cold-lair.

He didn't say anything, like he did not heard her, though, it was not true. Elizabeth pour the tea, and smiled, thinking of what Erik had just done for her niece, though her eyes was burning with tears.

On the next Tuesday morning, time was come to fetch her niece at the train station. Erik gave her a good luck hug, before hiding himself in the attic, trying to relax, playing violin. Without knowing why, he was nervous about this new coming, but was looking forward for it. He'll had to hide again from the outside world, like the ghost he once were and that saddened him.

Arriving at the station of Paris, Elizabeth had to wait for a moment, loosing herself in her thoughts of anticipation. Her niece was now eighteen years old, almost a woman. Last time she saw her, she was a little girl. She had ebony curly hairs and her eyes were exactly the same colour, deepest than the night sky itself. Madame Giry knew she would recognise her by those characteristics, even if last time she had held her in her arms, she was five, just a week before Corrine and Albert moved to Brussels.

The train from Belgium arrived at 1 o'clock. Elizabeth saw a cloaked form, walking with great difficulty, with a gendarme. Her walking stick was roughly sculpted. Madame Giry slowly approached, not really knowing what to do, trying to kept her emotions inside.

-Madame Elizabeth Giry?  
-Yes.  
-I am Constable Lafontaine. He said, shaking Elizabeth's right hand. I'll made it clear. Your niece had not said a word since her parents died. If she ever say something, you'll have to tell the French Prefecture of Police. She could detained some evidence of the crime.

-Did you have any idea who did this? She asked the policeman, avoiding her tears with a surprising easiness -I'm not allowed to say anything about our investigation. But, we have some clue. Only mademoiselle Le François, could help us find the murderer. After some days with her, we came to the decision she would be better with her relative. Trying to make her speak by force, won't help.

Elizabeth looked upon her niece, right into her eyes, trying to find the little girl she once knew and loved. But the laughing child had disappeared. Her big black eyes were empty and cold.

-It's okay child. You're safe Catherine. She murmured, taking her cautiously in her arms, without having her react in any way

The porters took the girl's stash and bags to the coach Madame Giry had rent. Lafontaine helped the young woman to climb in the coach, wishing her to get well and good luck, without any reaction of her part. No surprise there.

-How was your journey? Asked Elizabeth, hoping to be able to make her talk, but her niece did like she was deaf, looking out of the little window on her right

The only moment when Madame Giry thought had glimpsed a change in Catherine attitude, was when they arrived at home. She was convinced to have catch a brief smile on her face. But when she tried to look closer, it was already gone. Elizabeth help her out of the carriage and took one of her bag and let the rest to the coachman. Catherine stayed right there, admiring her new house, looking up and down the walls before her and the coloured windows. Then she thought having seen a shadow, in the attic window. She tells herself it could be something like a curtain, floating because of the wind, something like that. Her aunt told her they will be living alone, while they were on there way back. Elizabeth guided her to Meg's old room. Catherine had some problem to climb the stairs. Her leg was really painful and she was exhausted by her trip in train. The fact that her walking stick was a little bit too short did not help her. When they step in, Madame Giry catch another quick smile of her niece and a gasp, when she saw the special decoration. A bouquet of red rose was in the night table, filling the air with a sweet delicate scent. Elizabeth thanked Erik for this attention.  
Catherine sat on the edge of her new bed, hardly trying to remove her shoes, but her aunt help her, taking them off as delicately as possible. The girl lie down, yawning, incapable to do anything else and Elizabeth covered her with some blankets.

-If you need anything... She said, suddenly remembering that her niece couldn't speak. I'll come back with your supper in a few hours.

On that, Madame Giry left the room, and ran silently to the attic to reprimand the Phantom a little. She saw him, outside, and was convinced Catherine did too.

Erik had not missed any details of the niece's arrival. He saw her little cloaked form and the strange way she was walking. He hoped he had time to hide before being noticed by her, but when his friend appeared, he knew that he was not invisible.

-Don't say a word. I know. He said, with a small laugh. Did she saw me?

-No, well, I don't think so. She sighed, sitting on an old dusty chest, on the staircase's right. It's not going to be easy with Catherine. Poor child. She's mute since her parents are dead. She is not the little girl I loved anymore. She's cold, distant.  
-You can't blame her. She'd just lost everything.

-If that wasn't enough, the police want me to make her speak of what she could have seen that night. But.  
-Don't worry Lizzie. She will talk when she'll feel confident. Remember when you saved my life, remember of the time I'd take before I opened my mouth.

-Yes. It was long ago, but my memory have not yet failed me. You're probably right. She'll need time to adapt herself. -She'll need time to accept Liz. It's not a question of adaptation, but acceptation. Your niece will probably need to found something to bind herself to life. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about.  
-Christine? She asked, and regret it, 'cause tears filled Erik's eyes

-No, I meant music.

His words found sense to her ears. Christine had drawn him from his loneliness, and his sorrow. Until...well...everybody knows. He could understand her niece, because he felt he was like her. Shocked, lost. Erik put himself together, trying to not look weak under the cold gaze of Elizabeth and turn his back on her.

-Listen to her Liz, even if she's not speaking. She'll show you what she need in other ways. I'm quite sure about that. Your niece will try to make others understand her cries, even without noticing it.

-Thank you Erik, you reassured me. Smiled Madame Giry. I'll fixed something for dinner, she must be starving.  
-Don't be surprised if she don't ate anything. Don't force her.

**Chapter 4**

It's Catherine first night at her aunt's house.  
It was very cold at the Giry's flat. Odd for the middle of April. Catherine was freezing in her sleep. The flames in the fireplace had vanished an hour of two before. The young woman's head was filled with nightmares of her parents murdering.

Erik wake up when he heard cries and screams coming from the floor under the attic. Frozen to the bone, he put on his velvet robe and carefully got out the attic. Arriving downstairs and on the second floor, no sound could be heard. Walking along the corridor, stopping in front of each door, he finally reach Catherine's bedroom. He heard her cries perfectly. She was groaning, crying, it broke his heart, remembering himself. He slowly opened the door, to make sure she was all right. The young woman was twisting in pain under the sheets, enough to make them fall on the floor. Erik approached, as silently as the ghost he still were. He picked up her blanket and covered her, touching her arm without noticing. She was ice cold, and shaking a little because of that. Turning to the fireplace, he played in the ashes to find that they were as cold as the rest of the room, and built a new fire. Before he quit, he came closer to Catherine. He could not see her face, her hairs hiding it, but he noticed a soft smile, as the room was filled with the warmth coming of the fireplace. He smiled, very proud of himself and left, closing the door behind him. Slowly walking to the attic door, he was surprised to found Elizabeth on his way, a candle in her right hand, the other on her hip. She roughly pushed him to the stairs and they climb to his room together.

-What do you think you're doing? She yelled, hoping her niece was fast asleep

-She didn't saw me, don't be afraid. I heard her cry and.  
-She could have saw you and I don't want to have to comfort a frighten young girl because she saw a man in her bedroom, especially after what happened to her.

-If I was not there, you would probably had found an ice block in there tomorrow morning. If you don't want me to take care of her, than do it yourself.  
-She could have ask for me.  
-Oh come on Liz. You won't make her talk that way. Christine is traumatised and has a broken leg. There's certain things she can't do by herself

-Christine? You probably wanted to say Catherine, no?

Erik blushed and drop his gaze, realizing he just called this young woman, this stranger, like his angel.

-Leave me! He said, bitterly, his back on Madame Giry, who stepped out of the attic as quick as she could

**Chapter 5**

A few days had passed since the altercation between the Phantom and his friend. They had not talked since. Catherine came out of her room for the first time on the morning of May first. She took her bath, under the vigilance of her aunt and after that, she was guided to the little garden.

-I'm going to leave you, for an hour or two. Elizabeth said. Someone asked me to be a ballet teacher in a new dance school. We're going to talk about my salary. Do you need anything before I go?

Catherine shook her head. One of her first gesture to be understand. Madame Giry smiled, remembering what Erik had told her about 'other way's to be understand' and take her niece in her arms. After her aunt left, the young woman raised up and start walking. After only a few steps, she had to sat down, her leg more painful than ever. It would take time to heal.

Erik was watching her from the attic window. He saw her raised from the garden chair painfully and noticed again how difficult her walking was. Obviously, her walking stick was not at her scale at all, and nobody seemed to have the intelligence to give her one right for her. From where he was, he could define the features of her face. He was curious to see how she looked like and get to the first floor and head towards the kitchen. Once again, he saw her trying to walk. Her back was on him, but she slowly turned. Then, at last, he could admire Elizabeth's niece.

-Christine... He mumbled

Some of Christine features was on Catherine two. Her curly dark hairs, her grace, even if that girl was walking a bit like a duck. Her pale complexion, her pink cheeks, her red lips. Though, Catherine was smaller in height than Miss Daaé and a little more dark, in the way she behave. He could not explain it. For him, she was as beautiful as the night. As she slowly approached the back-door, the Phantom came back to reality and ran back to attic as fast as possible. From there, he positioned himself over her bedroom. He heard Catherine close her door, and heard her pant. Apparently, she had problems to get back up there. He put his left ear on the floor, so he could hear her better. She was still panting as she star to cry. How much he wanted to do as he had done for Christine, when she was praying to her father. He wanted more than anything to say to that girl she was not alone, released this poor child from her sorrow. But bring the angel of music back to life wouldn't be a good idea at all. For a ghost, it was nothing to haunt an opera, but a house, where a young traumatised girl was living, it was a whole another thing. He heard her calm down and lie on her bed. Getting up, he took a moment to think about what he could do for her. 'Yes, I will make her a better walking stick' he said to himself, proud of his brilliant idea. She needed it. It would ease her leg's healing, well, he wished it would.

**Chapter 6**

It has been two weeks, since Catherine arrived at her aunt's flat. Madame Giry had found part-time work in a prestigious school of dance and Meg was now engaged. That morning, when the young woman woke up, found a beautiful blue cane to her feet, along with a blood red rose. She smiled, thanking her aunt for that kind present. When Elizabeth saw her appearing in the kitchen with that stick, she immediately saw the touch of the Phantom. She let her niece thought it was from her. Surprisingly, Catherine smiled to her, she accepted that as a; Thank you!

Listening what was happening in the house, Erik could say where and with whom Catherine was. Last day, a doctor came to the flat and told Madame Giry that if her niece's leg wasn't getting better soon, there could be serious consequences. The Phantom had quickly finished the walking stick and brought it to her when she was asleep. He watched her for a long moment, following every move of her smooth breathing.

Erik was composing, for the first time since the events of Don Juan. He was lost in his music. Once again, his thoughts were cut by the voice of Elizabeth, in Catherine's bedroom.

-Do you want to come to school with me? She asked. Now that you can walk more easily, you could come with me, instead of being alone all day.

No answered could be heard, not surprising. He heard the front door shot close and no more sound came from the house. 'Supply time' he said to himself, taking a huge bag running down the staircase and putting his ear on the attic door. He opened it carefully, making sure Catherine was not around. Checking if his mask was on, he make his way to the kitchen. The house seemed empty. He filled the bundle, quickly returning to the stairs. As he reached the second floor, he heard a voice, making vocalizes. It was awful, raw, making him think about La Carlotta so much. The unpleasant sound changed into an heavenly chant. The purity of it, the strength, the confidence, was indefinable, unbelievable. The sweet voice draw him forward and then, he saw Elizabeth's niece, her back on him. He couldn't believe his own eyes, no more than his ears. Little Catherine, cold, sad and mute, was now the most handsome creature he had ever seen. An angel. The angel of music.

-Christine... He sighed

The young woman stopped, starting shaking uncontrollably. Erik bit his lip, damning himself for having been so fool. He ran silently to the attic, at the same moment, Catherine took a brief look behind her shoulder, but he was already gone unnoticed.

She heard nothing, saw nothing, but she remain a little shaky. As fast as she could, she climb the stairs, going back painfully to her room.

Erik paced, raging against his stupidity. 'I frightened her, poor child. She did not need that.' He thought, hating his damn curiosity. He reached the spot over her room, listening with more attention. She was crying, and then, she spoke out loud.

-Why am I still afraid? She groaned in a husky voice. Papa, maman, please, take me away. I can't bear no longer, it's too hard.

-Wondering child, so lost, so helpless, yearning for my guidance.

Erik sang, without knowing. Catherine stopped crying. He could not see her, but she was closing her eyes, crossing her hands on her heart as she strike up a music that was unknown to her.

-Angel I hear you, speak I'll listen, stay by my side, guide me!

The Phantom stop breathing, his hand reaching his heart. 'How can this be? She sang Christine's words. Only her knew that song, it was ours!' He thought, trying not to faint. He came back to reality. This young woman was gifted, no doubt about that. Her crystal clear voice was astonishing, rich. He could continue on that track with many more synonyms, but right now, there was things more important, like this poor girl he must have scared to death.

Catherine raised up from her chair to go to her bed. Her tears poured again from her burning eyes. Lying down, she cried herself to sleep.  
Erik waited a long moment, to make sure she was asleep. Opening the door, he took a glimpse inside and enter. He sat on the edge of the bed, delicately taking her hand in his.

-I'll guide you Catherine. He murmured to her ear. No more thought about death. Solitude and sorrow are difficult to live with, but it will change, believe me.

**Chapter 7**

Catherine slept about two hours and was pleasantly taken out of her nap by a soft music. She shook her head, and found that she was not dreaming. For sure, it's was not her aunt who was playing this brilliant complex melody, though, she was not home yet. There was three hours left, before she finished her work at school. Raising up with some difficult, she followed the music, probably coming from a magic violin, because, no real instrument could play such an enchanting poetry.  
Stepping out of her bedroom, she walked along the corridor, making sure keeping her footsteps as silent as possible. The smooth notes were louder behind to door to her right. She opened it, without hesitation and climb the stars. She had no fear in her heart. She thought that no music such has this one, could come from something bad, or evil.

Erik heard noise. Knowing Elizabeth was not home yet, it could only be Catherine. He cessed to play, taking care of turning his back to the staircase. He had nowhere to hide himself, so he'll had to face it, not literally, of course. When the young woman arrived up-stairs, he catch her gasp when she saw him.

-Do not be afraid mademoiselle. He said, calmly, with all the warmth he could share. I'm not going to hurt you.

She walked forward, only a few steps. He knew, by the sound of her breathing, that she was not scared. But he had to make her stop, or she would see his face and he wouldn't aloud that.

-You may go no further, please. Stay close to the staircase.

Catherine stopped, leaning a little on the chest that lies there, feeling her leg pulsating with pain once again, but did not mention it.

-Did you sleep well? He kindly asked, trying to suppress his will to facing her

-Y-yes monsieur, thanks.

-I'm happy to hear your voice mademoiselle, at last. Your aunt will be glad.  
-Oh, no monsieur, I'm begging you, D-don't say a word about that.

This time, her soft voice was filled with tears. She walked to the stairs and sat on the last step. Catherine buried her face in her shaking hands, crying in silence. Erik put his violin back under his chin, and played his last composition. She listened to his hypnotic notes, humming them after a few moment and he ended it. She raised up, removing some dust from her dress.

-Thank you. She said, her voice more calm than two minutes before

-For what? He asked, a bit surprised by her tone

-For your music, and for my bedroom. She sighed, looking around the attic. Nothing else in this house looks like this and I now understand that you are behind that enchanting decoration. I thank you for that monsieur. I appreciate.

-Your welcome.

He could not believe it, he was blushing, not used to compliment. He was so shocked, that he did not noticed she had make a few steps forward to him.

-Why don't you want to turn? She asked softly

-Don't think its disrespect towards you mademoiselle. Though, do not insist. He answered, bowing his head, ashamed

-Then, I wont insist monsieur. Though, could you tell me your name?  
-M-my name's Erik.  
-Enchanté monsieur! If you ever want to play violin, one day, please, don't hide from me. I would be glad to be your audience.

On that, she left. The Phantom felt odd. No one, outside Madame Giry and Christine, had ever spoke to him with such kindness. He shook his head hard and get over Catherine's bedroom, thinking that she would change her mind, if she ever saw his deformed face.

The young woman reach her room, exhausted more than ever. She had walk a lot this day, climbed up and down to much steps. The bandages and strips around her leg were untied and the pain was almost unbearable. Pulling of the ribbon in her hair, her leg flinched under her weight and she falls down, knocking her head against the fireplace.

**Chapter 8**

After Catherine had left him, Erik, start pacing in the attic, thinking. 'Do I have to show myself to her, or must I hid what I look like, what I am?' he asked himself. Suddenly, he heard strange noise, coming from her room, like if something heavy had fall.

-Catherine? He yelled through the floor

There was no answer. He feared the worst and ran down the attic to reach her bedroom, running as fast as his heartbeats. Opening the door, he saw her, laying before the fireplace, unconscious, a bleeding cut on her forehead. Without thinking, he lift her light body, more delicately than an basket of eggs and put her carefully her bed.  
With a damp cloth, he nursed her wound. More fear than harm. A lot of blood for such a little cut. It was already beginning to heal. After that, he make her a splint, to maintain her leg still, and then wrapped it with new bandages. Catherine suddenly groan, signalling him she was awaking. He put the cloth on her closed eyes, that way she would not see him, whishing she was not curious enough to remove it.

-Don't move. He said gently

-E-Erik? What happened?  
-You fell and knock your head. It's not too serious.  
-But it's painful. She said, trying to smile

-You've done too much effort today. I did not give you that present to make you struggle to walk again.

-Present? So the cane, it was you?  
-I thought it would help you, when I saw you walking with great difficult and noticed your walking stick was too short for you. It was urgent.

At this moment, they both heard the lock of the front door an then, it opened.

-I leave you now. I must explain what happened to your aunt.  
-Don't say her I can speak. I'm begging you!

He perceive the distress in her voice. She was afraid, that was obvious. He understood he'll have to keep this secret a little longer.

-I won't say a word mademoiselle. Now, take some rest.  
-Could you...could play me music, later? She shyly asked, more calm -With great happiness.

He smiled, leaving the room.  
After unstopping explanations, Erik was right to think Elizabeth would be angry at him for her niece had discovered his presence. But she was also grateful. Without him, the poor girl would probably still lying on her room's floor, in incredible pain.

A few minutes before sunset, the Phantom fetch his violin and goes to Catherine's bedroom. He knew she was awake, because he heard her cough. He knock on the door three time, he told Catherine that her aunt was fixing dinner so she could talk to him without fearing to be heard. Before entering, he asked her to turn her back to the door. He waited thirty seconds and opened the door.

-Why all those mysteries? She asked. Why do you keep hiding?  
-I could ask the same thing to you, about your silence.

She sadly smiled. He was right, even if it was odd for the both of them. Softly, he start playing one of his composition, trying to take her mind far way, to make her imagination to soar. Her head slowly start to bowed and he understand she was falling asleep. He stopped playing, but continue his song with his deep warm voice. He help her under the blankets, and silently left the room.

**Chapter 9**

After he helped Catherine to fall asleep, Erik got out of the house to take a walk. It's was nightfall, so he could do whatever he wanted, without being notices. His footsteps leads him to the opera populaire. His home he had condemn so harshly. Passing through an old barred basement window, he head towards his lair he was starting to miss. He entered from one of the many hidden door and gasp, like if someone had hit him in the stomach. Madame Giry had told him the truth. The police had devastate his house and taken everything he own. The pipe organ, the golden candlesticks, the even the curtains were gone. Walking slowly, his heart aching augmenting the intensity of its beat, he head to his bedroom. No surprise there, it was as empty as the rest or his lair. Though, his gaze was drawn to a dry rose, on the floor and under it was a white envelope, right in the middle of the room. He took it with his shaking hand, broke the red wax seal and draw the letter that was in it.

_I saw what they did to you home, I'm so sorry, sincerely.  
I came back three days later. I thought they had killed your. You were nowhere to be found. With this note, you will find a map. It will lead you to an abandoned barn. Most of your things are there, even your organ. We had problems to find it. It had been sold to an English businessman. Raoul was kind enough to buy it back.  
I know, one day, I will have the strength to see you again, and we'll be the best friends of the world. Well, I wished it would be this way.  
But, for now, I ask not to intend finding us.  
Hope you're all right. _

_Christine_

Erik fold it back in the envelope, bringing it to his lips and then to his nose, smelling the delicate perfume she left on the paper. His Christine had wrote him a letter. His angel had forgiven him and took his possessions safely in a barn.

-The Phantom of the Opera is back home! He shouted, making his voice echoing in the house of the lake

Going around his lair, he fixed everything what needed to be, locking every passages that was known of the authorities and head back to Madame Giry's flat, a few moments before sunrise, hope filling his heart. When he arrived, he get straight into bed, sleeping for a few hours. He was awakened by Catherine's voice. She was singing a part from the magic flute, by Mozart. He was impressed by her skills. It was a complex song and was requiring a perfect technique and a lot of strength. But, apparently, she had both of it naturally. Even Christine would had ever found her way through the enchanting world of Mozart. Erik get dressed and got down the second floor, listening to the young woman until she finished. When the door of Elizabeth's bedroom opened, the chant stopped abruptly. 'Did she heard her aunt?' He asked himself. If she did, she had an amazing hearing capacity. Madame Giry gave him a cold gaze. Her eyes screaming her thoughts. They meant; What are you doing near her room?  
He approached her and they reach the kitchen together. He told her he thought having heard something and told her he was only getting sure her niece was all right. It convinced her Next, he showed her Christine's letter, letting his dear friend read it.

-I'm going to rebuilt my home Lizzie, but I need your help. Could your rent a wagon? I want to go to that barn as soon as possible.

-You got luck. I'm not working today. She smiled, patting his arm. I will help you with great pleasure.

While Elizabeth was gone, Erik fetch his violin and ran to Catherine's bedroom.  
The young woman sat in her bed, her back on the headboard, reading some English poetry, trying to learn Shakespeare's language. As she was turning a page, she catch some notes and than a whole new melody behind the door.

-May I come in? He gently asked, as he finished his sweet music

-Of course. I'll have my back on the door.

She turned her back, as she said, pain tears filling her eyes when she moved her leg, but act as if it was nothing. The man opened and get in, thanking her to remember what he asked her last time.

-I came to say goodbye. I going home. Your aunt had been king to give me shelter for weeks, now, I can go back to where I must live.

He was surprised she didn't questioned what he was meaning when he said -must- .

-You really have to go? She asked, sadly. We've just met. I was looking forward to know each other better.

-Your word touches me Catherine. I'll visit you when I'm finish to get installed.

-You promise? She quickly said, before turning to face him, like a reflex she couldn't held back

Erik smiled to her, before realizing she was looking at him, straight in the eyes. He turn his back on her, even if that wasn't doing any difference now. Catherine raised from the bed, and approach him, limping a little. She stays behind him, afraid he could be angry at her because she saw something that he was obviously trying to hide.

-Forgive me monsieur, I meant no harm. She said, her voice more soft than it never been. Though, you don't have to turn your back on me.  
-M-my face, I don't want to see it. He groaned, his heart breaking with each pulse

The young woman spun him a bit to face her, bringing his gaze to hers. What he saw gave him a shock. She was smiling. That smile, it would never leave him.

-At last, I can see the eyes of the angel of music. -What did you call me? He mumbled, sure he was dreaming

'I must have hit my head somewhere!' He thought

-The angel of music. She smiled, lowing her gaze, blushing a little. First I heard your voice, I was praying my parents to...well…to help me. Then, your chant came out of nowhere, reassuring me, calming me.

He sighed, keeping his tears inside the best he could. She naturally saw in him the angel he had tried so hard to be for Christine.

-I-I must go. He said, quickly stepping out of the room, walking as fast as possible

'What just happened?' He asked himself. 'How such beauty can call Angel?' He couldn't conceive what he had heard from her soft voice. Has he couldn't understand this strange feeling that was tickling him inside his stomach each time she was speaking to him.


	2. Chapter 10 to 15

**Chapter 10**

Two weeks passed by and Catherine had no sign from her new friend. Her leg was slowly healing, in part because on the splint Erik had made for her. It was getting better every day. When Madame Giry wasn't working, she visited the Phantom, helping him to complete every details of his house. She noticed in him, the last fifteen days, some changes. He was more than ever within himself, but was smiling sometimes, for no reasons. Before the fire destroyed the Opera Populaire, this kind of behaving was meaning something terrible was about to happened. It was signs of some plan. She had seen many time these kind of smiles, when he was obsessed with Christine. But right now, it was kind of different. Maybe, right now, he was just happy to be home, at last an the rebuilding was almost finish. The lair was pretty close from what it was.  
Erik had left apart everything that could remind him of miss Daaé. Though, surprisingly, he was not sad about it, as he thought he would. Where the Christine's mannequin was, he replaced it by a round table and to chairs sculpt in black wood. Where the shattered mirrors were, he put red velvet curtains. His room, was now exactly the same with his swan bed, candlesticks and some crates and chests. Though, his monkey music box was missing. He found it nowhere. The most difficult in all the rebuilding process, was to put back together his pipe organ. It had been damaged through it's journey to London and back to the barn and then to the lair. The Phantom feared it would never sound the same way again.

-Lunch time Erik! Screamed Elizabeth, already sit

She had to scream, because he was lost in his work. He left everything in progress and joined his friend. She had prepared some sandwich and cold chicken. Nothing really exciting.

-Thanks Lizzie. He said, starting to eat, he was starving -You're welcome. Oh yes, I forgot to tell you. Catherine removed her splint this morning and walk much better. Without you, her leg could have take much more time to heal.

Erik could not repress a smile, which he was doing more often day by day. Catherine was feeling better and this thought gave him a real reason to smile, to be happy and was warming him from within. He couldn't explain it, but it was a strong and good feeling.

-Though, she stays in her bedroom, and almost eat nothing for days.

-What?

He almost yelled this, loosing the joy he felt not thirty seconds ago.

-Is she ill? He asked, trying to remain calm

-Non, I don't think so. I heard cry a few times, during night.

The Phantom heart was tight in his chest and it hurt him to hear the little Catherine was so sad. He couldn't bear it. She was to sweet, to delicate, to kind to have so much sorrow and tears in her soul. She was sensitive and talked to him like if he was a normal being. ' Why? I don't deserve any of her kindness.' He thought. He did not understand why, but every thought about her, gave him the impression his heart could explode. Slowly, Catherine's picture clouded Christine's. 'No, I must not forget her. I did everything for Christine. I killed for her!' He yelled in his mind, trying to calm his heart pulse.

-I think she missed your music. Elizabeth murmured, drawing him from his thought effectively. I noticed how she was, when you were with us.

-Tell her...tell her I am good, hmmm...tell her.  
-Why don't you write a letter for my niece?  
-Yes! Good idea.

Running to his room, Erik took a white sheet an a black and with envelope.

-Liz, I'd like you to take her here. I would play music to her. She could think about something else, forgetting her sorrow and her pain. What do you think?

Elizabeth frowned, not so sure it was a good idea at all. He was her friend, but he was still the Phantom of the Opera, the man who has manipulate Christine Daaé. By her expression, Erik understood what she had in mind.

-Look at her, when she'll read my letter. If she smile, take her here, otherwise, leave her to her grief. I'll let you take a glimpse of my note, so you'll be sure I don't have bad intention.

Madame Giry agreed, almost against herself, as Erik start to write.

_Dear Catherine,  
I'm glad to hear your getting better, though, not feeding yourself wont help to gain your strength back. Take care not getting tired by walking to much. Your leg will remain fragile for some time, but soon, you'll be able to run, I'm sure about that. For my part, the rebuilt process's getting well and I can again feel at home.  
Soon, my house shall vibrate from my music once again. Today, I asked your aunt to give you permission to visit me. I looking forward for that.  
Until then, take care of yourself,  
Erik_

He gave the letter to Elizabeth and she did not hesitated to take it and read it. She found it quite acceptable and returned it to his waiting hand. Erik put it in the envelope, putting a small spot of wax, thinking the skull emblem would be a little too much and held it back to his friend. He said to her she can go home.

-You deserve some rest Liz, you really helped me today, thank you.

-You're welcome. She smiled and left his lair

At the moment she disappeared from his gaze, he start to laugh and smile, sighing. He would be so happy to see Catherine. 'We could sing together!' He thought. He was smiling so much, his mask threat to fell off his face. But he did not care. Bringing his my back to his lair, he thought it would be better to accompany her with the organ if she sings for him. Though, it was not repaired. 'I have to fix it, before she come to see me!' On that, he get back to work, singing one of the song he had composed when he first heard her voice.

**Chapter 11**

Catherine was sitting in her room, in front of the cold fireplace, trying to read a book Elizabeth had found for her in her late husband library. It was quite boring. In other circumstances, it could had catch her interest, but right now, it just couldn't. She missed Erik's music so much, it hurts. Yawning and putting down her book, Catherine heard her aunt coming back home at the same moment. Not two minutes after that, there was three knock at her bedroom door. Elizabeth entered, smiling to her niece, taking out a envelope from her pocket.

-That's for you. She smiled, giving the note the Phantom had written to her niece

The young woman stood, a bit shocked. With shaking hands, she finally opened the envelope and unfold the sheet that was in it. 'Why am I so nervous?' She asked herself, reading the fine and strong handwriting. She read every phrase twice. Erik was inviting her to his place. Secretly, she tells herself they could sing together. 'Oh it would be so wonderful.' She giggled inside her mind, founding herself completely ridiculous at her giggling. Catherine's smile gave Elizabeth the answer she needed, as Erik had predicted.

-Change yourself. I will take you there.

Madame Giry smiled warmly, even if this invitation was not really enchanting for her. She had some doubt and reserve about all this. But it was worth it, if only to make her niece smile like that. She helped her niece to get dressed. Catherine choose a baby-blue dress and a ribbon the same colour for her hair. She made a cute ponytail of curls, while her aunt went to the kitchen to prepare a meal-basket. Catherine put her coat on, and joined Elizabeth downstairs.

On their way, the young woman was totally lost in her thoughts. She was asking herself how Erik's home looked like. He has a taste only rich man could have, one of noble blood. 'He must live in a huge house with high ceilings, antique tapestries.' She tells herself, smiling more often now. But even if he was not like she imagined, she would still be his friend, because he leads her out of darkness, of grief and sorrow each time they were talking together.

Finally, they arrived in front of a burned building. 'Are we making a pause?' Catherine asked herself, but when her aunt help her out of the coach, she new they were closed to Erik's residence, though, she had no clue where it was.  
Elizabeth lead her niece to a barred basement window and saw her frown. She put her hands on Catherine's shoulders and looked into her eyes with a bit of coldness, repressing her will to take her back to their flat.

-Listen child, because it's really important. Erik is a kind man, but he has a heavy past behind him. He's not like everybody else, he's…different.

Catherine frowned, and nodded, making sure her aunt knew she understood, even if it was a lie. Madame Giry opened the window, after taking a look around them, to be sure no one was watching, but before letting her niece enter, she turn to speak to her one last time before she go.

-I'm not going with you, so listen carefully to what I'll say. It's really dangerous down there, you could get lost, or worst.

Elizabeth looked a moment to Catherine's reaction, but she had none. Taking a deep breath, she continued.

-When you'll be inside, turn left. You'll reach a junction to three corridors. The one in the middle is a dead-end. The one to your right…don't take that one. Do you understand.

One more, Catherine nodded, hoping to remember to take the left corridor, but in seemed her aunt was not done yet.

-Next, there will be a staircase. Watch your step child, it's really slippy. Finally, at the bottom of it, you will follow another corridor to your right. There will be no light and its pretty dark. Keep your hand on the left wall, or you could follow the wrong path and it could get your in a terrible position. At the end of the corridor, you'll see some light, you'll be there.

All of this seemed perilous to the young woman's eyes, but it doesn't bothered her, she was too happy and also terribly curious to see where her friend was living. Elizabeth explain everything to more times, and finally help her niece in, giving the basket, which had their supper in it.

-I'll come back at 9 o'clock.

Madame Giry smiled at her niece and left. Catherine make her way through the creepy cold dark corridor. 'What was it?...Right...no no no, left, yes left.' After thinking for a few minutes, she remembered each point of her aunt explanation.  
She finally reached the stairs, trying not to fall all the way down. What had to happen happened and her cane slip and then her right foot and tumbled the last fifteen steps. She knock her whole body at the bottom, hearing a cracking noise and then the pain filled her, bringing tears to her eyes. She knew by that, she had broken her leg again. She start to crawl, but she was far from her goal, judging but the darkness around her, and she stopped almost instantly. She forced herself not to cry. There was no time for self pity, she had to get out of that mess first. She resigned to call for help.

-Erik? She yelled, taking her breath before repeating her cries. Erik! Please, I need your help!

She tried to scream again, but pain chocked her other attempt in her throat. After only a moment, she heard footsteps, running toward her, and then she saw him. The dark figure with his white mask.

**Chapter 12**

Erik was working at fixing the organ, when he heard in name yelled by a voice he knew perfectly. He thought his heart would stop beating and he ran as fast as he could to where this heartbreaking sound came from. His eyes were used to the darkness of his kingdom, and then he saw her, lying at the bottom of the stairs. 'Damn me, I should have told Lizzie to show take her another path.' He cursed to himself. He slowly approached her.

-What are you doing, lying down like that?

He was so surprised and shocked that his mind could only create that stupid question. 'I hope she did not tumble down the whole staircase!' He said to himself, kneeling by her side.

-I'm sunbathing! She laughed and then stopped because of the pain

-To stupid question, a cute ridiculous answer. He said, half smiling. Are you hurt my dear?

She nodded but did not want him to pity her.

-I came to sing with you, and dine with you. Oh, I hope the basket is intact.

-Basket?  
-Aunt Elizabeth had prepared our supper for tonight. She answered, looking around

The basket lay at her left, as if someone had placed it there. Intact. She reached for it and then opened it. Everything was safe, even the wine bottle. She took the basket in her hands, while Erik lifted her delicately in his arms, making her scream.

-I told you to take care of yourself. He tells her, in a reprehensive way

Catherine remained silent. He looked upon her in the cradle of his arms and saw her eyes closed tight, tears pouring down her white cheeks. Stepping into his lair, he reached his bedroom and delicately lied Catherine on his swan bed.

-I'm so sorry. She mumbled, opening her eyes. I didn't meant to bother you.  
-Don't ever frighten me again. He smiled, sitting beside her, caressing her cheek

A grimace of pain deformed her usually sweet features and she groaned, trying not to scream again.

-Do you give me permission to take a glimpse of your leg. I only want to be sure it not too serious.

Blushing a little, the young woman nodded. He lift the dress over her knee, making sure that she remained comfortable, and unlaced her right shoe. When he removed it, they heard her bone crack and she started to cry. Erik took off her long white stocking, blushing under his mask. Her leg had an odd shape and it was a bit blue.

-Oh my god! She cried when she took a glimpse and regretted it instantly

-If your aunt returned, she could take you to a doctor.  
-She wont be here until 9. Is it that serious?

She trembled when she saw his eyes. They told her it was, indeed.

-The blood seems to be stuck. If we don't do something quickly, you could lose your leg. Catherine, I have to put it back in place. Do you trust me?

She nodded, even if all of this was not telling anything good, but she had no choice. It was more and more painful minute by minute. Erik removed his jacket and vest and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. He searched in the basket for the wine bottle and took it. He would have need a stronger alcohol, but there was no time to fetch something else. It would do. He opened it and kneeled on the Catherine's right.

-Drink some my dear, it will ease the pain. He said softly, removing his gloves, lying his left hand on her feverish forehead.

She took a quick sip. He waited a few seconds and gave her another and another. She continued to drink until she could not take another one. Raising up, Erik got to her leg. It was colder than five minutes ago. He warmed his hands and put them on each side of her calf.

-Hang-on. I fear it will hurt a lot. Take a deep breath.

Before she ended her breathing process, the man pulled with all his strength on the leg, making her scream powerfully, until she fainted.

**Chapter 13**

At 9:30 pm precisely, Madame Giry was before the barred basement widow. She waited for her niece a moment and became worried by not seeing her. She was supposed to be there thirty minutes ago. Elizabeth decided to make a little visit to the Phantom.

Erik was sit on Catherine's side, delicately wiping her feverish forehead with a damp cloth, stroking her cheek with his other hand. Then, he heard noise outside the room. Making sure he could leave the young woman, he got out of the bedroom to see Elizabeth appearing behind the organ.

-Where's Catherine? She asked quite abruptly

-She's sleeping. He answered calmly. She fell in the stair and got injured.

Madame Giry put both her hands on mouth, gasping, fearing the worst.

-Her leg broke again and I had to replace it. Now she needs rest.

-Oh god. Thank you Erik, from the bottom of my heart, thank you. Help me, we're bringing her home.

She walked toward to his room, but he stopped her.

-Maybe it would be better if she stays here, a day or two to give her time to gaining some strength back. Moving her could make her suffer pointlessly.

Elizabeth had some difficult to hide her discomfort about this, though, he was right.

-She's safe with me, believe me Liz. Trust me.

She continue her way to his bedroom and reach her niece side. Catherine was unconscious and Elizabeth saw she had fever and turn to her friend.

-Take care of her Erik. I trust you. She could have some rest here and she wont be alone. At home, I'll have to stay with her and I can't. I need to work.  
-Do you need money Lizzie? I can give you some. It's no problem, after all you did for me.

-Thank you, but no. I don't want charity until I cant provide money myself. Well, I'll fetch some things for her.

Rising up, she walked out of the room but before she left the lair she turn to Erik.

-I'm counting on you, don't hurt her in any way.

Those words frustrate Erik and she left his home. He sat back at the young woman side, taking her little hand in his.' How could I do any harm to her?' He asked himself, hurt by the words of his friend. Admiring Catherine's sweet face, which was starting to getting back to normal, he smiled. 'She's so kind, beautiful, how could I ever think about braking her heart?' He thought. At this precise instant, he realised that her only presence was comforting him, making him forget what he his, what he was. When he heard her yelled his name when she fell, he had thought he was bursting from within and a deep pain crushed his very soul. Never he had felt something like that. Not even for the young Daaé. Though, for Catherine, he would do everything for her like he had for Christine. He would kill for her because...because...

-Oh my god! Because I love her! He mumbled, running out of the room

Walking along the lake, he kneeled on the shore, taking his head in his hands. 'I can't have forgot about Christine, I've done everything for her, I've killed for her love.' He was desperately trying to unravel his mind.  
With La Daaé, things were complicate. He had wanted her for him alone, possessed her completely, body and soul. But with Catherine, everything he wanted was to be with her, without asking anything in return. He was on the impression that it was her who possessed him than the opposite. 'No, I must not let myself succumb to the feelings I think I have for her.' He repeated himself, but he could not turn away his mind from her image. Madame Giry finally came back, a suitcase in her hand, walking toward the bedroom without noticing the Phantom. Setting everything behind the bed, she sat and her niece opened narrowed eyes.

-Stay still child. She murmured, making sure Catherine don't attempt any moves. Erik told me what happened in the stair. He will take care of you for a few days. I'll come to see you Saturday.  
-It's quiet here. You'll be good. The Phantom said, entering the bedroom with a soft smile. I'll play music for your until you sleep.

The young woman smiled to him, before she fell asleep again.

**Chapter 14**

Erik was laying on the couch he had installed where his theatre model once were. After Madame Giry left, he had stayed with Catherine for a long moment, singing softly for her. It was only when he saw what time it was on his little clock by the that he decided to go to sleep. Though, He could not close his eyes without seeing her face. His head was spinning from all the new emotions he found about the young woman. Those feelings were totally different from what he once felt for Christine. It was odd in a way because, he was not as upset as he thought he would.  
Hours had passed. The Phantom slept a few minutes, then awoke to fall asleep again. The whole night had been this way. For the tenth time, his eyes went wide opened, but it was he heard noise, coming from the bedroom. Screams and cries alerted him and he raised from the couch than ran as fast as he could to Catherine.

-No! Please! Don't! She cried, twisting in her sleep, tortured by some nightmares

Erik approached cautiously and gently shook her, calling her name softly. Catherine snap out of her sleep, in a heartbreaking cry, freezing the man's blood in his veins. She threw herself in his arms, shaking uncontrollably. He stays shocked for a second to finally take her in his embrace, rocking her gently, comforting her the best he could.

-Shh... It's all right my dear. He murmured to her ear. It was only a nightmare.

She continue to cry, a little louder, laying her heavy head on Erik's shoulder as he stoke her hairs. He waited to her to calm down and put her back to bed. He raised-up, but before he left, Catherine grabbed his right hand.

-Stay. She mumbled with a husky voice. Please.

Erik hesitated and then kneeled close to her, taking her hands in his. At least, her fever was gone and it was a very good thing.

-Is that what you wanted to hide to me? She asked softly

'What is she talking about?' He questioned himself, blinking a few times and then, he understood. Touching his face, he saw he had not his mask on. He moved backward, paling instantly. The young woman sat up and touched the deformed cheek of the Phantom of the Opera, caressing it tenderly. She saw tears, pouring from his eyes of steel.

-Do you really believe this has any importance? She smiled

He felt his heard miss a pulse. Erik didn't understood...How could she touch this and say it's not important?' He asked, tears burning his eyes. Those who have seen his face drawn back in fear. Even Christine, at some point. She had tried and succeed removing his mask, and last time she did, it has been horrible. But Catherine, she touched him, without fear, without disgust and seemed natural for both of them. He put his hand over hers, loving this contact and pulled back, taking a glimpse a the clock.

-It's 7 o'clock. I'll shall prepare our breakfast. He said, quitting the bedroom as fast as possible

'Calm down' He thought 'Maybe now she accept my face, but she wont accept my true nature, my past. The Phantom of the Opera could never found any mercy to her beauty, to her genius, to her heart.' Erik repeated those words over and over when he was fixing their meal. How much he wanted to take her in his arms, cry on her shoulder, thanking her to see him otherwise than a hideous creature. 'No, I must think about something else'  
Putting his mask on, feeling more comfortable this way, he took the tray and head back to his bedroom.  
Silently approaching, he took a glimpse inside and saw Catherine, sat on the edge of the bed, her back on him, and if that was not enough, she was half naked. Well, not really, she had her undergarment on. Erik could not take his eyes off her. He admired her a moment, his heart braking in awe. It was when she start to unlace her corset that he decided to his gaze away. After all, he still consider himself as a gentleman and this young lady shall have come privacy. He patiently waited behind the red curtain wall, slowly taking his breathing back to normal.

-OUCH! Catherine gasped, followed by some groan of pain

-Are you all right? He asked, betraying his presence, but she did not seemed to noticed or care

-Euh... no...I mean...yes...yes I'm okay. D-Don't come here, I am...I'm...not decent!

Erik smiled to himself as she gave the permission to come in. She had put on a long with nightgown and a pale blue robe her aunt had brought for her. She was still on the edge of the bed, panting, sweating a little. The man lay the tray beside the bed and gently helped Catherine in the bed, placing some cushions behind her back. Taking the tray, he put it on her side, and sat on her left.

-Thank you! She panted, trying to repress the pain

-It's nothing. He smiled. How do you feel?  
-Devastated. Horrible, but I'm happy to be here, to be able to speak with someone.

Erik blushed, for no real reason.

-Oh, I didn't have much food. Hope that will be enough for us both. -It's perfect. I don't eat much. Thank you very much Erik, for everything.

**Chapter 15**

Two days had passed since Catherine's accident in the staircase. Most of the time, she was sleeping but when she was awake, Erik was playing music or sang for her. On Friday night, she tried to raised up. Erik had made her a new splint, better than the first one she had wore at her aunt's flat. The man was gone for supplying his pantry with food Catherine liked. He thought she was sleeping when he got out of his lair, and she knew that if she sees her trying to walk, he would be angry at her. Looking around the swan bed, she found her walking stick and hesitated a moment to raise. Finally on her feet, she felt dizzy but was all right after a few seconds. Stepping out of the bedroom, she was surprised and wonderfully amazed by the beauty and darkness of Erik's home. It's was so beautiful and yet, so sad. Tears filled her eyes as she continue her journey through the house of the lake. Her gaze was drawn to the impressive pipe organ on her right. Cautiously walking, barefoot on the cold stone floor, she reached the Phantom's working place. There, she found at least a hundred sheets. Some with music on it and some with drawings but she did not see those ones. Taking on of the score, reading the title, she gasped. 'Don Juan, the same music I heard of the night of the fire.' She thought. There was no lyrics written, only a few notes. She could not help herself as she start to humming was she was reading.

The Phantom walked along the dark corridor leading to his lair, a box filled with fruits, vegetables and meat in his hands, when he heard his music, sang from the most beautiful voice he had never heard. At this moment, he knew he was right to rewrite this opera, the original score had burned in the theatre. He congratulate himself that he had not written the lyrics. In the other version he had composed, they were for Christine, coming out of his obsession for her and his desire to make her his. Erik approached slowly, not wanting to draw Catherine from her trance where she seemed to have lost herself in and he sang with her in perfect harmony. Raising her head, she smiled to him, tears in her eyes.

-You composed this? She asked, obviously impressed by his uncommon style

-Yes! He answer proudly and shyly all at once. How do you feel my dear?  
-My leg hurt a lot, but, I'm not that bad.  
-I saw you aunt not an hour ago. She will come to see you tomorrow. She had received a letter from the Belgian police, asking her if you can talk.

Catherine tensed lowering her eyes to her hands on her lap. Erik lay his box down and went her, kneeling before her, taking her gaze back to his.

-You wont be able to keep them in ignorance much longer. He said softly. What are you hiding with your silence?  
-I...I cant Erik. Not yet. I know that the first person to whom I will tell will be you. But I'm not ready yet.  
-When you'll be ready my dear, I'll be there for you.

She managed to smile, thanking him this way. He felt his heart aching again, finding her more and more beautiful at every smile she gives him. Her eyes as black as the nights of summer, he could lose himself in them. He raised up, trying to put himself together. He lifted her delicately and sat her on the couch, installing her as comfortable as possible. He then sat at the organ and star to play an area he had rehearsed so many times with Christine, when she was thinking he was her angel of music send by her late father. Erik closed his eyes, remembering that night of the gala when he attracted her into his lair. He remembered the lyrics of the last scene of Hannibal, hearing an angel voice singing it softly.

_Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye Remember me, once in a while Please promise me you'll try..._

Opening his eyes, the Phantom realized that the voice was not coming from his imagination. He continued to play, turning his head to the young woman on his left. Her eyes were closed, her hands crossed on her heart, smiling as she sang. He ended this enchanting song and she opened her eyes to see Erik smiling to her.

-Where your mind leads you, when you sing? He asked without noticing, his voice filled with his emotions

-I think about love. She answered, gazing at the lake. At the feeling you must feel when you love someone and that person loves you in return.

Erik approached and kneeled before her, looking at her soft smile as if he saw her for the first time. Her beauty seemed to blossomed under his gaze. He took her hands, without thinking.

-Catherine...where did you learned that song?  
-I came to see Hannibal de Chalumeau, the night when a newcomer make her first appearance. Christine Daaé. She was wonderful, sublime in her white dress, I remember her perfectly. Papa brought me in secret, for my birthday. Some days after, papa put his hand on a copy of the score and I learned it.

-Alone? Without any teacher?  
-Maman played piano and I sang it. Nobody as ever heard my voice, other than my parents. It's a kind of secret, but not the worst I'm keeping. Now, you know one, and I'm very happy about it.

-You have the most perfect voice I've ever heard. You have a huge talent and it's a pity to hide it.

The young woman blushed which really amused Erik and he found her much more beautiful with her red cheeks. 'Caution! Don't fall in love with her.' He thought, knowing that was exactly what was happening.

-Singing is precious to me, almost private. She said, her eyes lost between the soft waves of the lake. All my live, I've only sang for people I care about. Hmmm...I shouldn't have said that.

Erik put one of his gloved hand on her cheek, bringing her eyes to his.

-You soul his so pure, so beautiful. He whispered as if he was afraid she could hear him. How's that nobody has ever saw your beauty before me?  
-What? She mumbled, her heart racing like war drums

-Hmm...nothing. Forget about it.

As he try to raise, she put her hands on his shoulders, making him staid exactly where he were. She touched his mask with her fingertips, repressing her will to remove it.

-I glad we met. My life seemed to found new reasons to move on, when I'm with you. She murmured, taking him in her arms

Erik was totally shocked by both her words and this hug but he finally embraced her back. HE could not stop himself and smell the soft perfume of her neck and hair. It was so good to feel her against him that his emotions became really hard to controlled.

-I think I'm falling in love with you. She murmured to his ear

The Phantom closed his eyes, a single tear pouring under his mask. Her soft word had echoed within his whole body and he was sure nothing of this was really happening. But she was really in his arms and the words came back in his mind, so good and so sweet. This time, he could not keep his tears in and he sobbed on her shoulder. Pulling back a little, they looked at each other for a while. With hesitation and apprehension, Erik came close to her face. Gently, tenderly, he put his lips on hers, and he kissed her, at last.


	3. Chapter 16 to 21

**Chapter 16**

Erik kissed her and was quite surprised that she kissed him back, though she had just told him she was in love with him. The kiss went on a very long moment and both of them wanted it to continue forever. Catherine put her arms around his neck and Erik put his around her waist. She gently slid her hand under his collar, slowly caressing his strong shoulder. He suddenly took her hand, braking their kissing. They both avoided to look at each other, lowering their gaze upon their entwined fingers. They finally looked in each others eyes. Erik tried desperately to found what to say. 'Catherine, how I love you. Let me love you, let me give you my heart. Sing for me, made my music be yours.' He thought, but said nothing out loud. He raised up, and turn his back on her, sighing, reaching the organ bench.

-I'll bring you back to your aunt's. He said monotonously

This idea had nothing to pleased the young woman. She did not wanted to leave him, not after that kiss, not after they felt so close. And a ride in a coach had nothing appealing ether. Though, she would do as he wished.

Erik left her for a few minutes to fetch a horse and a wagon, and then hid them in the old stable of the opera. Getting back to his lair, he found Catherine fast asleep on the couch. He went to the bedroom, gathering her things in her suitcase. He blushed when he picked up her corset and the other undergarment. Getting back to Catherine, he put his black cloak around her and lifted her more delicate than he has ever been.

Along the corridor, he sang softly to keep her asleep. No more doubt clouded his mind, he had fall in love with her. At every step, tears poured down his deformed cheek. 'How did she did to conceal Christine from my mind so easily?' He asked himself, as he made his way to the stable. 'She was what I thought my most precious possession. And now, I hold this angel, this fallen creature from heaven. She accept my ugliness, my marginality. At least, for now. The moment she'll discover all the horrible things the Phantom of the Opera did, she'll do like Christine and will go far away from me.' This was enough to make him sobbed, but he did not stop his singing. 'When she'll be safe with Elizabeth, I'll say goodbye to her and shall never let her see me again. Goodbye Catherine, Adieu mon amour!'

**Chapter 17**

Catherine woke up in the middle of the night in her cousin's old bedroom, covered by a heavy warm cloak. She had no idea how she ended there without noticing. Taking a glimpse around the room and saw her aunt dozing in front of the fireplace. Feeling observed, Madame Giry awoke and turned to her niece. She sat by her side, taking her hand tenderly. She was smiling with all the kindness within her heart. Catherine knew something was wrong. Elizabeth took a deep breath before she spoke.

-Erik asked me to tell you he's really happy to be your friend.

These odd words made Catherine feel as if there was something else behind this. There was a 'but' in her voice. She sat up with some difficult, and pressed her aunt to continue only with her eyes.

-But he ask you not to try to see him again.

Instantly, Catherine's heart ceased to beat for a moment and she buried her face in her shaking hands, trying to stay as silent as possible.  
Elizabeth took her niece in her arms, rocking her as she was her own daughter.

-He have a lot of affection for you and I must admit I didn't believe it could be possible again. She said, looking into Catherine's eyes. He told me about the kiss.

The young woman thought she would faint, fearing the anger of her aunt. Hoping she was not thinking she had give herself to him but she had no way to tell her she had not dishonoured the name of their family. 'Why Erik told her about this?' She thought, making her sobbed louder.

-I know he did not try to advantage of the situation. He remain a perfect gentleman. Madame Giry smiled tenderly. Don't be angry at him. He only wanted to protect you. He bring you back because he care for you. He's trying to preserved both of your hearts.

Catherine lie down, exhausted, broken and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning, Catherine woke up when Elizabeth entered her bedroom with a light breakfast in a tray.

-Someone is here to see you. She simply said, before getting out again

'Erik, Erik came back to me.' She thought, taking her heart with her two hands, full of hope. But when her aunt came back, it was not him who was walking behind her, but a young woman Catherine had seen only once and secretly admire. Christine Daaé. Madame Giry left them and closed the door behind her. The former Prima Donna introduce herself as the Vicomtesse de Chagny.

-Your aunt told me you've met...Erik, is that it? Christine asked calmly

Catherine nodded, not understanding where all of this was leading.

-I didn't knew him under this name. He has many. I first knew him as the Angel of Music.

'The angel of music!' Catherine thought. She called him that when she came face to face with him.

-But, he was in fact the one most of people feared. He was the Phantom of the Opera.

**Chapter 18**

The Vicomtesse de Chagny spend a while with Catherine, patiently telling her the story of the Angel. From the day she first heard the soft, warm and powerful voice of the Phantom to the sad events of Don Juan Triumphant. Though, she kept for her what he tried to do to the vicomte. Catherine listened every word, stoical, cold. He seemed so kind, so sweet, but he was a murderer. ' No, I can't believe it!' She tells herself, trying not to cry.

-Believe me Catherine, it will be better for both of you not to see each other again. When he's attached to someone, he can be dangerous. He's possessive, jealous.

Catherine could not believe that, shaking her head, iced tears pouring on her white cheek. Christine put a friendly hand on Elizabeth's niece shoulder, trying to reassure her, but in vain.

-Don't misunderstand me. I have a lot of respect for him, pity also. He'll always have a place in my heart. Though, I felt the need to get married in secret. The Phantom can be the most kind man in the world, and the next time he could unleash Hell on you. Don't be blinded by the fact he bring you back here. Sooner or later, he will tempt something…

That was enough. Catherine could bear no longer listening Christine talk about him that way. Raising up, she moved away as much as she could from the vicomtesse, turning her back on her. She heard her sighed before leaving the room. Catherine stepped back to her bed, lying on it, crying in her pillows.

Christine was angry at herself for not being able to make that girl understand what this man really was. Getting down to the first floor, heading to the living room, she found Madame Giry speaking with Raoul, her dear husband.

-So? He simply asked

-I think she don't want to understand. He has a strong influence on her, like he did with me. Christine sadly answered, sitting by the vicomte's side

-I don't think so. Elizabeth exclaimed, making her guests jump. I never saw him this way before. It's not him who has a influence on her but her on him. He did not want to make her suffer because of what he is and what he did in the past. He don't want to repeat the same pattern he did with you Christine. He loves her.

-He said he loved me too. The vicomtesse said, coldly

-Yes he did, but not this way. We can love more than one person in our existences. But this time, he has found his soulmate, his kindred spirit. He asked me to invited both of you, to talk to her. He hopes she will hate him, to make it easier. But after what Christine said to us, I don't think Catherine will do has he want.

-Doesn't makes sense. Raoul yelled, raising up with a stunning speed. She must not try to see him again. I don't care of what he could have said to her. Love…he doesn't know what it really means. I wont let him destroyed the life of your niece Madame Giry like he attempt to do with my wife.  
-Raoul... Elizabeth started, but it was to late

The vicomte headed to Meg's old room with the intention to persuade that girl that this man is a killer, that the Phantom of the Opera could do nothing else than destroyed everything he touches. If he had to yelled to that stupid girl, to scream, he would.

Catherine had succeed in the hard task to only sat on the armchair by the fireplace, singing 'Think of me', crying in the same time. She stopped when she heard steps in the corridor and a few seconds later, there was knocks on her door.

-Catherine, I am Christine's husband. My name's Raoul. Please, let me in, I must talk with you. You're probably very tired, but I wont leave until you had listened to me.

While she could not say 'You may enter' she had to raised from the chair and open the door herself and sat back where she was, without looking at the man who sat in front of her, a kind smile on his lips. She was not like he thought. He was sure to found a weak little woman, a stupid bird head. But she was strong and seemed intelligent.

-Now, listen to me, it's very important for you to understand that this man, this Erik, is unstable, uncontrollable.

She rolled her eyes and she hated herself to not have act sleeping. He came only to add other atrocities to the list Christine had enounced her.

-We didn't meant to told you those details but you leave me no choice. The Phantom, the night he burnt the Opera Populaire, he tried to kill me, in exchange of Christine's love. If she was not giving him what he wanted he would kill me. He threat Christine this way. He threat the woman he pretended to love.

Catherine put her hands on her ears, she didn't wanted to listen. She could not bear someone talking about Erik that way, it hurts her. She started to cry, incapable to repress her new tears. Raoul took her in his arms, and she lost consciousness.

**Chapter 19**

While Catherine was asleep, the vicomte and Madame Giry took the a decision, the niece would be taken to Raoul's mansion. Christine convinced Elizabeth by saying that her niece would have a lot of people to take care of her. The chambermaids would make sure she has everything she needs. They will nursing her leg and help her around the house. But in the young vicomte's mind, he was taking her away where he could keep an eye on her, keeping her safe from that psychopath.

Catherine woke up in a sumptuous bedroom with high ceilings and huge windows covered by transparent yellow curtains. The room was filled with sunlight. By the richness of the place, she knew exactly where she was and hated her aunt for letting her in the hands of those people who despised her dear Erik.

Her Leg had been places in a new splint, made of leather and steel. Better than the two Erik had made of wood, cloth and bandages. How much she wanted to scream names at that presumptuous vicomte, yelled her malcontent feelings. She was angry and a bit scared. She wanted so bad to get out of that house and found the one who they all called 'The Phantom'. She wanted to asked those stubborn people to leave her in peace, to let her go. But that would mean she'll had to speak to them and after that, reveal her secret. 'No, I cant!' She concluded, sobbing in silence.

A young chambermaid, about her age, entered the bedroom, lying a tray on a small table in front of the French-window leading to a balcony. She said 'Bonne Jounée' and got out. 'Have a nice day…how can I found any good in a day like this?' Catherine sarcastically asked herself. She didn't touched any food, and lie down on the bed.

The red sunset announced a warm night that began the summer. The young woman found no difficult to fall asleep, too exhausted by the surplus of emotions of the last 48 hours.

Erik was behind the window of the little bedroom of the Chagny's house, angry at Raoul. Yes he had asked for them to talk to Catherine about him, but he never thought that the vicomte could take her away like that. At Elizabeth's he could have asked if she was good, taking news of his little angel. But now, he'll had to spy to know. Once again, that boy had taken what he loved from him. 'I was wrong to let her go. She would have stayed with me, willingly.' He tells himself, tears falling from his eyes filled with care and love for her. He watched her sleep, following her jerky breathing. She was obviously in pain. He wanted to take her in his embrace, tell her she had not to worry about anything, that he was taking her home for good. But he would not betrayed his promise. He will let her free, even if he could never hear her sweet voice again, even if he dies from the grief and despair he felt in his very soul.

A few days passed. Catherine resigned herself to move on. Raoul was desperately trying to make her smile, giving her presents and proposing evenings in town. Christine was doing as much as her husband, but their new friend stayed impassive to their efforts. It was not an easy thing to know if she needed something. She was not speaking and barely nodding when someone asked her questions. Catherine knew that pressure was driving them crazy and uncomfortable and she liked it, still angry at them.

**Chapter 20**

August! Soon, it will be two months since Catherine had been forced to leave Erik. She was still living at the Chagny's estate and they finally gave up trying understanding their guest. The young woman's leg had recovered, well enough to say goodbye to that itching aching splint. Though, her leg remain fragile and painful. At least, she could go outside the house, but the vicomte did not allowed her to leave his mansion alone or without his permission. That day, Christine and Raoul had taken her to the new opera the vicomte was making built. La rose bleue. The blue rose, it was his wife's choice to name the place like that and she was proud of it. There was auditions, to find the new star, a Prima Donna worthy to that prestigious title, for the great opening next month. The vicomtesse sat by Catherine's side. Madame Giry's niece was watching at the competitors with curiosity and a bit of amusement.

-I miss the stage so much sometimes. Christine murmured

Catherine look up at her, silently asking her what she was meaning. Christine smiled, understanding her questions and put an hand on her still flat abdomen.

-In a few months, I wont be able to fit into the costumes and step on that scene.

The vicomtesse was expecting her first child. Catherine was glad for her and pecked Christine on both cheeks. The former ballerina was surprised and very touched. The auditions continued before the mother to be and the mute girl. Nobody seemed to have what it takes to be the star of La rose bleue. At a moment, Christine gasped, putting both hands on her mouth, murmuring a curse that did not suit her at all. Her old rival stepped on the stage. Carlotta Giudicelli. She was obviously drunk-dead, walking as if the floor was made of swamp moss. Her red hair were pell-mell and her clothes were crumpled. Monsieur Reyer, who once worked at the old opera populaire, almost faint when he saw the former diva. She finally star singing, more horribly than ever and suddenly start to cry before falling on her knees in front of everybody. Two women who were accompanying her, came from behind and apologized for their mistress. Everybody stood there, mouth opened, trying to take in what just happened.

At noon, the administration found no one and decided to make a little pause, waiting until other girls arrives for auditioning. Raoul came to the two young women and sat at his wife's side, gently kissing her lips as she lean her head on his shoulder. He was tired and quite frustrated. He wanted to found a singer worthy of his new opera house, but no one had Christine's talent. Most of the girls had never take any courses and were only practicing in their bedrooms on in their baths. Nothing that could developed their voices. Some of them had potential talents, but not enough to sing before a whole audience of aristocrats. Number of them lied on their resume, saying that they had been with the bests teachers in the world and two of them had be caught because the names they spoke were from dead people.

At the beginning of the afternoon, the administration reached the stage, discussing about what they were going to do. There was no more girl to auditioned. After the events at the Opera Populaire, it was not really surprising. They were in deep trouble. The vicomte joined the discussion while his wife ran behind him. He said to the others that the opening gala would be postpone to two or three months. Everyone protested because they were all going to lose a lot of money in that mess. Catherine had listened every word as she climbed up the stage. When Raoul said that the opera could never opened its doors, she moved away from the crowd to the front stage, before the rows of empty seats. She did something she didn't really intend, crossing her hands over her heart and she closed her eyes, thinking about her parents and her dear Erik as she opened her mouth.

_Alas my love you do me wrong To cast me off discourteously;  
And I have loved you oh so long Delighting in your company_

Everybody looked upon her, too surprised to say anything. They could only listen to her in awe. Raising her voice, Catherine began the refrain.

_Greensleeves was my delight,  
Greensleeves my heart of gold _

_Greensleeves was my heart of joy _

_And who but my Lady Greensleeves_

Raoul and Christine approached in choc, looking at her angelic face, feeling every notes she sang. Catherine imagined herself in a wonderful English misty garden with Erik holding her hand, leading her away from the painful sadness she felt.

_I have been ready at your hand To grant whatever thou would'st crave;  
I have waged both life and land Your love and goodwill for to have._

_Opening her eyes and arms, she imagined the theater full of people._

_Greensleeves was my delight,  
Greensleeves my heart of gold _

_Greensleeves was my of joy _

_And who but my Lady Greensleeves_

Repositioning her hands on her heart, which had never beat that fast, she star the last verse.

_Thy petticoat of sendle white With gold embroidered gorgeously;  
Thy petticoat of silk and white And these I bought gladly_

Nobody there had found the power to resist her voice. This angel let them see a piece of paradise, of heaven.

_Greensleeves was my delight,  
Greensleeves my heart of gold _

_Greensleeves was my of joy _

_And who but my Lady Greensleeves_

Reopening her eyes, Catherine almost saw her parents in front of her, smiling proudly to their daughter. Behind her, the little crowd sighed at the same time. Monsieur Reyer could not repress his tears and he wiped them off with his legendary handkerchief. Raoul was holding his wife tight against him and the rest of the administration concluded that they had found their star. Catherine slowly turned around, afraid more than she had been in a long time. 'What have I done?' She thought, her heart racing so fast it hurts. Nobody said nothing, looking at her strangely, as if they don't understand where this voice came from, such perfection and from a mute.  
The vicomtesse suddenly stopped smiling, looking at her husband, both thinking of the same thing. Is the Phantom's behind this?  
One by one, they start applauding, congratulating her, covering her by thousands of compliments. Catherine felt not really good at that moment and the only thing that crossed her mind was to fled away from those people. She got down the stage and then headed to the exit. Christine followed her, but Catherine, terrorised walked faster, telling her friend this way that she wanted to be alone.

**Chapter 21**

Catherine was outside the new opera, slowly walking along the street on the edge of tears. She had just made a terrible mistake by singing in front of those people and worst of all, in front of the Chagny. Though, she would never forget this wonderful and strong feeling of being applauded.

She walked for hours. Without noticing her feet had lead her to the Opera Populaire. With the sunset, her fatigue start to raise within her. She was tired and her right leg hurts. Her heart was screaming to her to go to the passage of the basement window, but she would respect Erik's wish. She would not try to see him. Though, she needed a place to rest for a moment. She had no energy to head back to Raoul's house just yet, and she was a bit scared also. Her leg was so painful, that she barely noticed she was crying.

Catherine entered the great hall of what was once a beautiful opera house. It was grey all over the place with dust and ashes.

-Anybody home? She asked out loud, her voice echoing in the emptiness

No one answered, as she thought. She walked through the horrid and cold corridors, exploring each rooms that were not too dark. The fifth door she opened lead her to a sumptuous dressing room. The fire only burned the doorway, the rest of the place had been spared. She cautiously entered, filled with wonder at the magnificence of the room, its richness. She understood quite quickly that this was the Prima Donna's dressing room and then she remembered the story Christine had told her, about the Angel of Music and the first time he draw her into his lair.

-The mirror... She whispered, before heading to her reflection

Touching the silver wall with the tips of her fingers, she turned away and ran out of there. How she wished that the angel of music appeared to her, returning to the house of the lake with him. 'Don't think about Erik!' She repeated to herself as she continued to explore the dusty place. She arrived in the theatre. It was so different of when she came with her father, it broke her heart. Slowly walking between the rows, tears came to her eyes when she reached the orchestra pit. She wanted to climb up so bad, she couldn't repress herself from doing it and stepped on the stage. It was a very difficult and painful task, but did not care about it. She walked to the middle and as she always did, she put her hands on her heart, close her eyes and her sweet voice echoed in the theatre with 'Think of me.'

* * *

**Greensleeves was Lorrena McKennitt's version and of course, I do not own any right on it:Þ**


	4. Chapter 22 to 30

Hope theirs some people reading this! I know there's a lot of mistakes, but you know, it was my first phic as I already said and english isn't my language. I learned alone and writing helped me a lot. I improved in the passing months. Now I got three other fanfics.

Phantom phics; _Attempt to move on. The soul maker _(that one doesn't seems to catch any attention :s)

I wrote another fic, but this one was about Dracula; _The story continue. _This one is complete and maybe I will write a sequel someday.

If you read, please, review!

Kaya

**Chapter 22**

Erik was sitting at his organ, desperately trying to composed something new but nothing came to his mind but the angelic features of Catherine. Two month had passed since that unexpected kiss. More than once he had seen her and followed her when she was secretly sneaking out the house to take long walk bye the Seine, which was really dangerous at night. Secretly, he was behind her, making sure she doesn't get into trouble. If he could not be with her, he would protect her, at any price. And he was worried to see her walk that long et see her limp this way, but he could do nothing for her.

After hours of trying composing, the Phantom abandoned that idea to draw for the one hundred-thirty-first time Catherine's face. Defining her soft features, his heart broke at each line he was drawing.  
Leaving this heartbreaking project, he covered himself with his new cloak, the other one was in Catherine's possession, he adjust his mask, put his gloves on and decided to take a walk through his opera's tunnels. Stepping at the bottom of the staircase from which he had so cleverly drawn Christine to his domain, he thought he heard a voice, coming from the auditorium. Climbing a few steps, stopping to listened, he recognized Catherine's sweet voice. Running as fast as his heartbeat, he reached the box number five, to hear her better but most of all, to see her on his stage. He was deceived to be there only at the end of her song, though, he was filled with the joy of seeing her, nothing else mattered. To his surprise, she did not quit the stage once she was finished with her singing. He saw her sitting and after a few minutes she lie-down. He observed her for a moment, it seemed she had fallen asleep. The Phantom thought there would be no harm to approach a little, only to make sure everything was all right. Arriving at the stage wing, he saw her, dozing there as if it was totally normal to sleep in that burnt place. He forced himself to turn from her, afraid that he could not resist to talk to her.  
Suddenly she screamed and Erik ran by her sides to see that she had been awaken by a rat that was feasting with her right shoe. When she saw him appeared, she thought she was still asleep. When Erik saw her reaction, he was sure to hear her scream again by the way she was looking at him. She had changed of color, from a sweet pink to a ghostly white.

-Bonjour. She said softly, trying to get on her feet, making the rat ran away

Like a reflex, he helped her which surprised both of them and make them blushed.

-I see that the Phantom still haunt his opera. She smiled, not really making fun at him, she was only trying to take off some pressure on both of their shoulders

Erik felt embarrassed and blushed even more and that was not like him at all. I had not expected her to react this way. She delicately, shyly took his gloved hand in hers, lowering her gaze to avoid his.

-Are you still angry at me? She asked, tears falling freely on her cheeks

-Catherine I was not... why do you think such a thing?  
-I thought you were because of the kiss we shared.  
-Things are much more complicated, you must know...

He interrupted when he heard footsteps and they both saw a light coming from the back of the theatre. Erik lead her to a dressing rooms corridor as fast as he could.

-Come, or the opera keeper will found us. He said, his arm around her shoulder to help her to walk faster

They entered in the Prima Donna's dressing room and the Phantom headed to the great mirror. He clinked a spring, he unlocked the passage and slid the mirror to the right. The footsteps were approaching behind the door and Erik held his right hand to Catherine to take it, asking her to come with to him quickly. Stepping through the golden frame, the Phantom put the mirror back in place and put his finger to his mouth, hushing the young woman. The keeper opened the door, took a glimpse inside before closing it again. Catherine sighed.

-Why do they put a guard here, in ruins?  
-Because it's easy to steal old props and other valuable things. He simply answered, taking her hand, leading her through the dark corridor

Catherine knew it was the same path Christine Daaé had taken when she first met the Phantom of the Opera and strangely, lyrics and music came to her mind and she start singing it.

_In sleep he sang to me In dreams he came _

_That voice which calls to me And speaks my name _

_And do I dream again? For now I find _

_The phantom of the opera is there, Inside my mind_

Erik was surprised. It was a song only he and Christine had sang. How could she know that song? He smiled to himself and began his part, curious to see were it would lead them.

_Sing once again with me _

_Our strange duet _

_My power over you Grows stronger yet _

_And though you turn from me to glance behind _

_The phantom of the opera is there Inside your mind_

Sitting in the Phantom's new gondola, she moaned before the beauty of his domain. Though, she closed her eyes, wishing to feel every word she sang.

_Those who have seen your face _

_Draw back in fear I am the mask you wear_

Erik sighed as he began the strange duet.

_It's me they hear !_

_My spirit and my voice, in one combine_

_Your spirit and your voice, in one combine_

_The phantom of the opera is there, inside my mind _

_The phantom of the opera is there inside your mind_

_Is there "my" phantom of the opera..._

_Sing my angel of music_

Catherine start a series of high level vocalize and Erik thought her voice had never been more clear, more powerful and more pure than Christine's.

_Sing...Sing my angel !  
Sing for me!_

At this moment, her voice reached a new height of perfection and the Phantom was sure she had lead in directly to heaven.

**Chapter 23**

Helping Catherine out of the boat, Erik leaded her to the couch. She struggled in her walking, her leg was tired from that long overwhelming and stressful day. He sat her, delicately took her legs, lie them on the couch and he covered her with his cloak.

-Take some rest. He simply murmured

-Please, don't do as you did last time. If I fall asleep, I don't want to wake up with my aunt by my side saying to me that I will never see you again.

Erik sat on the edge of the couch, trying to find the right words to explain her why he did that. He looked at her for a moment and she took him in her arms.

-I know what happened. They told me. Christine and Raoul came to talk with me. They tried to reasoning me, but I cant go against my heart.

The Phantom felt tears burning his eyes and they poured under his mask. He could not repress his will to embrace her tighter against him. 'God I love her!' He said to himself, slowly pulling from her, gazing into the deep of her eyes. At that moment, they heard noise and then footsteps coming from the passageway behind the organ. Catherine tensed as Erik headed to the huge music instrument to see Madame Giry appearing in the corner, obviously reassures that she had found her niece.

-Child, we were worried about you. She said, calmly but a bit cold in the same time. You ran so quickly from the Rose Bleue. Oh Catherine, you were magnificent!

Turning his gaze to the young woman, wide-eyed, the Phantom asked himself what was that all about.

-Why did you never talk to me before? The aunt continued

Erik looked at Catherine again, right into her eyes and found tears inside the deep black of her sad gaze. He then turned to Elizabeth, asking her more details.

-She had just been engaged in the new opera house of the Chagnys. She's the new Prima Donna of La Rose Bleue. She said proudly, more happily than she had been in a while -Are you serious? He smiled, breathless and looked back at Catherine who has lowered her eyes to her shaking hands

The young woman raised up and headed to the bedroom, silently crying. Madame Giry went to follow her, but Erik stopped her.

-Are you her teacher? Elizabeth asked, almost severely

-She's gifted, I don't have anything to do with it.

-So, you knew she could speak. She continued, coldly. How dare you keep something that important for yourself. She's a witness in her parents murdering Erik.  
-It was her secret and I had no intentions in telling anybody. She asked me to do so.

-For now, I'll take her home.

-If your mean to make her speak of what she saw, your loosing your time. She had remain silent for almost a year, she wont reveal anything right now. Let her take some rest, bringing herself back together. I can help her. We understand each other. She has a melancholy I was the only one to comprehend. She had nothing to fear with me, and you know it.

-No, I don't know!  
-She's not Christine, Lizzie. Things are different. I've changed in many ways.

Madame Giry seemed to understand and left his lair, half angry. Erik sighed as he walked to his bedroom and he heard Catherine crying before he arrived to the room.

-She's gone. He said softly. May I come in?  
-Y-yes. She cried as she saw him approached. I so sorry, I didn't want to put you in trouble. I don't want to bother you.  
-Please, don't say that, you'll never bothered me. Though, I'd like to know what happened to that opera de la rose bleue.

-I sang in front of twenty five person. That's all.

Tears pearled out of her eyes and he sat on her right, sliding his left hand on her back, trying to reassure her.

-I'm afraid. I'm so afraid Erik. She mumbled

-Of what? Tell me my dear, you know I will keep it secret if you ask me.

-I feared I'll had to speak about my secret. Erik, if I reveal it to you, do you promise me you wont tell my aunt?

The man kneeled before her, taking her little shaky hands in his, looking her right in the eyes, making her shiver by the intensity of his gray-green eyes.

-I give you my word. The Phantom whispered as Catherine took a deep breath

-I saw things I must have not. My parents had been killed before my eyes and saw who did it. He know who I am and I know who he is. I don't know why he didn't killed me that night. All he did was to threat me. He said that if I spoke of anybody about this, he would killed me and those who had contact with me. And then, he broke my leg with his bare hands. The only way I could protect people close to me was to remain completely silent.

She stopped a brief instant, struggling to swallow her saliva, her throat a bit sore. Erik felt her trembled and saw her face grow paler second by second.

-I knew that man. I met him in some soirées mondaines.

-Did you not try to alert the police about him?  
-The problem his, he part of them. She continued, her eyes empty of any emotions, not able to keep her tears in anymore. Oh I beg you Erik, keep it secret. I don't want him killing another person that I love. I don't want to lose you.

She burst in tears as she threw herself in Erik's arms, which seized him for a minute and finally took her closer to him, gently rocking her. Catherine cried without any barrier and fall asleep in the Phantom's embrace.

**Chapter 24**

Erik let the young woman sleep, comfortably installing her back in his bed, covering her with some soft blankets. When he left the room, he was lost in his thoughts. Catherine was mute only to protect the people she knew and loved from reprisals from her parents murderer. He had to found a way to protect her. If he had to follow her like a shadow, he was ready to do it. He would watch over her day and night because he loves her. He walked back to his bedroom and observed her for a while, following her calm breathing. He was glad to see her closed to him, to talk with her, to take her in his arms. He wanted her to stay with him, forever. He would make her happy. He would cherish her, entertain her. He would make her smile and laugh again. Never again she would hide her angelic voice. Never again she would be scared of anything. He loved her and would never let anybody take her away from him.

Catherine woke up early the next morning with Erik's soft and deep voice and she saw him slowly approaching, a tray in his hands.

-Bonjour! He said with an impressive smile, kneeling in front of her, lying the tray on her lap

-Good morning! She smiled in return

-Did you sleep well my dear?  
-I don't know. It's like if I had a nap of one or two hours but it was recovering. I don't know how to say it.  
-It's not really important. The important things is that you slept well. I could tell by your breathing.

-Than, why did you ask? She laughed

-Courtoisie Française, my dear. Are you hungry ?

The young woman lost her smile, trying to find a way to tell him what had just crossed her mind.

-Erik.  
-Yes?  
-I must go back up there. She said, sadly as her voice grow weak

The Phantom's gray-green eyes immediately changed from warm and tender, to cold and angry. Raising up in one swift move, he turned his back on her, his hands on his hips.

-I'll take you back to your aunt's house tonight. He said, coldly but calmly

-No, I must return to the Chagny's estate. Raoul have to know I'm all right. He hates you enough to send the police to take me away and I don't want that.

He almost groan in anger, but tried to hide it the best he could. She rose on her feet and walked to him, putting her hands on his back, leaning her head against him.

-If you want, I'll come back tomorrow and leave only when you'll want to. She murmured

Turning to face her, he saw tears in her eyes and it broke his heart. He gently caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, not really noticing what he was doing, he just needed to do it.

-I will never force you to come back here Catherine. So, please, don't cry my dear, I cant bear to see you sad because of my temper. -What? I don't cry because I don't want to come back. I'm crying because I don't want to go.

Erik thought his heart had stopped beating for a moment. Her words were so surrealist. He wanted to kiss her so bad, to tell her how much he loves her and to show her, but he repress his thoughts in their course. They slowly took their breakfast, fearing the moment they'll have to separate again. When the time came, Catherine placed her hair in a ribbon she had in her pocket, then patted her dress to make sure it looks not too bad. She had worn it for over twenty four hours, sleep in it and all. Erik gently took her hand, entwining his fingers with hers. They walked through some corridors and the evil slippery staircase. Of course, the Phantom helped her climbing it, well, in fact, he just lift her in his arms to make sure she wont fell. As they arrived to the heartbreaking window, they looked into each others eyes.

-Will I have to wait two months to see you again. She sarcastically asked, trying to smile through the tears that were chocking her -I will come to see you tonight.

Catherine's eyes suddenly sparkled with a new light. She tiptoed to reach his left cheek and kissed it tenderly, murmuring to his ear; See you tonight then!

**Chapter 25**

Catherine stood on the threshold of the huge Chagny's house, hesitating on ringing the doorbell. After a few minute, she pulled the golden chain of the ring and not two seconds later the door opened. It was the vicomtesse herself in front of her. She looked terrorized as she took Catherine in her arms pulling her inside. Raoul ran to the two young women, followed by Madame Giry, and he pulled Catherine against him but only for a short hug.

-We ere worried about you. He said, obviously trying not to shout at her, he was angry but not against Catherine. Did he did something to you?

Elizabeth and her niece sighed in exasperation, it was indeed a stupid question to their ears.

-Erik would never harm me in any way monsieur. Catherine answered looking at him coldly and with a severity which surprised everybody

-Well, come child, you will take a good bath, before we go to your first rehearsal. Madame Giry exclaimed, guiding her niece to the staircase

Elizabeth guided her niece to the little bathroom close to her bedroom and run a bath full of hot water and perfumed oils.

-Well, let us talk while the tub is filling. The aunt smiled warmly. How did he behave with you?  
-Why nobody could believe he could be gentle and nice with me? Catherine aggressively asked

-You love him don't you? Smiled Madame Giry

Catherine started unclothing herself, not really ready to answer her aunt.

-He's the only person to really understand me. She finally said, trying to avoid the question

-Is that why you only spoke to him? I'm sure I could have understand you child, if only you could have trust me.  
-It's not a question of trust aunt Lizzie. Please, don't ask me anything about my parents death...I-I cant.  
-Very well. I'll wait until you are ready. Now, you must hurry or you're going to be late at your first day. Today you will meet the director, Monsieur Jean, to sign your contract.

All that did was not really enchant the young woman, she was horrified by all this public attention. Though, she knew Erik would be proud of her by singing in front of a public that prestigious. When she came back to the first floor, she found Raoul and Christine waiting in front of the principal door. The man looked at Madame Giry's niece oddly, almost as severely as she did thirty minutes ago. He approached her, as calm as he could.

-Can I talk with you Catherine?

If she had not been a respectable lady, she would have said no and would have probably said nasty things and cursed at him. But all she could do was nodded and follow him to his study. He let her walk before him inside the room and close the door behind them. He made her sat in front of his desk as he sat on the other side of it. They remain silent for far to long to her taste then he spoke.

-I am your friend Catherine, I don't want you to have any doubt about my friendship. He said with a kindness that surprised her, he was more calm then only two minutes ago. If anything happened... I would appreciate if you told me right away.  
-Raoul, please, understand. Nobody ever count as much for me as Erik, even after what you've said to me. I wont leave him.  
-I think I'll have to be used to this. But I do not agree nor accept this. -I'm sorry but you don't have anything to do with what my heart should do or not.

Raoul frowned. Something had changed with her. He rose from his chair and walk to the door.

-We have to go now, we're going to be late. It's an important day for you.

**Chapter 26**

Standing on the stage of La Rose Bleue, Catherine was warming her voice with complex vocalizes under Monsieur Reyer's guidance. For her first day at work, she felt at the right place. She was only focusing on her voice and on the music. She was so concentrate, she did not heard people working around nor Carlotta's snoring in one of the seats. She had discretely entered to spy and tried to ruined the rehearsals, but she was far to drunk to do so and fall asleep.

Madame Giry was also there. She had the same work she had at the Opera Populaire, but she now had a assistant to help her. Raoul and Christine were watching over the rehearsals with Monsieur Jean, the manager. He was really impressed with their new star, by her power and her purity.

As the day came to its end, Catherine was exited for she knew she would see Erik in a few hours or less. When she came back to the mansion, she ran to her bedroom. She changed into a dark-green dress and brush her hair with more care than usual. She was totally impatient to see Erik and tell him how her day at the opera house went. As she sat on her bed, Christine knock on the door and entered, sitting in front of Catherine who was wishing that she wont stay too long and before the Phantom arrived.

-You were wonderful Catherine, really you were perfect. The vicomtesse smiled. You will be famous in no time.  
-It's not what I want. I'm only doing this because there was no one else. I wont stay long at La Rose Bleue.

-Why?  
-I have many reasons I wished to keep for myself. I would appreciate if we could continue this conversation later.  
-Of course. But, think about it. Don't take hasty decisions. I'll tell Laurette to bring your dinner up here.  
-Oh, no, thank you. I'm not hungry. I'd like to spend a moment alone, I'm very tired.  
-All right then. Good night.

Christine got out of the room and Catherine was glad that the vicomtesse had no observation skill. It was obvious that Catherine had made herself prettier. As the vicomtesse closed the door, there was a knock at the one of the balcony. She had a glimpse of the white mask and she ran to opened the French door to her dear Phantom, asking herself how the hell did he climb there without anyone noticing him. 'Ghost!' She thought has the door finally slid open.

-Bonsoir. He whispered, gently kissing her left cheek

-Good evening. She murmured, wishing he could not see her blushing in this darkness

-Want to go for a ride? He asked, a bit shy

As he turned, she saw a black ladder. He made her go on it first, then put himself over her so they can climb down together. She was safer this way, but, as he was closer to her, he realized this position had something inconvenient and he blushed as much as her. After that, they walk for a moment and Catherine saw a black horse, attached to a tree, waiting for its master. Erik help her on the back of the splendid animal and climb behind her. He covered her with his cape, to make sure she did not chilled herself to death. It was summer but that night was particularly cold. He put his arm around her waist and they began their night ride.

-Where are we going?  
-To one of my favorite place in that country.

They rode for half an hour and they arrived on the shore of a river, in the suburbs of Paris. Erik climb down the horse and help Catherine on her feet. He took her hand in his and walked along the river, looking at the reflect of the moon on the crystal clear water. The stars had the look of hundreds little fishes of light.

-It's beautiful, isn't it? He said when he saw her smile

Catherine stopped and looked into his eyes.

-Don't force me to go back with the Chagnys. She murmured, tears filling her eyes. Bring me back with you.

Erik's heart ached. He wanted to say yes, to take her to the house of the lake right away, but he was afraid.

-I-I can't Catherine.  
-Why? She asked, tears burning her cheeks

-You don't belong to my world of darkness and despair. I don't have the right to hide you from the light. I want you to be happy and I don't think I can give that to you.  
-If the only thing that makes me really happy is to be with you, doesn't that count?

She turn her back on him, trying to avoid his gaze.

-I want to go back to the mansion, right now.

Erik roughly turned her to face him, holding her shoulders with more strength he intended.

-Don't you understand that if I take you with me, they will come and bring you back up there? Don't you understand that if they take you from me, I could not survive it?

He calmed down as she stood stoical in front of him, half frighten and heartbroken. Without another word, he put her on the horse's back and bring her to the Chagny's estate. The silence was unbearable. They were both crying but neither of them really showed it. Erik helped her to get back to her bedroom and before she could say anything, he was gone.

**Chapter 27**

Catherine had no sign from Erik for weeks and that made her drawing herself from the outer world. No, she was not mute again, though, she was not really talking either. She hadn't smile since she last saw him, nor laugh and was only speaking when she really needed to.

The last rehearsals for the great opening of La Rose Bleue had finished yesterday. Catherine had a day off and tomorrow she would reveal herself to the world. She couldn't sleep, she was anguished to death.

It was thirty minutes before the show began. Catherine was sitting in front of the mirror of her dressing room. There was a knock on the door and the wardrobe mistress entered with a huge box. Annette, that was her name, lye the box on a table, before turning to her Diva.

-Monsieur Jean said this is your new costume. It arrived ten minutes ago. It is not the one you were supposed to wear. She said with her little bird voice

-Did he said why he changed his mind?  
-Hmm... yes, well, it was not his idea to change anything, but he received a notes with this box asking to do so.

Catherine eyes widened. 'Could it be...?' She thought and came back to reality when she realized the woman was looking at her with concern.

-Merci Annette. Catherine said as she dismissed the wardrobe mistress and she closed the door behind her

She sat on the armchair by the table and opened the box to found the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It's was a deep blue embroidered will golden thread. There was an envelop in the package and she sighed.

-Erik... She murmured, unfolding the paper and quickly reading the note

_My dear Catherine.  
I have no doubt about your triumph tonight, you are going to be magnificent.  
Sing with your heart, as you always do.  
Be sure my soul will be close to yours while you sang.  
With all my affection_

_Erik_

At this moment, Madame Giry entered and the young woman hid the letter in her pocket.

-You cried? Asked the aunt, looking closely at her niece

-Stage fright...that's all. She lied

-I have rent the Box number 1. It will be on your right when you'll be on stage.

-But, aunt Lizzie, those cost a lot of money.  
-Nonsense child. I have a lot of resources, don't worry about it. I want to see you at your best. Give all you have tonight, do as you did in rehearsals and everything will be just fine.

Catherine hugged her aunt for the first time. As she held her in her arms, she felt like she was in her mother's arm and it reassure her. It gave her strength to continue this Prima Donna adventure.

-You must changed. It's almost time. Madame Giry said, hiding her tears

**Chapter 28**

Standing in the stage wing, her heart aching and pulsing at a dangerous speed, Catherine listened carefully for her cue.

The curtains lifted, on the first row, she saw the Chagnys sitting on Monsieur Jean's side. She took a glimpse at box number one, for a brief instant, she thought she had seen something white up there. She put herself together and launched the first act.

The third act was beginning. Catherine had mastered the first ones as if she was born on a stage. Taking glimpse from time to time to her aunt's box, she wished she could found any sign of her dear Phantom.

-I think she saw you Erik. Madame Giry whispered, without taking her eyes from her niece

-I know. He murmured, savoring each note the young woman sang. She magnificent.

-She has her parent's talent.

Elizabeth had told him, when he was living at her place before Catherine arrived in their lives, that Corinne her dear sister and Albert her brother-in-law, were both famous sopranos. They had met in a tour in France, and married next summer. They had seen many countries and then moved to Belgium, the native country of Albert, to raise their daughter.

The audience had not left Catherine sweet lips from act one to three. The young Diva was a pure beauty and her gold-blue gown made her sparkled and illumined the auditorium with her singular beauty. She concluded the show with impressive last note and she was soon flooded with flowers and clapping. Anyone could have said she was touched, it was easily readable in her soft features. Turning her head one last time to box number one, she saw the white thing again and smile as the curtain fall.

Getting back to her dressing room, she found no less than a hundred bouquets of multicolored flowers. Though, her attention was drew to only one. A dozen of red rose, tied with a black satin ribbon was lying on the couch and a small note was attached to it.

_You really are the Angel of Music.  
E._

**Chapter 29**

Erik was waiting Catherine to came out of the opera house with the Chagnys. Madame Giry had the kindness to invites him and make him entered by the backdoor. To thanked her, he had paid the rent of the box. He had saw her, the one for whom his beating was beating for, his angel, his Catherine. More than ever, he needed her to be with him. Far from her, he could not breath properly. Something odd happened to him that very night. He had seen Christine to the arm of that boy who was now her husband he Erik did not get upset. At the contrary, he was glad for her. He had doubt her feelings were that deep for the vicomte, but when he saw her smiling, he knew he had made the right choice by letting her go. Now, his heart longed for someone else.

When the Chagnys finally came out of the Rose Bleue, they went to their carriage. The Phantom had the intention to followed them and found Catherine on her bedroom's balcony to congratulate her himself. He took some detours and arrived before them. He had to wait a while longer, the party must have gone to a restaurant to feast her triumph, as he had wished to do himself. After two hours of waiting, Catherine appeared in the room. She seemed exhausted and she fell on her mattress. He looked upon her as she untied her hair and before she started unfastening her dress there was a knock on the door. Erik hid the best he could and listened to what was happening in there.  
Catherine laboriously rose from the bed and opened to Raoul.

-I'm sorry to disturb you, but there is two policemen here to see you. He seriously said. I send a messenger to fetch your aunt, she'll be here in about ten minutes.  
-Could I come down only when she'll be here?  
-Of course. I'll told the them. We will wait for you in the study.

On that, he closed the door, leaving her to her sad thoughts. She sat back on the bed and saw a shadow behind the window. She knew it was Erik and didn't take another second to open to him. Catherine stayed in the room and he outside, she didn't knew what to say and he pulled her to joined her in the fresh air.

-You were perfect tonight. He smiled, and to his surprised, she lowered her gaze -Did you hear what Raoul told me? She mumbled -Yes.  
-I'm scared. They found me so quickly. They now know I'm not mute and they'll ask me what I saw. If the Belgian police found out... though, I can't lie to them. -Then listen to me my dear. He murmured, taking her faces in his gloved hands. Even if you don't see me, I'll be there, close to you and I will protect you no matter what happened.

He make her turn from him, took her hair locks and tied them with one of his black ribbon. She faced him again but this time with a smile and more tears in her eyes.

-This way, you will feel my presence beside you.

She tiptoed and kissed his left cheek.

-I love you Erik. She whispered before running back into her room and then got out of if.

He smiled as she ran out of sight and murmured for himself; Me too Catherine, I love you too.

**Chapter 30**

Running down the staircase, Catherine bit her lower lip, rethinking about what she just said to Erik. Though, she didn't regret it at all. Slowing a bit, she took her time to gave her heart a more normal pace. She touched the ribbon in her hair, trying to find some courage and knock on the study's door. It was her aunt who opened to her and she greeted her niece with a hug. Behind her, the young woman saw Christine sitting on a couch before a high window. Raoul was installed behind his desk, as usual and the policemen stood on each side of an armchair, obviously put there for their questioning.

-Sit down mademoiselle. Said Lafontaine, the same policeman who bring Catherine to France after her parent's death

To their surprise, she didn't sat where they wanted but at the right of the vicomtesse who gently took her hand.

-Now. Tell us you name and age, please. Then we'll know if you really can talk. He continued

-It's grotesque. Raoul said coldly, though it did not impressed the other two men

-My name is Catherine Le François and I am eighteen years old.

The second policeman approached, holding his kepi under his right arm, oddly looking down that young woman.

-I am gendarme Brassard. Me and constable Lafontaine, are collaborating on the investigation concerning Corinne and Albert Le François's murder. Since you are our only witness, we're counting on your deposition to make things move.

Catherine grew paler with each of his words. The vicomtesse tighten her hand in hers, while her husband bring a glass of water for their young friend.

-Now, mademoiselle Le François, tell us everything you've seen that night. Brassard said firmly

-I saw everything. This is why I remained silent, I was and I'm still a embarrassing witness.  
-Tell us exactly what happened.  
-This man entered our house and killed my parents.

-How?  
-The man attached my father to a chair, before me and he went to my mother. He had bound my hand in my back and gag me.

-Then?  
-He...he stabbed my m-mother in the stomach, killing her baby by the same time and then cut her throat.

She chocked her tears back. She was cold and her tears seemed to had froze in each eye's corner. Madame Giry sat at her side sliding her hand up and down on her back, repressing her sobbing. Her sister had been killed in the most atrocious way... She would cry later, now, her niece needed her to be strong at her side.

-For your father...? Lafontaine reprised

-The man waited until my mother stopped breathing and shot my father six time with a pistol. He then approached of me and looked at me for a moment. Then he took my leg and broke it with his bare hands. It was a warning, a little something to remind me to shut my mouth.

-Why did he not killed you too?  
-I don't know monsieur.

-It's very practical, don't you thing Lafontaine? Brassard asked suspiciously looking to their new suspect

-Indeed! The constable answered

-So, you say you saw him, if I understood what you said.  
-Yes monsieur.  
-Then you can tell us who he is, if it's not too much for asking.  
-A little respect would be appreciate messieurs! Raoul spat, but Catherine raised her hand to say it was fine

-I saw this man and I know both his face and name. But I wont say anything else.

Her heart was spinning in her chest and it start to hurt a bit. Elizabeth put her arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort her. The policemen both took rigid faces.

-If you don't tell us, you'll be arrested to justice obstruction. Brassard said coldly

-Gentlemen that's enough! Raoul yelled

-Silence! Lafontaine shout. Vicomte or not, we can arrest you if you don't shut up.

The law men took Catherine by the arms and pulled her toward the door.

-Please, wait. Catherine said as they stopped and she looked upon her aunt. Please, tell him I thank him for the ribbon, he'll understand.

Madame Giry nodded, knowing from whom she spoke of but not understanding what she was talking about, as she saw them walking away, her heart aching.


	5. Chapter 31 to 37

**Chapter 31**

The policemen were almost dragging Catherine outside the Chagny's estate. Raoul, Christine and Elizabeth followed them, until Brassard threat them by saying he would arrest them if they don't let the law do its work. The vicomte promised Catherine to found her at the police station with an army of lawyers.

The policemen and their prisoner walked for a while and arrived to a strange carriage which looked more like a cage with four wheels. Lafontaine unlock the door and a head popped out.

-Bonsoir Catherine! The man said, grasping her hair roughly. So guys...did she said anything?  
-No monsieur Bouchard, but she will, sooner or later.

Catherine had not forget this name nor than his face, for he was the one who killed her family. Claude Bouchard, inspector of the Belgian police service.

-Come lady, we'll go for a little ride to the Seine. Bouchard said

The two other men pushed her inside and Lafontaine bound her wrists and ankles then joined Brassard outside. The evil coach stink with cheap whisky and as if that wasn't enough, Bouchard lit a cigar.

-Why did you not killed me that night? She asked firmly, suddenly having the strength to face him

-Because that night I desired you so badly, that I had the weakness to leave you alive and worst of all, untouched. But it's over now. Not my desire for your soft pink skin, but the weakness. The fear of being caught is far greater than my desire to insert myself between your warm thighs.

Catherine curled up on herself, silently crying, looking through the barred window at the darkening sky. She knew she was about to die, though, the only thing she could think about, was Erik. She was leaving him alone, forever, without any explanation, without a goodbye. She didn't had the chance to take him in her arms one last time.

-What is going to happen now? She coldly asked, not drawing her gaze from the night sky

-I will repair my mistake and maybe have some fun with my little prisoner. He answered with a husky disgusting voice, burping his whisky

Now she was really frightened. She thought he would jump over her but he did nothing else than continue to smoke his filthy cigar. She shivered, both from cold and fear. 'Erik, my dear Phantom, forgive me for going away like that.' She said to herself, like a prayer, wishing he could heard her within his soul. 'Don't be sad because of me. I love you Erik. With all my heart, I love you'  
The creepy carriage stopped and before the door opened, she looked one last time at Bouchard.

-Why did you killed my parents?  
-Your father put his big nose into my little businesses. The imbecile threat me and said he would told the prime minister about that. He knew the police would do nothing to stop one of them. The fool, he risked his wife, baby, daughter's life for his stupid little honor.

He smiled as he pulled Catherine outside. He cut the bound of her feet so she could followed them by her own. They walked far too long for her taste, her fear increasing and growing with each steps. They finally arrived at the water spot they were looking for. Bouchard pushed Catherine and she lye down roughly on the cold damp slabs. He then slid his hands under her skirt but at his surprised, she kicked him in his...sensitive area.  
She did not really hurt him, she was too weak, he was only stunned by her attempt and he slapped her across the face. He leaned over her, making her choke with a pressure of his hand on her throat.

-A last will before I kill you, bitch?  
-I want Death to take you to Hell where you would burn forever! She groaned, trying to catch her breath

Bouchard hit her again and they heard Brassard, who was farther behind them, scream the life out of him but only for a second. Bouchard and Lafontaine turned to were that spooky noise came from and they saw Brassard's body falling into the canal. The only thing they could see near that spot, was a silver glint of a long blade and a skull, floating toward them.

-The Red Death can not ignore the plea of the woman he loves! A deep voice in the dark said

The two men drawn their swords at the same time, but the Red Death was much more faster and almost invisible in the darkness. Lafontaine was quickly put out of the game and thrown in the Seine. Bouchard was now both killer and cowered, a dangerous mix, and he quickly pulled Catherine up against him as a shield, threatening her with his blade.

-If you come closer, I kill her like the same way I did with her bitch little mother. He shout, shaking with fear and anger

They both heard a metallic noise. The Death had dropped his sword.

-Let her go! The shadow said impatiently

Bouchard did as the Death asked, pushing her and she almost fell in the water.

-Come and fight! If you're a man! Bouchard laughed

-Keep your hand at the level of your eyes! Catherine mumbled, closing her eyelids, curling up

The killer turned to her, not understanding why she said that, when a rope fly in the air to wind around Bouchard's neck. The Phantom walked toward him as he strangled that pig with his Punjab, looking right into his eyes.

-She warned you, bastard! He said quite calmly, watching the man dying

Erik rose up, changing his skull mask to his white half porcelain one as fast as he could, as to not scared Catherine more than she already was. Slowly, he kneeled beside her. She had hid her face in her shaking bound hands. When he touched her, she jerked and cry louder. He gently took her in his embrace, tucking her in his cloak. She put her arms around his neck, holding him tight against her.

-It's all right ma chérie. It's over! He whispered in her ear

-It's over. It's really over. She mumbled, and she lost consciousness

**Chapter 32**

Without hesitation, Erik bring Catherine back to his lair. He wanted her to feel safe when she woke up and he needed to be there when she does. Lying her in his bed, he covered her with all the blankets he possessed. She was cold as ice and he feared she could contract something like a pneumonia. Her eyes slowly opened and she took a moment to realized she was back in the Phantom's house. Gently caressing her cheek with his gloved hand, Erik smiled to her.

-I will leave you for a few minutes. Don't be afraid, you're safe with me. He murmured, placing a kiss on her forehead

She closed her eyes again and he thought she maybe not have heard what he just said. He wrote her a note, in case of she wake while he was gone and run out of the lair with the intention to bring Madame Giry back with him.

Elizabeth awoke when she heard some violent knocking on the front door of her house. She put a green wool shawl on her shoulders, grabbed her niece's cane, just in case, and ran to the first floor. When she opened the door, she found a breathless sweating Phantom on her threshold.

-Lizzie, you must come with me!

He told her what he knew about the men who kidnapped her niece and why they did so. That the policemen were working for the one who killed Catherine's parents. Madame Giry, was crying while she was quickly packing things for her niece. 'God, made her be all right.' She prayed. Erik leaded his friend through an easier and faster path and they soon arrived to his lair. He chose to stay outside the bedroom while Catherine was with her aunt and sat where his Christine mannequin once were. Elizabeth grew paler when she saw Catherine bruised face. She was still asleep, groaning from time to time. When she finally came back to consciousness it was in cries and tears. Madame Giry took her in her embrace, rocking her like a frightened child, saying to her that everything was all right, that is was over, like the Phantom did a few hours before her. She then helped her niece to change. She had chose a pink nightdress that looked particularly comfortable.

-Can I see Erik? Catherine murmured after she was dressed

-Of course. Elizabeth smiled as she got out the bedroom

Her friend was now sitting on the lake shore, his gaze lost in the soft waves of the water, his fists and teeth tight in anger. Those men almost killed her.  
He suddenly felt himself observed and turned to see Madame Giry as he rose up.

-How is she? He asked calmly trying to avoid his rage against those men

-She wants to see you. Listen, I'll leave her here for tonight. Take good care of her. I will explain everything to the Chagnys.

Erik felt quite odd but he was glad Catherine was there and also uncomfortable that his friend was going to say to Raoul that Elizabeth's niece was with him. And worst, Christine was about to know she was no more the only one in the Phantom's heart.

-It is you she needs, not her old aunt who does not understand her. Elizabeth sadly smiled. You're the only one who as ever comprehend her and that is her own words.

He lowered his eyes, though, he was smiling and he walked toward the room while Elizabeth was leaving the house of the lake. Erik sat on Catherine's side, delicately taking her little hand in his. They looked at each other for minutes, without a word. She wanted to thanked him, but could not found the way. He seemed to understand and put his hand on her cheek, tenderly wiping her tears.

-Sleep now. It's late. He whispered

-Could you...stay with me?  
-I wont be far. He murmured placing another kiss on her forehead. You're safe.

Closing her eyes, holding the Phantom's hand tightly, she finally fell asleep. Erik nursed her bruises with one of his home made ointment to make her face heal faster. With his care, the bruises wont last long. ' I'll take care of you my love.' He murmured, knowing she could not here him.

**Chapter 33**

The morning after the attack, Catherine was surprised to find Erik, lying beside her, holding her hand. Of course nothing had happened between them during the night, but she enjoyed his presence. She was reassured by his warmth. Approaching with precaution as to not wake him, she lay her head on his chest, falling asleep listening to the lullaby his heart was singing to her ear.

Two hours later, it was the Phantom's turn to awake. He found the young woman cuddled against him and it make him shivered pleasantly. He could not help himself from smelling the sweet and subtle perfume of her hair. It felt good to feel her against him and even if he wanted to held her tighter, he rose from the bed as slowly as possible, grudgingly leaving her embrace. He would not take advantage over this situation. He quickly changed and got out of his lair, an idea behind his head, a little surprise for her.

When Catherine woke up, she was alone in the house of the lake. She risked herself out to a little visit of the place to where she had not been before. She then saw a impressive amount of drawings of herself on a wall on the organ's left. She was impressed by the way the Phantom had seen her. She saw in those pictures a beauty she could not really found in herself. Erik came back as this moment and was very embarrassed she had discovered what was hidden in his heart. Well, it was how he thought about that. She turned to him when she heard his footsteps and smiled to him.

-I'll draw you a bath. He simply said, heading to his bedroom, raising his hand for her to follow him

On the right, inside the bedroom, Erik pulled a heavy black curtain. Catherine was amazed and quite surprised that there was a bathroom there. In the middle of the place, there was a huge tub and Erik even had running water. He then explained her he had build a pipes system that brought him hot water as much as he wanted.

-While you're taking your bath, I will play some music. This way, you will know exactly were I am. When you'll be finish, there will be a dress waiting for you on the bed.

On that, he left and she bathe. Stepping out of the tub, she dried and braided her hair with some ribbons she found there obviously for her along with a hairbrush. When she walked out of the bathroom, there was a soft pink dress on the bed, as Erik said. It was beautiful, delicate and elegant. It was an evening gown. She had slept all day and it was now around 6pm. She dressed, listening to the Phantom's passionate music and finally joined him. He was sitting on the organ bench, very concentrate. She gently put her hand on his shoulder, making him jerked. Erik turned, wide-eyed. Never he had seen her more beautiful, even if her bruises were not completely healed and they both blushed.

-Will it do? She asked, smiling shyly

-How could such beauty could not do?

They blushed even more and stood silent, eyes in eyes until the Phantom decided that was enough and leaded her to the gondola, installing her as comfortable as possible and he get in.  
After a pleasant trip on the lake of about twenty minutes, they got out of the boat and Erik guided Catherine through a series of dark and quite lugubrious corridors. When a rat passed closed to her foot, the young woman seized the Phantom's arm with a gasp. It amused him to see her frightened by such a little thing. They could now see some light at the end of the path and Erik stopped they march, turning to face her.

-Do you trust me enough to follow blindly? He asked, a bit nervous

She smiled as she closed her eyes without hesitation which made the man really happy and it felt weird for him. She was proving she trusted him and it bring tears to his eyes. He took her hands in his, making her walk forward. She was laughing as she tried not to fall down, making his happiness grow within him.

-I like it when you laugh. He said unconsciously

-If you don't cease this game I'll stop laughing and you'll be well punished. She smiled, not knowing where this kind of humor came from

-Very well. He said, slowing before stopping completely. You can open your eyes.

-Oh my god! She exclaimed, when she saw the place they were

She and the Phantom were on top of a huge wood staircase leading to an immense room. There was white chairs and two white couches. There was also a piano before a long table where lay a flute, a violin, a harp and some score written by the Phantom himself. In the middle of the room, there was a round table where their meal waited for them.  
Erik start to climb down, holding Catherine's left hand, not able to draw his gaze from her. They remain silent all the way down. Sometimes, when the moment is perfect there is no need to talk to say were happy. The man gently pulled one of the chair, gentlemanly making Catherine sat and he took place in front on her, continuously looking at her amazing smile. The silence persist, though, it was not uncomfortable. Catherine was smiling while degusting the delicious dinner the Phantom had prepared. He followed her every moves, his heart beating faster and faster with each smile she was giving. Her special beauty seemed to blossomed more and more under his very sight.

-Does the Phantom of the Opera will invite his guest to dance after they ate? She asked turning her gaze to him after her plate was emptied

Erik was chocked and quite surprised. 'What an idea!' He said to himself, though he wanted to say yes with all his heart and soul.

-Without music? He questionned, curious to hear her answer

-We're in your realm. A surreal world. I'm sure if we listen carefully, we'll perceive a waltz calling for us.

This answer satisfied him completely and he rose from his chair, gently asking for her hand which she was holding not a second later. Erik nervously put his right hand on her waist while he was entwining his fingers with hers. Catherine put her left hand on his shoulder and the Phantom made her spin around the imaginary dance floor.

-Where did you learn to dance? She shyly asked, meeting his gray-green eyes, amazed by his skills

-I'm a good observer you know. I must admit this is my first experience. I only knew the theory about dance, like many other things. He blushed a little but she didn't seemed to noticed

Catherine then lay her head on his chest, adjusting her heartbeat to his. Feeling her against him, filled him with all new emotions and feelings and for the first time in his life, he was truly happy.

**Chapter 34**

The Phantom brought back an exhausted young woman to his lair. He and Catherine, after their dance, played a music and she sang for him. Her voice had never been more powerful, more clear and beautiful. After that, she asked him to sing for her and he did with great pleasure. They passed all night singing to each other. When he saw she was very tired, he sang something to calm her, and she fall asleep a the couch. Erik could not draw his sight from her sleeping form, lying in the gondola. When they reached the shore of the house of the lake, he heard some noise coming from behind the organ. He left Catherine where she was, grab his Punjab and went to see what it was. His heart missed a pulse, when he saw Christine sitting on a little chair, her hand tight on the handle of a basket.

-Good morning. She mumbled, showing the basket. Oh, here, something to eat. Where's Catherine?

Erik suddenly remembered the sleeping beauty and went back to the boat. He lift her light body and carried her to his bedroom. The vicomtesse eyed him, a bit panicked. 'What have he done to her?' She asked herself, trying to calm down as she remembered, he had never touched her nor harmed her. He could have, but did not. He frightened her for a long time, but never held a hand upon her. Erik stayed a moment with Catherine, trying to find the courage to face Christine. Taking a deep breath, he got out of the room.

-Why did you come? He asked, monochord voiced

-To see if everything was alright.

-To see if have harmed her? Your...husband sent you to be sure the monster I am don't take advantage over a woman in distress, is that it? Well, I fear I will deceive him, because I didn't touched her. She's everything I have. She's all my life and more. I want to make her happy, I don't care about what other people may think about that.

-You must bring her back. Raoul will send the police if she don't come back, and I don't want to.

-It is you who must go, or he will think I kidnapped you as well. He continued, more coldly than ever, anger rising inside him, but he calmed down when he thought about the one who was asleep in his bed. Listen Christine, did you ever see her smiled? Did you ever heard her laugh?  
-I-I...no, not really. She answered, frankly

-Well, she does with me. I gave her the happiness they stole from her. I love her, Christine.

-You pretend the same for me! She spat, tears in her eyes. It seems every time you see a woman, you cant help but fall in love.

-With you it was different. I have educated you, make your voice take flight and no one else but me could have done it. You talked to me like no one had, not even Elizabeth Giry. Yes, I've desired you, but your heart was somewhere else and you were afraid of me. Catherine never feared me and trusted me after the first time we met. She saw my face and didn't turn her back against me. Even after you told her about my past, she still had affection for me. I never tried to force to do anything. She came back to me, more than once. She needed my presence, not like you, I tried to imposed myself in your life. I tried to move her away from me, to prevent any suffering for both of us, but it just made our feelings stronger. Do you understand? I didn't look after that to happen. She came back to me, and I still can't believe it.

Christine lowered her gaze, sad and ashamed all at the same time.

-You still must bring her back. She murmured. We'll see what we can do for you both later.

Erik understood, but wasn't pleased about it.

-Asked Lizzie to fetch her in two hours.  
-Okay. She said, sighing, leaving the basket and going out by the secret passage...well...not very secret anymore

When he returned to the bedroom, he found Catherine awake, sitting on the edge of the bed, her eyes lost in the void. He approached and sat at her right.

-I heard. She mumbled, turning her gaze to meet the Phantom's. I don't want to go back. I'm sad as a stone in their house. I feel so alone there.  
-I'll talk with the vicomte, tonight.  
-No Erik, you mustn't. He.  
-He wont do anything ma chérie. I have more than one trick in my old hat. Don't worry, in a few time, we will be together without thinking about anyone else.  
-How?

Erik smiled, kneeling in front of her, taking her eyes with his, entwining her little white fingers with his gloved ones.

-By officially asking for your hand my love.

**Chapter 35**

Did Erik did just said he wanted to marry Catherine? It was exactly the question she was asking to herself, not really sure she was awake. He gently slid his gloved hand on her cheek, caressing it with more tenderness he had ever shown and she knew she was not asleep.

-We comprehend each other, it feels good to be with each other. He murmured, repressing his tears the best he could. I want to marry you, more than anything. Though, if you don't want to, I'll understand. For society, I am...different and you probably don't want a husband such as me.

-What are they going to say? She whispered, taking him in her arms

-Does that mean; yes?

Pulling away a little, tears were pearling out of her deep black eyes and she brushed his lips with hers and he returned her kiss more tender than the caress he gave to her cheek not one minute ago. He slowly left the sweet contact of her lips, not wanting to rush anything between them. He raised up, helping her do the same, and leaded her to were the meal-basket was waiting for them. They took their breakfast in silence, giving some shy look to each other. They didn't see time passing by and soon they saw Madame Giry arriving. Erik accompanied the women to the passage and put a kiss on Catherine's forehead, murmuring to her ear.

-Take care of you mon amour.

Catherine closed her eyes, savoring his words.

-See you tonight. She whispered

Elizabeth take her to the Chagny's estate where the vicomte was waiting with his wife. Catherine thought he would be angry at her, but instead of yelling at her, he hugged her tightly.

-Your aunt told us what happened with the policemen. He said, with a warmth she did not expect. I'm glad you're all right.  
-May I talk with you, alone? She asked, more nervous she had been in a while

Raoul nodded and guided her to his study and she sat on the couch, taking deep breaths. She folded her hands on her lap, trying the way she could tell him what she wanted as he sat in front of her.

-Christine told me about the conversation she with...him. I did not knew about that and would never had allow it. Though, after what she said, I feel better not to have taken you back.

-I wouldn't have followed you.  
-I know. He smiled sadly. Now, what did you wanted to say to me?

Catherine grasped her courage as her heart was spinning hard enough to cause her a bit of pain.

-He...he will come to see you tonight to talk with you.  
-WHAT! WHY?  
-Please, don't yell at me. He will tell you himself. I wish for you both to talk calmly, like grown men. Forget the past, it's over. I understand why you hate him, but it's important for me that both of you talked. Now, if you permit it, I'll retire. I need some rest.

They rose at the same time and before she passed the door he turned her to face him.

-You are like a sister for me Catherine. All I want is for you to be happy. Don't see me like an enemy, please.  
-I see you as a brother Raoul, this is why you're blind to anything that really makes me happy.

He stood still, silent while she was leaving the room. He knew she was right...in a way.

**Chapter 36**

Putting his cloak, trilby and gloves on, Erik left the house of the lake at nightfall. Arriving at the Chagny's estate he wasn't really surprised when the door opened before he had the time to pull the doorbell chain. They were waiting for him. Madame Giry was facing him, a bit worried about this visit. She took his cape and hat and guided him to the study. He thought Catherine would have been close to the door, also waiting for him, but she was not.

-Why do you want to speak with him? Elizabeth asked nervously

-You'll both know at the same time for I wish you to be there.  
-Very well then.

Madame Giry opened the study's door. Raoul stood behind his desk in front of a huge window, his back on them. Erik was anguished, though, he kept his features neutral and breathed calmly. The vicomte finally turn to face them waved them to sat.

-You have lot of nerves to come here, after what you did to my wife and I. Raoul said coldly. Now, why are you here?

This time, Erik was on Raoul's playground and he had no power here. He still hated him, though he had to repress his temper, for Catherine's sake.

-You and Elizabeth are Catherine's family now. The Phantom said, calmly, nervously, his heart pulse increasing at each word. I come to ask you for her hand. -NEVER! Raoul yelled

Madame Giry looked at the vicomte, then to her old friend.

-You really want to marry her? She asked, though it was not really a question, she only wanted to know if she had heard well

-With all my heart, yes.  
-What does she say about it?  
-I don't have the right to speak for her.  
-Indeed. Raoul continued, shaking with anger. Please, Madame Giry, could you take her in?

The woman rose and quickly got out of the study. The vicomte poured himself a glass of whisky, politely asking his...guest if he wanted something. Erik shook his head, suspicious that his...host could poisoned him, he hated him enough for that.

-We will see if your demand pleased her.  
-If she's pleased, will you let her marry me?  
-I will do everything to change her mind. I still see in you a dangerous possessive man. I don't want this fragile young woman to die of anguished and sorrow because of you.  
-If she don't want to marry me, I'll disappear from her life, forever. If she says yes to my proposition of marriage, please, for her, don't take her happiness away.

Those word chocked Raoul and calmed down, a little. Catherine entered the room with Christine and her aunt. Her face was instantly illuminated with a radiant smile when she saw Erik and ran to him, taking his hand. Raoul asked them to sit down on the couch and took in the sight of that strange couple. He was amazed by the changes in Catherine's attitude. Never before he had seen her smile. Her eyes literally sparkled when she saw the Phantom. He finally broke the heavy silence by clearing his throat.

-This man came to ask you to marry him. What do you say? The vicomte said as if he was asking her for a walk in the forest

-I'll say that my heart belongs to him and I will feel alive only when we'll be married and we could be together forever.

Erik didn't really expect an answer like that, though, he was glad. She seemed to want to marry him as much as he do. He tightened Catherine hand in his but she did not look at him. Her eyes were locked with Raoul's.

-I won't let you both get married. The vicomte spat. The Phantom his a murderer and the police is after him.

-Do you really think that will stop me? The young woman replied her black eyes filled with anger and hate. Then I will go and nobody will ever find us.

Erik raised up, taking Catherine's shoulders, asking her to look at him, tenderly smiling to the woman he loves.

-I wont let you ruined you life and became an outlaw only to be with me. He murmured, his heart aching as much as hers. Maybe the vicomte is right.  
-And me...? You're abandoning me? I don't want to buried myself into grief and silence again. She yelled as she fled away from those people, reaching her room as fast as her painful leg would allow her

**Chapter 37**

When Catherine stepped into her bedroom, she headed to the closet and pick her suitcase, filling it with some clothes and undergarments. She wanted to flee from that house of despair. She had no clue where she could go. She could not go to Erik's place for she was sure Raoul could easily found her. There was a knock on the door and she quickly hid her suitcase under the bed.

-I don't want to see anybody! She yelled

-No even me? Erik asked, entering without her permission He went to take her in his arms but was faster and she took him in her embrace, crying against his chest.

-Please, don't cry my love. He murmured, stroking her hair tenderly

At this moment, he noticed a leather strip from under the bed and he knew what she was planning.

-Don't run away mon ange. He whispered softly. It wont do any good to us.

-I don't want to stay here.

-You have to. He smiled sadly. Tomorrow, I'll take you out of here for the evening. What do you think about that? Would it make you happy?

-What would make me happy is to be your wife, taking care of you. Giving you what Life had taken from you. I don't want to be alone anymore, so as you I'm sure of it.  
-Yes mon amour. But if we take our time, maybe they'll accept it. Be patient my love.  
-They hate me.  
-No they don't. They take care of you and are concerned about what is good for you.

-You do it better. They don't see how I'm sad because of them.  
-They're blinded because they love you. I would have done the same. I did horrible things in my life and they are frightened.  
-Do they can't see how much you've changed? Why am I the only one to see your beauty?

'Beauty? It's an odd word to describe me.' He thought though, he was glad at how she sees him. He took her face in his hands, kissing her tenderly, tears burning his eyes of steel.

-Why? He whispered against her lips

-Why what? She asked, taking his gaze to hers to see his tears pouring of his gray-green eyes

-Why did I had to fall in love with you? You're so beautiful, so perfect and I'm so...repulsive. I am a ghost and you an angel.  
-Don't ever say you are repulsive Erik. She smiled, taking his mask off, caressing his deformed cheek. The real beauty does not appear on people's face. Your eyes are the most beautiful in the whole world. Your voice is the most warm and reassuring I've ever heard. Your words comfort me and your presence intoxicate me. You are the most beautiful being and this is why I love you.

Erik froze. 'My sweet angel, I want to take you in my arms and never let you go.' He thought and went to kiss her but he was interrupted by Madame Giry followed by Raoul. The Phantom was glad he had already his back to the door, took his mask from the young woman's hand and quickly put it back on.

-I would like to speak with Catherine, please. The vicomte said

Erik looked at Catherine to see if it was all right, if he could leave her and she nodded.

-Good night. The Phantom murmured, brushing his lips against her cheek in a light kiss

He left the room with Elizabeth as she closed the door behind them. Raoul then looked upon his young friend.

-You really love him?  
-Yes. -He asked me to give you permission for you to go out with him tomorrow night. He told me about his intentions and where he wanted to take you and I agreed.

Catherine wide eyed him, chocked. Raoul smiled to her but only for a moment.

-I will let him make his proof. But if he makes you cry even if he does only once, I'll punish him myself.  
-Erik wont ever make me cry.

-If it's true, I give you my word, I will let you marry him. You'll always see me as the enemy and it really grieved me Catherine. Though, I understand sometime people can fall in love with the wrong person, which is not my case. Now, go to sleep, it's late.

Raoul kissed the top of her head and leave her to her thoughts. 'Am I dreaming or he just said I could marry Erik?' she asked herself. Her heartbeat increased with an overwhelming happiness. She lay her head on her pillows, thinking only about her future husband and she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 38 to 42

**Chapter 38**

Nightfall. It was nightfall and Catherine was overwhelmed with thoughts about the evening with Erik. What he had planed for them, she had no clue. Madame Giry entered her bedroom with Christine who was holding a new dress for her friend. Black and blue taffeta. The bodice was blue, the upper sleeves too and the rest was black.

-You will be magnificent it that dress. The vicomtesse smiled

In her heart, Christine was glad Erik had found someone else to love and be loved in return. Though, she wasn't really comfortable about that. Catherine deserved to be love as much as him, and that make her calm down about this...relation. Elizabeth and her helped Catherine to change and they dressed her hair as well, with many blue ribbons. Christine gave her a little box, a present from friend to friend. In it there was a minuscule perfume bottle. There was a little note on it saying its name. Muguet de printemps. The scent of lily of the valley was Catherine's mother's favorites. Obviously, Madame Giry had told the vicomtesse about that and it really touched her.

At 8 o'clock precisely, the bell of the front door rang and Madame Giry went to answer herself.

-Are you ready? Christine asked while she and the other young woman were alone

Catherine nodded as her friend gave her a hug, half worried and happy.

Erik stood in the hall, waiting there like a shadow with his black cloak and trilby. He heard footsteps and tilting his head up, he saw Catherine, getting downstairs with the grace of a ballerina, with the elegance of a duchess or better a princess no, a queen. His heart broke in awe at every of her step. She was in one word; Gorgeous! She was different in a way but never she had been more delightful and he was dying to kiss her. He came back to reality when she murmured a sweet; Bonsoir.

Christine and Elizabeth looked at them for a moment and then decided it would be better to leave them alone. Catherine slowly approached, tiptoed and kissed his left cheek.

-You are breathtaking my dear. He said softly, brushing her lips with his

Getting out of the estate, at last, arm in arm, Catherine saw a superb white carriage. The coachman was waiting for them and opened the door. The Phantom sat in front of his lady. She was really exited to go out and even more because she was with Erik.

-Where are we going? She questioned, smiling more than ever

-You know I enjoy mysteries. He said, quite proud of himself

He found that little game very amusing, even more when he saw her amused and tortured face, admiring her features as she smile and laugh. He knew she was sometimes impatient, just as he was himself and it felt good in a way.  
After about forty-five minutes, the carriage stopped. Erik stepped out and helped the young woman to joined him outside, lifting her by her waist. He blushed at this contact and was sure she would noticed it, so he placed his hat to hide his face a little more. He gently took her hand, folding it around his arm and they headed to his 'surprise'. The coachman had left them on a street further than their destination. Madame Giry had gave the man her orders which were coming from the Phantom himself. Walking in the street to the arm of the woman he loved, was for Erik a pure delight. Looking at his pocket watch, he groaned and sighed.

-We'll have to walk a bit faster or we'll miss the opening of the piece. He exclaimed, his steps speed increasing

-The piece? She asked, trying to follow his pace and then, a light lit in her mind. You're taking me to theater?

His answer was a huge smile as he guided her between two impressive golden doors. Before they reached the ticket office, they stopped and Erik gave her an envelop.

-Could you...give the tickets for me...please. He mumbled, blushing with embarrassment

-Of course! She smiled

After that, they were taken to their Box. Erik had rented it and he had to pay a lot for it because it was a last minute renting. The Phantom helped his lady with her cape and removed his, finally hid from others sight. As they sat on the red velvet armchairs, the show began. Catherine was listening carefully to guess its title, for the piece was in English and she was still learning it. Verona, Capulet, Montague...no doubt, Erik had taken her to see Romeo & Juliet.

**Chapter 39**

Catherine had watched the piece with a bunch of different emotions. Angriness, hate and finally, sadness. The scene when the two young lovers realized their fatal error was beginning. Erik delicately took Catherine's left hand in his, entwining his fingers with hers.

Romeo stepped on stage, walking through the pillar forest of the set. On the back of the stage, a curtain rose on his dear Juliet, lying lifeless on the tomb altar. Catherine followed every move of the young Montague, barely hearing his dialogue, she was to upset by the way this story reminded her the story about she and Erik's love. She discretely wiped her tears wishing Erik could not see her crying...again. But the man at her side was not a fool and he has some observation skills.

Romeo was now dead. Juliet wanted to take the last drop of poison on his lips, but in vain. She took his lover's sword and joined him into death. At the moment the wonderful actress fell on the floor, Erik felt Catherine's hand tighten around his. While the last scene started, the young woman turned her head to the Phantom, caressing his left cheek tenderly. She could not help herself and she ever so softly brushed her lips on Erik's. He froze but only for a second and he took her in his embrace, returning the kiss with all the tenderness and sweetness of the world. On the lower floor, there was clapping and the curtain fall on stage. Erik and Catherine had missed the end of the piece, though, it doesn't really bothered them, they felt to good to even noticed. They were drawn back to the sad reality, when they heard three knock on the Box's door. The clapping had just stopped and the people were moving off their seats.

-Madame, monsieur, we have to ask you to leave, we're closing the Boxes. A woman said behind the door

The Phantom adjust his hat once more effectively hiding his face, put his cloak on and help his lady with hers. When they arrived outside, they were disagreeably surprised. It was raining, a lot. Like if it was the only thing natural to do, Catherine curled up against Erik and he tucked her in his cloak protectively.

-The coachman was supposed to wait for us right here! He almost yelled

The theater usherette heard him and approached shyly.

-I'm sorry, your carriage had gone not ten minutes ago, because of the rain, you know? The small woman said, before returning to the warmth of the theater.

-Oh no... Catherine mumbled

-We will walk. Erik sighed, tightening his arm around her

Catherine had her arms around his waist and he had his around her shoulder. They headed to a creepy dark alley. The Phantom felt more safe in dark, so people could not see him. He wanted to remain the Ghost everybody thought he was. With the rain, the temperature dropped abruptly and the young woman was now freezing. After two hours of laborious walking, they finally arrived at the Opera Populaire. Erik lifted Catherine and took the easier path to his home. Passing through many corridors and staircases, the warmth and sweet scent of the lair went to them. Erik set her down, taking off if hat and cloak and helped Catherine to removed hers. It was quite heavy because of the water and she was pleased he helped her with it. She crossed her arms around her waist, trying to regain so warmth. When Erik saw her shivering, he removed his gloves, put his hands on her bare arms and rubbed them gently.

-You'll catch something if you don't change right now. He exclaimed, trying not to blush for tenth time in the evening

Leading Catherine to his bedroom, he sat her down and headed to his closet and took a towel, one of his shirt and his black velvet robe.

-I got nothing better to offer you. He mumbled, embarrassed to death

He knelt before her, unlacing her shoes and removed them. Realizing what he was doing, he stand up quickly.

-Hmm...I will let you change. I'll come back when you are finish.

She silently thanked him and took the clothes he held out for her to wear and he left. Removing her damp dress, petticoat, corset and chemise, she put the shirt on. It was at least four time to large for her and it was revealing some of her…charms. She quickly covered herself with the robe, tightening the belt as much as she could. She looked totally ridiculous but at least, she was getting warm. She then removed her black stockings and undo her hair to finally dry them with the towel Erik gave her, finally making her hair fall in a waterfall kind of locks.

-Can I come in? Erik asked behind the curtain door

-Yes. She simply answered, sitting on the edge of the bed, trying to hide her bare legs

The Phantom had changed too. His hair usually perfectly combed, were now falling to both side of his face. It was kind of funny to see him a bit neglected. He had left his vest and suit jacket behind, only wearing a shirt and a black trouser. He was holding a huge tray and a wine bottle. He was trying not to look at her. To know she was wearing his clothes was a bit disturbing, not really understanding why.

-I would rather liked to take you to a good restaurant, but.  
-Oh it's perfect. She smiled. Filled restaurant with noise and smoke...it's not really my cup of tea.

Erik lay the tray on the bed, between them and poured the wine. They ate slowly, remembering good moments of the piece. They talked about how wonderful the actors playing the title roles were breathtaking, and of the rest of the cast that had been poorly choose. At one time, Catherine start to mimic them one by one which really impressed the Phantom. Her acting skill were stunning. No, she wasn't drunk, she was only very happy about that evening and felt no need to be the quiet lady everybody wanted her to be. They laughed enough to brake their jaws, which felt really odd for Erik but he enjoyed it, no, he loved it, very much. Suddenly, her attitude changed and she lowered her gaze to her lap. She had stop laughing and seemed sad. The Phantom took the tray and put it on the floor, getting closer to Catherine, worried about that abrupt change.

-What's wrong my dear? He asked in a murmur

-I envy them, and pity them, Romeo and Juliet. She answered, her voice filled with an emotion Erik did not recognized. Everything was against them, and they go through the conflicts together. They loved each other, in spite of their family that wanted to separate them.

Erik removed one of her silky lock from her pretty face as she meets his gaze. Her little hands reached for his mask, gently removing it putting it on the night table. She tenderly stroke his deformed cheek and he closed his eyes, taking in her sweet touch. He almost jerked, when he felt her lips on his scarred face.

-I'm so scared. He whispered, not understanding how she could bear to see his hideous appearance, to touch it, to kiss it

-Scared? Of what? She murmured

-Every minute, I fear to see you disappear. I lived alone my all existence, hating the outside world. And you, like an angel, you guided me out of this solitude. I scared to awoke from this dream and to see your eyes fearing me, hating me. I'm afraid to come out of this wonderful dream and realizing you don't even exist.

She bring his eyes to hers, tears pouring on her cheek, though, she was smiling. It broke her heart to hear him speak that way. She kissed his cheek once more and whispered to his ear.

-We can't go against our hearts. And mine, is yours, forever. I wont ever leave you Erik. You will never be alone again my love.

**Chapter 40**

_'We can't go against our hearts. And mine, is yours, forever. I wont ever leave you Erik. You will never be alone again my love.'_

Her words were echoing in the Phantom's mind, his heart aching in his chest and his emotions became very difficult to deal with.

-You are so beautiful. Erik whispered, caressing Catherine's smiling face. I want to marry you so much. But the vicomte is right. For the outer world, I'm a criminal, a monster. They wont let us get unite.  
-Then, think about that piece you have taken me to.

-What do you mean?  
-Romeo & Juliet. Like for her, there is only one man with whom I could be really happy with. There is no need of a ceremony, if we love each other as much as I think we do.

-All I want is for you to be happy Catherine. I want to be your husband, more than anything, but it would not be...acceptable...I don't want to dishonor you.

-Since my parents had been killed, I don't believe in god. So, getting married in a church means nothing to me. And before a judge it's the same thing. Say you are my husband, and I will say I'm your wife. This way, we'll know our hearts are bound. There's no dishonor in this.  
-Do you really think we could do something like that? He asked, both hopeful and doubtful

-I heard, for emergency baptisms, we only need a water spot, why couldn't it be the same for marriage?

Erik's eyes sparkled. He was living on a splendid and unique lake shore. They had the water spot and their intentions were clear. He smiled to her and she mimicked him. 'God I love her.' He said to himself, taking both her hands, making her stand. He walked backward, never leaving her eyes, drawing her to his lake. They headed to the middle, the same place where the Phantom had cowardly threat Christine and Raoul, but this memory seemed to fade suddenly. They stood there, silent, staring at each other, both smiling.

-Catherine, my love, my angel. I will be a good husband. All that's mine is now yours. My heart, my soul, my body are yours and forever.  
-Erik, my love, my guardian, I will be a good wife. My voice, my thoughts, my joys are yours. My heart and soul already are in your possession and my body will soon be and forever.

**Okay, if you think you could be offense by a love scene, don't continue. It's not really detailed, it's just pure love. I'm warning you because I don't want it to get deleted, I've work too hard. So, if it's too much for you, just tell me...and I'll do it another way. Or don't read it and ask me to tell you what happens next.**

Her words surprised him and he was burning to finally kiss her, taking her tightly in his arms, but he would do everything for that moment to be perfect for her and would not rush anything. Catherine tiptoed, taking his lips with hers and he didn't hesitate a second to return the kiss. It was the more sweet and more tender they had ever shared.  
Catherine start caressing his neck, slowly sliding her fingers under his shirt to his shoulder. 'Well, I'm not the one who rushed things.' He smiled against her lips. Erik lifted her light body and quickly bring her back the bedroom. They were now in front of each other on the bed's side, suddenly shy. It was Catherine who took the first initiative and she took her robe off. Erik looked at her, hesitantly. She grabbed his hands and put them on her shoulders, no really knowing what else she could do to help him. He told himself all of this was wrong. They were not really married, though, he loved her with all his soul and heart. All thought or right or wrong disappeared when she start unbuttoning his shirt. The Phantom felt the sudden urge to unclothe and finished for her, almost tearing it off. Catherine slid her hand over his chest, noticing some scars obviously from his tortured past and she felt his heart pulse increasing under her fingers. Erik slowly removed the shirt on his bride's form, revealing her femininity. He admired her for a moment, his heart braking in awe and he kissed her with more passion he ever expressed. Their tongues met in a seductive battle. He tighten his arms around her, adoring this new sensation of her warm skin against his. He finally removed shoes, socks and trousers and she leaned over the bed, pulling Erik over her. Their instincts guided them through the paths only real married couple have the right to take. Erik explored every corner of Catherine's body with his soft hands and velvet mouth and kissed her again. She was holding him more and more tight against her and he knew what he had to do. He could repress himself no more for being entwined in one with his love. He caressed her thighs, part them a little and melted into her. It hurt her, it burned her and she winced. Erik had a doubt those kind of this could be painful the first time but she finally relaxed and that moment changed into an instant of exaltation. She fold her legs around him, playing with his hair as he kissed her neck. She was trembling from head to toe. Both were amazed at how this felt good and relieving. They had never felt something so incredibly extraordinary. They both wanted this moment to last forever, but they soon reached the heavens and it ended. Erik lye down next to her, both trying to catch their breaths though, they were more happy then they ever had. Erik pulled Catherine in his arms and they cuddled into each other's embrace until they fell asleep.

**Chapter 41**

It was sunrise on the Ville Lumième. Paris started to woke as the sun spread its soft warmth over the city. In a underground lair, we cannot know the time of the day and that's where clock's magic operate. On the little golden clock on the side of the swan bed, it shown 6:30 am. The Phantom was totally naked under the sheet, alone. 'I must had dreamt about...what happened.' He thought sadly. No, it was impossible. Catherine had marry him and they herself to him. He cannot have imagined this union and how well it as been consummate. It was only when Catherine's angelic voice echoed outside the room that he knew all of this was real. Though, he feared that if he moved only one toe, he would wake up. The young woman finally appeared, only covered with his black velvet robe, that shown some of her charms. She had obviously prepared their breakfast and the smell that came from the tray she was holding was mouthwatering.

-Good morning my husband! She smiled happily

Her words was the sweetest thing he could think of. He returned her smiled, proudly. She lay the tray on the bed and asked for a good morning kiss, which he gave her with a great pleasure. He slowly pulled back, admiring his wife. 'My wife.' He thought, tears sparkling in his eyes.

-Will you give me my mask please? He asked as she lost her smile. What?  
-Do you really feel the need to wear it in my presence?

Erik was quite surprised. Wasn't she repulsed by his hideous appearance? She seemed to understand what had just crossed his mind and shook her head, stroking his right cheek with her thumbs.

-You don't have to be the Phantom with your wife. She smiled. I love you as you are, with or without your mask.

He took her in his arms, pulling her tightly against him, pouring the tears that had burnt his heart all his life.

-I love you so much. He mumbled in the crook of her neck as she slid her fingers in his silky hair

Catherine rocked him tenderly, calming him slowly. She let him cry on her shoulder, humming one of the song he once played for her. He finally calmed down and she took his face between her hands, drying his cheeks in a soft caress, brushing her lips on his scars trailing to his mouth and kissed him. Pulling back, she took the tray and put it between them.

-I'm not as good as you in a kitchen. She said, blushing with embarrassment

-Well, I think my dear that leaving alone all my life made me a good cook. He laughed as she bit her lower lip

Erik took a sip of the coffee she had prepared. It was not bad at all nor than what she had cooked. Everything was as good as it look. Lovely, tasty, delicious. After they cleaned their plates, Erik took the tray, put it on the floor and pulled Catherine toward him.

-Time for conjugal duty? She asked jokingly against his lips

They laughed together in a perfect harmony and Erik removed her robe, devouring her with his eyes before a feast with his hands, mouth and…the rest of him. They entwined in each others arms, letting their heart and body think for them with many moans and sighs.

She was playing in his hair while his head was resting on her chest, his arms around her. They hap passed the last two hours to love each other and they were now taking some rest. He asked himself why all this happiness was permitted to him. He who had always considered himself as a monster and crowned himself Phantom of the Opera. When he lifted his head to her, she smiled to him and all his doubts faded.

-I love you Catherine. He murmured

-I love you more. She smiled even more before sadness took over her happiness. I have to go back to the Chagnys, or will get in trouble.  
-You aunt will come to fetch you on early afternoon. He sighed, trying not to sob. You will go as if nothing had happened.  
-A secret love? She mumbled, not really enjoying the fact they'll have to hide

-For now at least. He answered sliding up to her face, kissing her with all of his tenderness. Though, you stay my beloved wife, no matter what.  
-Come with me there.  
-I'd like to mon amour, but it's not a good idea.

She suddenly sat, looking right into his eyes as if an idea had just popped into her mind.

-I will buy a house! She exclaimed

-What? He said, choking a laugh

-I will work more at La Rose Bleue, make a lot of money to afford a little villa, in the suburbs, only the two of us. They'll have to accept since I wont asked them any money.

-You're a little impulsive my love.  
-My love for you was not an impulsion. Well...yes...it was, in a way...but that's not the point. What do you say? Please, say yes.  
-We'll talk about that another time. He said calmly, finding her quite amusing she wants to provide their good

Erik finally convinced Catherine to dressed, though, she did it really slowly. Madame Giry arrived half an hour later. The couple had some difficult to separate, but he murmured to her ear he would joined her at sunset. Catherine almost giggled as she followed her aunt out of her husband's lair to make their way to that depressing Chagny's estate.

**Chapter 42**

When Catherine arrived at the mansion, Raoul was waiting for her in his study. When she entered, he was not in. She patiently waited until he appeared, followed by Laurette, on of the maid and she set down a tray with a kettle and two cups.

-Merci Laurette, you're dismissed. He said and the woman got out

The vicomte served the tea himself and sat across of where Catherine was.

-Did you spend a nice evening? He asked calmly, which surprised her a bit since Erik was kind of involved in the question

-Yes, we spend a very good time. She smiled, trying not to blush, keeping her secret love night for herself

-Good. Now, lets talk about something else. La Rose Bleue will soon greet a very important diplomat from Germany in a few weeks. He's investing in our opera house and it's really important to receive him with the honors of his rank. He's a Duke. The manager and I decided it would be perfect to give a representation of one of Mozart's opera. We need a singer, a good one to do it. Do you think you could bear that charge on your shoulders?

Why was he asking her such a question? She lowered her eyes to her lap, vexed and profoundly hurt.

-You don't trust me, don't you? She mumbled, carefully not looking at him

-I only feared what happened last time had weakened you.

He was referring to what happened when she had been kidnapped from her parents murderer.

-It has nothing to do with...Erik. He mumbled

Catherine could not help herself but smile. It was the first time he called her love by his name other than for saying he's...bad.

-I will make you proud. She smiled, quickly coming back to her seriousness. What happened with those men...is already far behind.

-I'm glad to hear it. He said with a sigh, returning her smile. You'll have to work very hard, since the opera is in German. I will engage a teacher to work with you here in our new music room.

Catherine saw an opportunity there. She knew Erik spoke many language and she was sure German was on his list. There's a lot of opera in German and she was absolutely convinced he understand this rich language.

-There's no need to hire a perfect stranger. She said, her eyes sparkling with hope

Raoul had a doubt of whom she thought about to be her teacher and knew she would be happy if he said yes...

-If it's what you really want, I think I could say yes.

Never the vicomte had seen her more happy as she jumped to him and hugged him very tight.

-Thank you Raoul, thank you thank you!

She finally let go and ran out of the study to announce the good new to her aunt, who was in the living room with Christine.

After dinner, Catherine get back to her bedroom, taking her time to make herself pretty and waited for Erik. She locked the door, in case the vicomtesse or someone else came too close and she sat in the comfortable armchair by the French door. After five minutes, she start dozing.

The Phantom climb to the balcony of Catherine's bedroom and saw her through the window, asleep. He slowly opened the door and woke her with the most tender kiss on her sweet lips. Opening her eyes, she saw him smile to her and she fold her arms around his neck.

-I have a good news. She murmured in his ear. I've been chosen to sing at a important representation for a German diplomat. I will sing Mozart, can you believe it?

Erik buried his face in her hair, taking in her sweet scent and the wonderful news.

-Oh Catherine, I'm so proud of you.

-Raoul want to hire a teacher to help me to practice my German to understand what I will be singing and have the right pronunciation.  
-No teacher deserves you.  
-Not even you? She mock. Pity because I convinced the vicomte that no one else but you could do that job.  
-You mean.  
-Yes! She exclaimed as she raised on her feet, starting to dance around the room with happiness. It will be wonderful Erik! We will work together and nobody will say nothing about that. We'll be together, together.

At those words, he seized her by her waist, taking her against him tightly and kissed her passionately, lying her on the bed.

-Does my wife would allow her husband to show her how he loves her? He asked, smiling against her lips

-Anytime! She laughed as they let their passion take over them


	7. Chapter 43 to 49

**Chapter 43**

Days passed by since Raoul announced to Catherine she would be the star of an important representation. That morning, the young woman was terribly nervous. Erik was about to arrived. Madame Giry was taking him there herself. Catherine and her husband spend the night before together and she had told him how she was anguished by the fact he would be in the same house as Raoul. As usual, her dear Phantom had comforted her in his sweet and warm embrace. Today, they will have to be careful, because everybody thought they had not seen each other in two weeks. But almost every night, Erik came to her, spending part of the night with her, making love to her, trying the best they could to remain silent. Catherine was wonderful at the silence game, but the man had much more difficult.

Anguishes raised more and more within her as the hours passes. She had butterflies in her stomach, pacing back and forth in her bedroom. She was about to work with the man she loves, at last they could be together for a few hours without having to hide. The doorbell rang and she got out of her thought and the room. She saw Erik, appearing on top of the staircase, he had obviously ran up there for he was panting. She went to kiss him, but he raised his hand to stop her. He slowly approached to her and kissed her cheek, murmuring to her ear.

-Don't look too enthusiast mon amour. There's a maid behind me and I'm pretty sure the vicomte asked her to watch me.

It was true, Laurette had followed him. He had ran upstairs to make sure he could say what he wanted before the maid joined them.

-Come, we have a lot of work before us. He said, his voice strong in what appear to be an order

Catherine guided him to the music room and the Phantom sat on the piano bench. He carefully disposed some sheets and the famous opera the young woman had to learn and gave her one of the sheet, asking her to stand straight before him. Catherine was glad the maid had not followed them inside, so she could talk to Erik before they start.

-How did Raoul greet you…? She asked in a whisper  
-He wasn't there when I arrived. I only saw the maid when she opened the door and guided me upstairs.

At that moment, the door opened and Christine entered. The Phantom's eyes widened, not understanding what she was doing there. The vicontesse was obviously asking herself the same question, looking at the man strangely.

-What are you doing here? Catherine asked, a bit embarrassed by her presence  
-I'm here to keep an eye on you both. It's not convenient for a young lady to be alone with a man.  
-But I've been alone with Erik before, you know it.  
-Don't worry Catherine. The Phantom interrupted her, fearing she could tell their secret on an impulsion, beginning to know her temper. If the vicomtesse is more comfortable that way, we'll let her be. I'm a gentleman but apparently, Madame de Chagny don't trust me.

He then looked at Christine, deceived by her behaving. She avoid his sight, knowing what he was thinking, and a bit angry at Raoul for he was responsible of that look in her Angel's eyes. He asked her to be with Catherine and Erik during their practice.

-Shall we? The Phantom said, taking his love back to reality and she nodded

She start by reading the first lines for herself and nodded to Erik to begin playing.

They was there since an hour and the young woman could not reach the same perfection as usual.

-NO! Erik yelled severely. Higher that last note. Again, from the beginning.

Never he had been that severe with her and it hurt her a lot. Christine was still observing them, not really surprised by the man's reactions. When he was teaching her through the walls in the opera populaire, he reprimanded her a lot at first. She had cried a lot because of that and she was quite surprised Catherine did not the same.

At sunset came the time Catherine had start craving for, the end of the day! Erik made her worked really hard. She was very tired and was starving. He gathered his papers into a black leather briefcase and stand up.

-I'll come back tomorrow at the same hour. He said, monochord voiced

He walked away from the piano, but before he reached the door, Catherine stopped him, looking at him right in the eyes. She did not understand why he was behaving like that with her. He was cold, distant, enough to make her feel a great pain in her very soul. His eyes were empty and his face had no expression. Catherine turned her back against him and ran to her bedroom, crying.  
Laurette came with her dinner, but the young woman didn't care for it, curled up in her bed. An hour passed and she heard knockings on the French door of the balcony. She glances at it over her shoulder to see the Phantom, imploring her to let him in. She put her head back on her pillow, ignoring him. Not knowing how, she heard him enter and he sat behind her, sliding his hand up and down her back.

-Christine was there. He murmured, as his gloved hand lowered to her right leg. She had to believe I was the same tutor she once had. You understand?

She pushed him away. What he was saying was right, in a way, though, she was still hurt about how he behaved with her.

-We have to keep our secret safe ma chérie, or they will separate us, forever.  
-Erik…I want to live with you. I want to be with my husband. I want to take care of you, to love you freely, feeling you arms around me every night. We have to steal the moments we spend together and I can't bear more longer.  
-We'll find a way. He said, trying to remain patient for he knew how she felt. We have to let time to time.  
-I don't want to end like Juliet!

They looked at each other, silent. Those words broke both of their hearts. He gently brushed a kiss on her lips, tenderly wiping her tears off with his thumbs and covered her with her blanket, singing her to sleep.

**Chapter 44**

The practice at the Chagny's mansion last for a month, under the supervision of Christine or Laurette, the maid. Catherine and Erik had not spend other moments together then their meeting at the estate. She missed him. Their conversation, their night together. Now, the rehearsals at La Rose Bleue had started last week and the young woman had not seen her Phantom since. Every night, when she get back to her bedroom, she hope to see the white masked shadow at her window…but nothing.

Monsieur Reyer pulled the young woman out of her thoughts, yelling at her, which was really not like him. He cared a lot for her and her talent made no doubt in his mind, though he was reproaching her lack of concentration which was worse and worst day by day.

People of the Opera House started to leave the place, the day working was over, but Catherine wanted to stay longer and asked to stay alone. Monsieur Jean, the manager, said he would take her home with great pleasure when she will be finished since he had some work to do before he quit. She accepted the proposition and headed back to the stage, completely alone.

Catherine always had an amazing voice, though, now, with Erik's absence in her life, her enthusiasm to sing this opera had fade and her voice deteriorate with the feeling of emptiness she had. The opening night was in a week and she could not reach the higher notes. This opera required a perfect technique and she seemed to not have it at all. She was crying as she tried to pitch her voice high. 'I can't!' She cried, but she didn't want to stop and she continued restlessly.

-Don't force your voice ma chérie, or you could damage it or worst, lose it. The Phantom said with his incredibly deep and warm voice

She closed her eyes, thinking it was only a cruel daydream, but when she felt his strong arms folding around her waist and his gloved hands on her stomach, she knew he was really there and not only inside her mind. She leaned her head back against his chest and he kissed her in the crook of her neck.

-Dry your tears amour. Don't think about singing the perfection. Sing with your heart not with your head. Let your imagination fly away. Sing my angel, as you are when we are alone together.

Her breathing calmed down as she put her hands over his. Taking a deep breath, she start from the beginning of the area she had been practicing for the past five hours. This time, her voice was as heavenly as it used to be. Strong, pure and soft all at once. Nobody could have imagine that only five minutes before she had sang like an novice. She ended the area and slowly turn to him, keeping his arms around her, holding them tightly.

-Why Erik, why this silence toward me? What have I done wrong? She mumbled, repressing her tears with great difficult  
-Ma chérie, my sweet Catherine. Don't even think it was my wish to keep you in ignorance. He murmured, caressing her right cheek with the back of his fingers. I only think the vicomte have some doubt about us, or he would not have made us watched as he did. So, I'm low profiling.

Catherine took her sight away from his, leaning against him, reassured by the sweet lullaby of his loving heart against her ear.

-The representation will be in six days from now. Will you come? She asked, almost mumbling, sure he would say no, but he gently took her face in his gloved hands, a radiant smile on his face  
-You really think I could miss to see my wife on stage? You're born to be in front of an audience. I remember when I saw you in that gold-blue dress I've send for you. You were a jewel, a midnight star. You will be as magnificent as that night.

She couldn't do anything else but sighed and tighten her arms around his waist.

-Come. It's late. I'll bring you back to the mansion.  
-Monsieur Jean already said he would. She smiled. And you said it yourself, you must remain low profile. Will you come to my room, tomorrow night?  
-No my love. I'm sorry. We will see each other after you triumph.

She lowered her eyes once more, her heart aching from what he just said. They wont see each other until next week. She sadly asked if she could at least have a kiss. He smiled, a part of him still asking how could such beauty could bear him to touch her, to kiss her, to make love to her, but didn't care, too happy to say no, he loved her too much. Though, he was sad to see her suffering by his absence. Raoul had won that battle but not the war. He had to find a way to keep her with him. He couldn't bear more longer to know her far from his embrace. Gently, he made her close her eyes. She did, and he kissed her tenderly and it changed into a passionate and lustful kiss. He abruptly brake the kiss and she quickly opened her eyes, but he was already gone.

**Chapter 45**

_The Day of the representation! …_  
Catherine felt sick. She had terrible stomachache and had some trouble with her digestion. She was vomiting after each meal or every time someone pronounced the words 'Show' or 'Representation' or even 'Stage'. She wanted so badly Erik to be closed to her in that distressed moment. But no sign of him since she saw him at La Rose Bleue the week before, as he said.

The young woman was warming her voice, sitting before the mirror of her dressing room. Her aunt was dressing her air, taking some glimpse to the reflection of her niece from time to time. She was paler than usual. Her stage fright had taken over her health and she was worried about it. Catherine kept her hand on her stomach and the other over her mouth, trying to keep everything inside.  
The wardrobe mistress entered, with a huge white box, exactly like the last time Catherine had been on stage.

-Is it like it was last time Annette? The young diva asked, suddenly feeling the pressure in her stomach calm down  
-Yes mademoiselle. Annette answered, lying the package on the couch before leaving the room

The young woman nervously approached the box, as if her dear husband would pop out of it. Elizabeth followed her, recognizing the touch of his old friend. Catherine opened the cover to reveal a superb costume which was obviously bearing the signature of the Phantom. He has good taste and only he could dress his wife, which made her smile. The action of the opera was taking place in a harem in Turkey. He had given some subtle details to the costume that only Catherine could understand as his desire for her, his lust for her. There was an envelop over the pile of fabric and the young woman unfold it, not caring of her aunt who was reading over her shoulder.

_Ma chérie, my dear Catherine  
I will fetch you after the representation,  
I'll take you home for dinner.  
See you tonight my love. _

_Erik_

Madame Giry gasped and sighed, taking her niece's shoulders, turning her to look into her eyes.

-You really love each other, don't you? She asked, not really questioning, it was more a observation. You can tell me everything child. I wont tell Raoul. You met each other in secret, haven't you?

Air stopped reaching her lungs, her heart racing dangerously in her chest and her stomachache rebuilt stronger than ever. She didn't had time to answer for someone came to informed them there was only ten minutes left until the curtain raised. Elizabeth took the costume from the box and helped to niece to dressed, forgetting the questioning thing.

Stepping on stage, her heart beating faster and faster, Catherine had to remain concentrate on two thing. First, not to faint in front of all the nobles of Paris. Second, keeping her lunch where it was, inside her stomach.  
The musicians tuned their instruments and the curtain finally rose. On first row, there was Raoul, Christine, monsieur Jean and the one for whom she was so stressed, the German diplomat. The music began, filling the theater with an atmosphere worthy of the Turkish deserts and the genius of Mozart. The air even seems to warm up, or maybe it was just her…  
Before she start the first act with her sumptuous voice, Catherine glanced at the Box number one to her right. She saw it, the white mask of her dear Phantom, and she finally regain her courage to launch the opera!

**Chapter 46**

Catherine was beginning the last act. As the time went on, her corset seemed more and more tight, she could hardly breath. Never before she had been as uncomfortable as that. But her talent was so great, nobody noticed she was in distress. When she pushed the last notes, the young woman was hit by the applauses and clapping. The soprano who was the leading man, Julien Coulais, came toward her took her hand and they bowed together. On the stage wing, Catherine was greet by the whole cast, crew and other workers of La Rose Bleue. At the end of that river of heads and hands, she saw her aunt who was trying to make her way through the mass. When Elizabeth bring her old teacher temper back to the surface, the crowd let her passed and Catherine was able to reach her dressing room, at last.

-Are you all right child? Madame Giry asked, worried to see her niece that pale and her limping as she closed the door behind her. Erik noticed it too you know.  
-Oh, don't worry aunty Lizzie, I feel tired that's all.

There was some knock of the door and the vicomte, his wife and their special guest entered. Catherine raised from the couch she had just sat on, to greet them properly. She was a very talented actress because they really thought she was perfectly great.

-Catherine Le François, may I introduce you to Monsieur le Duc de Reinhardt. Raoul said as the gentleman he was

The duke took the young woman's hand and gently kissed the back of it.

-Enchanté mademoiselle Le François. The duke said, never taking his sight from her. You honored Mozart's memory tonight. I'm still a little shaken by your magnificent talent.  
-Merci monsieur. I'm really touched. She answered politely  
-Well, to feast your triumph, I invite you for supper at the Bistro, with the Chagnys and your aunt, of course.  
-Well, thank you very much monsieur le duc, but I'm expected somewhere else. She replied before seeing the vicomte's cold expression -Catherine, you cant refuse. Raoul continued, bitterly. Now, get changed, we will wait for you outside.

The vicomte had just given her an order and she felt like crying but not of sadness, of angriness. Elizabeth helped her niece to pass a more comfortable dress. The young woman's eyes were cold and empty while the rest of her body start trembling. When Madame Giry took Catherine's corset off, the young woman sighed heavily. That horrible whalebone thing had caused her pain for hours. She was free from that prison of steel and fabric. Though, this enchanting moment did not last, her aunt was taking another torturing undergarment and was already lacing it around her. It was the price to pay for all young honorable ladies.

Outside the opera house, Catherine found the little party constitute by Raoul, Christine, Monsieur Jean and his wife and finally, the Duc de Reinhardt. She glance behind her, over La Rose Bleue, and came back to reality as the duke took her hand to guide her inside his personal carriage. He had asked to the vicomte to escort her himself to the restaurant and he agreed. 'Funny, he did not felt the need to watch over him.' She said to herself sarcastically, thinking about how they treated her when she was alone with Erik.

The Phantom had seen everything from the place he was hiding, behind a statue beside the doors of the establishment. He had waited for Catherine in vain. He saw that man taking the hand of 'HIS' wife to make her enter the coach. She had followed him, without resisting. She did not seemed upset by that ether, or she would have argue, knowing her. She had betrayed him with this…diplomat. 'Women are all the same! Little rich boys always wins!' He thought, rage raising inside him, boiling his blood. She had did exactly like Christine, even worse.

-Don't think I will let you forget about me, Catherine Le François! He yelled, making his deep voice raging and echoing in the street. The Phantom of the Opera has not finish with you…yet!

With a cloak swooshing, Erik headed back to his home, feeding his lust for vengeance which he was sure had disappear forever. But it was back! The Phantom of the Opera had just reborn from the ashes of the opera populaire.

**Chapter 47**

When they arrived at the Bistro, the vicomte and Monsieur Jean ordered a real feast. Christine seemed to enjoyed the fact they were there, but Catherine wanted to be somewhere else with someone else. After they ate, the duke asked the young diva for a dance. She would have say no, but Raoul and her aunt encouraged her to follow him.

-You seem…upset mademoiselle. He said softly as he make her spin on the dance floor -Forgive me monsieur. She mumbled -Please, call me by my name. Call me Friedrich. Now, Catherine, tell me where you heart is. -I told you I was expected somewhere else, but you all insisted for me to accompany you. I know someone is missing me right now and it grieves me. -Well, I take you wherever you want. He smiled, stopping their dance

He helped her to put her coat on and take her back to the Chagny's mansion. When they arrived on the threshold, Friedrich looked right into her eyes, taking her little hands in his.

-I'm glad we met Catherine. He murmured, almost seductively but she didn't really noticed. I'm already looking forward to our next meeting.

On that, he place a gentle kiss on her cheek and leave. The young woman stood there, totally chocked, and then ran to her bedroom. When she entered, the French door was open. She smiled, thinking Erik would be there, hiding, but there was no one. She sighed, a bit deceived. But when she turn, she saw a single rose over the sheets on her bed. Smiling, she took it in her hands and then screamed. The rose was covered with blood.

Erik was sitting on the edge of his swan bed, nursing his bleeding hand. He had cut his left palm and gave his blood to a rose for Catherine. He was angry at her as much as the day he fought Raoul for Christine in the cemetery. Even more if it's possible.

-WHY!? He screamed, his voice echoing in the house of the lake

'Maybe when she'll see my little present she will feel like me? My heart his bleeding Catherine, because of you!' He said to himself, grasping the wine bottle he had brought for their dinner and drank it to the bottom.

**Chapter 48**

Weeks passed and the Phantom had not given any sign of life to anybody. Catherine had burned the blood rose, making sure no one sees it, and washed everything that has been in contact with it. She did not understand why he did something like that to her. 'Have I done something wrong? Was I so bad on stage? Does he not love me anymore?' She asked herself for days, crying each time.

Now on, Friedrich Reinhardt was visiting her, covering her with presents, to fair French lace to Swedish chocolates. She knew he had feelings for her, but her heart was with Erik, even if he didn't loved her anymore. He would remain her beloved husband, forever. The duke was very gentle and nice to her, but he would never be more than a friend to her.  
That day, he asked her for a walk in the park. As they walk between the autumn colored trees, Catherine felt darkness surround her and her knees went weak. She almost faint and in a way she was glad Friedrich was with her. He helped her back on her feet, looking at her with concerned eyes.

-I'm taking you to a doctor right now. He said calmly but firmly  
-No, I'm fine. She mumbled. Please, could you take me back home. I need to rest.  
-Of course.

He took her back at the Chagny's estate had she asked him. They remain silent, until they arrived. The duke made her stop before she entered the house, looking into her eyes.

-Please, take care of you Catherine. I'm worried about you, terribly.

He gently kissed her forehead and left. The young woman was sad for him in a way for she knew he was fond of her, but she could never love him. She slowly headed to her bedroom, not feeling very well. At noon, she changed, put a corset with hooks and eyelet instead of laces. She was much more comfortable in that one. As discretely as she could, she got out of the house with the intention to see a doctor. The duke wanted her to see a doctor but she didn't wanted him to be there. She was feeling this way since before the representation where Friedrich Reinhardt and her met. More than sixty days at vomiting her stomach every morning.

When she arrived at the doctor's office, she took a deep breath, fearing what he would say to her. After some discussion et proceed to a complete examination. The old man looked at her suspiciously, frowning, looking at her hands and than to her face.

-You're not married? He asked coldly

She shook her head. She could not tell him her wedding ceremony had taken place in the middle of an underground lake at the opera populaire with a man that not legally exist and was considered by other people like a criminal.

-So, mademoiselle Le François, you are pregnant.

Catherine burst in tears and the old doctor patted her shoulder nonchalantly.

-Please monsieur. Keep it secret. I'm begging you. She cried, joining her hands together as if she was praying  
-You don't know the father, is that it? He continued, quite in the same tone as before  
-Yes, I know who the father is. I love him with all my heart. Though, nobody knows for us.  
-Is it the vicomte, since you are living with him?

She chuckled at the stupid idea, louder than she meant.

-No, monsieur de Chagny is not the father and don't spread any gossip about that!  
-I made an oath when I became a doctor you know. I can't tell anybody about what happen in my office. I will keep your secret mademoiselle, even if your…action goes against my principles.  
-Thank you doctor.  
-Now, I can't be absolutely sure, but the childbirth could be difficult. There could be some problem. Your passage is very narrow and your body seemed to not be ready for a pregnancy. So mademoiselle, take good care of you.  
-I will, thank you again.

Leaving the office, both worried and tired, she was still floating on her little cotton cloud. She was bearing Erik's child. Their baby was growing within her. Suddenly, the sad reality hit her in the face. People around would ask questions about her pregnancy. She would have to keep the secret, for both her baby's sake and her own. When her…condition…will be too obvious, she would go away, disappear with her child, the child of the only men she could ever love.

**Chapter 49**

Catherine came back to the Chagny's estate, totally lost between thought of great joy and deep despair. She was bearing the Phantom of the Opera's child in her womb. He who obviously hated her now. She didn't even know why, still, she had not seen him in a while. And the blood rose was certainly not a love present. When she opened the front door, she was greet by Christine. The vicomtesse was smiling from ear to ear. Catherine looked at her for a moment. Her body had changed a great deal within the past weeks and she only noticed it at that moment. The vicomte would soon be a father too in a month.

-Come Catherine. Christine giggled. The duke is here. He and Raoul are waiting for you in the study.  
-I prefer not to go in there. I'm very tired…  
-Ohh you can rest later. Come!!

The vicomtesse literally pushed her inside her husband's study where the two men were talking, laughing and drinking some whisky. When he saw Catherine, Friedrich ran to her, pecking her cheeks, smiling proudly to her.

-It seems you feel better than this morning. He said. I did not knew you were out.  
-Us ether! The vicomte replied, looking at the young woman, obviously thinking she was seeing his old enemy  
-I needed to be alone. She lied. Why did you both wanted to see me?

Raoul asked her to sit and the duke does the same.

-Friedrich came for you hand Catherine and I agreed.

The young woman's heart missed a pulse and she felt like fainting again. But she would resist or the duke could think it was because she's too happy.

-You have no right to decide for me Raoul, you're not my tutor…you can't…  
-You aunt and I had a little discussion. Since you're under my protection, she passed her right to me.

So her aunt had betrayed her. Her sister's mother had…given her to the vicomte's protection. Tears burnt her eyes. She was enraged and all hopes seemed to fade away.

-A young lady of your quality must get married to a 'good' man. Chagny said

She stared at him coldly, knowing what he was meaning by a 'good man'. Erik was not good enough for him. She raised on her feet, effectively repressing her tears which were froze in the corners of her eyes.

-We will announce your engagement at the winter ball at La Rose Bleue in two weeks. Now leave us. Your fiancé and I must talk about your dowry.

The duke stood there, smiling proudly to her, not noticing how coldly she was looking at Raoul. She stormed out of the study, running to her bedroom. She let herself go to her emotions, collapsing on her bed. 'What am I going to do?' She asked herself, standing on her feet once again. She looked at herself in the mirror, sliding her hand over her belly. Again, her thoughts turn to her dear Phantom. She then took and grave decision. If he don't gave her any news before the winter ball, she would married Reinhardt. She disgust herself for that thought, but she had no choice. She could not let her child live without a father, it was too sad, too horrible. And she didn't wanted to dishonor her fathers name. If she had a child without being married her name would be tarnish. As soon as possible, she would give herself to Friedrich, this way, he would think he's the father of this child.  
She wanted to die for what just crossed her mind, but she would do anything for her baby's sake.


	8. Chapter 50 to 60

I don't know if people is reading this story, but I would really like to know if there is more than 2 people actually interested in it...

I know there is a lot of mistakes...it was my first attempt in writing something in english and it was my first phic ever... but I worked really hard on that story, a year ago...

Kaya

**Chapter 50**

_The Winter Ball!_

The first masked ball since the masquerade at the opera populaire.

Catherine had sew a superb red wine dress, embroidered with golden thread and golden lace around the neckline and the lower sleeves. It had a baroque style and it was perfect for its owner. She had worked on her costume non-stop for the past two weeks. For sure, the Phantom would be proud of her good work, she was almost as talented as him. That thought made her cry more than once when she was working. Her emotion were becoming more and more difficult to deal with.

Now she was almost ready. She dressed her hair with many golden ribbons, which gave a very nice effect in her dark brown hair. Drop some perfume on the crook of her neck, and she put her dress and golden mask on. The mask was covering the upper half of her face which was a good this. She did not want anyone to see her sorrow and her grief she had in her eyes.

Christine and Raoul were waiting for her for a while downstairs. The vicomte was pacing impatiently, wishing their young friend would not ruined that ball. Tonight, it was a kind of engagement party. He would announce she and the Duc de Reinhardt union.

Catherine finally appeared and the Vicomtesse couldn't repress a gasp. She was magnificent. Her husband's reaction was the same, glad she had decided to make herself pretty for her soon-to-be husband. Raoul took the arms of both ladies and they were off to the Winter Ball.

Madame Giry was in front of the huge doors of La Rose Bleue, impatiently waiting for them. A young woman, blonde, was at her side to the arm of a man, quite tall. Catherine knew that girl was her cousin. She looked to close to her aunt to be someone else. Catherine did not shown any enthusiasm, she was angry at her aunt. She had passed her tutoring right to the vicomte and she would never forgive her for that.

Meg hugged her cousin, barely noticing her coldness toward her mother, and excused herself to joined her fiancé, Martin was his name, Martin Champagneur.

When the party arrived in the ballroom, it was both filled with bright colors and people. Catherine almost groan when she saw monsieur Jean talking with le Duc de Reinhardt. When he saw the young woman, Friedrich ran to her, as he always does. He was disguised as a musketeer. 'Nothing really original.' She thought as he kissed her and pecked her cheeks. 'He looks good in that costume.' She said to herself but only for a second, hating herself for that. Reinhardt left her for a second, having something else to say to the manager before being hers for the evening. Well, that was his own words.

-If he ask you for a dance, I'm counting on you to accept. Raoul whispered to her ear

-Who said I wanted to dance? She asked, quite roughly

-This man will make you happy Catherine, I don't have any doubt about it.

She was now regretting to be there. Even more when the thought about their official engagement was to be announced that very evening. Erik had not given her any sign, so as she promised herself, she would accept to marry that duke. Friedrich was coming back to her, kissing her hand…again.

-You're beautiful tonight. He said with a smile, though, it didn't touched her at all

Raoul and Christine joined Madame Giry, Meg and Martin and people start to sing a masked ball classical, Masquerade.

_Masquerade!  
Paper faces on parade . . .  
Masquerade!  
Hide your face,  
so the world will  
never find you! _

_Masquerade!  
Every face a different shade . . .  
Masquerade! _

_Look around -  
there's another  
mask behind you!_ …

Everybody sang, even Madame Giry and Monsieur Jean. Though, Catherine decided to remain silent. Under her golden mask, she was hiding her sadness and despair.

The song was suddenly interrupt and everyone heard the young vicomtesse gasping in horror. Catherine turn to Christine and saw on top of the staircase a strange character who had just made his entrance. Entirely covered with bright red velvet, wearing a mask in the shape of a skull, he was the incarnation of Fear. The young woman knew exactly who he was, the Phantom of the Opera. He slowly climb the stairs down, heading to the dance floor.

-Why so silent? He asked sarcastically with his deep menacing voice. As the Red Death can't enjoy himself, dance and laugh?

Madame Giry felt her strength fading. If he had brought the red death back to life, it was not a good thing at all. Raoul fold his arms around his wife protectively, but it was not them the Phantom headed to, but to Catherine, who felt her heart ache when she saw the coldness in those grey-green eyes she had always saw caring and loving.

Raising his hand toward her, the Phantom look at her more coldly than ever, making her shiver and tense.

-Can I have the honour to ask the young demoiselle for a dance? He continued, is voice more deep and a bit raw

Reinhardt literally jumped between that man and Catherine, a hand on the sword handle that was until now only a prop to his costume.

-Is prince charming jealous of the Red Death? The Phantom laughed

The young woman heard Christine start to cry loudly somewhere behind them. Catherine passed between the two men, putting an hand on Friedrich arm. The crowd tensed a bit more, watching that strange scene.

-I will dance with the Red Death. There's no need to fight for a simple dance.

She spoke calmly, effectively hiding the fear the man had made grow inside her. The duke was both surprised and furious.

The Phantom's breathing increased along with his heart pulse, the same for Catherine as she entwined her fingers with his left hand. He put his other hand on her waist and slowly made her spin in a soft waltz. Other people came back to their own dance and soon forget about the strange couple. Though, Christine, Raoul, Friedrich and Elizabeth followed their every move with some apprehensions.

The Phantom never left Catherine's eyes. He felt her fear and that made him even more angry.

-Why the Red Death? She mumbled, trying not to cry. You're so angry at me you want to scare me?

-It was that stupid German I wanted to scared. He answered with a low range voice. Come back to me angel.

'Why have I said that?' He asked himself. He was supposed to hate her now. No, he could not. He wanted to hear what she had to say about that.

-Why did you left me for that man?

-Erik, what are you talking about?

-The night of your triumph, you went with this duke, while I was waiting for you. I wanted to take you home for dinner.

-I wanted to go with you, believe me. But they insisted. I asked him to take me home earlier, wishing you would be there. But instead, I found a blood rose.

A single tear escaped her right eye, trailing down her cheek under her mask.

-If only you had told me what I did wrong.

She took a deep breath and continue.

-Erik. Don't ever think I don't love you. I will until my days end. But I have to think about the future. You're not with me anymore and it grieves me. Tonight, the duke will announced we are getting married in a few months…though, I don't love him…

He pushed her roughly and she almost fell on the ground. The music stopped and everybody turned to them. Friedrich ran toward her.

-Liar! He yelled. You're always with him, you love him, I saw you! The Red Death will come back for you Catherine, very soon!

The Phantom ran to the grand staircase, followed by Raoul and Reinhardt, but they never found him. The Ghost had disappear.

**Chapter 51**

Christine had accompanied her young friend in tears at her bedroom and Catherine finally fell asleep.

Madame Giry stayed at the mansion until she knew her niece was safe and get back to her flat. Walking along the street, she heard footsteps behind her. She knew perfectly well who was following her and she discretely kept her hand at the level of her eyes as if she was replacing a lock of hair. She entered into her apartment, it was terribly cold and dark in there.

-WHY? The Phantom's voice yelled when she closed the door behind her. Why did you throw her in the arms of that…duke?

-After what you did tonight, I see Raoul and I had made the right decision. You hurt her tonight.

-It's all you fault Lizzie, to you and that stupid vicomte! I love her Liz! She's everything to me and you took her away from me to give her to that stupid duke who only sees the beauty of her face and not the beauty of her heart, of her soul.

-Catherine deserves a beautiful life Erik, freedom. You have no right to take her from daylight. Think about her!

-I THINK ABOUT HER!! It kills me to know her in another man's arms. She's my soulmate and you seem to not understand that fact! Don't EVER come back in my home Elizabeth Giry, because I will suffer your presence no more!

She shivered and for the first time in her life, she was really frightened about what he could do.

Catherine woke up in the middle of the night. Christine was fast asleep in the armchair by the window, her hands on her swollen belly.

Raising up without a noise, Catherine put her dressing gown on and opened the door. She jerked when she saw Friedrich dozing on a chair beside the door. As silent as a cat, she climb down the staircase and headed to the veranda by the kitchen door.

Outside it was not as cold as she thought. It was December but the temperature was quite soft. Looking upon the stars she could not stop herself from sobbing. The beauty of the night reminded her of Erik. Well, everything reminded her of him. Catherine jumped when she heard the door behind her slid open. It was Reinhardt, approaching of her, panting, a hand on his black sword handle.

-Don't ever frighten me that way again. It's not reasonable to go outside alone. He said, calming his breathing with great difficult. Your aunt sent a messenger. She asked me to take you away from here.

-I will not follow you. She answered, bitterly

-You come with me! It's for your own good!

-You detained the right to marry me, but my heart will never be yours. I wont obey to any of your orders. I'm not your wife.

He slowly approached, frustrated. He seemed so angry she was sure he would hit her. Without any other word, he lifted her and put her light body on his shoulder, heading back to the kitchen door. She struggled but he was far too much more stronger than her. Suddenly, a shadow, coming out of nowhere, passed over their heads. The duke dropped Catherine and she roughly hit the ground. When she tilt her head back up, she saw Friedrich face to face with the Phantom who was wearing a black mask. She crawled as far as she could while the two men were drawing their swords out of their sheaths. They then fought in a dual for a moment until the duke's foot slipped, falling in the small amount of snow. The Phantom was about to give a fatal stroke but Catherine quickly raised and stopped him with all of her might.

-Please Erik. She cried, tears filling her eyes. I will come with you but I'm begging you, no more anger, no more hatred.

-Catherine, don't do that for pity sake! Said the duke, still on the ground

She kneeled next to him, placing a soft kiss on his cheek and then looked into his blue eyes.

-My life here is not like I wanted it to be and I've never wanted to marry you. You deserve a good wife who will love you. I have a lot of affection for you, but he his the man I love. Understand Friedrich. It's my decision. It is mine to give my heart to whom I will.

-Don't leave me. He murmured

She stand up and return to the Phantom's side. He had followed her every move. She glanced one last time at the duke, smiling to him.

-Please. Tell my aunt and the vicomte that I followed my heart. Tell them that. I don't want anyone to come after us, I don't want to come back. She continued, firmly and locked Erik's eyes with hers. I'm ready.

The Phantom tucked her in his cloak and lifted her. She placed her arms around his neck and lay her head on his shoulder. He walked with her in his arms for a moment and finally sat her on his horse's back, climbing behind her. Once again, he covered her with his cape and fold his left arm around her waist. She put her head on his chest, dozing without being able to repress it.

**Chapter 52**

Erik was slowly walking through a new path under the Opera Populaire. He had locked every passage known by Madame Giry, just in case.

Catherine was dozing in his arms. He found strange the way she behaved with that German. Though, it was not important anymore, she was with him now and he would never let anybody take her away. He had made a terrible mistake when he let her go the first time, but he wouldn't repeat it.

She groan as she got out of that strange sleep and saw she was still in Erik's arms, not really knowing where she was, her mind still a bit blurry.

-Do I have to fear the Red Death tonight? She asked in a whisper, almost fearing his answer

The Phantom sighed. He had scared her, he knew it and hated himself for that. But it was worth it, she was there because of that.

-There's no need to be afraid anymore. He murmured, his arms tightening a little more around her. I'll made you a better house. You'll be comfortable with me.

-I don't have any doubt about it. She replied with a sleepy voice, yawning. I hope things will get back to what they used to be between us.

She fold her arms around his neck more tightly to fell asleep on his shoulder once again. He did not understand the game she was playing. She had ignored him and now she was curled against him pretending she wanted things to get back to what they were…

Finally arriving at the house of the lake, Erik laid the young woman in his swan bed, cautiously taking off her dressing gown, covering her with some warm blankets.

-I will make you happy Catherine. He murmured, trying not to wake her as he slid his fingers in her black hair. I'll make you forget about sadness and sorrow. I'll make you smile again.

He took off his cloak, suit jacket and vest and lye down beside her, watching her sleep. He had been angry at her since the moment he saw her with the duke outside of La Rose Bleue. But now, his emotions were confused. Had she rejected the German in front of him because she was afraid? Or was she sincere when she said she didn't wanted to marry him because she never loved him? For sure, the Phantom regretted what he had done to her. He had missed her presence so much, it was difficult not to come closer to her right now.

Catherine groan and winced in her sleep. Erik wanted to take her in his arms, though, they both needed time for things to become as they were. She suddenly opened her eyes. The way she looked at him made the Phantom's anger rebuilt, not understanding that sight. He was usually very sensitive about other's emotion, but right now he was so lost in his own he couldn't find out.

She glared at him as if a thousand questions was popping in her mind at the same time. Then she smiled, making him sighed with relief.

-Is it morning yet? She asked as if nothing had happened

-It will be dawn in an hour. He answered calmly

She tried to turn to him, but winced in pain. She was very sore and that scared her. 'Is my baby's all right?' She asked herself. She didn't seemed to have lost any blood, so she supposed the child was still inside her.

-Are you hurt angel? Erik asked worriedly, sitting in the bed, staring into her eyes

She wanted to say yes. Everything in her body hurts. She tried to move again and they both realized it was her leg that felt the worse.

Unconsciously, Erik raised Catherine's nightdress to see how her right leg was. He touched it and she winced again.

-It's not broken. He said, starting to massaging her calf

-It's probably when…

-When what?

-When Reinhardt dropped me… I landed quite roughly on the ground.

The phantom was raging again but this time it was against himself. The duke had been stupid to drop Catherine, though he knew it was his fault and not the German's. Erik locked her eyes with his as he continue his massage.

-Why Catherine?

-Why what?

-Why did you deny me for that man?

-Does what I said to you at the Winter Ball had already been forgotten? Did you not heard what I said to the duke last night?

He nodded, not really knowing why.

-Now Erik, please listen to me calmly. I will tell you everything, but you'll have to control yourself.

He stopped his massage, tucking her back under the blankets, staring at her and he nodded, saying that way he would remain calm, well, he would try.

-That night, they forced me to accept the duke's invitation to the Bistro. I told him I was expected somewhere else, and after dinner he brought me back home as I had asked. I hoped you would be there, but all I found, is a blood rose.

Tears poured on her cheeks, remembering how her heart broke that night. Erik knew he had been wrong to do that, though, he let her continue without a word.

-I burned that rose and washed everything that had been in contact with it, wishing nobody would noticed what you've done.

'She protected me…?' He thought, his heart pulse increasing.

-Weeks passed by. I could not understand what I did wrong to you for such punition. The duke started courting me, I didn't really noticed at first, for my heart was with someone else.

She paused, looking into Erik's eyes of steel but he could not find the strength to maintain that sight. She carefully approached of him.

-Can you…just…take me in your arms? She demanded

She needed him to embrace her, to feel his warmth. 'How can I say no?' He asked himself as his arms cuddled her against his chest and she start to cry. He placed her on his lap, rocking her as if she was a child and it comfort her and calmed her slowly.

-Angel…I…

-No Erik, let me continue. She said, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. A day, Reinhardt and I take a walk in the park. I suddenly felt like fainting and he brought me back to the mansion.

Was he the cause of that? He was worried to hear that and felt even more angry at himself.

Now the part when she learned she was with child was about to come, but couldn't tell him, not now, not this way.

-I went to see a doctor and when I get back to the mansion, the duke was there, waiting for me with Raoul.

-He was there to ask to marry you…

-Yes.

-The vicomte has no right. Elizabeth…

-Aunt Lizzie gave her right on me to the vicomte. He's my tutor now. He decided to give my hand to the duke. He let me no choice but to accept.

-What the doctor told you? He asked, trying to keep hit hatred for Raoul out of his mind…for now

Catherine sighed, and pulled away from him, turning her back to him.

-I'm not finished yet. She mumbled, not knowing how she could tell him he was about to have a child with her. Then, I ran to my bedroom and took a decision. If I had no sign from you before the Winter Ball…I would marry him…

-That's what you meant about thinking about the future?

He raised up, starting pacing around the room. 'Did she gave herself as easily as she gave her innocence to me?' He asked himself, raging more than before. She stood on her feet too, making him stop before her, trying to looked into his cold eyes.

-The Winter Ball was supposed to be our engagement party, and you made it fail. Thank you Erik. For that night, I planned to give myself to him.

His breathing became more hard, she could hear it. She lowered her gaze, sure he was about to hit her. ' I knew it!' He tells himself, taking her by the shoulders, shaking her to continue her disgusting story.

-Don't think I would have enjoy being in his arms. But…

-But what? ANSWER!

She fell on her knees, shaking. She was frightened buy the way he just yelled at her and a sob escaped her lips.

-I wouldn't have done it for me Erik…

-For him then?

-No. Never for him.

-To make me suffer even more then!?

-That day I went to the doctor… he told me…Erik, I'm pregnant!

**Chapter 53**

The Phantom stood there, paler than he has ever been and turned his back on her, pacing away from her. His fingers were now forming tight fists, and Catherine was more and more nervous and scared. 'Why did I told him? Now he hates me more.' She sobbed.

As she tried to calm down, they heard loud noises coming from behind the lake's gate. The Phantom took his sword and turn to Catherine.

-Stay here! He said firmly as he step out of the bedroom

Erik held his blade out as he heard some splashing. He was right, someone was there. Then he saw Madame Giry appear, an axe in her shaking hands, followed by the vicomtesse. It was only now that he noticed her obvious pregnancy. At the ball, his attention had been only on Catherine and even if the sky had fallen, he wouldn't have noticed anything else but his loved one.

-Erik, you must give her back! Elizabeth said, her voice filled with fear

-She has chosen. She stays with me! He answered, defying anybody to approach

-Please, listen. Christine mumbled, making a few step toward him, knowing he would never hurt her. Her fiancé will come for her. Raoul knows where you are.

-Fiancé! He chuckles. This presumptuous duke think he could take her from me? Then let him come, I will show him.

-You're insane! The vicomtesse screamed, tears escaping her tired eyes

Catherine decided that was enough and joined Erik, taking his left hand in hers.

-Listen to me aunt Lizzie, Christine. Erik and I will stay together, whatever happen, because we love each other.

He then fold his left arm around her, protectively, possessively, still staring at the two other women. At this very moment, they heard other splashing and they saw the vicomte and the duke approaching, swords and guns in hands. Reinhardt pointed his pistol on Erik's chest.

-Now sir, give me back my fiancé! Friedrich yelled. I will not hesitate to kill you.

Catherine tried to put herself in front of Erik as a shield, but he didn't let her do so. She then turned her sight to the vicomte with pleading eyes.

-Raoul, you said you would let me marry Erik if he made his proof toward me. Was it a lie? She cried

-He kidnapped you, threat you.

-No he did not. He loves me. Can't you see that we love each other.

-Things have changed. The vicomte replied

-Why? Because a rich man had fallen in love with me and he could help your little business to grow at an international level. Is this why you're forcing me to marry a man I don't even love? I'm not a whore you can order to do what you want!

Those last words chocked the crowd and hurt the duke. They were all used to see her as the respectable young lady who said nothing rude to anybody. But she was stronger then they thought. Only Erik really knew her temper. Though, he didn't approve her language right now, but he would deal with it later. The duke lowered his pistol and stepped forward. The Phantom held his sword toward him but Catherine put her hand on his arm to make him calm down.

-Catherine, I love you so much. Reinhardt mumbled, trying to look strong and self-confident, though he was shaking from inside and his heart was screaming and crying. I can give you everything you want. You would never suffer with famish or illness.

-As she would with me. Erik said. Each month for the past twelve years, the managers used to give me 20 000 francs a month. I kept them safe. Now count by yourself.

Everyone looked at him, chocked, though, Madame Giry was the only one not really surprised. She knew about her friend's fortune. The Phantom stared at the two other men, very calm which was really unusual.

-Catherine will have a happy life with me. He murmured, pulling her against him, kissing the top of her head as she closed her eyes lovingly. There's not only money in life. She loves me, as much as I love her. We're kindred spirits.

-YOU'RE A CRIMINAL! THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE!!!!! Screamed the duke

-I know I told you that you could marry him Catherine, but I thought if I said yes, you would see him as he really are in time. Raoul continued

-Love isn't something we can control, you probably know it already. If none of you is ready to understand that I love this man, than I shall go, and none of you will ever see me again. She said firmly, tears burning her eyes as she turn to face the Phantom. Not even you Erik.

He looked at her, his heart burning with the flames of the love's fire, as if someone had stabbed him there. Elizabeth ran to her niece without thinking, and took her in her arms, holding more tightly then if she had said she was about to die, though, Catherine pushed her away.

-I'm ready to bear your hate against me, from all of you, but you must know the truth. Catherine mumbled, fear choking her

-What is it child? The aunt asked in a motherly way, fearing she had a secret like the one she had when her parents died

The Phantom approached from the two women, taking his beloved's face in his hands, knowing she would revealed their secret union. He smiled to her, kissing her forehead in a supportive way. The young woman took a deep breath and began by talking about the night of Romeo & Juliet. She did not goes into details, only saying they had married their own way, shared their own vows and consumed their union in the most loving way. She did not tell she was pregnant, waiting them to take in that…news.

-It was me who asked him to marry him this way, for I knew none of you would have let us another way. Catherine said, smiling as she stand before Erik and he place his hands on her shoulders. We love each other and no one will ever part me from my husband. Physically, yes, you can, but our hearts and souls are bound as long as we live.

-Why did you take back the Red Death? Christine asked to her former Angel of Music, shaking as she did

-Because I was jealous of the duke. He answered calmly, looking at the man and back to the vicomtesse. I thought a noble man was taking what I loved once again.

The vicomte put his sword back in its leather case, raising his hands in front of him to tell he meant no harm and head toward Catherine. The two old enemies stared at each other as Raoul finally stopped in front of the young mother-to-be.

-Will you ever forget me for what I did? He asked, which surprised the couple a great deal. Now I see how I was wrong. The brother I wished to be has failed.

Catherine could not repress a sob and Raoul gently took her in his arms, smoothing her hair from her damp cheeks. He looked into her deep dark eyes, smiling in a brotherly way and then turn to face the Phantom.

-Monsieur, will you take your responsibilities toward this young lady? The vicomte asked

Erik sighed loudly, not believing what he had just heard. 'Does he mean…?'

-Yes monsieur. I engage myself to make the one I love happy. I will never make her cry nor than made her feel uncomfortable. I will cherish her whatever happen, until death part us.

Raoul held his right hand to him and Erik took it. They shook hands as gentlemen and Catherine hoped it was the first sign of a new friendship.

**Chapter 54**

The three women started to cry at the same time as the duke walk toward the exit without no one noticing and disappear, defeated.

Raoul and Erik made a deal. Well, it was more the vicomte giving his orders to the Phantom. Firstly, the couple would be getting officially and adequately married at the church, which was nothing to please the both of them, though, they would do anything to be together. Secondly, Catherine would come back at the mansion and Erik could come visit her as courting gentleman would do. They would not sleep together until they are really married. The Phantom had in mind he would do exactly as they did when it was a secret and climb to her balcony. He almost giggle at the thought. 'Giggling? She's really changing me.' He thought.

-Now on, the opera ghost is nothing but a memory. You are Erik…hmm...you'll have to think about a last name. What happened between us is all the past. Raoul said, surprising his crowd even more

-Thank you. Erik said, chocking everybody just a little more, Catherine included

-I don't do it for you, but for the one I consider as my little sister. I want her happiness, and I can denied you gave it to her no more. I want to hear her laugh. She had never did it in my presence. The vicomte replied, looking at Catherine for a brief instant, smiling to her sadly. Now it's time to go. We will wait for you outside young lady.

On that, he pecked Catherine on both cheeks and left the lair with his still crying wife. Now she was happy though.

Madame Giry stood there and took her niece in her arms once more, but this time, it was a hug full of mother love.

-I knew something had changed with you. My heart told me. The aunt murmured

She said nothing, but Elizabeth was now sure her niece was pregnant. The way she was sick the day of the representation at La Rose Bleue. Everything was clear now. She said nothing, just in case Erik did not knew and it was not her place to say that his wife was with child. She kissed Catherine's forehead and joined the Chagnys outside.

Erik took the young woman in his arms, holding her tightly against his chest. He then kissed her, glad he could taste her sweet lips once again. She thought she would faint from the intensity of her emotions and the feeling he was spreading into her by this contact. Gently braking the kiss, Erik leaded her inside the bedroom and made her sat on the edge of the bed as he knelt before her, placing his hand on her stomach, caressing it tenderly. Suddenly, fear veiled his eyes and she instantly felt it.

-What is it amour? She asked

He shook his head as his eyes blurred with tears. Catherine took his face between her hands, caressing his left cheekbone softly with her thumb, asking him to answer her question with a smile.

-You know, there's a possibly this child could be…like me. He mumbled, tears trailing down under his mask as she removed it and caressed his scars with her fingertips

-Our baby will be perfect, as you are to me. It will be happy because I love it already and with all my heart. It will born in both love and music.

Taking her in his arms, he cried freely, feeling safe in her embrace, burying his face in her hair.

-I'm going to be a father. He mumbled, before he stared into her eyes and smile. I will be a daddy!

He screamed his happiness as he lift his love in his arms, making her spin around, kissing her, saying he was to be a father between each kiss

**Chapter 55**

Catherine, Madame Giry and the Chagnys were back at the mansion. Raoul had covered his young friend with his suit jacket since she was only wearing her nightdress and dressing gown. She was very tired and her leg was quite painful. All these emotions had made her body more sore and the one thing she wanted right now, was to take a warm bath and slipped under her blankets for a good nap.

As the little party arrived inside the huge house, Christine stopped moving, eyes wide in surprise and fear.

-What is it Lotte? The vicomte asked, a bit panicked

-The…the baby…it's coming… She mumbled. Oh God Raoul…oh…

Contractions were already beginning and she was a little afraid about that. Madame Giry ran outside to found the Chagnys coachman and asked him to led her to a doctor right away. Catherine for her part ran to the kitchen, asking Laurette to boil some water and bring some fresh towels upstairs. No one in the kitchen moved.

-The vicomtesse is having her baby right now, doesn't that make any sense? Catherine said, exasperated

The maids all panicked and got back to work, doing what the young woman had just asked. Catherine climb the stairs to her bedroom, change her clothes into something more appropriate and got to the master's room. She knock three times at the door, shyly. Raoul opened and pulled her inside.

-Stay with her while I'm gone. He state

-Where are you going?

-Fetch the doctor of course.

-Aunt Lizzie is already on her way. Stay calm Raoul. The young woman smiled reassuringly

The vicomte saw her smiling this way for the first time and he was pleased with it. He then sat by his wife's side. Christine's face change into a grimace as contractions were taking over her sweet features.

-I'll wait for aunt Liz downstairs. Catherine said, knowing she was not at her place in this room. I've said to the servants to boil some water and bring a few towels here.

-Oh yes, hum…thank you.

Catherine left them and saw Madame Giry appear with her own doctor.

-Oh, mademoiselle Le François. He said, a bit cold

-Monsieur. Aunt Elizabeth, I'll take some rest in my room, if you need something, you know where to find me.

The young woman excused herself, and left them. She was so tired. Of course she wanted to be there as Christine was giving birth to her first child, though, it anguished Catherine much more than she imagined. She was now scared about her own…labor. In something like five months and a half, it would be her turn to have a baby.

As she lay on her bed, she heard knock on the bedroom door and she gave permission to enter. It was Madame Giry. She sat to her niece's side, taking her hand, smiling to her.

-So, the baby. The former ballerina said, half smiling. It's due for when?

Catherine blushed as she sat up. Elizabeth took her in a mother's embrace.

-Was it that obvious? The young woman shyly asked. Or the doctor told you?

-That's why the doctor grew paler when he saw you? No he didn't told me, your behaving had. I just figured it out when you told us for you and Erik.

-Well…I think it will be there between five and six months. I'm not quite sure. Oh aunty Lizzie, please, don't be mad at me. Erik and I…

-Do I look angry at all child? Madame Giry laughed. Though, does he knows about this?

-Yes. I told him before you and Christine arrived and we talked about it when you were gone.

-Well now child, you will have to talk about this to the vicomte. But wait a few days. Let him enjoy being a father for a few days and then tell him at the right moment. Now I must go check if the doctor need me.

-Will you come back when the baby will be there? I would like to be at Christine's side, but I'm so tired I can barely keep my eyes open.

-Of course. Take a nap. You too must care about that little fellow inside of you.

They both smile and Madame Giry left her niece. Catherine curled up under one of her blanket, rubbing her stomach, humming one of her husband's sweet song and she fell asleep.

**Chapter 56**

Erik was on Catherine's bedroom balcony, watching her sleeping. As silent as possible, he entered the room took off his hat and cloak, lock the door and lye behind her, folding his arm around her waist. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, taking in her sweet scent of the lily of the valley.

The young woman had felt his presence and let him take her in his embrace. When she felt him in her neck she slowly turned and quickly found his lips, kissing them both tender and lustful. She cautiously break the kiss, too tired for…the joys of being two in the same bed. Erik looked at her seriously, and she could read anger in his eyes of steel.

-You would deny me? Now that we can be together and soon husband and wife and parents? He asked, deceived and boiling from the inside

Smiling, she pealed his mask off, placing kisses on his raw cheek and then caressed it.

-I would never do such thing my love. She murmured. It's only that I'm very tired.

-And if I make sure not to get you too tired…? He said, starting nibbling at her ear, pulling her closer to him

-No Erik. Someone can come.

-We'll be quiet.

She then sat, having no other choice but to stop him. It was too dangerous now that they all accepted their union and she heard him groan angrily behind her.

-Don't be angry at me. She mumbled, almost as frustrated as him. Someone will come for sure. Christine is having her baby right now and aunt Liz will return to give me news about that.

The Phantom sighed, reassured she had not changed her mind about them. Yes, that's what had crossed his mind when she pulled back. Standing, he walk around the bed to face her and knelt before her. He stared at her for a moment, lovingly, and almost shyly he put his right hand on her stomach.

-How does it feel, to bear our child? He asked, his voice above a whisper

-I felt sick for the first two and a half months but now I'm better. I know it's there, feel this new life growing inside.

-Is it moving yet?

-It's still too small. She smiled, placing her hand over his. It will in a few weeks probably.

He could not repress his envy to put his ear on her belly, stroking it with his fingertips, as his free hand entwined with Catherine's.

-Your papa is there. He murmured, tears of joy forming in his gray-green eyes. I'll be there for you, always. Make sure your maman never forget it. I'm there for both of you.

As she was tenderly caressing his neck, someone knock on the door. Catherine made him stand and hide in the closet. She made sure she was presentable and unlocked the door.

-Why did you lock that door child? Madame Giry asked, an eyebrow raised suspiciously. Well, Christine want to see you.

-Is the baby's born yet?

-No, she want a friend to hold her hand.

Catherine didn't thought and ran to the master bedroom. Elizabeth entered her niece's room as she was running away and close the door. She sighed as she lit a lamp.

-Do you really think I would not noticed your presence Erik? She whispered, staring around her, trying to find him

-Will you keep it secret? He asked, his voice both menacing and caring

-Yes.

He stepped out of the closet and sat on the bed, a bit lost in his thoughts.

-Don't be mad at her Liz. We did nothing wrong.

-I'm not angry. But apparently you indeed did something wrong before you are both legally married.

Erik blushed under his mask, turning to face his friend, trying not to appear weak or embarrassed in front of her. She then sat at his side, looking at him seriously.

-So, you know for the baby. He mumbled, not really sure of where all this was leading

-Yes.

-I didn't dishonored her Lizzie. He explained, trying to make her understand his point. We were unite this night and for us, it was a real wedding.

Elizabeth chuckled as he tried to say he didn't meant anything wrong. She hugged him very tight, which surprised him but finally embraced her back.

-Take good care of her Erik. She's not as strong as she seems.

-What do you mean?

-When she confirmed me she was pregnant, I convinced the doctor to tell me if everything with her child was all right.

Erik's eyes blurred with tears. 'Oh no, the baby isn't normal. I gave her a monster…' he tells himself, but before he could say anything, Elizabeth hush him and continue.

-The baby seems all right from what he said, though, Catherine could have complications. Corinne, my dear sister, almost died when she gave birth to my niece. Now, make sure she doesn't do anything to get tired. Make sure she doesn't lift any heavy charges. Take care of my niece.

The Phantom was now scared to death. 'My love, my beloved wife, I could lose her. She could die in childbirth…' Madame Giry hugged him once again.

-She won't die Erik. She loves you and you love her. No one would die in those conditions.

-I cannot lose her Lizzie. I wont survive if she goes away.

A sob escaped from his throat and then cried freely on his friend's shoulder. She didn't meant to scared him that much, though, she wanted to make sure he was aware of the fragility of his wife.

-We are probably worried for nothing Erik. She murmured reassuringly. If she take care of herself, she will be all right.

-I want to marry her as soon as possible. He said firmly, drying his tears. Only when we are officially husband and wife I'll could be with her at any time to take care of her.

-I will talk with Raoul about that. She smiled, making him winced at the thought that the vicomte was in charge of their marriage

-All right. He groaned. Say to Catherine I had to go. Say her I love her and tell Christine…no…forget it.

-Congratulation?

-Yes, something like that.

**Chapter 57 **

Catherine was holding Christine's hand tightly in hers, whispering encouraging and reassuring words to her friend. Catherine tried not to look at what was going on around her, only the vicomtesse's face. She was thinking about her own pregnancy, and was scared about it. She knew that giving birth was not painless, but now that she saw how it was, she was becoming really anxious.

-Push! The doctor said. One more and don't stop until I say it!

Christine was clutching Catherine's hand as she pushed with all her might. After five more minutes of painful pushing, they heard the baby's cries. It was a relieving music and the doctor held the baby to the father, who was pale and a little shaky.

-Congratulation. It's a boy. The old man said, as he finished his work with the new mother

Raoul was rocking his son gently, unsure of what he had to do. Sitting by his wife's side, he gave the little infant to her, kissing the baby's forehead as he do so.

-Christine. He murmured. A boy.

The vicomtesse held her son in the cradle of her arms with pride on her face. He was a big healthy boy. His baby-indigo eyes opened, gazing at his maman. She then turn to Catherine and gesture her to approach. Her friend came closer, taking care not to move too roughly and sat by the new mother's side.

Raoul smiled to his friend.

-Catherine, will you give us the honor to be our first child's godmother? He asked with a huge smile

Christine place the baby in Catherine's arms as she tried to raised in a sitting position.

Catherine didn't knew what to say. The little boy was nibbling one of her lock as she caressed his little chubby cheek.

-What is my godchild's name then? She asked, tears of joy glowing in her deep dark eyes

The new parents shared a quick sight and then told her in the same voice.

-Gustave Antoine De Chagny.

**Chapter**** 58 **

A week passed since the birth of little Gustave. Christine had name her first born after her late father. She wanted him to be with her so bad. She missed him in these days of happiness. Though, she knew he was there, somehow she could feel his presence. She was rocking her son as she nurses him, singing a song her father used to sang to her when she was only a toddler.

Catherine cautiously entered the nursery, and sat across of the new mother. She stared a moment at the sweet mother and son scene, caressing the bump that had start forming under her bellybutton. Though, she was hiding it very effectively under the amount of fabric of her dress.

-Christine, I know the time is not well chosen, but…may I talk with you? She asked shyly

-Yes of course. The vicomtesse smiled as she finished to feed her son and start rubbing his little back. What is it?

Catherine took a deep breath, not knowing how she could say that she was with child. 'Better if I say it the direct way!' She said to herself, sighing.

-I'm pregnant!

Christine's eyes widened and she grew paler. After the chock was passed, her cheek pinked again and she smiled radiantly. She then put her own baby in his white cradle and jumped to Catherine, taking her in her arms.

-Oh that's wonderful. You deserve it so much. Oh…wait a minute. Did you said that to Raoul?

-Not yet. I wanted to say it to you before. I'm a bit…

-Scared?

-Yes.

-Oh don't be. My Raoul could be very nice you know. Christine laughed and shut quickly as not to wake her son. I have to get use to whispering now on, or this little fellow won't be able to sleep.

They got out of the nursery silently and the young women headed to Catherine's bedroom.

-When are you going to talk to him? Christine asked

-Well, he's in the study right now. I can't wait for too long.

-Do you want me to be with you?

-No, thank you.

Together, they reached the study and stopped before the closed door. Christine gave her friend a good luck hug and left her.

Before she knocked on the door, Catherine heard the vicomte talk to someone. She could not define what he was saying, she could only recognize his voice. After she had waited three minutes, she heard another voice. The deep warm voice of her dear Phantom and she gave a few quick knock on the door. She waited until she got permission to enter and then, she saw her husband, standing by the vicomte's side. Erik greeted her with a smile and without thinking, she threw herself in his arms.

Raoul cleared his throat, mentioning he was still there and Catherine suddenly came back to reality.

The Phantom was worried to see her run to him like this. She had to take care of herself like Madame Giry said, though, he was happy to see her and her aunt asked him not to aggravate her with what she said about the pregnancy's risks.

-Please Catherine, sit down. Raoul gesture for her and the other man to sit on the couch by the window as he sat behind his desk. We were talking about the urgency of your wedding.

Catherine blushed as Erik put his gloved hand on her stomach, saying that way that the vicomte knew about the baby that was already growing inside her.

-Monsieur Lavois…

-Lavois? Catherine interrupted

-Mon amour, I had to find a name since I never knew my real one. This one seemed perfect for us. Erik smiled, as he continue to caress her belly

-May I continue? Raoul asked abruptly. So, I was saying that Monsieur Lavois just said to me that you are with child and the wedding has to be as soon as possible.

She then smiled, wishing the vicomte would say that the priest was hidden in a closet somewhere in the house and that she just had to find him to finally get legally married to the man she loves.

-We came to an arrangement. I provide you a respectable dowry and he gives you a decent house and you can get married. The wedding is set for next week. Raoul explained. Is that all right with you Catherine?

She giggled as she stand on her feet and hugged the vicomte tightly. He gently pulled back, his face just a little redder than usual.

-When you'll be married, you can stay here together, until your house is ready. Now, you may inform your aunt and Christine about this. Your fiancé and I have much to talk about.

She turned to face Erik and he smiled to her, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

-I'll joined you in a few minutes.

She sighed, bowed her head to the vicomte in respect and as a sign of gratitude and left the men, too exited to tell the news to someone. Raoul waited until she was out of sight and came to Erik's side.

-Does she knows the risks about her pregnancy…? The vicomte asked in a murmur

-Yes she does. But she don't know her aunt told me. I'm sure she don't wanted to alarm me.

-She's a strong woman. She passed through many pain and serious situation. The baby and it's mother will be all right.

Raoul took a piece of paper and write down a name and an address.

-This is the best doctor in the country. He said, handing the note to the Phantom. He works in Marseille and cost a lot, but you can count on me if you need money.

-You know I don't. Erik answered dryly. But…thank you, I appreciate.

-As I said the other day, I don't do it for you. She's a sister to me and I care for her. I could give my life for her and Christine.

Without another word, they shook hands and Erik ran upstairs to see his loved one.

**Chapter 59 **

There was only two days left until Catherine and Erik's wedding. She had convinced him to leave her alone until the ceremony. Knowing him, he would have tried to see what she was preparing in secret, like her dress. She and Christine had made many stores to find one. Though, Catherine wanted to alter it to suit her taste and her husband's.

The day Erik and Raoul have talked together, Catherine had almost dragged him to the nursery where Christine was taking care of her son. She had asked to the vicomtesse if she trusted her former Angel enough to let him see the baby.

-You want to see how he behave with a baby? The young mother had asked

-Oh, you don't have to be afraid. Catherine said quickly as to not make Christine panicked by what she was asking. Erik would not do any harm to your child. He simply could not. He can be caring and tender you know.

On those word, both women blushed as Catherine thought about her husband's caress and the vicomtesse thinking about her former angel caressing Catherine. Christine cleared her throat and agreed to what her friend asked her.

Now, Catherine was with Erik at the door of the nursery. He did not knew what was in her mind and anguished raised to his chest when he heard a baby crying. Erik pulled Catherine away from that door.

-You do not mean to make me enter that room did you? He mumbled

-The famous opera ghost is scared of a toddler? She mocked and hugged him tightly and he sighed, embracing her back

She guided him back to the room, and knock cautiously. Christine gave the permission to enter and Catherine dragged Erik inside.

It was lovely how the young mother was cradling her son in the rocking chair. The man was uncomfortable, it was obvious, by the way he was playing with his gloved fingers of sliding his hand behind his neck. It surprised Christine to see him that shy, and that made her smile. She stood, slowly approaching to him and Catherine show him how to place his arms as Christine was placing the baby in the cradle he was creating. He gasped when the vicomtesse retreated her hands, making him totally on his own. Erik was uncomfortable at first. This was the first time he held such a little thing in his arms, beside the cat he once had. But then, he naturally start rocking the child gently, humming the song of the Angel of Music. When he look into Catherine's eyes, she saw tears in his and he smiled. She couldn't wait to see him singing to their own baby. She now knew he was going to be a great father. Shy, maybe nervous, but great.

He was now, a caring, soft and sweet man. Of course he was still the strong, enigmatic, mysterious man that had stolen her heart, but now, he started to realize there was something else in this life that he deserved to known.

Catherine stepped out of her daydream and continue to sew her wedding dress. Two days now…only two days and she would be with her husband, forever. Those days of despair were gone. Now, the murder of her parents was far behind. Never again she would hide her voice to anyone. She would never be afraid again, with her dear Phantom protecting her. In two days, she and the father of her unborn child, could love each other without hiding, at last.

**Chapter 60 **

_The Wedding day!_

Catherine had some problem to sleep that night. Exited was only one tenth of what she really felt. Not two minutes after she opened her eyes, her aunt enter her bedroom, a huge breakfast tray in her hands.

-Good morning child! Elizabeth smiled, as she helped her niece to sit up and lay the tray on her lap. Ready for the big day?

-Want to truth?

-Of course. The aunt laughed

-Hmm…I'm a bit…nervous…

-Every women is on their wedding day. And I'm sure Erik in pacing in his bedroom, not knowing what to wear.

The Phantom was indeed walking back and forth around the house of the lake. Though, he knew exactly what clothes to wear. A black suit with a royal-blue vest. A few days ago, he had bought their rings and was quite proud of himself. His bride's ring was white gold and inside, was carved her name and his, with their to wedding date. The first in the lake and the second, the official. His ring was almost blue but still gold. Inside his name was carved too, his name and hrs and the same dates. It was perfect!

Catherine had not ate much of what her aunt had gave her. She felt a bit sick and couldn't tell if it was because she was anguished or if it was because of her pregnancy. Laurette came to her and said the bath was ready for her. The maid had perfumed the water as Christine and Madame Giry had asked. The two women helped Catherine to wash her long dark brown curls, bathe her with care and finally helped her out of the huge tub.

They took their time, since Catherine felt like vomiting if she moved too fast.

An hour later, the vicomtesse and Elizabeth had beautifully dressed Catherine's hair with some ribbons and lily of the valley. They had looked into every florists in town to find the young woman's favorite flower, since it was not the season yet. They had put some in her bouquet along with white roses. They made her dressed up, since it looked like Catherine could not think by herself, her eyes lost in the void, smiling without reason, well, one reason, she was to be married to the only man she would ever love.

Standing in front of the huge mirror of her bedroom, the young woman looked at her reflections, anticipating the moment they'll have to go to the church. As she thought about that, there was three knock on the door and Elizabeth opened it. Raoul entered, smiling at the young bride of the Phantom of the Opera.

-May I talk with you, mademoiselle? He asked playfully

She nodded shyly and the other women left the room. Raoul approached, smiling, a little box in his hands.

-I'm proud of you Catherine. He said, obviously on the edge of tears. I have something for you.

He gave her the little casket and she opened it cautiously. Inside, there was a necklace made of little white pearls along with tiny pearl hearings.

-My mother used to say, when a daughter get married, parents should always give a pearls necklace, as a sign of caring and love. He smiled, taking the piece of jewelry out of the velvet box and placing it around Catherine's neck. Mother gave hers to Christine and I give this one to you. I'm not your father, though, I will lead you down the aisle today. This present is to show you how much I love you, little sister. And how I wish for you to forgive my attitude toward Erik.

Catherine hugged him tightly crying silently. He had just prove her he was a real brother and the most caring man, after Erik, she has ever met. What he did in the past was now erased and never again they would speak about it.


	9. Chapter 61 to 70

**Chapter 61 **

Catherine, her aunt, the vicomte and his wife and son, were on their way to the church. Her hand was crisped on her bouquet, while her stomach wanted to make friends with her throat. The carriage finally stopped and Elizabeth, Christine and the baby got out first. Raoul gentlemanly helped the bride-to-be to joined them outside and she sighed.

Erik was standing nervously before the church's altar, not feeling at his place at all. Though, he would remain exactly where he was, for he was too happy he could finally marry the woman he loves without hiding. And the 'kiss' part of the ceremony took all the place in his mind. He was focusing on that moment.

The priest had looked at the masked man oddly, which made Erik much more uncomfortable. The Phantom had never prayed in his life and that place meant absolutely nothing to him. He knew it was pretty much the same for Catherine. She told him that since the tragic death of her parents, she had lost faith in god. If he had existed, he would have not taking her parents life so roughly and killed her mother's unborn child.

Catherine and the little party were standing before the door, her hands crisped on her bouquet, clutching it enough to make her knuckles grow white.

-Ready? Raoul asked as he fold her shaking hand around his arm

She only nodded as they finally enter the church.

When Erik saw her, he had to repress a sob. She was gorgeous, glowing by her beauty and never before he had seen her smile this way. All that surrounded her was blur in the mist she was creating in his heart. He could only see her. She was walking far too slowly for his taste, though, he was happy to have all his time to admire his angel. She arrived at his level, at last, and the priest start to speak. Erik and Catherine looked into each others eyes, without moving, barely noticing the religious speech or the old man by their side. They repeated their vows they had already shared in the lake months ago. Catherine only changed a few word, as not to embarrassed those who was listening this time.

-Catherine, my love, my angel. I will be a good husband. All that's mine is now yours. My heart, my soul, my body are yours and forever.

-Erik, my love, my guardian, I will be a good wife. My voice, my thoughts, my joys are yours. My heart and soul already are in your possession. I'll made our future the happiest of this world, forever.

Came the time to place their rings to their fingers and the moment Erik longed for, the kiss. It was more passionate that they intend, though, it was the most perfect kiss they had ever shared.

The priest cough loudly, as to remind them they was in a church and not in their privacy and the couple brake their perfect kiss, much to their displeasing.

-May I present you Monsieur and Madame Lavois! The priest said as the crowd start to clap

**Chapter 62 **

The vicomte had organized festivities for the new married couple at La Rose Bleue. Their was only a few guests. Monsieur Jean and his wife, Julien Coulais the male star of the opera house, monsieur Reyer, who almost fainted when he saw who Monsieur Lavois really was, and a few ballet rats.

Erik felt nervous to be surrounded by so much people. Some of them were aware of his former identity and he could feel their fear.

Holding Catherine's little white gloved hand in his black gloved one, they finally reached the ballroom, where the banquet was waiting for them. Sitting at the table of honor, the couple held their breath until everyone had taken their places.

They received many presents along with congratulations. Even Meg was there with her new husband. They had married in secret. Catherine felt a bit jealous about that. She had been secretly married too, though, her cousin was legally unite to Martin Champagneur.

As the minutes passed by, Erik started caressing Catherine's hand under the table. She gazed up at him, seeing the urge in his eyes to be finally alone together. She felt the same, but all she could do, was to put her head on his shoulder. It was good to know they would be together now on, and forever. She was sure even death could not approach them.

They barely heard people's wish of happiness, both lost in their thoughts. Though, the young couple did not talk to each other. They were saying love words with their eyes.

Came the time for the new husband and wife to open the dance floor and Erik nervously leaded Catherine there. They entwined their fingers as they start their own dance. They were used to dance together, and that one was particularly perfect and gracious. They stared into each others eyes, not noticing no one else was dancing, only looking the lovely couple. They spun around the floor as tears of joy filled their eyes. Everything was perfect, surreal. Erik forgot about all those people who were staring at his mask, thinking only of the lovely creature he had just married, at the angel he held in his arms.

-Je t'aime Catherine. De tout mon cœur.

-I love you too Erik, with all my heart.

The festivities went on until nightfall. Catherine was exhausted, Erik was as much as her too. The guests start quitting slowly and Raoul finally announced that the party was over and it was time for the newly wed to take some rest. All of that said with a funny voice and some winks, which was not like him at all.

**Chapter 63**

On their way back to the mansion, nether of them spoke. The Chagnys were in their own carriage but Madame Giry was with her niece and her husband, smiling at them and at the thought of having Erik as her new nephew.

They finally arrived at the estate and the Phantom helped Elizabeth out of the coach first and then lift Catherine in his arms, with no intention to let her go until they arrived to their bedroom. He get her upstairs without another word. Christine blushed while Madame Giry was hiding her laughing and Raoul felt uncomfortable. They all know what was about to come for the newly weds. 'Lets hope they will remember they are not alone it that house and there's a baby who needs his sleep.' The vicomte thought as he and his wife reached their own bedroom and leaded Elizabeth to the guest's.

Okay, if you think you could be offended by a love scene, don't continue. It's not really detailed, it's just pure love. I'm warning you because I don't want it to get deleted, I've worked too hard. So, if it's too much for you, don't read it and ask me to tell you what happens next. It's their wedding night, I had to put something there.

Erik never left Catherine's eyes as he laid her in their bed. As she sat, he unlaced the back of her dress, ever so slowly kissing his way down her neck. Never he had been more…patient. He wanted to take his time, savor their first night as husband and wife. Somehow, she managed to remove his mask and then his suit jacket. It felt amazing to feel her skin on his ravaged cheek and he rubbed it over her shoulder as he kissed the sensitive area behind her ear. He then slid her dress down, revealing she wore no corset. He was pleased with that, the less he had to remove from her, faster they will be skin to skin. Once again, she had taken off his vest without really noticing her move and was now working on his shirt. He tore it from his chest and kissed her lips passionately, invading her mouth with his tongue. It was his turn to take off her chemise and the rest of her undergarment without her noticing. He then saw the little bump of her stomach. 'My baby his in there.' He thought, placing butterfly kisses all over it. She laughed as he tickled her. It was unbelievable how this simple contact meant everything for both of them. They were together, as husband and wife and no one could blame them. Never again.

Erik made his way up to her lips, magically removing his shoes, socks and finally his trousers.

-Mon amour, did I said to you how beautiful you were when you entered the church?

-No. She laughed, as he caressed her sides

-Well, you are far much more beautiful right now. I still can't believe I now possessed such a jewel.

-You better believe it my love, because I'm yours, forever.

On that, their bodies entwined as one, both expressing their satisfaction and relief with deep moans. Being able to make noise out of their pleasure, not caring about being heard by other people, was arousing for both of them and intensified their sensations.

Never before they had felt such perfection in their love making. It last for more than an hour and they repeat it many more times through the night.

**Chapter 64 **

Erik woke up at dawn, the bedroom filled with soft red light. Catherine was curled against him, her pretty face bathe with the first sunlight. It was the most perfect, the most magic sensation he has ever felt, to wake up with the woman he loves and with the sun passing through the windows. Never again he would hide in darkness. His wife and baby deserves to live in the light.

-Morning yet? Catherine mumbled, as she stepped out of her sweet dreams

-Yes. But this time, I don't have to flee.

She smiled, cuddling a little closer to him, kissing his firm chest. He gently turn her on her back and slid to her little baby bump, placing his ear against it as Catherine start massaging her husband's scalp.

To know there was a life growing inside of her, that he placed himself there, tears of joy escaped his gray-green eyes and it was like that each time he was thinking about his unborn child.

-Boy or girl? She asked playfully

He smiled against her skin, sliding up for a good morning kiss as he took her in his embrace.

-Doesn't matter my love. All I want is for that baby to be healthy and…unlike me. He answered into her hair, taking in her sweet scent. Though, I'm pretty sure it's a girl.

-How can you tell? She laughed, trying to take their attention out of what he had said about a baby 'unlike' him

-Hmm, I don't know, just a feeling.

A knock on the door, followed by Laurette's voice, told them to come downstairs for breakfast. Catherine groan in a way that was more like her dear Phantom then her usual temper.

-Why don't we go live to your place? She asked, snuggling on his chest, as he tried to get out of the bed

-Chagny make me promised to not take you down there. He answered calmly. It was one of the condition to our 'arrangement' for our wedding. And, the air is not sane for my pregnant wife, unhealthy.

On that he laughed heartily. Taking care of his wife and unborn child was the most important thing in the world and it felt too good to repress himself from doing so.

Erik gently helped Catherine to dressed. Not that she really needed any help but he wanted to do it. He even brush her hair into a fashioned braid.

-Only a few weeks my love, and we'll be alone together, in our house. He murmured, as he bound the bottom of the braid with a white silk ribbon

She almost giggled at that. She wondered how the house looked like. Her dear Phantom was keeping the secret and wouldn't say a word about it. He was far too proud to divulge anything of his surprise for his wife.

'My wife.' He thought, not really believing he could at last live a happy life.

When they finally get to the first floor and into the dining room, the Chagnys were already waiting for them. Raoul motioned for Erik to take the other side of the table, across of him, and Catherine to take place on her husband's right.

-So, are you ready? Raoul asked

-For what? Catherine said

-Your honeymoon. Christine smiled

Erik turned to his wife, looking into her surprised eyes, wink and grin. He wanted to take her to that doctor in Marseille, but knowing her, she wouldn't follow that easily, so he made up the whole 'honeymoon' thing. Of course he wanted to take some rest there, alone with his wife, but that was not the real reason.

-Ever seen Marseille amour? He asked, kissing her blushed cheek

-No. She smiled and bit her lower lip in anticipation of that little trip

-Well, I'll asked to Laurette to prepare everything. Raoul said as he waved for the maid who was standing beside the dining room door

-I can pack my things alone you know. Catherine replied, a bit irritated by all that overprotective mode both men were, not understanding why

Erik placed his ungloved hand on her belly, brushing his mouth over her ear, murmuring into it.

-You have my baby sleeping in there. You must take care of yourself and of her too.

-Her? Christine asked, seemed she had good hearing since her son was born

-He's sure it's a girl. Catherine smiled

**Chapter 65 **

The newlyweds were on their way to Marseille. It was not very far from the Chagny estate and from Paris, but far enough to avoid the noise of the City of Light.

Catherine could not tear her eyes from what she saw through the carriage window. She didn't really had the time to visit Paris and its surrounding since she arrived in France. It was the first time she was traveling through the city.

When they arrived at their hotel, which Raoul chose for them as the best in town and as a wedding gift, Erik wanted Catherine to take some rest.

-I'm not tired Erik! She said, a bit irritated

-Maybe not you, but my daughter could need it. If you don't rest, she wont ether. He replied firmly, followed by a huge grin that almost scared her

It was so unusual to see him this way, that she came to think he was going mad. Though, she could not denied that it felt good that someone take care of her this way and to know that he was now her husband.

They were guided to their room, the one the Chagnys used when they were in town. The suite was more for noble than for ordinary people. The staff had been informed to take care of them as if they were royalty.

The room was huge, with a very high ceiling, white and golden walls and white wood furniture. Erik paid the young man that had carried their package up there. The boy stood still, holding his shaking hand out to receive his payment. The Phantom knew that he was scared or very nervous about his masked face and his cold gaze. As soon as the boy had his money, he ran away. Erik sighed, though, now he wasn't concerned about what other people may thought about his appearance, he had his wife with him, that was enough.

When he returned his attention to Catherine, she was staring at the city through the bay window. He slowly approach and fold his arms around her waist.

-It's wonderful, isn't it? She murmured

-Not as wonderful as you, angel. He said softly in her ear, making her shiver with a sweet sensation. Time for a nap now.

She didn't had time to say anything that he had already scooped her in his arms and laid her on the bed. He removed her shoes, making sure she was comfortable, and sat to her right.

-I'm not tired at all! She cried, like a child who don't want to sleep in the afternoon

-You will do as I say. He replied seriously, removing his gloves and placing one of his warm hand on her stomach

On that, he start singing. Her eyelids began to fell over her now tired eyes. She wanted to fight against his hypnotic voice, but he was far too strong for her and she fell asleep in a minute.

As soon as he felt her breathing slow down, Erik removed his hand, put his gloved back on, took his hat and cloak, and silently got out of the room. He wanted to see that famous doctor before he take his wife there.

After ten minutes of walking through the staring people of the streets, the Phantom arrived in front of a building, more modern than the others. Beside the door, a name was carved. 'Dr Pierre Dumont , obstetrician.' He read. He was at the right place.

**Chapter 66 **

Erik grew nervous, when he entered the doctor's office. The secretary, a mid-fifty year old woman with gray-brown hair, greeted him with a smile and then with an horrified expression. Once she got used to the mask, ten minutes later, she asked herself what that man could want.

-I'm here to see Dr Dumont. Is he here? He asked, trying to remain the gentleman Catherine said he was so often

-Hmm… you know that he's an obstetrician, don't you?

-Yes, why? He asked and then realized that he was a 'man' and his wife was not with him. I want to speak with him before I bring my wife here.

-Oh, of course. I'll go see if he can see you now. She said as she gesture for him to sit on one of the chair in front of her desk. Just wait here, I'll be right back.

Erik nodded and sat. The woman quickly reached a door on her right and he could here her say that there was a strange man here to see him. He sarcastically supposed she was talking about him. The doctor said it was alright and the woman ask the Phantom to come in.

-Merci Claudine. The doctor said to the woman as she left and closed the door. So, you are Monsieur…?

-Lavois, Erik Lavois.

-Oh. And you are here for… ?

-My wife is with child and I have reasons to think there could be problems through her pregnancy and the labor.

-Well, I can't tell if I don't see her, you must know that right?

-I'm not stupid. Erik hissed, trying to regain his soft temper, which was nowhere to be found. I came to see if your reputation was right. You see, my wife is very precious to me, so is my unborn child, and I want them to have the best doctor to take care of them.

-Then you came to the right place!

-Now, my wife does not know we came in town to see you. Erik continued and thought he had to say what Elizabeth told him. Her aunt told me that my wife's mother had problems when she gave birth to her. She had lost a lot of blood and almost died. Her doctor in Paris told her aunt that she could have problems too. I'm here to make sure there wont be any risk for my love and my baby. I can't lose them.

-Well sir, if there's history of that type in the family… Let me see her, and maybe I can tell you if there is something we can do.

-Thank you sir. When can we come back?

-This afternoon, at 2 there is a place.

Erik shook the doctor's hand and quickly left the office. Now, he had to tell Catherine about this. But how? 'Be subtle Phantom, or your name means nothing.' He said to himself, making his way back to the hotel.

**Chapter 67 **

Catherine was awake when he arrived, knitting little stockings for their baby. Erik stood there, observing her. She was so concentrated that she didn't even noticed when removed his cloak and hat.

-How long have you been awake? He asked with a smile

-Long enough to start missing you! She laughed and winked

Erik became serious again, kneeling in front of her, taking her knitting needles from her hands and taking her eyes to his. Now, he knew how to tell her they had to go see a Dr Dumont.

-What did your doctor said when you saw him the first time? He asked calmly, placing his hand on her belly

-Nothing. She lied, lowering her eyes, ashamed to have lied to him

-Don't you dare lie to me. I know it's not true Catherine. He said firmly but calmly. I know you by heart. Tell me.

He already knew what the doctor had said to her, though, he wanted her to say it by herself. She knew she had to tell him, it was his child too and could not hide such a important thing.

-He told me that the passage was too narrow, that my body seemed not ready for a pregnancy.

A tear escaped her right eye and Erik immediately wiped it with his thumb, caressing her cheek.

-M-my mother…

-Your aunt told me about the problems your mother had. He interrupted in a murmur

-Oh Erik, I'm so scared. She sobbed as he took her in his embrace

-I know mon amour. That is why we are here. Chagny gave me the name of a famous doctor. When you were asleep, I went to his office and we talked about you. We have an appointment this afternoon.

-Oh no, I don't want to go.

-Chérie, if you don't do it for you, then do it for my child. I'll be with you, whatever happened, you know it.

Erik helped her on her feet and place a gentle kiss on her forehead. He walked to their suitcases and retrieve another dress for her to be more comfortable, she could wear that one without corset. 'Bloody corset.' He thought.

Gently, he undressed her, for his greatest pleasure and slid her dress over her head. He buttoned it and fold her silk sash in a perfect bow. Turning her to face him, he place a soft kiss on her lips.

-Now my love, I know you are scared, but everything will be alright. That is why we must see that doctor. He's the best one you know.

-I love you Erik, more than life itself.

She sobbed, breaking under the hormones pressure in her husband's arms.

Those words were more sweet to his ear every time she spoke them. 'I would fight against The Death itself to protect you my Angel.' He said to himself, rocking her in his warm and reassuring embrace.

After a moment, they were on their way to the doctor's office.

**Chapter 68**

Erik sat nervously before the doctor's desk as Catherine was in the exam-room. As much as the Phantom as insisted to let him come inside with his wife, the doctor wouldn't let him.

Meanwhile, Dr Dumont was examining Catherine. First she was nervous to let another man than her husband touching her in her most intimate places, and now she was worried by the doctor's silence.

-Is there something wrong? She mumbled, shaking a bit

He helped her to sit up without a word and led her out of the exam-room.

Erik paled when he saw her worried features and quickly jumped to her side, taking her in his arms both protectively and possessively.

Dr Dumont gesture for them to sit down as he took his place behind the desk.

-I'll be quite frank. The doctor said. There is indeed some risks.

Catherine buried her face in Erik's chest. He stroke her hair, trying his best to remain strong for her. She needed a man by her side, not a crying ghost.

-Though. Dumont continued. If Madame Lavois take good care of herself, both mother and child will be alright.

He scratched a few words on a piece of paper and ended it to Erik.

-This is something that could help. Give it to the secretary and she will give you a bottle of a potion I designed myself. It's a vitamin boost if you want. She must take it twice a day.

Erik nodded as he read the note Dumont just gave him.

-Now, Monsieur Lavois. You must stay sure that your wife does not make any effort. Don't let her walk for more than five minutes a the time. Five minutes of walking, five minutes of rest.

-I'll make sure she obeys order. The Phantom said, holding his wife more tightly

-Now, if you don't have other questions, I have other appointments.

-Oh, of course. Thank you doctor, we appreciate. Erik said, shaking the old man's hand and leading his wife out of that office

As soon as they arrived before the secretary, Erik sat Catherine on a chair, making sure she doesn't move from there until he is finished. He went to the gray-brown haired woman and gave her the piece of paper.

-Dr Dumont said you would gave us what is on that paper. He said shyly

-Oh yes. She said, as she raised and open a kind of cupboard with a key. There!

She ended a bottle to the strange man before her and gave him instructions. Half a teaspoon before breakfast and another half before bed. No more, no less.

-That will be 210 francs monsieur. She said

Catherine came out of her thoughts when she heard the price of that. She rushed to her husband and grab his arm.

-It's too expensive Erik, I could never give it back to you! She cried nervously

-You know I have it. He smiled. And this is for our baby's good and yours.

The Phantom handed the money to the secretary and she frowned.

-Hmm…Monsieur, for the consultation…it will be another 100 francs. She mumbled, uncomfortable after what Catherine said

He sighed deeply. Though, he knew by the vicomte that it was quite an expensive doctor. But for his wife and unborn child, money wasn't important. He would throw all his fortune away for his family. 'My family.' He thought.

-Thank you sir, have a nice day! She said, with a fake smile

On that, the newlyweds were on their way back to the hotel.

**Chapter 69 **

As soon as they arrived at the hotel, Catherine immediately curled up in the bed, rubbing her stomach, sick worried. And if that was not enough, her right leg start to hurt badly. Erik gently sat behind her, removing his gloves and then rubbed her back tenderly. As he start unbuttoning her dress, she turned to him, her eyes red with tears.

-I'm not in the mood for…that. She mumbled, narrowed eyes

-I know love. He smiled. It was not my intention. I only intend to remove that dress and put on your nightgown.

She could not repress a smile. He was taking care of her more and more every day and it touched her. She sat and took him in her arms, more tightly than he thought possible.

A week passed by. Erik made sure Catherine every morning and every night. They spend almost every day in the park, by the hotel, even if the Phantom was not comfortable to be outside in broad daylight. Though, be with his wife, read to her or sing with her under the trees, was exalting and it kept his heart warn and his eyes blinded to every odd stare from strangers around them.

After two weeks, came the time to go back to Paris, to Erik displeasure. Catherine dozed on his shoulder, he had asked the coachman to drive very slow as not to disturbed them. She was babbling in her sleep. She was obviously dreaming of their child, which made Erik smile, while he was reading a book he had bought about pregnancies. Now, he knew everything about delivery to nursing. The next chapter would taught him how to properly change a diaper. That part scared him a little. Even if society was taking for granted that was women job to take care of babies, he wanted to be there for his child, at every step. Even if it meant to change diapers.

After a moment, he realized Catherine was watching him with a grin.

-What? He asked innocently

-The famous Phantom of the Opera intend of someday changing diapers? She chuckled

-Yes. And?

-Really?

-Why not?

-Well, you're a man and men are not supposed to do those thing. Do you have intentions to breast feeding it too?

This time, he laughed openly. It was a strange but wonderful music to her ear and she fold her arms around his neck. 'He will be a wonderful father.' She thought, as tears of joy sparkled out of her deep black eyes.

**Chapter 70 **

Catherine and Erik just arrived at the Chagny's estate when Raoul asked him if he could meet him in his study. Catherine went upstairs to see Christine and how little Gustave were, but they were nowhere to be found. Laurette, the maid, who was passing, told her that they were both at Madame Giry's flat.

-Is that so? Well, I'll go take a nap. If my husband looks after me, tell him I'm in our bedroom.

-Yes Madame Lavois.

Catherine entered her bedroom, which was right above Raoul's study. She could hear Erik and him yelled at each other. Though, she did not know what they were saying. She lay on the bed, rubbing her stomach, worried about this unexpected quarrel.

After a few minutes, she didn't hear anything else and noticed footsteps coming to the room. Erik stormed inside and open the closet to remove a huge trunk.

-What is it? She asked

-We leave! He snapped

-Why?

-I'm in no mood to argue! He cried, his eyes cold and angry. You will do as I say and obey me without questions!

She couldn't repress a sob from escaping her lips. He let what he was doing there and sat beside his wife, ashamed to have behaved like that.

-I'm sorry love. He mumbled, as he slowly rubbed her little baby bump. My anger was not turned against you.

-Why do we have to leave now?

He did not answer. He only turn to the dresser and began to fill the trunk with their clothes and other useful knickknacks. She remained silent as he emptied the drawers into suitcases and trunks.

An hour was enough to packed everything they possessed and then transport it downstairs. Erik sat Catherine beside the front door while he and a coachman filled the carriage.

She looked around her to see if Raoul would say goodbye and he did. Making sure the Phantom was not around, he came to Catherine and knelt before her to take her in his arms.

-Take care of you little sister. He murmured

-What's going on Raoul? She asked shyly

-Your…husband…will tell you. He answered bitterly as he gave her an envelope, making her more confused then she already was. Inside this, there is some money for you. Don't tell him, it's yours, not his.

She nodded as tears fell from both eyes.

-If there is anything, you know I'll always be there for you.

On that, Erik appeared and growled at the vicomte. He scooped his wife in his arms and disappeared through the front door, never to return.


	10. Chapter 71 to 80

**Chapter 71 **

Erik felt his rage slowed down at each step they made away from the Chagny's house. He had quite a fight with the vicomte, but he would not tell his wife as not to upset her. 'That boy as made me lose my temper for the last time.' He promised himself, as he set Catherine off of his lap and lay her on the coach seat, covering her with his cloak.

The journey was quite long and uncomfortable. An hour before sunrise, the carriage stopped and the coachman said to Erik they had arrived at destination. He glimpsed through the window and was quite happy to see everything had been done as required. He slowly knelt by his wife's side and gently caressed her cheek with his gloved hand. Seeing that it was not waking her up, he brushed his lips against hers.

-Catherine, my love, we're there. Come on sleeping beauty.

She groan and lift her eyelids to see her husband smiling to her and giving her a more passionate kiss, which he broke too quickly for her taste.

-Where are we? She asked as he tuck her in his cape and lift her before getting out of that coach

-We're home Angel. He murmured, nodding in direction of the house

It was not as huge as the Chagny's estate, but large enough to raise their family in comfort.

She sighed in surprise as a smile formed on her perfect lips, which he found impossible not to kiss. With her still in his arms, he unlocked the door and passed the threshold to their new life. It was a luminous house, paint it white and a bit of blue, Catherine's favorite colors.

He slowly guided her into each rooms, with her in his arms as not to get her and their little one tired. Their was a huge living room, and the dining room was twice bigger than she thought. Upstairs there was the music room with all the instruments they loved, except for the pipe organ. Harp, flute, violin, piano, everything they needed.

Next, was the nursery, which made Erik quite proud of himself. He had purchased furniture in white wood and soft pink blanket for the cradle, and a lot of toys. In one corner, there was a little white piano. Totally adorable.

-My daughter will be happy here. He murmured to his wife's ear, nibbling at her earlobe

-She will, if it's a she, of course. She laughed

-Your husband is always right my dear. He mocked. She will learn music, and sing like her maman and make me proud.

They finally reached the master bedroom down the hall. The bedchamber was as sunny as the rest of the house. Erik lay Catherine on the huge four poster bed and sat beside her, gently removing her clothes.

- My wife and daughter deserves to live in the light. No more talk of darkness. Their will never be dark days again. He murmured with tears falling down his cheeks as she removed his mask and kiss him passionately

**Chapter 72 **

Catherine woke up before her husband, watching him as he slept. A smile was on his lips. He was in peace, happy and that brought tears to her eyes. She cuddled more closer to him, filling her body with his warmth.

-Bonjour mon ange. He murmured with a sleepy voice, kissing the top of her head

-Good morning love. She smiled, tilting her head up to kiss him more properly. I'm sorry, I didn't meant to wake you.

-You can wake me like this every time you want. He said happily, nibbling at her neck, making her moan. So, do you like the house?

-Very much! She moaned

On that, he stopped, making her groan in deception. He sat and looked at her right in the eyes, but not with lust and love as she thought, but coldly, seriously.

-You will write that to Christine. He said firmly. You will describe everything you like about this house.

-What? Why?

-The vicomte had doubts about it.

-Is it why you had a fight with him?

-One of many cause, yes. The rest is between he and I. Now, are you hungry?

-A little.

She wanted to say that she was hungry but for something else than food, though she didn't had time as she felt something in her stomach and gasped. Erik immediately took a concerned look and gently pressed his hand on her belly.

-I-I think it just moved! She said, quite surprised

He smiled proudly. 'That's my girl.' He said to himself as he place his ear on the little bump.

-Come on little one, move again for papa. He murmured, kissing and tickling Catherine's skin to stimulate his baby

-Maybe if you sing for her, she will clap! She chuckled

-Good idea!

He sang 'Greensleeves' as beautifully as Catherine had sang it at the Rose Bleue, a few months ago, almost a year in fact. She had sang it to him when they were in Marseille and now, he was singing it for their unborn child and it brought tears of joy in her eyes, once again.

As he finished, the baby moved again.

-See? She loves your voice as much as I. Catherine smiled. And I will never get tired to ear you sing.

**Chapter 73 **

Catherine was almost six months pregnant. She felt fat and heavy, though Erik repeated to her that she was the most beautiful woman in the universe and that he was proud she was his.

It was dawn and the sun was painting their bedroom with a red and orange warm light. She used to wake up before Erik, since she had more and more difficult to sleep with the little dancer growing in her belly. The baby was quite agitated and it seemed that the father was quite proud of it.

Catherine put her dressing gown on and went to the kitchen, a little pregnancy hunger calling her down there. Bread with a rest of fish. 'Wonderful!' She thought with a smile, making herself a particularly disgusting breakfast. On the counter, she saw a message from the maid, Brigitte and an envelope marked with the Chagny seal. She began by reading what the maid had wrote

_Madame,_

_This letter arrived late last night. Monsieur Lavois asked me to not disturb both of you after 8pm, so I left it here in case you had odd hunger during the night._

_Have a nice day_

That was all. Brigitte and her were quite friendly together and she didn't really appreciate to be called 'Madame' by her. Like it was impossible between two friends. As she get back to reality, taking a bit from her fish sandwich, she opened the letter. She hadn't received anything from Christine in two weeks. They were corresponding frequently since they were parted. They remain close friend even if their husbands were back to their old enemy thing.

_Dear Catherine_

_I'm sorry if I didn't wrote to you in a while.  
We have problem at La Rose Bleue. Not only to  
Find another star, but with one of our investors.  
Friedrich Reinhardt!  
He's still in France and right now, well, I think he "drinks" his  
money. He spend his time in the 'low' part of the city.  
We need him, a lot. Or the Rose will closed.  
I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you but I had the get my  
frustration out and you're the only one I can talk to.  
For the rest, Gustave and I are all right. My son is always smiling.  
That made one who does. Raoul is out today, again, to repair  
Reinhardt mistakes and try to find a new investors.  
Don't worry, I'll be all right. My little boy cheers me up at  
Every smile he gives me.  
I hope you're doing well. Give me some news soon, I'm  
getting bored here.  
Your friend,_

_Christine._

Catherine fold the letter back into the envelope and return to the bedroom after eating some mints leaves to get a fresh breath after her nasty meal.

She wanted to do something about La Rose Bleue. She felt responsible for what was happening. She hadn't heard of Friedrich for more than three months, and now, he was ruining the opera house of her friends.

Slipping under the sheets, Catherine returned to the comfort of Erik's arms, which immediately found her and embrace her protectively, possessively. She liked that, she felt in love and loved. Even when he was sleeping, he was like that and it felt good.

**Chapter 74 **

A few days had passed since Catherine received Christine's letter. It was dawn and the young mother-to-be was getting ready to go out. Today, Erik was supposed to get to Paris, in his old Lair, to retrieve some of things he needed or wanted for the new house. Even he seemed not sure of why he was going there. Since he was still asleep, Catherine wrote a note to her husband, saying she was going to Paris too and she would meet him at the house of the lake after she had finish. She didn't told him what she wanted to do, she was not sure yet. The only certain thing, was that she was going to see Friedrich Reinhardt, to try to convince him to get back to normal.

Silently, she left the house and stepped into a coach for Paris. She was nervous and the baby seemed to be as much as her. It moved, it boxed, it kicked and punched restlessly. Catherine try to calm the little one that was inside her womb with her voice, singing one of the song Erik had composed for his child. A lullaby. Catherine smiled at the thought. That song was so soft, so pure, so…peaceful, that it still surprised her that it was the Phantom who had wrote it.

As she sang, she thought of her husband. He would probably be angry at her for leaving like this, even if it's only for a few hours. For sure, he would remind her that she his pregnant and fragile and he would not say it calmly. Even though, she liked that protective side of him, even if sometimes he looks more possessive than protective.

She loves him, in every way.

After almost two hours, the carriage stopped in front of Reinhardt's manor. She was anxious to meet her former fiancée again. What would he say? In what condition will she find him? Drunk, violent? Now she knew she had made a mistake. But there was no going back now. Her feet leaded her to the front door as if she was in a trance. Before she knew it, she had pulled the doorbell chain and a maid opened the door.

**Chapter 75 **

Catherine came face to face with an obviously scared maid and they both jerked when they heard a male voice yelling.

-Mireille! Come back here and give me that damn key! Reinhardt screamed from the other side of the huge house

-Oh, hmm…Miss…the master isn't…disposed to receive any visitors. The maid said with a shaky voice that Catherine assumed was Mireille

-THE KEY!! They heard again

-Give me that key and I'll give it to him myself. Catherine said calmly, trying not to be afraid

-Ohhhh no Madame. He's…violent when he drinks and in your…condition…it's not safe. Not a good idea at all!!

The young mother-to-be held her hand out and waited for the key, smiling reassuringly. The maid gave her reluctantly and leaded the young woman to the study, where the master of the house was 'redecorating' the room. Catherine stood there for a few moment in the doorway, observing the man why saddened eyes and heart. His back was in her, while searching desperately for the mysterious key, breaking everything he had under his furious hands. When he finally turn, he froze when he saw who was watching the raged storm that was destroying him and his house.

-Ca-Catherine…?

She tried to smile, blinking a few times to held her tears back as she approached slowly to the war field where his anger had fought. She ever so carefully took his hand and place the object he was looking for in his palm.

-Mireille…she stole the key from the liquor closet…

He interrupted himself, realizing it was useless to explain why he was destroying his own home and his attention was drawn to Catherine's swollen belly.

-A…a baby…He mumbled

-Yes.

-For when…?

-Somewhere in November.

He raised his eyes to hers, reddened by both alcohol and tears, losing himself in the deep black of her gaze.

-I wished it was mine. He murmured

His voice brake in a husky sob and fell on his knees. Catherine knelt beside him, stroking his back, not knowing what else she could do.

-Don't be sad, please. She said softly. Don't ruin your life Friedrich.

-I loved you so much. He sobbed, taking her against him, his head on her shoulder

Catherine was not comfortable in this situation, though, she needed to tell him what he had to do.

-Now listen to me. She said more firmly but with the same kindness. You have to put yourself together, or La Rose Bleue will close its doors. You're stronger than that my friend. I know you are. Everybody will suffer if you don't take all of this seriously.

-I don't want you to suffer. I still love you!

She raised on her feet, pulling back from his embrace, walking to the doorway of his study.

-Take care of the Opera House. She continued, a bit more coldly this time, her back on him. Don't dishonor your name. I have to go now.

-Wait!

**Chapter 76 **

-Wait! Reinhardt yelled before reaching her side, grabbing her arm hard to turn her to him

Catherine was now angry at him and gazed at him with daggered eyes.

-Did you came here only to tease me, or you came for…something else? He asked huskily, his lust readable in his drunk eyes

-I came to rescue a friend from the pit he felled in. Nothing more.

Friedrich slowly walk toward her, making her recoil until her back met a wall. He placed his hands each side of her, making sure she doesn't escape. This time, the tears that formed in her eyes was not of compassion nor anger, but of fear. He saw the hatred though, he didn't care.

-I need you Catherine. Please, leave that freak! Stay with me. I need you so much!

She tried to push him away as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, but in vain. He kissed her with a bruising force, with all his raging lust and desire. She attempted to escape once again but he pushed her roughly against the wall, pinning her with his body.

-Please Friedrich! No! She cried

Instead of stopping, he continued with more force, taking her hands above her head and keep them in place with one of his. This time, fear merged with anger.

-STOP IT! She screamed. You're hurting me! The baby…

That was all he needed to finally loose his grip and backed, realizing what he had almost done. Reinhardt turn his back on her and she could see his shoulder shake with a sob of guilty. But she didn't care, he has gone too far. Catherine fled as fast as she could manage. With her arms fold protectively around her belly, she ran out of the manor. She thought for a moment the Duke would follow her, but he didn't.

**Chapter 77 **

Catherine arrived in a park, about three streets away front Reinhardt's residence. She sat on a bench, more tired than she had ever been. She had ran for more than ten minutes and her legs had start shaking. Not able to repress this bunch of emotion, she buried her face in her shaking hands and cried freely. She wanted Erik by her side, right now, but she knew that if he sees her at that moment, he would kill the Duke without a moment of hesitation. After about fifteen minutes, she raised up and slowly walk to the street to find a coach to bring her to the Opera Populaire. She had said to her husband that she would find him there, since he was in his old Lair.

-Mademoiselle Le François? Hmm, sorry Madame Lavois! A voice called behind her

She turned to see Monsieur Jean, the manager of La Rose Bleue. His eyes were wide when he saw her obvious pregnancy and immediately congratulate her, a bit sad. The baby meant that she was not coming back to the opera and it really saddened him. Then, he saw her swollen eyes and knew she had cried.

-What is wrong ma petite? He asked in a fatherly way

-I'm very tired.

-Come, I'll take you to your home.

-Oh hmm, instead, could you tae me to the old opera populaire? My husband wanted to meet me there.

As he guided her to his own carriage, she made a promise to herself. 'No one will never learn what happened with the Duke.' She thought, swallowing her tears.

After a short ride, they came to a stop and Monsieur Jean helped Catherine out of the coach.

-Take care of you ma petite. He smiled as he get back in the carriage

Catherine waited a moment and as soon as he was out of sight, she entered the old building.

**Chapter 78 **

Catherine made her way through the darkness of the dusty corridors of the burnt Opera House, to the Prima Donna's dressing room. She would take the path of the mirror to joined her dear husband at the house of the lake. She remembered exactly the trick Erik used to open the secret path to his lair and immediately slid the mirror-door open.

She longed the right wall with her hand on the cold damp stone. Her baby was moving frantically and made it difficult to walk. She finally sat, her aching back against the wall, her right leg hurting as bad as the days after the second time she broke it.

Taking deep breaths, she throw her voice in the dark tunnel in heavenly vocalizes she knew Erik would hear. She sang loud and beautifully one of his song. After a few minutes, she stopped, too tired to continue, the baby more agitated than ever. She finally heard noises, and then footsteps. Tilting her head up, she saw the white of his mask and then the Phantom entirely.

-What a nice way to call for me. He smiled as he knelt before her and then took a concerned look

Catherine throw herself in his arms, searching the beat of his heart and his warmth to reassure her. As he fold his strong arms around her, he felt her tremble and tightened his embrace, tucking her in his cloak.

-What's wrong amour? He asked softly

She only shook her head and he asked it again but more firmly.

-I'm only very tired. She murmured

Without another word, he lifted her and took her back to his former home, humming Music of the Night. Catherine suddenly gasped in pain and her hands formed fists around the fabric of his suit jacket. Erik immediately start to run but in the opposite way. Somehow, he knew that pain has nothing to do with anything else but his child.

-I'm taking you to your aunt's. He said, feeling her shaking more and more

-It hurts. She mumbled. Erik I'm scared. There's no time to take me to aunty Lizzie's flat.

He quickly opened the mirror of the dressing room and installed his wife on the dusty couch. He took off his cloak and covered her with it.

-Everything will be all right love. He mumbled, sweat bead forming on the left side of his face. I'll fetch a doctor. Don't move and do not raise your legs. Don't push! Don't do anything but breath calmly.

He kissed her forehead and ran outside. 'God, don't make me lose her.' He said, hoping this time, God would listen to him, even if he had never prayed in his tortured life.

**Chapter 79 **

After half an hour, Erik came back with Catherine's doctor, the one who confirmed she was with child. He was obviously scared of Monsieur Lavois and now had a doubt about his identity, since he wore a mask and he had taken him to the burnt building. As soon as they arrived, Erik knelt by Catherine's side, putting one hand to her stomach, the other to her forehead.

-I don't want to lose it Erik. I don't want to lose my baby. I don't want to die. I can't leave you alone. She cried

-Shh, calm down amour, it's going to be all right.

His voice did not hide the fact he was anxious and scared to death.

The doctor made her raise her knees without a word and examined her for a while. Too long for the couple's taste. Catherine took Erik's hand in hers, squeezing it as she felt the cold and rough fingers of that creepy old doctor.

-His my baby's all right? She asked with a shaky voice

-First, I must ask you what happened. The doctor said, quite coldly, staring at the other man suspiciously. It's a choc that caused those contractions. But was it physical, like a fall or a punch, or was it emotional, like a quarrel?

She hesitate for a moment. She couldn't say that it was the Duke's fault if she was upset in front of her husband.

-I-I had a quarrel and I…ran.

Erik stared at her, and she could read in his steal eyes that he was not only angry, but deceived.

-Well, it's quite irresponsible of you. The old man growled. I can't be 100 sure, but your child won't keep any sequel of this. Though, you'll have to stay still the rest of your pregnancy. A simple effort could provoke your contractions and this time it would be the birth. No walking, and no…'intimate moments' with your…husband.

He glanced at the Phantom when he said the last word, believing he was the cause of all this. But Erik didn't cared about this. His wife was the one important, not that old thing who calls himself a doctor. Catherine's eyes filled with water and her husband immediately fold his arms around her.

-I'll take care of you my love. He murmured

-Now take this. The doctor interrupted, giving Catherine a stinky potion. What are you two doing here by the way?

Erik stood, his eyes cold and angry for that curiosity that had not its place here.

-My husband and I had a rendezvous here. It was more easy to find one another here than in one of the many restaurants in town. I don't know the city enough any way. Catherine said, trying to sit up and Erik immediately helped her, caressing the small of her back

-Well, you cannot stay here. Do you have a carriage?

-I have my horse. The Phantom answered

-Your wife monsieur cannot ride a horse in her condition, less now than before. Come, my coach is outside, I'll take you to the Chagny's. You still live there are you?

-Take us to my aunt's please. Catherine replied quickly before her husband's temper burst

Erik didn't protest. 'Better Lizzie than that stupid vicomte!' He thought as he tucked his precious wife in his cloak and lifted her. The contractions had stopped and she cried silently on his shoulder. 'I could've lost my baby. Oh Erik, I'm so sorry.' She tought bitterly, hating herself for being so stupid.

**Chapter 80 **

Madame Giry had quite a shock when she saw Erik and her niece in his arms in a bundle of black fabric and tears. Without asking, she quickly let them inside and the Phantom took Catherine to her cousin's bedroom.

He lay her on the bed, removing her shoes and stockings and she winced in pain, though, it had nothing to do with the child that was slowly calming in her womb, but her leg. Erik touched it. It was cold and a bit blue. Catherine was tired and in pain. He removed his gloves and warmed his hands, before massaging her leg tenderly.

Elizabeth appeared in the doorway and sat beside Erik, watching the grimacing face of her niece.

-What happened? She asked, trying not to show her anxiousness

-She almost lost the baby. He mumbled without leaving his task. The doctor said it was because of a shock. She said it was a quarrel that made her run away.

-She ran? Elizabeth gasped. It's very dangerous in her state.

-Erik? Catherine mumbled, opening her eyes

Madame Giry left them and the Phantom lay beside his wife. He placed his hand on her stomach, letting his tears silently ran down his cheeks.

-What happened Catherine? He asked softly, but firmly

-Please my love. I want to go home. I miss my bed already.

Erik took a serious face, but he didn't had the strength to deny that simple thing. He kissed her and ran downstairs, asking Elizabeth to found a coach to take them back to their manor. She did and she asked her old friend to come with them. He accepted, feeling that Catherine would need someone else than her short tempered husband to talk to.

An hour later, the coachman was at the front door, waiting for his new passengers. Installing his wife in the carriage, many blankets and cushions around her, Erik sat on the carriage's seat, Catherine's head on his lap. Madame Giry was across of them, staring at her niece, trying to hide her emotions behind her mask of rigid cold ballet teacher.

Erik tenderly caressed Catherine's stomach with one hand, the other massaging her scalp.

-I love you. She murmured. If something had happened to the baby…

He effectively interrupted her with a soft kiss on the lips.

-Nothing happened and if it was the case, I would have take care of you and love you, you know it.

Kissing her again, he sang softly to sooth her and calm her, feeling her breath calmed down with every note. She slowly let herself fell into the warm arms of dreams and fall asleep. 'If something had happened to them, I would have died.' Erik thought, a tear pouring from the eye under his mask. 'If I learn that someone had touch her, I'll make sure this person will receive a bit of my fright.' He promised himself, smiling as he felt his baby kicking under his gloved hand.


	11. Chapter 81 to 90

**Chapter 81 **

Catherine woke up in her bedroom, alone. She heard music, coming from out of the room. She knew Erik was in the music room, trying to pass his nerves on something. She wanted to join him so badly, telling him it was alright, showing him how she loved him and was sorry to have been such a fool. But she couldn't. This bed was the only place where she would be for the next three months. 'Three months…how am I suppose to survive three months or immobility, without…intimate moments with my husband?' She thought sadly as Madame Giry entered the room with a tray. She smiled when she saw her niece awake. Though, that smile was both from relief and sadness from what could have happened.

-Good evening child. Elizabeth said warmly, lying the tray next to the bed, helping her niece to sit and then putting the tray on her lap. How do you feel?

-A bit sore. And shameful, regretful. She mumbled, tears forming in her bright black eyes. Is Erik angry at me?

-Angry? He had the fright of his life. My dear, don't ever think he could be angry at you for such thing. I must say, you scared me too. Now, you must eat.

-I'm not hungry aunty.

-But you will eat! Erik said, arms crossed, resting his back on the doorframe. Or I will feed you myself!

His voice was strong and cold, and Catherine could say he had cried. Not that his eyes were red or anything that could tell. But she knew him enough to know only by his voice. He slowly approached, sitting on the bed next to his wife, looking at her straight in the eyes, emotionless. Madame Giry left them and closed the door behind her. Erik took the tray from her, plunged the spoon in the bowl filling it with soup and guide it to her waiting mouth. She ate silently for the next fifteen minutes, waiting for him to talk to her. After she had finished, he raised from the bed, walked slowly to their dresser to take one of her nightdress. He came back to her and cautiously undress his wife. He put her nightdress on her and braid her hair.

-Please Erik, say something. She murmured, worried about his silence

-I don't want to talk Catherine. He answered, his voice monochord, almost cold

He helped her to lye down, removed his own clothes and slipped under the sheets next to his wife, his back on her.

-Erik…

-We'll talk another time. Now you need to rest.

No more words were spoken and Catherine fell asleep with tears in her eyes.

**Chapter 82 **

Two days had passed since the incident between the Duke and Catherine. Erik hadn't spoke to her other than to say 'Rest' or 'Eat'. Madame Giry was still there, taking care of her niece, which frequently heard her aunt arguing with her husband.

As Catherine was trying to sit in her bed, Brigitte, their maid, entered the room with a bowl of hot water and some towels, obviously to help her mistress to clean up, which was welcomed. As she settled everything on the bedside table, she jerked as she remembered something. She pulled out an envelope from her apron pocket and quickly held it to the mistress of the house.

-This arrived for you this morning. She said shyly

It was marked with the Chagny's crest and she didn't took another second to opened it. She cautiously unfold the letter and read.

_Dear Catherine,_

_I wanted to tell you the good news.  
Gustave is going to have a new sibling. Raoul  
is more than happy. It helped that the Duc de Reinhardt  
came back to his senses and helped La Rose Bleue  
to get back to its glorious debut. We can breath, at last.  
Raoul comes back home sooner now, to take care  
of his son and wife. When Reinhardt was in his dark days,  
he shouted and went home late. I think he's one of the reasons  
our husbands are angry at each other. Do you know anything  
about their quarrel? My man wouldn't say anything to me.  
I suppose yours is not even better…knowing him.  
I miss you Catherine. How's your pregnancy going?  
Monsieur le Duc asked us about how you were doing.  
He thought you were still living with us I suppose.  
Well, write to me. Come visit us one day. I know Raoul would  
be glad to see you.  
Take care of yourself._

_Christine._

By the time Catherine had finished reading her friend's letter, Brigitte had finished cleaning her. As the young mother-to-be fold the letter back into its envelope, she heard Erik scream downstairs. Both women jerked and a moment later the Phantom stormed into the bedroom.

-Get out! He yelled at Brigitte and she obeyed without question

Erik throw a sheet of paper to his wife, pacing around the bed like a lion in its cage. Catherine took the sheet and saw it was the letter she had received a few days earlier from Christine.

-Reinhardt! He said

-What? She asked, trying not to reveal her fears with her eyes

-Don't take me for some stupid man, woman. I'm no fool. You went to him the other day, aren't you?

He had unmasked her and she was now scared of what he could do.

**Chapter 83 **

Erik saw the other letter in his wife's hand and with a lightning, he took it from her. He quickly read the note and throw both letter across the room. Back on her, hands on hips, he gave her an angry groan.

-Now tell me the truth, wife or I'll be very very angry. He said firmly, obviously trying to remain calm. You saw me really angry only once, don't make me show you what I really can do.

-You would hurt me? She asked with a shaky voice

He turned to face her, his brow frowned. He knew he was wrong to behave like that, but he had no choice or could not see another one.

-Just tell me what this is all about. Did you betrayed me with that man? Is it really my child that you bear?

Catherine gasped as if he had stabbed her in the heart. Tears escaped her eyes and in seconds, she was crying freely, her face buried in her hands.

-How could you, how dare you ask me such question? She mumbled between two sobs

-Then, why did you go to him? He continued abruptly, taking her by the shoulders. Answer me!

-I went to his manor to talk to him, to ask him to put himself together and go back to the Chagny's opera house.

-As I read in Christine's second letter he did. He hissed. What did you gave to him to change him this way?

Her hand instantly flew to the left side of his face and slapped him with all of her might. His hand raised too and she thought he would do the same as she just did but he stopped himself. Erik walked away from her. Taking his cloak, hat and gloves, he stormed out of the room.

Catherine start crying louder as Madame Giry ran to her side, taking her in her arms in a motherly embrace.

-Shh, it's all right child. Elizabeth murmured soothingly, caressing her niece's back. Think of that little fellow in you. You must calm yourself you its sake.

Pulling away, Catherine nodded, wiping her tears the best she could.

-He hates me now, for something I haven't done.

-He's a short-temper man my dear. I know him for much longer than you. I know he's hurt but he will come back. Just let him take his time to calm down.

Catherine nodded again, trying to understand. She knew Erik had gone as not to hurt her more than she already was. Then…why was it hurting so bad? Last time she had felt this pain in her very soul, was when she had awoke in her cousin's bedroom with her aunt telling her that she would never see Erik again. Was it what was going to happen? Will she ever see her husband again? It was on those dark thoughts that she fell asleep.

**Chapter 84 **

Catherine was in a very dark room. She knew there was people around her, but could not see them. She was tied to a chair. Suddenly, a man came out of the darkness, one that she hated and was scared of. Claude Bouchard. Her parents murderer. How was it possible? He was dead! Then, the other men that was with him the night he had kidnapped her appeared. Brassard and Lafontaine both came out of the darkness with ropes in their hands.

-Let me go! She cried, scared as the night Bouchard has killed her family

-Why would I do such a thing lady?

Then Claude took a long knife, out of no where and came closer to Catherine. She wanted to scream, but just couldn't.

-I will kill you the way I killed your mother, whore!

Bouchard's face changed for Reinhardt's one. He looked mad with his smirk and blood-injected eyes. She finally found the strength to scream the life out of her and woke up, though, she continue her shrieking noises until the bedroom door opened and strong arms fold around her. She couldn't see who it was, for she instantly fell asleep.

A few hours later, she awoke, crying. She had made that horrible nightmare for the second time in the same night. But this time, she found that she was in the cradle of the strong arms she had felt three hours ago.

-It's alright mon ange. It's only a bad dream. Erik murmured reassuringly in her ear

Her heart felt a bit less heavier and found all the comfort she needed in his voice. He didn't seemed angry at her anymore though, his next word would make her change her mind…

**Chapter 85 **

Erik pulled back from her shaking embrace to look into her eyes.

-What did you dreamt of? He asked softly, staring at her in a way he made sure she would not avoid the question

-It was Bouchard. He wanted to…kill me…and the baby, the same way he did with…

He didn't let her the time to finish her sentence and hushed her with his hand on her cheek, caressing it, meaning he knew the rest of it and that she didn't had to explain the rest of the dream.

-Now. Tell me what happened with the Duke.

He used his voice and eyes to misted her mind to make sure she answered him. He had many tricks in his hat. He had used them many times with Christine and now he hated himself for using them on his wife, but he wanted to know, without upsetting her. He had made her suffer too much the past hours.

Catherine blinked a few times, staring at nothing, her voice shallow and only above whispers.

-I went to his house. He was drunk and…angry at his maid for hiding a key to his liquor cupboard.

She tried to swallow, her mouth was dry and it started to hurt. Erik immediately felt it and gave her a glass of water. She felt better after that and he helped her to lie down on her pillow once more.

-Tell me what happened next ma chérie. He murmured, holding her hand, caressing it softly. I need to know.

-I told him that the Rose needed him. And…and…

She closed her eyes, tears starting to burn them. Erik felt like punching into a wall. He was angry. 'What as he done to make her so upset?' He asked to himself, rage taking over him, but he had to remain calm or the hypnotic power would faint. Taking deep breaths he continued questioning his wife.

-What as he done to you? Did he touched you?

He felt his wife's hand tightened its grip around his and he knew the duke had indeed touched to his wife.

-He…he tried. She mumbled, tears making hot trails down her white cheeks. I told him he was hurting me and the baby. He realized then stopped. I escaped as fast as I could after that.

Erik sighed in relief, though, he couldn't help himself but hating this Duke more than anything. His free hand reached for Catherine's damp cheek and gently wiped her tears.

-You don't have to be afraid anymore my love. He murmured, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. I'm here, to protect you and our child. No one will ever touch you again and live. You're mine. Now, on the count of three, you will close your eyes and fall asleep and you will feel the relief of talking to me but not the grief of Do you understand?

She nodded and he counted. At three, her eyes closed and she was sound asleep in a minute. Erik sighed as he covered her with a light blanket, kissing her lips and then her belly and got out of the room. 'I think the Phantom of the Opera will pay a visit to the Duke tonight.' He smirked, making his way to the manor.

**Chapter 86 **

Staring at the moon, a glass of brandyin his right hand, a bible in the other, le Duc Friedrich de Reinhardt would give anything he possessed to repair his unforgettable mistake. He had hurt Catherine, the woman he loves more than he had ever loved anyone. He prayed many hours for her forgiveness, though, he knew he didn't deserves it.

It was what, two or three days since he cowardly attacked her and tried to… he preferred to repress that thought. Though, he felt like every hours that passed, the guilt was more and more unbearable. Even if he was drunk as a pig, his thoughts were clear. He knew what he had to do for Catherine, for her forgiveness.

Sitting behind his desk in his bedchamber, he took a quill, a piece of paper and wrote the name of his love.

_Catherine my dear Catherine,_

_Many hours, days maybe even weeks had passed  
since my…attempt. I could never ask for your pardon.  
I'm an evil man. I hope now, that you don't hate  
me too much. I hope you will remember me as  
your friend, not as a vile rapist. Of what I heard, you are  
happy with your husband, I'm glad. You deserve happiness.  
I loved you my sweet and dreamt many times  
to make you my wife, my Duchesse de Reinhardt.  
But it will never happen.  
Everything is in order now and I'm ready…  
I love you_

_Friedrich_

The shadow that was wandering around Reinhardt's manor, suddenly heard a gunshot and then silence filled the fields around the estate, only interrupted by the shrieking scream of a woman, probably a maid. The Phantom knew what had just happened. The Duke had committed suicide…

He chose to get back to his wife, now she would need him even more.

When Erik entered his bedroom, it was to find his wife curled up in their bed and fast asleep. He couldn't repress a smile and quickly joined her under the sheets, folding his arm cautiously around her.

-Erik…? She mumbled with her sleepy voice

-Shh, I'm here. He whispered to her ear, placing several kisses on her cheek until he reached her mouth

They kissed for a moment and found it quite difficult note to demonstrate more affection. The doctor in Marseille had forbid it. Pulling back reluctantly, they closed their eyes and fell asleep into each other's arms.

**Chapter 87 **

Another week passed by, marking the visit of Madame Marguerite Champagneur, better known as little Meg Giry, and her husband. Catherine was quite surprised after breakfast to see her cousin appear in her room, arms filled with many presents for her and the baby.

Meanwhile, Madame Giry, Erik and Martin, Meg's husband, were in the kitchen, sipping silently at their cup of coffee. Elizabeth tried to talk with her son-in-law, but found nothing to say. The news had appear in the papers three days before. The Duke of Reinhardt had been found nearly dead in his bedroom and was now between life and death at the Paris hospital. Erik had prefer if he had been dead but he was not. His staff had found a letter for Catherine and had brought it to the only woman they knew by that name. Now, the question was; Is it a good idea to give it to her? She didn't had any idea about what had happen to the Duke and it seemed that she had almost forgotten the wrong he did to her almost two weeks ago. Though, it was her right to know.

Meg sat on her cousin's bed. They didn't knew much about each other, but they both know they liked to be together. The ballerina unpacked one of the presents to reveal a weird fashioned hat. She said every respectable lady in France should wear a hat and this one was in vogue right now. Catherine did everything she could not to laugh at the ridiculous amount of feather and fabric.

The second present was some lace she had bought in Belgium, when she and her husband had been there for business, which made Catherine smile. She missed her native country terribly. She wanted more than anything to prayed on her parents grave, asked them to make her strong and give her a healthy little baby. But she couldn't even if she wanted. Her bed was the only place she would be for the next two months and a half.

The third package was for the baby. It was a little woolen blanket embroidered with little yellow flowers.

-Since we don't know if it's a boy or a girl, yellow is the perfect color. Meg smiled

-Pink would have been better. Erik exclaimed suddenly, making both women jumped in their seats

He sat on the edge of the bed. He and Madame Giry had both decided it was better to say Catherine the truth about Reinhardt or it could be worst later. Though, he chose to wait until Meg had finished giving her cousin her presents before saying anything.

-Why pink? The blond asked, raising her eyebrows

-Because it's a girl! Erik smiled proudly, placing his hand on what was supposed to be the head of the baby, or maybe it was its little derriere, he couldn't say

Catherine snuggled closer to him, feeling better now that he was with her. Without any reason, she was uncomfortable with her cousin, even if they were friends now. She had never been comfortable with stranger and Meg was kind of since they didn't knew each other.

-How can you tell? Meg continue

- Father's instinct my dear. He said mysteriously, which closed the subject

Meg finished unpacking the baby's gifts and left the couple. There was toys, story books and baby clothing everywhere and Erik sighed.

-Brigitte will take care of that later. Catherine murmured

-Very well. Now my love, we have to talk…

**Chapter 88 **

Catherine was trying to sink in all Erik had just told her. Friedrich had tried to kill himself with a pistol. 'B-because of me.' She cried even harder at the thought. He was in coma right now and she convinced it was all her fault. Erik had read the letter to her more than once. She had made him repeat it five times. 'If I had married him, nothing of this would have happened. But I would have been sad in this union for I never loved him this way. It would have been a lie' Her thoughts went more and more confusing and she hated herself to have doubt for a split second that her marriage with Erik wasn't a good thing. She loved him so much, how could that thought even appear in her mind.

After half an hour that seemed like an entire day, Madame Giry appeared with a cup of what seemed like a herbal potion. Erik explain that he had designed it especially for his wife to calm her without harming the baby. Catherine was grateful for this little attention and drank without asking question about what it was. It actually tasted good. She recognized the taste of mint and cinnamon, but couldn't tell what the other ingredients were. She fell asleep a few minutes later and Erik decided to lay beside his wife, asking to his old friend to leave them. Elizabeth patted her niece hand and left the room.

While she was sleeping, Erik couldn't stop himself from placing his ear on her stomach, touching it with his now bare fingertips. His child was moving, as if it was stretching a little. It comforted him to know that his baby was all right. For sure, if they were to have more children, which he wished with all his heart, he would make sure to stay away from trouble. All this stress was dangerous for his wife and baby. Now, they would stay in peace until the birth of their child, he hope it will stay like that.

He thought about the moment when his baby will come to the world. He had read many books about babies. He was ready, even if he was a bit insecure. He had held a baby or anything else like that. He once had a cat, but it surely wasn't the same. Before the baby's arriving, he would practice his skill at changing diapers on one of the doll he had bought. After a moment, his attention went back to huge stomach under his ear.

-I'll make sure you'll be happy child. He murmured against his wife's belly, caressing it tenderly. I will sing for you and in time, you will sing for me. Oh my little baby, you will have a life like no other. A life of light, music and more important, love. I will make you laugh with my tricks and reassure you if you have nightmares. Your papa will be there for you. Always.

-Your maman too. Catherine murmured, folding her fingers through his hair, caressing his scalp

-Did I wake you amour?

-Not really. She smiled. I was listening to my wonderful husband talking to his daughter.

-Je t'aime ma Catherine.

-I love you too my Erik.

**Chapter 89 **

A month and a half had passed since what happened between Catherine and the Duke. Twice a week, Madame Giry was coming to their home and told her niece about Reinhardt's recovering. He was now out of coma but couldn't speak nor walk yet. He'll have to relearn all those simple things. But the young mother-to-be didn't knew anything about that part. She knew he was alive, that was about it. Though, she didn't really wanted to know more about him. He had caused her enough trouble.

Day by day, Catherine's stomach was getting bigger and bigger. The baby was stronger now and could wake her with only one of its kick or punch. Erik was somehow less grumpy than usual. Now he used to laugh loudly everything the baby reacted to his voice when he sang close to his wife's huge bump. He was smiling more often and his inspiration for his music was more intense. He crated many lullabies for his child and other music for his wife, which were always happy and full of love.

Catherine awoke at dawn this morning feeling her stomach moving oddly. She sat and touched it. As she does, Erik stirred and raised into a sitting position.

-What's wrong? He murmured, not worried for she was smiling, but wanted to know and she knew he needed to

She took his hand and placed it where she felt the little repetitive jumping movement on her stomach. Wide-eyed, Erik came closer and touched it more seriously, not worried, just curious.

-Your baby had a hiccup. She laughed as the Phantom looked at her in surprise

It was very funny to see him that concerned and amazed about the fact that an unborn baby could have hiccup.

-Erik?

-Hmmm? What is it? He asked, without leaving his post at 'watching for the baby's next move'

-Today…could I…could I go outside?

Now the Phantom's attention was completely on his wife and looked at her right in the eyes.

-If you say no, I will understand. She continued quietly, lowering her gaze

- I'll tell you something. I'll go downstairs, make the cook prepare something good for breakfast while I place some cushion and blankets in the garden. Then I'll come back to fetch you and we'll eat outside. Of course I will carry you.

He was glad he had such a good idea, because he found little stars in Catherine's eyes, which he had no seen in a while. Before leaving the bedroom, Erik came closer to her and gave her a long, very long and passionate kiss. He pulled back before he could not resist the temptation to go a little further and went to the kitchen. ' Yes, a good idea indeed.' He smiled to himself.

**Chapter 90 **

'A picnic in the garden with the Phantom of the Opera himself, how interesting.' The thought made Catherine smiled brightly as Erik lifted her in his arms to make their way through the house to the garden.

In the past weeks, he had done everything to make her forget his angry behavior of the nights before Reinhardt tried to kill himself.

Erik gently sat her under one of the many trees in their garden and installed himself across of her. Catherine saw that he had brought his violin and some sheets of music.

-It has been a long time since we sang together. He smiled. Would you like to?

-Could you play me something? She asked shyly. I'll sing after breakfast.

The Phantom picked up the precious instrument and start playing. It was the same music she had heard she they first met and it filled her heard with a strange and warm feeling. The baby had been quite agitated until now but seemed to get soothed by its father's magic. Brigitte interrupted that moment of pure happiness and shyly put the tray she was caring between them.

They ate slowly, staring at each other lovingly. After an hour, the air had started getting cold. Autumn was close and the cool in the wind made Catherine winced. Her right leg hurt more than usual in that kind of temperature. She could have give everything she owned to walk, even if it was only for two minutes. But for sure, Erik was watching her closely to prevent any attempt.

He thought it was time to go back inside.

As he settled his wife in their bed, Erik helped her to undress, as he always does, removed her shoes and stockings and reached for the bedside table. He opened the drawer to take a balm he had designed himself. He took some cream in his hand and started to massaged Catherine's legs. She jerked a bit when he touched her knee.

-Does it hurt that much? He asked, brow frowned

-Yes. It used to hurt when I was walking too much and now it hurts because I don't walk enough, well, not at all.

-Hmmm. I shall give you a massage twice a day now on. He smirked. It's a matter of circulation. You'll see, you will feel better after that.

Catherine smiled and suddenly thought about Christine. 'Why did she denied him?' She asked herself, as another voice in her head answered that it was because he had actually killed for her and kidnapped her, almost killing the vicomte. 'Yes, that was good reasons.' In the other hand, she was grateful to the vicomtesse. If she had not denied him this way, Catherine would had never found him and would still be alone. Maybe mute as she was before she came to live in France. She loved Erik, and made a wish a he finished massaging her tired legs. 'Please, papa, maman, if you are listening to your daughter, made my baby strong and healthy, for my beloved husband. Made everything be alright when the time is come. Made me strong for my family.' On that, she fell asleep, the Phantom's massage had helped her calm her nerves and she could not fight the sleep even if it wasn't noon yet. Erik covered her with some blankets and kissed her forehead and belly, as he does every time she was sleeping. It comforted him. This way, he had the impression that all this happiness was real. There was no more crying at night for being alone in the damp dark of his lair. He was in a house with light and warmth. 'My home.' He thought, a tear crossing his smile as he watched the smooth breathing of Catherine.


	12. Chapter 91 to 100

**Chapter 91 **

_Erik was in the living room, pacing back and forth, waiting. Meg was there along with her mother and her husband. Even Christine was there with little Gustave. He couldn't bear it. There was too many people around him and no one was with Catherine. His Angel was alone with the midwife and the doctor in their bedroom. He suddenly heard heart freezing screams upstairs and Erik immediately went up there, taking the steps three at the time. The doctor fled, followed by the midwife. The Phantom entered the bedchamber to find his wife in a pool of blood and a screaming baby in the middle of it, still attached to its mother's womb. Catherine was dead and the child… Erik approached to see its face. It was twice as worst as his. Suddenly he heard his wife's voice in his ear. _

-_You killed me and this is your reward. A monster for a monster_!

Erik woke up, covered with sweat, his heart beating in an alarming pace. He sat up in his bed and turn his head toward Catherine, to make sure she was all right. She was fast asleep and was even smiling. Apparently she hadn't been conscious of her husband's restless night of nightmares. He was grateful she had wanted to drink his herbal tea last night. She had some problem to sleep in the last days. Erik got out of the bed and sat in the rocking chair by the window, tears pouring down his cheeks. He tried to remain silent, as not to wake his precious wife.

'If that was not only a nightmare but a premonition?' He asked himself. 'Why did I had to fall in love with this angel? She can die in labor and leave me with…a monster.'

-Erik…? Catherine mumbled with a sleepy voice

She motioned to raised from the bed but Erik was faster and forced her to lie down once more.

-What is it? She whispered, fearing the worst, even is she wasn't sure of what the 'worst' could be

-Bad dreams, that's all. He answered with a weak smile

Catherine held her arms wide for him to come in her embrace, which he did without hesitation. They cuddled closer, Erik's arm around her waist, her fingers massaging his head lovingly as she kissed his deformed cheek a few times. Then, she start singing one of the sweetest song she knew, and it was one of his lullaby. It as been a long time since she had last sang for him, and now he was in heaven, transport by his angel's voice. He calmed down and the nightmare was now a faint memory. It was his turn to be comforted by his love's singing and he loved her even more. By the way they were laying, Erik could feel the baby move against his chest. Slowly, his eyelids closed and he fell asleep in his wife's warm and soft embrace.

**Chapter 92 **

Catherine sat on the edge of the bed. Her back was killing her and being sit made it a little less painful.

-Don't you dare stand-up. Erik said firmly behind her

She couldn't repress a laugh. Her over protective husband never stopped to amaze her. She tried to turn to ask for a good morning kiss but her back said otherwise and she winced in pain. Instantly, Catherine felt Erik's palm on the small of her back, making a relieving pressure and she sighed loudly. It even sounded like a moan.

-Two more weeks my love. He whispered

-Yes, fourteen days before the birth, if I don't die out of pain before. She mumbled sarcastically

He turn her toward him, looking seriously into her eyes. He obviously didn't appreciate her talking about dying, even if it's a joke. She understood what he meant without him saying a single word. As if there had been a signal between the two of them, their lips met and quickly melt into a passionate kiss. Catherine tried to remove his night shirt but he stopped her. They were both panting and flushed. She then started to cry and he too was on the edge of tears.

-It's unbearable.

-I know Angel. He murmured

-I want to feel your skin against mine. She cried as he embraced her as tight as he could with her huge bump between them

-Soon my love. A few weeks and I promise to take you to another level of pleasure.

Catherine couldn't repress a giggle to escape her lips. Erik still thought it felt odd to inspire so much desire into a woman, though, he was quite proud of it. They missed each other's caresses, a lot. Even kissing hurt them, for they knew they couldn't go further.

He gently rocked with his angel in arms and soon she was calm and smiling to him.

-I love you my dear husband!

-And I you my beloved wife.

**Chapter 93 **

Madame Giry, her daughter and her son-in-law, were shopping in town to find some more presents for the baby that would be there very soon and for the parents. Meg wanted to buy Catherine a new dress with a lot of bright pink ribbons. Elizabeth had never noticed her daughter's poor taste before she get married. Martin for his part, wanted to buy some expensive brandy for the masked man and some cigars to celebrate the birth of his first child.

Madame Giry knew what she wanted for the baby but hadn't enough money to buy it alone. The three of them agreed in sharing their money to buy one present but a more expensive one. Elizabeth wanted to buy a little bowl, with a spoon and a little cup in silver chiseled with flower pattern and happy images. The young couple found the idea perfect and thought the former opera ghost would like it as well. He has good taste and probably wanted the best for his first child. That present would suit for both boy or girl. Perfect!

On their way back to Madame Giry's flat, they crossed Raoul, Christine and little Gustave's way. They didn't knew about what happened to Catherine, for she wanted them out of that terrible story. Of course, Reinhardt's suicide attempt had brought many questions and put La Rose Bleue in some trouble, but the Vicomte and his family seemed to feel good. They had found a way to managed their business without the Duke assistance, though, they still had his money to help the opera house.

Christine had a little bump now. Her second child. They were in town to buy things for the baby too. Gustave was in his father's arms, smiling brightly every time he sees something interesting. Like a handkerchief flying in the air or a farting horse. Christine suddenly noticed the ballet teacher and waved for her.

Madame Giry embrace her foster daughter and peck Raoul's cheek. Gustave seemed more than happy to see Aunty Meg and Granny Lizzie. That nickname wasn't pleasing to Elizabeth's ear but she loved the boy too much to care. Christine quickly asked if she had news from Catherine. She had send her many letters but never get any answer. Meg, Martin and Madame Giry glanced at each other and Raoul immediately suspected something.

-Did that…man…harmed her in any way? He asked in a yell. Did her baby's alright?

Now it was time to tell them the truth and Madame Giry asked them to follow her in a small café nearby. Erik would probably be mad at her, but they were her niece's friends and they had the right to know what happened to her. Then Elizabeth started the story from the beginning.

-The Duke did not tried kill himself without reason…

**Chapter 94 **

Madame Giry finished the story of the events between the Duke and her niece. Raoul's fists were tight while Christine's hand had flew to her mouth to repress a long time finished gasp of horror.

-The bastard! The vicomte exclaimed, making sure his son was enough distract by his uncle Martin

-Madame Giry, tell me she will be alright! Christine mumbled

-Yes my dear. Her husband is taking good care of her.

-I want to see her. Without ihim/i around.

-He never left her side. He's very…

-Possessive? Raoul finished

-No, protective. Elizabeth continued firmly. He has a family now and he will protect it no matter what. If you want to see her, I will ask if it's all right with him.

-He will say no. He hates me as much as I hate him.

-Monsieur le vicomte can you understand that he's scared? You tried to separate Catherine from him, more than once. And those…events with Christine are still very present in his mind.

-You agreed with me at that time Madame Giry. Both for Catherine and Christine.

-Yes but now, I realize that it was a mistake toward my niece. Let me talk to him. If Catherine wants to see you, he will not deny her wish. He can't say no to her you see.

Raoul sighed, defeated but happy at the same time. He would see Catherine. See for himself that she was alright. Now, he intend to buy her a lot of presents. Dresses, candies, and toys for the baby. Both he and Christine had missed her. His wife had needed someone to talk to in the last weeks but she had no one. Not even him for he was working to fill the gap Reinhardt's absence had left. Now, they would go see Catherine together and even the Phantom of the Opera wouldn't be able to stop him.

**Chapter 95 **

-WHAT? The Phantom yelled as Madame Giry was asking him to let the vicomte and the vicomtesse visit her niece

-Erik, please, listen to me. They are worried about Catherine. They need to see her.

-Never that boy will enter my house and get out alive.

-ERIK!! That's enough. Think of my niece in that. She's getting bored alone up there.

-I'm always with her. Do you think I really leave her get bored so easily. I read to her, sing, play violin. I do magic tricks, compose music with her, and that's not enough for you?

-Don't be stupid! I'm sure she enjoy your caring and entertainment, but she could enjoy seeing other people than her old aunt and her husband.

Erik was now pacing the length of the music room.

-I don't want to see him. He said

-Then you will leave the house until he quits

-And giving him the chance to take my wife away? I don't think so.

-Stop acting like a child! She wont go anywhere in her state! I'll stay here to watch if you don't trust anyone.

He nodded. She had a gift for arguing and actually win. He walked to his bedroom but before he opened the door, he took deep breaths to calm down. Catherine was quite sensitive these days and if she sees him angry, she could be or frightened or upset. He wanted neither. He suddenly heard her sing. It was _Les noces de Figaro_ by Mozart. He didn't knew she had learn that area. Then he remembered her aunt had brought some presents to her earlier that morning. She must have gave her a copy of that wonderful score. As soon as she finished, Erik entered.

**Chapter 96 **

Erik had talked to Catherine about what Raoul had asked the day before and she agreed with a radiant smile. She knew she would not only see him, but Christine and little Gustave too. The Phantom had left the house reluctantly, an hour before they arrived after breakfast. He had gave them two hours for their visit, no more.

Catherine was sitting in her bed, in a new nightgown Erik had bought her and a dressing gown that fit perfectly with it. She wanted to be dressed to greet her guest properly, but her husband had forbid it and helped her in her nightgown. He wanted her to be comfortable and she had nothing to say about it.

The doorbell rang and Catherine heard Brigitte rushing downstairs to open the front door. A few moments later, she saw a head pop into the door way of her bedroom. It was Christine with little Gustave in her arms. The vicomtesse smiled when she saw that her friend was awake, and giggled like a little girl who was happy to play with her friend. Christine settled her son on the floor with a few toys. He still had some problem to stay in a sitting position but he seemed very determinate to stay sit.

Christine then hugged her Catherine and touched her belly.

-How are you…both? The vicomtesse asked

-Well, we're tired to stay in bed and we want to get some fresh air and…walk. But we're fine. She smiled. Where's Raoul?

Christine turned her head toward the door and as if that question was his cue, he popped his head in to see if it was alright for him to come in. Catherine's smile told him it was and he entered, a huge flower bouquet in his hands. He gave the flowers to his wife for her to take care of them, while he hugged Catherine.

-I missed you little sister. He murmured

At this moment, Catherine felt like he was indeed her brother. He had told her many times that she was like a sister to him, but it was only then that she really felt it this way.

-I missed you too brother. She whispered, tears pearling down her white cheeks

**Chapter 97 **

_-I missed you too brother._

Catherine pulled back from Raoul's embrace as she felt the baby kicking her from inside.

-You're like your father! She laughed, looking at her stomach. I can hug whomever I want.

Christine laughed too while Raoul didn't knew what to do. Laugh or being enraged against the father of that child? Catherine winked at him and he couldn't help but smile too.

-Can I? He asked, motioning to touch her huge bump and she nodded shyly

As he and Christine placed their hand on her, the baby gave another kick. Hard enough to make Catherine grimace. Raoul and his wife smiled.

-That's quite a strong baby! I bet it will be a boy! He said

-Erik thinks it's a girl! Madame Giry said, appearing in the door way at the same time

The vicomte's stubbornness made him quite sure the Phantom was totally wrong. 'This baby is a boy! That…_man_…will not be right again!' He thought. It seemed that what was in his mind made the three women burst into laugh. Gustave, who was still on the floor, start laughing too, clapping his little chubby hands together and Raoul immediately reached for him, scooping his son in his arms.

-You are suppose to be on your father's side, little man. He said, amused at how his child looked like Christine when he was laughing with his little brown locks, even if he had his eyes

Madame Giry had brought with her one of the potion Erik was giving his wife every day, to make sure she had all the vitamins she and the baby needed. Raoul eyed the fuming cup, doubting it would do any good to Catherine and the child she was bearing. Seeing his face and his obvious reluctance to the potion, Catherine told him that it was helping her to keep her energy and making easier the blood circulation through her, since she didn't moved enough for it to be proper. Raoul nodded weakly, defeated.

As she drank the potion, se immediately felt a warm feeling. But it did not felt good at all, and it had nothing to do with what the cup contained…

**Chapter 98 **

Catherine felt a painful pressure down her back and she felt something warm and wet under and between her legs. Madame Giry, Raoul and Christine had saw her grew pale in a second and Catherine unconsciously dropped the cup she was holding.

-What is it child? Elizabeth asked to her niece, worried

-I…I think I broke my water.

-Oh my God! Raoul exclaimed

At that precise instant, Catherine had a contraction. She had felt some pain in the last hours, but was sure it was because she was tired, for she had been in the last days. She couldn't find any comfortable position, even in her husband's embrace, which he found quite insulting. But now, it was clear in her mind, she was in labor and it had gradually started without her noticing. After all, she never had a baby before.

Madame Giry called for Brigitte, while the vicomte ran out of the room to fetch Catherine's doctor. A midwife wasn't enough for his taste. She needed the best treatment possible.

The maid was told by the ballet teacher to boil some water and to bring a bowl of cold water, some cloth and towels. Elizabeth then leaned over her niece and kissed her forehead, saying that everything would be alright.

-I want Erik, aunty. Catherine cried like a child, as the pain made its way though her whole body in an alarming speed

-He'll be here soon my dear. He wont miss his baby's birth for sure.

Raoul was in his way back with the doctor and as soon as he stepped out of the carriage, a strong arm pinned him against the coach, chest first.

-Why are you still here, Vicomte? Erik asked angrily behind him

-There is no time to discuss. Catherine his having her baby. Raoul choked out

The arm left him and when he turned, he only had a quick look at the back of the Phantom before he entered his house. The doctor followed as fast as he could, while the young vicomte walked slowly, asking himself if he was at the right place. He didn't knew if he should go or stay for the birth. He thought that Catherine would be glad if he stays, and he couldn't just leave Christine and his son there.

The doctor was already settled between his patient's legs and telling her that it will take some more minutes before she start to push as Erik stormed in the room. Catherine's face immediately gave him a weak smile and he sat beside her, giving a soft kiss on her lips. He had waited a moment after the doctor entered to try to calm himself. He was so excited that he didn't really understand what to do with his emotions.

-It hurt Erik, so much. She muttered

-I know my love.

The Phantom was suffering to see her in so much pain and see her usually sweet features turning red and tortured. Then, he knew what could help her relaxing while she had contractions. Not those stupid breathing methods he read about, but his voice. So, he hummed to her softly, one of her favorite song and it effectively soothed her.

**Chapter 99 **

Christine, Raoul and their son were waiting in the living room. The doctor had told them to get out of the bedroom. He had done the same with Madame Giry, but Catherine had insisted for her aunt to stay.

Erik was holding his wife's right hand and Elizabeth the other. It was five hour now since the labor had start and the mother was getting more and more week. By now, Erik had stop singing and was no even talking. Sometimes he would whisper some encouragement into Catherine's ear while the doctor was telling her to push, but that was all. He wasn't even sure she could hear him in her state. Then, Erik's nightmare made its way back into his mind. 'What if…' He started to himself, shaking the thought out of his mind as Catherine squeezed his hand once more out of another painful contraction.

Another two hours passed. 'Papa, maman, please…please help me. I'm so scared.' She prayed silently, trying to remember to breath between her contractions. What she didn't knew, was that her aunt was doing exactly the same. Not for the pain part but the praying one. She asked her sister Corinne to protect their daughter and unborn grand-child.

Everyone had forgot about how many hours they were their. It was dark outside. Erik glanced at what the doctor was doing, since he didn't said anything else than 'Push Madame Lavois Push' and saw a head. A very hairy head.

-Angel I see hair. There's a head down there. Erik exclaimed a bit enthusiastic

-Only the head? Catherine mumbled. You sure?

-Yes Madame Lavois. The doctor said, making her jerked a little, she had almost forgot he was there. Now the most difficult part Madame, the shoulders. I need you to push as hard as you can.

Catherine took a deep breath and pushed with all her might.

**Chapter 100 **

_Catherine took a deep breath and pushed with all her might. _

-What time is it? She asked while she was pushing, taking everybody by surprise

-It will be dawn in a few minutes. Erik murmured

-Open the curtains. She gasped, taking another breath before continuing with her pushing

Madame Giry did as her niece asked and quickly uncovered the windows. They were facing the East and the first light of day had began to pinking the horizon.

Catherine pushed a few more times and as the sun raised over Paris and spread its rays into the bedroom, they all heard the baby's first cry.

-Congratulation Monsieur and Madame Lavois. You are the proud parents of…

-A girl? Erik interrupted

-Yes Monsieur. A beautiful and healthy little girl.

Erik froze when he saw that he had been right and his baby was indeed a beautiful girl. Madame Giry took her in her arms to clean her up, while the doctor finished his job and when Elizabeth had finish, she placed the precious little bundle into the father's arms. It seemed that he knew instinctively how to hold a baby. That didn't really surprised his wife, for she knew how many books he had read about the subject. He had even observed people in the park.

Catherine couldn't help but smile. The pride in hi eyes was breathtaking.

She wanted more than anything to take her daughter in her arms, but she was very weak and it took her everything she had to only keep her eyes open.

The doctor and Elizabeth helped her to raise in a sitting position and Erik sat beside her once more.

-Look at her mon amour. Look how beautiful she is. He murmured, incapable to speak more loudly. You gave me an angel.

The little one was perfect. She had a lot of hair, as black as hers and her daddy's. As Erik start to talk to her about how beautiful she was and the most sweet baby girl he had ever seen, she opened her eyes and stared at him. Her baby indigo eyes locked with her father's. Tears sparkle in his gray-green eyes and a huge smile formed on his kissable lips.

-Hello little cherub. He smiled, his voice only above a whisper

Catherine smiled too, more in love with her husband than she was already.

-I have to show her to the others! Erik said proudly

-Okay! While you are gone, we will make your wife more comfortable. The doctor said

That man was usually very cold toward Catherine and her husband, but that scene proved him he had been wrong. This was the most happy couple he had seen in a while.


	13. Chapter 101 to 110

**Chapter 101 **

Erik wandered in the corridor, slowly making his way to the living room where the vicomte's family was waiting. He was walking cautiously, holding his daughter with all the precautions as not to drop her. She was fast asleep, her little fists against her cheeks. When she moved one, Erik noticed something. Her left ear was redder than the other. He sighed deeply. She wasn't as perfect as he had thought, though, it doesn't really bothered him. If it was the only deformity he had gave his child, he was happy that it was one that could be hidden easily. With time, her hair would hide it.

-At least, you wont have to wear a mask like your papa. He murmured, more for himself

A little sound coming from her mouth brought him out of his thoughts as he reached the living room.

Christine was the first to raised up from the couch. Her son was sleeping in her husband's arms who was asleep too. She woke Raoul and he instantly looked at his old enemy.

Erik couldn't stop smiling as he presented his daughter. 'My daughter.' The thought made him giggle, which made him feel quite odd but wonderfully happy at the same time.

-May I introduce you to mademoiselle Lavois?! He said proudly

Christine clapped her hands together, grinning.

-You owe me five francs my love! She said happily to her husband while he was retrieving the money from his pocket and giving it to his wife

-You bet on my baby? Erik asked coldly

-Oh don't be angry. We needed something to pass the time. She smiled, as she held her arms out. Can I?

Erik considered her for a moment. Would she be able to hold 'his' daughter? Of course she would. She already has a child and was bearing the second. Cautiously, he placed the baby in her waiting arms and the moment she had her, she sat, Raoul joining her side.

-Hello little one. The vicomte murmured as Madame Giry appeared in the room

-Catherine would like to see you all. She said softly

Christine gave the baby back to Erik and his smile returned. They made their way to the masters bedroom, where Catherine was waiting them with a huge smile.

**Chapter 102 **

Catherine was very weak and tired. She had lost a lot of blood but less that it was expected at first by both Madame Giry and the doctor. Her recovery would take much more longer than other women but she would be alright.

The doctor was finally leaving when the little party appeared in the doorway, Erik and her daughter at the head of the group.

-Monsieur Lavois, I must say I am impress with all the potions and everything you have made for your wife's health. The doctor said. You probably helped her more than any doctor could have.

-Thank you sir. Erik said bombing his chest proudly

He then came closer to his wife and place the baby of her chest so her head was in the crook of her neck and he continue holding her there. He knew his wife was far too weak to hold her herself, but this way, she would be able to hold her without using her own strength. Raoul, Christine and a sleeping Gustave reached her side and congratulate her.

-So, what's her name? The vicomte asked

Catherine's eyes widened, she haven't thought about and by the face Erik was making, he didn't ether. Then, as if a bolt of lightning had strike her, she found the perfect name for her daughter. She glanced at her husband with a smile and he leaned to kiss her soft lips.

-What about Juliette? She murmured

Erik smiled from ear to ear. Yes, it was perfect. After all, she had been conceived the night they went to a play of Romeo & Juliet and he knew that that night would be carved in their mind forever.

-That sounds perfect amour. He murmured

Raoul suddenly cleared his throat and smiled, as if he was to speak some speech in front of a very important audience.

-To celebrate the birth of my niece, I shall organize a party and…

-Who do you think you are to call her 'niece'? Erik interrupted

-What? Don't you know that I consider Catherine as my sister.

-You can consider my wife as you please for she agree with that brotherhood relationship. But my daughter isn't. If I want a party I will organize it myself. I don't need you vicomte.

-Erik. Stop that. Catherine mumbled, feeling tears reaching her eyes

-See?! You are making her cry, again. I should have asked Reinhardt to take her with him so you two wouldn't be together! Raoul yelled

This time, Juliette started to cry at the same instant Erik was jumping on the vicomte, his hands like vice grip around his throat. The baby cried louder and Gustave started to cry too. Christine and Madame Giry pulled on the Phantom's arms and it was only when he realize both his wife and child were crying that he stopped choking his enemy.

-Come Christine, I wont stay another moment in the same house as that madman. Raoul said with a husky voice and turned to Catherine. You can write to me whenever you want… or need to.

She nodded, tears still sparkling in her black eyes.

-She won't need you. Erik growled

Christine and her son, in tears, followed Raoul out of the bedroom. Madame Giry turned to Erik in disbelief, angry at him and a bit scared.

-Go Liz, I'm not in the mood to be with anyone else than my wife and child.

Elizabeth nodded, asking herself if it was safe to leave her niece with the Phantom when he was still angry.

-I am sorry Angel. Erik murmured, calming slowly as Catherine started to feed her daughter

-W-why did you d that? She asked shakily, know daring looking at him

-I don't want him to take decisions about "my" family. And what he said about the Duke…

-It was just a party Erik. But I must admit it was quite rude to talk about the Duke.

-Lets not talk about that anymore.

Catherine agreed, even if she knew that she wont probably never see the vicomte and his family again.

**Chapter 103 **

Juliette was born at dawn on November 18th. A week had passed by and Catherine decided that it was time to check if her legs were still working.

It was early in the morning and Juliette wasn't up yet. Erik was fast asleep. He had rocked their daughter almost all night for she had colic and the only thing that could keep her from crying was her father's arms. He had a way with her that Catherine couldn't understand. She loved that. Man were usually oblivious to their children's need. It was women's job. But he was so proud of his daughter, of simply having a child, that he wanted to do everything he could. Any way, Catherine had been unable to stand, for she was still recovering. But now, that was enough, she needed to move.

As she sat on the edge of the bed, she felt too strong hands on her shoulders.

-Do you think you are ready for this my love? Erik asked firmly but concerned at the same time

-I need too. She mumbled, her legs feelings as thousands of little needles were poking in her flesh

-Wait.

Erik quickly raised from the bed, walked around to face Catherine. Then he took both her hands in his and locked eyes with her. She felt like a child who was trying to learn how to stand. The thought made her shiver. She hated that feeling.

-Would you like me to massage your legs before you give it a try? He asked softly

She shook her head and pulled on his hands to raise herself up. A sob escape her lips. It was harder than she thought. It as been more than three months since she last walk or just stand. Erik held her against his chest, giving her time to just get used to the feeling of being on her feet with all her weight pushing on them. He knew her legs would hurt bad in a few hours, in a few minutes even and it would be worst on her right one.

Erik recoiled slowly, so she had to place one of her feet forward as not to fall. She almost had to relearn how to walk.

-We'll walk to the chair in front of the window, then we will stop and we'll go back to the bed. He instructed. You can't walk for too long on your first time.

She nodded. 'I'm a grown woman and I need someone to walk.' She thought, hating that feeling of vulnerability more and more with each step.

-One more Cathy and we're there.

-Cathy? Since when you are calling me that? She laughed

-Since I wanted to find something else to call you my love, and turn your attention from your legs while you are thinking of when I started to call you that.

She laughed louder and he was right, for she was sitting on the chair by the window and she couldn't recall when she had finally sat there. At this exact instant, Juliette woke up, crying softly as if she was shy to ask for her meal.

Erik slowly went to her little cradle by their bed and lifted her to fetch her to her mother. While he was on his way toward his wife, he was making funny faces to his daughter and she stopped crying. Catherine laughed. Seeing the Phantom of the Opera making stupid grimaces what both odd and sweet. She simply loved him for all he was and most of all, for being her husband.

**Chapter 104 **

On her fourth week of life, Juliette was perfectly known of both of her parents. They knew exactly for what she was crying for. Changing her diaper, feeding her or; Hey, I need some attention!

Erik was out for the day and Catherine was alone for the first time with their daughter. It had taken a while but she was now able to walk on her own. Her legs were painful and because of the right one she limped a little. Her aunt had brought the cane Erik had fashioned for her when she met him and it helped, a little.

Catherine had Brigitte to take the baby's cradle into the music room while she was playing piano. She was preparing a surprise for her husband. She was writing some music as a present. She wanted to thank him for being there for her and the only way she could, was through music.

Meanwhile, Erik was sitting into his old lair. Somehow, he missed it. He missed his pipe organ, and playing it all night. Though, he was glad he had quit this life for his Angels. He was a father now. He could hardly believed it. The Phantom's life seemed so far from him now.

He retrieved some of his belongings, put them into several boxes and closed the Lair, maybe forever. A part of his mind wished he would never return there, but another told him that at least, he would have a place to hide if something happen. But what could happen, now that he was happy and had a family to take care of?

Catherine heard the front door shut close and quickly hid the sheets of music. A few moment later, Erik appeared and he seemed quite surprise to see his wife in the music room. He immediately went to kiss her on the lips and when she tried to deepened the kiss, he turned toward his sleeping daughter.

-Hey? She cried out, half laughing and half angry

He turned to face her again and realized he had neglected her. Then Juliette started to cry and the thoughts of kissing faded away in both of their minds. Catherine picked her up and started feeding her.

Catherine was starting to feel as if Erik didn't wanted her anymore, as a lover. Yes her body had changed, but she hoped it would et back to normal soon. She wanted to be held in her husbands arms so bad that it was hurting. She would try to talk to him, that night, and try to see if it was a lack of desire from his part or something else that she couldn't put her finger on.

**Chapter 105 **

Catherine had just put Juliette into her cradle and was now looking for Erik. He wasn't in their bedroom, nor in the music one. The staff had retreat some times ago and she was now all alone in the dark house.

-_My love?_ Erik's voice called , though, Catherine couldn't know where it came from

She looked around but could not see him.

-Where are you? She called in a loud whisper, as not to wake the baby

She walked along the corridor and when she passed in front of her bedroom again, the door opened silently and a strong arm folded around her waist with lightning speed. The first thing she knew, was that Erik had scooped her in his arms and was heading for their bed. He laid her down, and locked eyes with hers.

-What is the meaning of that? She asked innocently

-Does my wife feel good tonight?

His voice was deeper than usual and she knew what that meant.

-She feels like she needs some attention from her husband. She answered, feeling that if he didn't kiss her right now, she would burst into tears and never stop

The Phantom smiled, for he was really the Opera Ghost at that precise moment. No one could say what he had to do and no one could say no to him. It wasn't in her intentions any way.

Erik slowly sat down next to her and placed his hand on her stomach. She felt the warmth of his hand through the fabric of her dress, corset and chemise. He leaned toward her but he did not kiss her as she thought. Instead, he brushed his lips against her ear, making her shiver.

-Does my wife feel good enough for her husband to give her what he had promised a few days before she gave birth? He murmured, making her close her eyes in anticipation

Her breathing's speed increased and that was the answer he wanted. He slowly nibbled at her earlobe and then slid toward her neck before reaching her lips, slightly parted, waiting for him to finally kiss her.

-I love you Catherine. He whispered and began that promising night of pure love

**Chapter 106 **

Catherine was once again alone in their huge house. Erik would not allow her to get out until she had completely recover. If he was waiting for her legs to be normal again, she would get out of the house around her birthday, in March.

It was a week before Christmas. Juliette was sleeping her nights, which was a relief. She was a good baby. She was exactly a month old now. She was developing very quickly. She had started to turn over by herself and was babbling when she saw her mother or father but in different ways for each of them. She recognized her parents and it was fantastic to see how she reacted differently.

Meg was visiting today, with Martin, so Catherine chose to clothed her little baby girl with one of the outfit they had gave her.

Catherine was desperately trying to put the little socks on her daughter's feet, but the little one found that it was time to have some exercises and was pedaling frantically in the air. She was so cute that the young mother couldn't repress a laugh.

As she finally finished to dress her baby, Catherine heard Erik's voice downstairs and then Brigitte's, but quickly, the house fell back in its silence. Not five minutes later, the front door opened again and this time she her not only her husband's voice, but her cousin's. She couldn't decipher what they were saying but Catherine instantly got suspicious, in a good way though. After all, it's was their first Christmas as a family.

Brigitte guided the guests on the first floor, in the music room, where Catherine had told she would wait for them. The maid opened the door and both Meg and Martin entered.

Catherine sat on the couch that was there, rocking her daughter who definitely wanted to see everything that was happening around instead of sleeping. She was a very alert baby, and from what Madame Giry said, she was the complete contrary of her mother.

Meg's face radiated with an impressive smile, so was Martin's. She had brought Christmas presents for her cousin, for she and her husband were going to Scotland to see a part of his family. He wanted to show off his lovely wife.

Meg gave Catherine a cute little baby basket, to carry the little one everywhere without having to held her in her arms every time, so she could get some rest. It was perfect and Catherine immediately put Juliette in it. Her arm was feeling numb from trying to put her daughter to sleep.

-For sure, your baby got her father's energy. Meg laughed

Catherine almost blush when she thought of what kind of stamina he could have and only nodded to little Giry.

**Chapter 107 **

Erik sneaked inside his own house. He and Madame Giry went shopping all over Paris to brought everything he thought he needed for a perfect Christmas. He got back home with some of the goodies he had found and was immediately off for another tour. He had ask Brigitte to remain subtle about what he was doing. He had even talk to little Giry, well now Madame Champagneur, about keeping his wife occupied while he was decorating the living room.

Celebrating Christmas had never been important for the Phantom, but now that he was Monsieur Lavois and he had a real family to feast with, he needed it to be perfect.

Madame Giry entered with the last things he had bought and helped her old friend. Even if it wasn't Christmas yet, Erik wanted everything to be settled before the time comes, so he and his wife would both feel that magic most of people believed in at that time of the year.

Two hours passed and Catherine was starting to be tired. Meg and Martin decided that it was time to go, though, they were wondering if the Phantom was done yet. As if he had read their mind, Erik entered the music room and headed to his wife.

- I have a surprise for you. He smiled as he reach for her hands and took them in his gloved ones

-What kind of surprise? She asked with a grin that looked childish

-Come with me, if you want to know. He answered, kissing her lips

Before they went out of the room, Erik took his daughter in his arms and the little family were on their way downstairs. Meg held her cousins hand when they arrived in front of the living room door, for Erik had ask his wife to close her eyes.

Martin helped by opening the door and Catherine quickly opened her eyelids, gasping at the sight before her. There was a Christmas tree, surrounded by tones of presents. There was also tinsel all over the walls, finishing over the fireplace into a leaf crown with a red bow.

Catherine had thought Erik would do something special, but never thought it would take that proportion. Then she remembered who was the man she married. The Phantom of the Opera, who never did something that couldn't be less than magnificent.

She turned toward her husband, who was still holding Juliette in the cradle of his arms, took the baby and placed it into her cousins arms, as to embrace Erik more properly. She kissed him softly, but he quickly took the next step, deepening the kiss, even if they were in public.

-Thank you so much. She murmured when Erik finally broke the kiss

-No, thank to you. You gave me a family, and there is nothing in this world that could be more wonderful.

**Chapter 108 **

_Christmas Day!! _

Erik was the first to wake and chose to stay right where he was, contemplating his lovely wife, still asleep. As he leaned to her cheek, he heard Juliette in her bedroom. Catherine usually had perfect hearing, but she was far too tired to wake up. The night before, husband and wife had spend some _quality time_ together.

Rising up from the bed, Erik went to fetch his daughter. When Juliette saw her father, she start smiling.

-Hello little cherub. He smiled, lifting her easily and got back to the master bedroom, where he found his wife stretching and yawning. Merry Christmas!

She jumped in surprise for she didn't even noticed that he wasn't with her in the bed. She was usually aware of his presence or lack of it, but that morning, she was far too tired. Erik leaned down to kiss Catherine's lips, licking them as a little treat, which made her giggle. Lying down beside her, Erik placed the baby between them and Juliette immediately start pedaling in the air. Both parents place their hand on the little stomach of their daughter, looking into each other's eyes.

Catherine then sat up and raised from the bed, a grin tracing her perfect red lips. She went out of the bedroom, and Erik understand that he had to stay where he was.

-What is into your mother's mind? He asked to the little pedaling being next to him, as she grabbed one of his finger into her tiny yet strong fist

The young mother came back, with a leather portfolio she had someone making for her, with her aunt's help, for she couldn't get out of the house if Erik wasn't with her. The masked man sat her and she handed him what she had brought.

-Joyeux Noël mon amour. She said, smiling brightly, which made him smile too

He opened the portfolio, eyes wide and they widened even more when he saw what was in it. Music sheet, bearing Catherine's handwriting.

-Angel… He mumbled, looking at her and then back to the little dots that were forming a music he had never believed his wife could possessed

-I wanted something special to give you for our first Christmas together. Will you…will you play it for me and your daughter?

She was almost shy to ask he could tell. Yet, he was more than happy she had ask for that was the only thing he wanted right now, besides one of his wife's perfect lips on his.

**Chapter 109 **

Catherine fed Juliette while Erik played the music she had compose for him. It sounded far more beautiful played by him than herself. His eyes were closed, and he was smiling. She knew what this was, for he usually has it when he compose or…well…in bed. It was called Passion. Pure bliss of feeling the music filling his soul and heart. Catherine couldn't believe that _her_ music had this effect on him.

Erik finally ended playing that masterpiece and bowed is head down. His wife became nervous and she placed Juliette in her little basket and went to him. 'Why did he shown so much passion if he didn't liked it?' She asked herself, thinking that he was indeed deceived by her work.

She approach slowly, and touched his shoulder. Erik turned on the bench and fold both his arms around her waist, burying his face in her bodice. Catherine heard a sob escape his lips. She tenderly caressed his hair and neck with one hand and his back with the other.

-Thank you, thank you my love. He mumbled in a whisper

Ah, now it was clear, he was touched by her present. Catherine knelt before him, taking both his hands in hers, kissing his knuckles.

-No, it is me who must thank you. She smiled, tears threatening to escape her eyes. You saved my life more than once. And the first time you did wasn't when I fell by the fireplace at my aunt's, but it was the first time I heard your music and the moment you first spoke to me. I knew then that I had lost control of my heart, forever.

Erik cried freely, hugging his wife, his face in her hair, his deformed cheek against her own perfect.

-Joyeux Noël, Monsieur le fantôme.

-Merry Christmas, Madame Lavois.

**Chapter 110 **

The Lavois family was in the living room, enjoying their first Christmas. Madame Giry joined them for she was alone because her daughter and son-in-law were in Scotland. Erik had brought his friend a new hat, which made her blush. She never thought the Phantom could be that gentle someday. Though, she knew he was, for he was making her niece happy and he had gave her the most beautiful baby she had ever seen, well, after Meg, of course.

Erik gave his daughter a rattle and many other baby toys like dolls and things to make noise and other things with different sounds. He wanted to wake her hearing to make her a great musician like him and an extraordinary singer like his wife.

For Catherine, he had bought her some dresses and undergarment he would have prefer not to show Madame Giry. Catherine of course blushed deep red because of that and gave her husband a look that meant; _You will pay for this!_ And he gave her a smirk that meant; _I'm looking forward to it!_

The day went on and a little after 4 o'clock, the doorbell rang. Brigitte opened the door to two delivery boys. They were both carrying presents addressed to Madame Catherine Lavois. The maid paid them and they left. Brigitte went to the living room, where the little family were laughing and enjoying their day.

- Madame? You received some presents. The maid said, as Catherine raised from her chair, following her, Erik and Madame Giry behind her

There was a giant fruit basket, which was very unusual to find at this time of the year. There was an envelope in it and Catherine quickly opened it. It said;

_Merry Christmas Catherine,  
_

_My wife and I wish you and Juliette the best  
for the new year. We hope to see you someday.  
Come visit us whenever you want. _

_ Raoul _

Catherine smiled and Erik quickly took the letter from her. He noticed that the Vicomte had wished her and their daughter the best, but not for him. He didn't really cared, but that only served to making him ate the boy more.

Catherine opened the second present as Erik cursed under his breath, taking his daughter from Elizabeth's arms. Inside the little box, there was a little box and another envelope. Inside the folded paper, there was a letter and a key on a golden chain. The key was obviously for the box. Catherine decided to read the letter and to open the box only after that.

_My dear Catherine, _

_There are things I could never forget myself for.  
I did many things wrong and the first one was to let  
you go and the second to have held my hand upon you.  
I am not asking for forgiveness. Yet, what you will  
find inside that box, will provide what I would  
have happily give to you if that child would've been  
mine. I wish your son or daughter is good and you as well.  
Remember that if there is anything, I will always be there  
for you and your baby. _

_ Yours forever.  
Friedrich _


	14. Chapter 111 to 120

**Chapter 111 **

Catherine gasped when she read the name of the Duke. His handwriting wasn't as delicate as it used to be in the many letters he had wrote to her in the past, when Erik and her were separated. She knew he had had some problems after his suicide attempt yet, it made her feel bad to read that letter. He was still in love with her, that was obvious.

Seeing her face, Erik took the letter from her and read it before she could protest. His eyes went wide and they were showing his angriness. He then took the key, even if Catherine tried not to give him and he opened the box. Inside, their was money, a lot of money. From what Erik could see, there was at least 10 000 francs.

Looking into his wife's eyes, Erik was ready to burst. He closed the crest, locked it and put the key into Catherine's hand roughly, before turning around and locked himself in the music room where everybody in the house heard the Phantom scream his anger.

-Aunty, could you watch over Juliette? Catherine asked, ready to faint at any moment. I'll try to talk to him.

-Are you sure it is a good idea child? Elizabeth mumbled, with concerned eyes

-No, but I must.

Erik was pacing in the music room, trying not to brake anything. Then, he saw the score his wife had wrote to him. He wasn't angry at her, he was only scare that the Duke might win her back. He couldn't believe that he was still afraid to lose her. After all, they were married and they have a wonderful little girl.

-Erik…? He heard Catherine murmured in the doorway

He turned toward her and just noticed that his face was damp with tears. He saw his wife approach carefully, as if she was scared. He bowed is head, ashamed to create those feelings in his beloved's heart.

Catherine placed both her hands on each side of her husband's face, slowly removing his mask and kissing his tears away.

-The Duke has no right to give you that money. The Phantom muttered, trying to remain calm

-Listen my love. That money is for Juliette. We will keep it safe for her study.

-I have money!

-Yes. But if neither of us is working, we wont be as wealthy in the future.

-What do you want me to do Catherine. Do you really see me working in a market, selling fruits and vegetables. Or maybe a shoe seller. What could suit me better than be a butcher!

Taking deep breaths, Catherine tried not to slap him across the face.

-You are the best composer I've ever known Erik. You're a genius. Send you're score under Erik Lavois's name. There's no that much people that know you as you are now.

-All France know.

-France isn't the end of the world Erik. We could move somewhere else.

-You would be ready to move in another country. Leaving the rest of your family here and lost the little friends you made.

-You and Juliette are my family. I need nothing more than my husband and my daughter to be happy.

Erik couldn't stop himself from taking his wife in his arms and kissed her hard with all the passion he had demonstrate when he played her music that morning.

**Chapter 112 **

Erik and Catherine had take the decision that as soon as Juliette wont need to be breast fed anymore, the Lavois family will move to Belgium. The young mother was more than happy to go back to were she was raised. Though, she was sad to leave France. Not seeing Christine, Raoul and little Gustave was almost painful. Her aunt would probably come to visit, but she wasn't sure because of her job as a dance teacher.

Catherine was in the garden with Juliette sleeping on her lap. Her eyes were wide open and we could see their color now. They were the same gray-green as her father, and the young mother was quite proud of it.

It was March and the snow had already start to melt.

Erik had gone to the Opera Populaire, wishing to dismantle his pipe organ. He wanted to take it to their new house in Belgium. He wanted to rebuild the huge instrument in their new basement. He missed playing it, even if he didn't said anything about it, Catherine felt it.

-Bonjour petite fleur. A male voice murmured behind her

Only once person had called her 'little flower' but it was many months ago. Yet, nobody beside her had heard him call her that. She turned to see Friedrich Reinhardt, standing a few feet from her.

Catherine take her daughter closer to her, looking at the Duke almost fearful.

-What do you want Friedrich? She asked calmly

His face changed into a questioning one. He took a few steps toward her but she recoiled. He seemed deeply hurt by her move and bowed his head.

-What are you afraid of Catherine? I would never hurt you or your child. I love you far too much…

-Stop that. You are hurting yourself Friedrich.

Nodding, defeated, the Duke asked if he could come closer with only one look into Catherine eyes and she accepted. He stare at the little pink bundle she had in her arms and smiled.

-A girl. He whispered. What's her name?

-Juliette! And she is MY daughter! Erik yelled behind them

**Chapter 113 **

Both men stared at each other, screaming their hatred with their eyes.

-Take Juliette inside. Erik said to Catherine, who hesitated until he glared at her. I must talk with Monsieur le Duc.

She held her baby close to her and enter the back door leading to the kitchen, wishing that her husband wouldn't do something stupid.

The Phantom was boiling with rage. What he didn't knew, was that Reinhardt was as much angry as him.

-You should have died that night, Duke. Erik hissed. If only I had knew that you had miss your shot, I would've come inside and finish you myself with my bare hands.

-You were there? Friedrich asked, confused

-Yes. For that very night, I learned what you did to imy/i wife.

-I'm sorry for what I did…

-Oh you think that's enough?

The Phantom laughter was more evil than it has been in a years. He was ready to kill the Duke, though, he wouldn't do it. He knew Catherine was watching through the kitchen window, but she couldn't hear from there.

-Because of you, I could've lost both my wife and child.

-What do you mean?

-You stupid man! Because of you, Catherine ran from you and because of that, she almost lost our baby. After your attempt of raping my beloved, she had to stay three months in our bed as not to have a miscarriage.

-Oh my god…

The Duke fell on his knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

-I could've lost my angel and never know my little cherub. You are a monster Reinhardt.

-Please, let me see her, let me apologize.

Erik took him by the collar of his shirt to place him back on his feet.

-How could she ever forgive you? The Phantom asked, his face an inch from the Duke's. If I ever see you close to _my _wife and of _my _daughter, I will repair the mistake I made the night you tried to separate her from me. I promise you, I wont be tender.

Friedrich nodded and as soon as the masked man loosened his grip, he ran the best he could. Erik sighed, his hands still shaking with anger.

**Chapter 114 **

Catherine had turned her back to the window. She knew Erik wouldn't hurt Friedrich, he knew she wouldn't forgive him for that. The Duke had done many wrong things, yet, Catherine didn't wish him any harm.

Erik entered from the back door and saw his wife with their daughter in her arms. That picture made him smile and he held his arms out for his baby. Catherine gave her to him and she cuddled closer to them, her head against her husband's chest, her left hand caressing the baby's head softly.

-We will go next week. He exclaimed, folding his free arm around his wife's waist

Catherine nodded silently. They had made the right decision to move somewhere else. There was too many memories that could upset them in France.

Two days later, Madame Giry visit her niece and her family. They needed helped for packing and all. When she arrived, Catherine was taking some rest with Juliette playing on the floor of the nursery.

-Oh, hello aunty Lizzie, how are you? Catherine smiled weakly

-Well, I'm quite fine, but you, you look very tired.

-Erik want to go Wednesday, so we pack for hours yesterday and this morning. And now, I'm tired.

Madame Giry felt like crying. She would miss her niece she had come to love like a daughter very much, and baby Juliette also.

-Will you…write to me, when we'll be in Belgium? Catherine asked shyly

-Of course I will child. Elizabeth answered, taking her in her arms

They both cried into each others arms. Erik, that had stayed hidden had heard and saw the way his wife was sad about that departure. Though, he felt like it was the only way he could keep both his wife and daughter away from future grief. He felt like if they stayed in France, the Phantom of the Opera could get back in their life and it could only put them in danger. The only way to avoid that fate, was to go away from that life. They would soon be far from the Chagnys, the Duke, and ihis/i opera house.

**Chapter 115 **

It was two days before the departure. While Erik was with Madame Giry to concluded the details of their moving, Catherine and baby Juliette were on their way to the Chagny's estate. Of course, she hid that little visit to her husband. She told him she wanted to take some fresh air while he was gone, for he would've probably forbid her to see the vicomte. She couldn't could away without saying goodbye to her friends.

The coach finally came to a stop and the coachman helped the young mother getting out of there. Catherine walked slowly to the front door and rang the bell, waiting nervously for someone to open.

Laurette opened the door and couldn't repress a smile when she saw Catherine and her baby.

-Oh mademoiselle, hmm, I mean, Madame Lavois. The maid giggled. I am so happy to see you. Madame la Comtesse will be so glad to see you too.

-Comtesse? You mean Vicomtesse, no?

-Oh hmm, Monsieur Philippe, Monsieur Raoul's brother, died a few weeks ago, so there is no vicomte anymore. Oh, where are my manners? Come inside, I'll call for Monsieur le Comte and his wife you are here. Ohhhh they will be so happy!

The giggling maid made her way through the huge house while Catherine went to the living room, waiting with her sleeping daughter in her arms.

Only a few minutes later, Catherine heard little footsteps coming from the corridor and saw little Gustave walking toward her. He had obviously inherit from his mother's curiosity for he didn't seemed anxious to meet a stranger. Christine appeared a second later, a smile spreading on her face when she saw her good friend. Catherine placed Juliette on the couch and hugged the Comtesse, who was now 8 months pregnant.

-Oh Catherine, I'm so happy to see you! She cried

At that moment, Raoul appeared and quickly went to Catherine, hugging her tightly. Pulling back, he smiled end then his face grew very serious.

-What's wrong? He asked. Did ihe/i did something to you or Juliette?

-Calm down. Catherine said, a bit angry now by the suspicion Raoul was showing. Erik is my husband and a very loving one. I came to say good bye.

**Chapter 116 **

Christine gasped and Raoul paled.

-Goodbye? What do you mean? They both asked, as baby Juliette wake

Gustave seemed amazed by the baby girl and smiled when she looked at him with her bright gray-green eyes.

-Look maman, a baby! He said, pointing Juliette

-Yes she is! Christine exclaimed

Raoul took Catherine apart and made her sit on another couch.

-What did you meant by 'goodbye'? He asked again

-We are moving to Belgium, in a few days.

-Can I do anything for you not to go with him?

-What?

-I mean, do you really want to go?

-Raoul, that is getting ridiculous. I love him, with all my heart and soul and it is the same for him. Of course I want to go! Why are you still trying to bring us apart? I just don't understand.

-The Duke came to me the other day and told me your…ihusband/i had threat him.

-That is because of what happened. Remember? I almost lost my baby because of Friedrich. Erik is only trying to protect us.

-That is why he wants you to get away from your family?

-It may surprise you, but it was my idea. She exclaimed, rising from the couch

The Comte knew now that he had been wrong about Erik's intentions, for Catherine would not lie to him. Raoul then take her hand, holding it tightly.

-If you or Juliette need anything, we will always be there for you.

-You always say that when you see me. Erik is taking good care of us you know.

-I can see that now. Raoul smiled. When you were living with us, you never smiled, then you got married and you were a new woman. I'm just…protective over the people I love, little sister.

-And I appreciate it, really. Even if that means that you and my husband are in war.

She laughed and her friends joined her. The babies clapped their little chubby hands and laughed too.

**Chapter 117 **

Erik and Madame Giry were back from Paris. They had made some arrangements for the Lavois family to go to Belgium by boat and not by train. It would take a little longer to get there, but wasn't feeling like being shaken in a train for hours. And he wanted to see the ocean, even if it was only for a short while. Maybe Catherine would like that too.

It had taken them the whole day, but Erik wanted everything to be perfect for ihis/i family. When they arrived home, Brigitte told them that Catherine was in the master bedroom, not feeling very well, and Juliette was in the kitchen with the cook.

Elizabeth went to look upon the baby, while Erik sprinted upstairs to find Catherine sitting in front of the window. He saw that she looked pale, though, she was smiling and it widened even more when her husband went to her.

Erik knelt before her, taking her little hands in his gloved ones, kissing the tips of her fingers tenderly.

-Are you alright my dear? He asked softly

-Just a little tired. I went out today when you were gone.

He was quite surprised with that but he instantly knew that she went to see Christine and that _boy_. He sighed deeply, avoiding her eyes. Catherine felt him tense and was sure he had some doubt about where she had gone.

-Is the vicomtesse's pregnancy goes well?

-The _Comtesse_ is well, yes. She smiled and then explained about Raoul's brother's death

-So, that visit, is it why you don't feel good? He continued after she had told him how her day went

-No. She simply said, smiling

-What then?

Catherine's eyes filled with both apprehension and happiness, and simply said;

-It's because of morning sickness…

Erik's brow frowned. 'If she is sick, why is she so happy?' He asked himself and then, as if a bolt of lightning had struck his mind, his face lit in a radiant smile and his eyes questioning Catherine's.

-Yes my love, I am with child.

**Chapter 118 **

Erik couldn't stop himself from hugging his wife tightly. There was no word to say how happy he was, though, part of him was worried and concerned. The first pregnancy had been perilous, what about a second? The birth of Juliette had been long, but nothing went bad. Yes Catherine had lost some blood, but everything was fine after that. Juliette was a healthy baby and Catherine had recover easier than expected.

Pulling back, Erik looked into his wife's eyes. She was smiling, but he noticed a hint of anxiousness in the deep black. He quickly removed his gloves and tenderly caressed her cheek, making her look at him, pressing his other hand on her still flat stomach.

-There will be nothing to disturb my unborn child this time. He smiled and she mimicked him immediately but this time, her eyes were loving and relief

-What do you think it will be this time? Boy or girl?

-It doesn't matter my love. Boy or girl, the moment this baby is as healthy and beautiful as Juliette, I don't really care.

-Are you…scare?

-I can see that you are, but everything will be fine, angel. Soon, we'll be in our new home, with our family. Undisturbed and in peace.

She nodded and cuddled against him as he lift her from the chair, leading her to their bed, laying her down gently as they heard a soft knock on the door. Erik gave permission to enter and Madame Giry passed the door with a crying Juliette. Catherine held her arms out and her aunt gave her her daughter. The baby instantly ceased to cry and snuggled against her mother, griping her bodice tightly. Erik placed his right palm on the little back of Juliette and her big green eyes turned to him and she smiled. It was his turn to hold his daughter and he held his arms out for her. He sat her on his lap and suddenly, she looked at her hand. It seemed to fascinate her. Erik placed it in his and her eyes widened as if she just noticed how much bigger her father's hand was compared to hers. She was only four month old, but she was already showing how intelligent she was and Catherine was quite proud of it.

The young mother looked lovingly at her baby and her husband. They were all she ever wanted and she knew it was the same for him. Yes, Juliette's left ear wasn't like the other one. It was blood red, but she didn't care. Why would she care of such a thing? She was perfect, she was Erik's daughter and hers, a baby made out of pure love. Catherine touched her stomach, smiling at the thought of her husband's second child growing inside of her. This time, there would be no Duke to attack her, there would be nothing to separate her from her husband.

**Chapter 119 **

It was the day before the departure. Madame Giry had told her niece that Meg and Martin would go with them to make sure everything was in place. Anyway, the Champagneur couple had things to do in Belgium, some business. Meg wasn't a ballerina anymore. She was working with her husband and followed him in his business trips.

Catherine was waiting for Erik in their bed, Juliette dozing beside her. Since a few days, the baby girl had some problem to sleep, as if she was anticipating their moving to a new home. The young mother was humming to her daughter, while caressing her little belly.

That was how Erik found the women of his life and decided to accompany his wife's voice with his, which made Catherine smile broadly. The father lie down beside them, taking care not to disturb his child and tenderly caressed Juliette's little hand, kissing the top of her head.

-Are you nervous? He asked, almost shyly

-About what? The trip, or the pregnancy?

-Both.

-About moving to Belgium, I am not. She sighed, touching her stomach. About the new baby, yes, a little.

Juliette stir suddenly and start crying, effectively cutting through her parents conversation. She needed to be change and Erik gently proposed to do it. Before Catherine could say anything, both her husband and child had disappear into the nursery. She followed them, trying not being notice, to see the show. The Phantom of the Opera changing a diaper was quite an experience and she would never get tired of it.

Catherine saw Erik, leaning his head over his daughter while changing her, kissing her little nose. He had removed his mask, hand Juliette's little hand was on his deformed cheek. It makes him smile. He liked the fact that his daughter would never be scared of him, for he was her papa.

-I love you little cherub. He murmured as he finished his task and dressed her. I cant wait to see your new sibling. What do you want? A brother or a sister?

She answered by some babbling that made Catherine chuckled, revealing her presence by that. Erik didn't waste a second, picked up the baby and almost ran toward his wife, kissing her eagerly.

-I love you too, my wife. He smiled against her lips

**Chapter 120 **

Catherine hugged her aunt tightly, promising to write to her each week. Erik gave Juliette back to his wife and he too hugged Madame Giry, both surprised by that friendly initiative. Meg and Martin waved for them to come on board. The Lavois were a little late, they had spend their last morning in their home… …sharing intimate contacts.

An hour later, Catherine, Erik and baby Juliette who was sleeping in her father's arms, were inside their cabin. The ship was delayed and they had to spend the night on the boat. Catherine started to miss train trips, for she had terrible stomachaches. Both for her pregnancy sickness and the lulling boat. Juliette seemed to like it though, for she had never slept better.

-Come, we will take a walk on the deck. Erik said, not as a suggestion but almost as an order

He placed the baby on the crib that was supposed to be their bed for the three of them and forced Catherine in her coat. Then he put on his gloves, hat and cloak and took Juliette back into his arms, covering her with many blankets and holding her close to his chest so she would not be cold.

-I don't want to go outside. The young mother mumbled, feeling some bile come back into her mouth

-Angel, you are not the baby here and you whine more than her. Come. Fresh air will sooth you, you'll see.

Nodding, defeated, Catherine took his free hand and they walk to the deck.

It was sunset and both Erik and his wife had ever seen something so beautiful. Their, they met Meg and Martin, but they were busy at kissing in a corner where they probably thought out of sight.

-What about; we return to our cabin and mimicked them and maybe…a little more? Erik murmured in her ear, making her blush

-And what about; we return to our cabin and just cuddle to sleep in each others arms?

The Phantom sighed theatrically and guided his wife back inside their room.


	15. Chapter 121 to 130

**Chapter 121 **

Catherine had been sick most of the trip. Even now, in the coach leading the young family to their new house, she felt like expulsing the rest of the content of her troubled stomach. Erik had been kind enough to take care of Juliette as much as he could. Of course Catherine had to feed the baby but besides that, he was taking his father role very seriously, as always. When they were on the boat, the Phantom was surprised that people were not starting at his masked face, but at the little bundle he was carrying around. It was unusual for a man to do mother's things. But Erik found it natural. He was a father and a good one. It was the other fathers that were wrong not to experience their fatherhood.

-I have never been that sick when I was pregnant with Juliette. Catherine mumbled, eyes close, a hand on her mouth, the other rubbing her stomach

Erik sat beside her and slid his free arm around his wife and she gratefully took comfort of his warmth and leaned against his shoulder.

-Maybe it is because you are pregnant with my son. He murmured, grinning from ear to ear

-The great magician is making another prediction? She laughed softly

-Well, I was right the first time.

After two hours, they finally arrived at their new home. Catherine and Erik liked it. The house wasn't as huge as the last one, but there was a large field surrounding it, Erik had made sure of that. Now he had room to built whatever he wanted.

Catherine took Juliette in her arms, while her husband opened the doors. Another coach stop by their house, it was Meg and Martin and then, two huge wagons followed with their belongings.

-Welcome home my love!! Erik said joyously, making his deep voice echoed between the walls

-The acoustic is wonderful here. Catherine said with a huge smile and yelled; Eh Oh!

Juliette seemed to like it and produced a sound in return, clapping her hands frantically. Erik laughed and it would always sound like the most rich music to Catherine's ears.

**Chapter 122 **

Two month passed since the Lavois family arrived in Belgium. They were still unpacking but in general, everything was set around the house. Erik had installed his pipe organ in the basement and it was so deep underground, that we couldn't ear it in the rest of the house.

Catherine was almost for month pregnant and the morning sickness as yet to stop. She was barely eating and when she did, she couldn't keep it. Her husband had try to convince her more than once to let him prepare something for her with one of his potion, but she refused every time. It hurt him to feel that his wife did not trust him, but repeated to himself that it was probably due to her hormones or something like that, that it was nothing personal.

She was taking a nap, when Erik entered their bedroom, holding Juliette in one arm and a rose in the other hand. He placed the baby on the bed and then sat beside his sleeping wife. He gently caressed her cheek with the soft petals of the rose.

Juliette crawled up to her mother and touched her cheek with her little hand. Catherine stir, smiling when she saw the big gray-green eyes of her daughter observing her.

-It's almost lunchtime my love. Erik said softly. I prepared something to eat for you. It will nourish you more properly and sooth your stomach. And you have nothing to say against it. I'm your husband so I decide what is good for you.

'All of this said with a smile.' Catherine thought, nodding, defeated.

-Oh, and I have a surprise for you, well, Juliette have a surprise. He continued, his smile never fading

Catherine sat up, intrigued and her husband raised from the bed, taking their daughter with him.

-Come on, little cherub, do it again. He murmured shaking her affectionately. Do it for maman and papa.

-Papa. Juliette said, very clearly and quite loud

Erik clapped and Catherine did the same, tears coming to her eyes and she held her arms out for her and Juliette did the same. The young mother hugged her first born tightly, so proud of her. She had said her first word and it was 'papa'. She knew most children choose that word as their first, but it was more special in their family. For Erik, it was a proof of love like no other.

-Try to say maman Juliette. Catherine said with a huge smile

The toddler put her index finger in her mouth, chewing at it for a few seconds and then opened her mouth. It was as if she was testing her voice and in a stronger voice, she said it, almost right.

-Mama.

Both parents hugged her. It was more a group hug than anything else for the three of them were very close. Erik's arms fold tightly around his two, no, three loves.

**Chapter 123 **

Juliette was learning a new word everyday. Now she could say; papa, maman, poopoo and a bunch of other useful words for a seven months old baby.

Catherine was in the living room, caressing her five months baby bump, while Erik was reading her a book. She was a little bigger than she had been for Juliette, which gave her sweet husband the certitude that it was a little boy she was bearing.

Juliette was playing on the floor with a little game her father had invent especially for her. It looked like a stool with forms and colors and it was managed to make her memory and her appetite to learn to grow.

The doorbell rang and Brigitte, who had followed a few days after they arrived in Belgium, opened the door to a messenger. The boy brought a letter to the mistress of the house and the maid quickly gave it to her.

From the wax sealed crest, she could tell it was from the Chagny, but it wasn't Christine handwriting on it but Raoul's. She quickly opened it, curious and a bit worried.

_Dear Catherine,_

_I am asking you to come to Paris if your husband can let_

_you come alone, with Juliette, of course. Christine needs you  
and I must say that your presence could help me too._

_Our three months old son died in his sleep two days ago and  
my wife can't stop crying. I tried to help but I understood that she  
was more in need of a feminine presence. Meg couldn't make it, for  
she is stuck in London with Martin. And Madame Giry can't leave  
the school where she is working or she will loose her job. Of course  
I offered to pay her to stay, but you know her, she would never accept  
any help if she can help it. Catherine, my dear sister, you are my  
only hope._

_Your room is ready for you and I am waiting for an answer  
as soon as you can. Please, don't leave me in doubt and send a  
messenger as soon as you receive this letter.  
_

_Your brother in soul  
Raoul_

Catherine put the letter back into its envelope and quickly raised up, facing Erik, who was gazing at her intently, with his questioning eyes. When he saw the tears pouring down her cheeks, he took her in his arms and she gave him the letter. He read it without hesitation and he did everything to hide his own tears. He cared too much for Christine not to be shocked by that news.

-I'll take the train as soon as I am ready. Catherine stated

-I'll go with you. Erik said firmly

-Raoul don't want you under his roof. She answered, a bit more roughly then she intend

-And I don't want to live under his roof ether. Your aunt will accept me in her home, or I will go to an hotel, but I will not let you go alone in your state. It is out of the question.

**Chapter 124 **

Catherine, Erik and Juliette were on their way to Paris. They take the train this time. She did not wrote a letter to Raoul, for she knew they would be their before any messenger. When they arrived in town, they both went to see Madame Giry and the young mother left her daughter to Erik's care, having no doubt about his abilities of how to take care of Juliette on his own. Any way, her aunt was there, just in case.

Even if it was nightfall, Catherine immediately went to the Chagny's estate, too worried to stay in place. It took only a few minutes to be there and when Laurette opened the door to her, she pulled her inside and hugged her, taking the young Madame Lavois by surprise.

-We are desperate here Madame. The maid cried. Monsieur Le Comte will be happy to see you, I have no doubt. He is in his study, though, he forbid anyone to go inside.

-Thank you Laurette. But he wrote to me, and if he don't want to see me, I only have to go back from where I came.

Quietly, Catherine made her way to the study and knocked on the door.

-I SAID I WANTED TO STAY ALONE! He yelled from behind the door

Catherine sighed. Never he had hiss that way to anyone and she felt tears stinging her eyes but managed to keep them in. She carefully opened the door and closed it behind her. She heard Raoul groaned in anger, his back on her, his hands on his hips.

-I THOUGHT I HAD GIVEN ORDERS…

He immediately interrupted his angry screaming when he turned to face Catherine, a hand flew instantly to his gaped mouth, choked by a sob.

-Hello brother. She murmured

**Chapter 125 **

-_Hello brother. She murmured_

Raoul immediately went to Catherine, hugging her tightly and he let his emotions take the better of him. Sobbing on her shoulder seemed to be the right thing to do. He had repress his tears since his three months son died. Now that his foster sister was here, he could shed his tears and not feeling guilty.

After a moment, he saw her five months bump and smiled sadly. At least, she seemed happy with her husband he told himself.

-Where is Juliette? He asked with the husky voice that was caused by his sore throat

-With Erik and aunt Elizabeth. She said, a bit anxious about his reaction

-He is here? I told you I don't…

-I will stay here while he stays at my aunt's place. He did not wanted to let me leave Belgium alone, in my state.

Raoul nodded. She was right and so was her husband. He gently grabbed her hand and lead her out of the study and then upstairs.

-Are you ready to see Christine? He mumbled

Catherine nodded, she knew it was not going to be easy. Her friend just lost her child. A baby she had bear for nine months. Such happiness destroyed in one night. Raoul told her that she had change a lot in the last few days. She hadn't eat since their son's death. The letter had been send a week and a half already.

-She don't want to see me, so I guess you should go alone. Good luck sister.

He pecked her cheeks and she slowly turned the doorknob, entering the dark room as silent as possible.

**Chapter 126 **

Christine woke from her restless sleep when she heard the floor crack. She turned to see her friend, slowly approaching. Catherine sat on the edge of the bed and hugged the Comtesse tightly. Christine could not help herself and start to cry.

When she finally calmed down she told the terrible story. Catherine let her, even if it pained to hear how her friend found her lifeless baby in his crib.

-I was asleep in Raouls arms and felt that something was terribly wrong. Robert, we called him after my husband's father, used to eat every three hours and now it had been five. I should have wake before that.

-It is not your fault Christine.

-Yes it is! The Contesse cried, clutching at Catherine's dress, sobbing on her shoulder. When I went to the nursery, it was so terribly silent. Then I saw him, all blue, cold, lifeless. Oh my baby, my poor baby, forgive me.

Catherine pulled back, holding Christine at arm's length, looking into her eyes with severity.

-Now listen to me Chrissy. She said firmly. It could have happen to me too. Even if Erik and I have very sensitive hearings, we could have not know if our baby was… …

She could not say the word _dying _it was too terrible.

-I am a terrible mother Cathy, I did not even went to his funeral, can you believe it. How could I wish for him to forgive me, I did not even say goodbye when they took him away in his little white coffin.

Catherine took a deep breath and hugged Christine once again.

-Listen to me now. Tomorrow, you and I will go to the cemetery. I'll be there, holding your hand and we'll both pray for him. All right?

The Comtesse's eyes widen. She knew her friend wasn't a believer, but it touched her a great deal. She slowly wiped her teas and sighed heavily, nodding in agreement to Catherine's kind proposition.

**Chapter 127 **

Catherine sat on the edge of the bed of her old room at the Chagny's estate. Christine had fallen asleep in her arms, completely exhausted. She was tired too, and her belly seemed to weight a tone. 'What is it going to be at nine months?' She thought, as she changed for bed.

When she stepped from behind the changing screen, she gasped when she saw Erik, lying on the bed, legs stretched, arms cross behind his head. Catherine laughed when she saw his calm feature, as if it was totally natural for him to be there.

-Where is Juliette? She whispered, getting back to reality as soon as she heard Raoul start to wept underneath her bedroom

-With Lizzie. Erik stated, brow frowned. How is Christine?

Catherine sighed and revealed what the Comtesse told her. How she found her son, how she felt guilty, everything. The Phantom said nothing, just listening, tears filling his eyes of steel. Christine had hurt him terribly in the past. He had hated her for it and then, she came back in his life as a friend. She did not deserve such a fate. Losing a child, is there something more terrible? His thoughts turned to his little Juliette, probably sound asleep in Meg's old room. He suddenly got worried and felt bile reach his mouth.

-I should check on Juliette. He said, hastily throwing his cloak over his broad shoulder. What if…

-Calm down Erik. Catherine whispered softly, trying to ignore the same thought he just had. Aunty is taking good care of her.

-I am her father. I should be with her. What if she has nightmares. She is in a house she does not know.

Catherine tiptoed to reach his lips and kissed them gently, caressing the back of his neck with her left hand and the other entwining with his as he deepened the kiss.

-Then go my love, or you wont be at ease. She smiled

-What are you going to do tomorrow?

-We go to the cemetery, say goodbye to her son. I told her it was the only right thing to do.

Erik nodded and kissed his wife one last time, caressing her swollen belly tenderly, whispering a; [iGoodnight my love![/i that send shivers through her whole body. She closed the door of the balcony as soon as he disappeared and went immediately to bed.

As she lay down, she folded her arms around her belly, protectively. She too was concerned about Juliette now. Surely, that night would be one of the longer she had ever had.

**Chapter 128 **

As soon as she was up, Catherine found Laurette in the kitchen and asked her to prepare a light breakfast for the Comtesse and herself. She had stomachaches and it was probably the same for Christine but for others reasons. They would eat together, even if she did not asked her before.

While the cook was fixing their meal, Catherine went to see how was Raoul. He did not know about their trip to the cemetery, so she decided it was best to tell him before they go.

She found him in his study, no surprise there. He looked awkward. His unshaved beard was covering chin and the jaw line. His hair was a mess so were his clothes. He had drank, for sure. The room smelled like alcohol.

-Raoul. She asked softly, but he didn't move. RAOUL!

Her screaming woke him and he was angry at first. But when he saw that it was Catherine and not a simple maid, his mood somehow softened.

-You must be stronger than that Raoul. Do not tarnish your name. Think about Gustave. By the way, where is he?

-My…my son is with my uncle. He is like a second father to me.

Catherine nodded and her thought shifted from Juliette to the Conte's son.

-Your son doesn't need someone to play the father. He has one and a good one. Listen. Christine and I, are going to the cemetery. While we are gone, you will make a man of yourself. You will take a bath, shave and change your clothes. You will look like the Conte you really are and the husband you use to be or I promise you, I'll never talk to you again.

Raoul had observe her intently, wide eyed. Where was that strength coming from? She was using some threat on him, harmless yes, but heartbreaking Then he realized what she said.

-The cemetery? Christine didn't came when he was buried.

-And she know she had been terribly wrong. She murmured, her voice softer. I proposed to take her there, to hold her hand, to pray for your son.

Nodding over and over he raised from his seat and Catherine saw in his eyes that he understood. He had to be strong. If not for him or for Christine, he would do it for Gustave. He hugged Catherine and quickly went to one of the many bathrooms.

**Chapter 129 **

Catherine knocked softly against Christine's bedroom door. She had had Laurette to help the Contesse to dress. Christine had taken her breakfast reluctantly, but at least she was nourished. When the door opened, it revealed a very pale woman, cloaked in black. Black dress, black gloves, black coat and a thin black veil covering her hair.

-Are you ready? Catherine murmured, but only obtained a nervous nod

They were on the coach to the cemetery, on an uneven road, an angry sky hovering them. On the way, they went to a florist and Christine buy a single white thorn less rose. When they arrived, the two women were holding hands, Christine clutching the rose against her heart. She shed a few silent tears and Catherine wished Erik could be there, holding her other hand.

On the cold stone of the grave, there was the baby's name along with his parents. An angel, no, a cherub was carved over it and Christine touched it with her fingertips. She did not knew about that and it touched her from Raoul. She bend on her knees and start to pray. Catherine sat beside her, thinking of the baby that was lying lifeless under their feet and wished for his soul to be with her mother, father and her sibling, so he would not be alone.

Then, they heard a violin, playing softly. They both looked around. It sounded magic, as if an Angel was playing. Christine closed her eyes, knowing all too well that song. _Lazar's resurrection_ She had heard it last time, oh, very long ago. Christine prayed along with the music and when it ended she raised on her feet, helping Catherine to join her. Then, out of nowhere, the Contesse's lips opened and sounds came out.

_Angel of music hide no longer, come to me strange Angel._

It was simple, soft and pure, but it immediately brought tears to Catherine's eyes and then, Erik appeared from behind a mausoleum, holding his violin.

-Thank you. Christine whispered and actually smiled to him

It was all it needed, to bring the woman back to life, to know that there was still beauty, even if her son had been taken from her at such a young age.

**Chapter 130 **

When Catherine and Christine came back to the manor, the Comtesse seemed more calm, at peace. They chose not to talk about what happened at the cemetery to Raoul. The fact that Erik could bring the young Comtesse back to life while her own husband could not, could be another reason for the two men to quarrel.

They slowly walked to the front door and when it opened, Raoul was there, waiting for his wife and friend, as handsome as he used to be. Christine instantly went to him, almost throwing herself in his arms and they both cried while sharing a few kisses.

-I'm sorry Lotte. _kiss_ So sorry! _kiss_ I love you so much! _kiss_

Catherine smiled but before she could go, Raoul looked at her and mouthed; _Thank you!_ Nodding, she went to her bedroom. When she entered, she was happy to find her dear Phantom, grateful he was there, waiting with open arms. Catherine immediately cuddled into his embrace.

-I love you Angel. He murmured, kissing that spot behind her ear

-I love you too Erik. Thank you for what you did today.

He was about to say something but some noises could be heard in the whole house, obviously coming from the master's bedroom.

-I think they are in the middle of their reconciliation. Catherine mumbled, embarrassed

-I'm not sure I want to here this. Erik swallowed. Come, Juliette misses you terribly.

Catherine quickly wrote a note saying to her friends where she was and gave it to Laurette, who was as red as a lobster. After that, Erik and his wife were on they way to Madame Giry's flat. Catherine was more than happy to see her little Juliette. They hadn't been separate for long, but with what happened in the last hours, all she wanted is have her baby in her arms.


	16. Chapter 131 to 140

**Chapter 131 **

Erik and Catherine entered Madame Giry's flat and they heard Juliette crying her lungs out of her. The young woman's heart twisted and went to run to her baby's side, but her husband forbid her to run, recalling the events of last time she ran during her pregnancy.

He quickly went upstairs, while Catherine start pacing in the living room. She heard her husband come back and Juliette cries were more intense now. Her mother's heart twisted even more when she heard her daughter sobbing for maman.

Taking a deep breath, Catherine chose to do the one thing that always calmed her little girl and sang.

_Ma petite est comme l'eau,  
elle est comme l'eau vive. _

_Elle court comme un ruisseau,  
que les enfants poursuivent. _

_Courrez, courrez,  
vite si vous le pouvez. _

_Jamais, jamais,  
vous ne la rattraperez_.

As soon as she heard her mother's voice, Juliette turned her head from her father's shoulder, rubbing her big gray-green eyes, as if she was thinking it was only a dream. Erik, gently rubbed her little back, rocking her as he found himself smiling at the sound of his wife's voice.

Juliette was only seven months old, but she already knew that what she liked most in the world, was her parents voices.

Madame Giry appeared while Catherine was still singing. The song brought tears to her eyes, for her mother used to sing it to her and Corinne, when they were still little.

When the young mother was finish with her lullaby, Juliette held her arms out for her mother to take her, which she did, and Catherine kissed her cheek tenderly.

**Chapter 132 **

The next morning, Catherine and Juliette went to the Chagny's estate, wanting to make sure everything was okay. Laurette informed the young mother, that the Comte and his family were in the garden. Catherine walked toward the gardens to find Christine, Raoul and little Gustave playing in the grass.

-Look maman! A baby! Gustave exclaimed pointing at Juliette, exactly like the first time he saw her

Catherine set her daughter beside the young boy, who seemed particularly interested in her new friend. Catherine sat beside Christine and gave her a friendly hug. Raoul told her how things were and how grateful he was toward his foster sister.

While the adults were talking, Gustave was showing Juliette his toys. The boy was six month older than the girl and he felt very protective toward her, not letting her play with a toy that could harm her. Catherine and the couple were looking at them, quite impressed by that strange friendship.

-When are going back to Belgium? Raoul asked, not taking his eyes from his son, smiling sadly as he thought at how it could have been to have to young boys in his house

-We go tomorrow. Catherine said, staring at her laughing daughter

-That soon? Oh Cathy, I miss you already. Christine stated, tears in her eyes

Both women hugged and shed a few tears. Catherine suddenly felt a tug on the hem of her skirt. She turned to see that Juliette had crawled toward her, her big gray-green eyes asking thousands of questions. She knew that her little girl was concerned about her. Juliette, even if she was still a baby, was very instinctive, so was her father.

When it was finally time to go, both toddlers start crying, not wanting to be part. They had had a lot of fun together and it broke their parents hearts.

**Chapter 133 **

Erik and Catherine were lying completely naked in their bed. They came back from Paris two days ago. Juliette cried the whole trip and now, both parents were taking a little rest.

Erik was tenderly caressing his wife's swollen belly, his right ear pressed to it, feeling her tender skin on his raw cheek. They had talk for a while, trying to find a good name for a boy, for like the fist time, he was convinced it was the case.

_Benjamin_? No._ Ovid_? No. _Albert_? Maybe, since it was Catherine's father's name. _Alain_? Hmm, no. _Roger_? Absolutely not.

-What if it's a girl Erik? Catherine asked, stroking his hair tenderly

-It will be a boy, so why looking for a girl name?

Catherine laughed and told him that at least, they could think about girls name for the future. She wanted a large family with many children running around the house and so was Erik. He never thought he could be a father someday and now, he could not imagine his life without his little Juliette or with his _son_ that was growing inside his wife's womb.

-I like Susanna. He said, kissing her belly

Catherine suddenly gasped and Erik's eyes looked at her stomach. Oh, it did it again. The baby's first kick.

-See, _she_ likes Susanna. She laughed

-No. _He_ want us to know that Susanna isn't a good name for he is a boy, my dear, that's obvious.

The doorbell rang at that precise instant. The couple did not find it so urgent that they had to dress, they simple continue their talking about the baby. After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door, of course it was Brigitte. She said that a messenger had brought a letter for Madame Lavois and she slid it under the door. Erik raised from the bed, fetch the letter and gave it to his wife.

When Catherine opened it, she gasped, recognizing the handwriting. There was no signature, but she did not need one to know from who it was. Erik, when he saw her paled, quickly took the note from her hand, fearing more bad news about Christine. Anger filled him as he read three simple words that only him could say to _his_ wife.

_I love you _

-Who send it? He asked, bro furrowed

She took a moment before answering, she feared what he could say, or think but took the decision that it was best to speak.

-Le Duc de Reinhardt.

**Chapter 134 **

Catherine was now six month pregnant and Juliette was eight months old. Two weeks had passed since Madame Lavois received that short letter from the duke. When she had said his name to Erik, he burst from anger and locked himself in the basement for almost a whole day. Catherine had cried that night and the next morning, Erik had found her asleep in a chair, close to the window, fully dressed.

Now, each time they received letters, the Phantom was making sure none came from Reinhardt. They hadn't received anything since that love note. What did that meant? Erik was finally starting to calm down though, for Catherine and Juliette's sake.

Catherine was watching her playing daughter in the nursery, as she was knitting little blue stockings for her unborn child. Six month, and she was as big as nine. Her feet were swollen and her right leg was killing her with pain. After an hour and a half of work, Catherine let her needles aside and caressed her stomach, taking deep breaths. She was tired and her belly was getting more and more heavy each day.

Juliette looked up at her mother and saw her close her eyes.

-Mama… She said, holding her arms out for her, obviously wanting her mother to take her in her embrace

-Oh angel, not now. Let maman take a little rest, alright?

The little girl frowned, much like her papa when someone said "no" to him. She could be as stubborn as him sometimes.

Catherine had closed her eyes, her left arm covering them while her right hand caressed her belly. She suddenly felt a firm tug on the hem of her skirt and thought maybe Juliette had crawled to her, wanting some attention. But when she opened her eyes and looked at her daughter, she was agreeably surprised to see her standing, taking some grip at her knees.

-Did you just walked? Catherine asked, not really hoping for an answer, but Juliette nodded while burying her index finger in her mouth

The young woman hugged her daughter, so proud, so very proud. Her first step. Lifting the little girl in her arms, Juliette leaned her head against her mother's shoulder, sucking at her finger, instead of her thumb, like most babies.

-Come, we will show how wonderful you are to your papa. She said, giggling proudly

**Chapter 135 **

Erik was composing in the music room. He had spend a lot of time alone these past two weeks, for he did not wanted to scare both his daughter and wife with his anger and short temper. Once again, the duke had brought back his darkness to the surface with one simple note. He hated him beyond belief.

Catherine saw her husband composing in the music room and for once, not in the basement. His back was on her and she knew he was tensed only by how his shoulders were hunched. She slowly knelt on the floor and set Juliette down, whispering in her ear what to do.

-Go to your papa. She said in her whisperings . Make him smile.

Juliette knew maman was right, maman was always right and papa hadn't smiled in a while. Gathering her forces, she slowly walked toward him, taking all the precautions not to fall down.

Catherine couldn't help but smile at her daughter. She was so intelligent. Eight months, and she already understood her environment so well. Well, she had a genius for a father, so…

Erik sighed in anger, scratching a few notes on the music sheet. His new composition was named; _A Lasso for the Duke's neck_. Very relieving he thought. A music full of anger and hatred, surely one of his masterpiece.

The Phantom felt a tug on his pants leg. 'Stupid cat.' He thought, but suddenly remembered that he has no cat. He looked down to see his little Juliette, smiling up at him, sucking on her index finger. His gray-green eyes filled with tears. His daughter, his little miracle, she was walking.

Erik looked around and saw Catherine in the doorway and she nodded at him, saying that way that he wasn't in the middle of a dream, Juliette was indeed making her first steps. His gaze returned to his daughter when she tugged at his pants again. He took her in his arms, cradling her close to his chest and then lift her over his head, smiling and laughing. The toddler giggled and stretched her arms out as if she was thinking she was a bird.

-My little cherub! Erik smiled, tears of joy in his eyes, kissing her chubby cheek, making her laugh even more

Perfect, everything was simply perfect!

**Chapter 136 **

Catherine was beginning her eighth month of pregnancy. She was really big, much more than for Juliette, but the doctor she had seen the week before assured her she wasn't pregnant with twins, which was a big relief. Not that more than one child at the same time was a problem, but both she and Erik were scared for her health. They did not take as much precautions as the first time. Though, she made sure to never run or lift heavy charges beside of her daughter.

The Phantom was gone in town, he said he had some work to do. Catherine had no idea was it was about. She was sitting in the living room, Juliette making a nap beside her, her head on her lap. For once, she was resting. The toddler, since she knew how to walk, was making sure she never stayed still for too long. She wanted to go everywhere in the house. Erik found it wonderful and liked to show her how to climb the stairs without falling, or jump to make as much noise as possible, and now, she knew how to run. Mistake. Juliette was able to run away when it was time to take her bath or simply get in bed or get dress. The only one that seemed to be able to calm her was Erik. Daddy's little girl, yes she was. Even if she was ten month old, she was quite fast, and mommy couldn't follow her as easily as her daddy since she was stuck with her big belly.

Now that Catherine had some rest, she only wished that nothing would disturb them until Erik comes back home. But, fate at decided otherwise and that damn doorbell rang. Brigitte went to open the door and Catherine heard the maid scream. Juliette stir and totally woke at the scaring sound. Catherine took her closer to her chest, resting her head on her shoulder. Then, they heard a loud noise, as if something heavy had fall on the ground and the young woman knew it must have been Brigitte. She looked around, but found nothing to protect herself and her child.

Footsteps were coming their way. After a moment, a clocked form appeared in the doorway of the living room. Catherine was really scared and she turned her back against the door in an attempt to protect her baby and unborn child.

-Petite fleur?

**Chapter 137 **

-_Petite fleur?_

Catherine could not turn. Only one person had ever called her that. And only one man had that voice. Friedrich Reinhardt. She was shaking with fear. Why was he there? What did he wanted with her?

-Look at me Catherine. He said firmly, but calmly

She shook her head and then felt one of his hand on her right shoulder and he turned her to face him. With a finger under her chin, he tilted her head up, forcing her to look into his eyes.

-That's much better. He smiled and sat beside her, his arm coming behind her and caressing her back and side

She felt disgusted suddenly. She hated to be touched by someone else than her husband. Juliette suddenly start to cry, feeling something was wrong when she felt her mother tense. A very sensitive child indeed.

Friedrich's free hand went to touch the baby's cheek but Catherine turned a little, not wanting her daughter to be touched by him. Then, the man saw her left ear, as red as blood.

-Did the monster did this to her? He asked, his voice full of anger. Did he hit her to make her bruised like that?

-My husband is no monster monsieur. My daughter is born with her ear like this.

-That would've not happened if she had been mine. He murmured in her ear, forcing his hand on her swollen stomach. And that one could be like him too, you know.

-I want you to go. You have nothing to do here. If Erik sees you he…

-Oh he wont see me. He interrupted. Nor than he will see you.

Catherine looked at him in surprise and her fear grew within her. Reinhardt raised from the couch and force her to stand too.

-Come. We must go before he returns. He sated, pulling on her arm but she managed to jerk it away

-I will not follow you Friedrich. Erik is my husband, Juliette's father and I love him, more than you could ever imagine.

-You will come with me petite fleur, or I will not be responsible for my acts.

She didn't moved a muscle. With a sigh, the man buried his hand in his cloak and retrieve a pistol. Catherine gasped and put her free hand on her daughter's head protectively.

-I knew you would need other ways to be…convince. He said, brow frowned. He put a spell on you my sweet, but I am taking you home. You'll soon be safe and I will raise your children as if they were mine. And after that, you will carry mine.

-Never. She spat

-Now come Catherine, I am running out of patience and the train is waiting for us.

He pushed her outside. She looked around, hoping Erik would appear, but he was nowhere. The duke made her climbed into a coach and quickly closed the door.

-Where are you taking us? Catherine asked, her voice filled with pain and tears that she was doing her best not to show

-As I said, I'm taking you home, in Germany.

**Chapter 138 **

Erik came back home at nightfall. He had spend all day, figuring how he could realize his new project to make money honorably. He wanted to open a singing school. He couldn't wait to share the news with his family. 'My family.' He thought with a huge grin.

When he opened the front door, he frowned at the silence that greeted him. Maybe Catherine and Juliette were sleeping. His little cherub was usually asleep at this time and his wife was getting tired easily in the last few weeks.

Climbing the stairs, he went to the nursery, check on his daughter, but when he was finally over her crib, he gasped when he saw it empty. He was starting to panic, but then he thought she was probably asleep with her maman, in their bed. He walked toward the master bedroom, to find it dark, cold and also empty. Now he was really getting nervous.

Running downstairs, he stormed into the kitchen, where he found the gardener nursing the wound Brigitte had on her head. His heart began to race uncomfortably in his chest and he became dizzy with fear.

-What happened? He yelled, Where Catherine and Juliette?

-Oh, monsieur…

Erik didn't liked that mumbling and grabbed the maid by the shoulders, tightening his grip until she finally opened her mouth to speak and then he released her to let her speak.

-The…the Duke…

The Phantom paled in half a second.

-What about him? ANSWER!!!!

-I think he kidnapped Madame Lavois and the little mademoiselle, monsieur.

-You think?! He hissed, grabbing her once more, his eyes burning with anger

-He hit me on the head. I tried to stop him from going to the living room, but he punched me on the head with something hard before I could do anything. I…I think he had a gun monsieur.

Erik's mind was spinning. What could he do now? 'Catherine, mon dieu…' He thought, falling on his knees. 'Juliette, she must be so scare. My little cherub…' Rising on his feet, taking back his courage, trying to find some strength, he tried to think to where the Duke would take them. Paris? No, that would be the first place where to look. The Duke was probably not stupid enough for that. 'Where does a desperate man would go?' He asked himself, loosing himself in his thoughts. 'A fragile person could only go to one place to feel safe. Home!'

The Phantom hit his fist on the kitchen counter, making the maid and the gardener jump.

-Joseph, send a telegram to Madame Giry telling her of what's happening.

-What are you going to do monsieur? The gardener named Joseph asked

-I'm going to find my wife and baby.

**Chapter 139 **

Catherine, Juliette and the Duke were in a private wagon in a train to Germany. Friedrich sat across of her, never taking his eyes of her former fiancée. She hadn't left her daughter side for a second. She was holding her since they had quit their home in Brussels. She was tired and very sore.

-Let me hold her. Reinhardt said, holding his arms out for the little girl. You are tired petite fleur, and it's not good for the baby you are bearing.

He was right. She was exhausted and the little fellow inside her sure was too. But she did not wanted to let her daughter between the hands of that man that once tried to rape her and now were kidnapping them.

Catherine looked away, ignoring him. Since they were in a private compartment, there was empty seats that looked more like small couches. She slowly went to one of them that looked particularly comfortable and set her baby on it. Juliette stir for a second but quickly fell back into a deep slumber.

Catherine felt a little tap on her shoulder and turned to see the Duke holding his cloak to her.

-We don't have any blankets here for now. He murmured. I'll ask the staff to bring some later, but for now that shall do.

She hated him, but at least he was trying to be gentle. She reluctantly took the cape and tucked her daughter in it. Catherine sat back in front of the duke. Her emotions suddenly took the better of her and she covered her mouth with her hand, trying to repress the inevitable sob that was coming.

Friedrich stared at her for a moment and then chose to sit beside her, folding his arms around her. Of course she struggled, but she was far too weak and tired to fight his strong embrace. He start rocking her, caressing her hair. She was trembling like a leaf and tried to remain as silent as possible, hoping he would let go.

-I love you so much petite fleur. He said, as he pulled back and knelt before her. I bought a splendid house for us. There's a lot of room and you, Juliette and I will live in the comfort you deserve. No one knows about it, I bought the house in secret. We'll be safe from the Phantom.

Friedrich began to unlace her shoes and once they were removed, he made her lie down on her seat.

-You must rest my sweet. The train is slow, but we'll be home before you know it.

_Home_. She missed hers. As she closed her eyes, she made a prayer. Not to god or any saint that she did not believe in, a prayer to her husband, wishing with all her heart he had the power to ear her. _Find us mon amour. I'm scared. I love you Erik, never doubt about it…even if we don't see each other ever again_. That thought brought tears to her eyes as she slowly fell asleep.

**Chapter 140 **

_I'm on my way my love, do not be afraid, the Phantom is on your tracks_. Erik said to himself, sitting in the dark corner of a tavern. It has been a day now that Catherine and Juliette had been kidnapped. Now, he was taking some rest but more to think about what he was about to do. A plan. He had to think carefully about it, or he could put his family in danger. He needed help for this…

Catherine woke when she heard a voice behind her, Friedrich's to be more precise. She was covered with a warm blanket and her head lay on a puffy pillow. Sitting carefully, her body a little sore, she turned to see the duke and her daughter, sitting at a small table, eating. She rose on her feet and Friedrich looked up at her.

-Ah. Finally awake. He smiled, making her very uncomfortable. The little princess was hungry, so we didn't wait for you.

-Mama. Juliette said, her arms raising for Catherine to take her, which she did and sat where her daughter was two seconds ago. Good food. 'Ungry?

-Not really ma chérie. Catherine answered as Juliette tried to feed her with a piece of bread

-Ta petite princesse is right. You must feed. The baby in your womb must be nourished if you want it to be strong and healthy.

She hated it when he was right.

-Did you sleep well? The mother asked to her child, tenderly caressing her hair

Juliette nodded as she chewed the bread her mother just refused.

-And you? Reinhardt asked to Catherine who shook her head. I know the seats aren't comfortable, but tonight you will sleep in a nice warm bed.

That actually made the young woman shiver and not with excitement. What would he do, when they get in his house?


	17. Chapter 141 to 150

Hello! I know this phic has lots and lots of mistakes, but it was my first one ever and my very first attempt to write in englsih. :

There is a part in German, there must be more mistakes there, but it's not my fault. I don't speak german, so I used an online translator to...well, translate the sentence I needed and we all know how they are. lol So, hope you'll forgive me.

Kaya**  
**

**Chapter 141 **

Catherine fell asleep in the coach to Reinhardt's manor, with her daughter's head on her lap. When the carriage came to a stop, the Duke knelt before the young mother, taking her hand and caressing it until she finally opened her eyes.

-We're here. Come. It is late and you need to rest.

Before she could protest, he picked Juliette in his arms and tucked her in his cloak. He quickly stepped out of there and Catherine follow, not liking that he had her baby in his arms.

As they walked in the house, Catherine saw nothing of it, since her eyes were on her sleeping daughter in the arms of her enemy. First thing she knew, was that they were in a small bedroom, with a crib and some stuffed animals and dolls. The Duke set Juliette on the little bed and covered her. Catherine sat on the toddler's side and kissed her little forehead.

-Come my sweet. The man whispered, forcing her hand in his

He opened another door inside Juliette's bedroom, leading to another one, more spacious and luxurious. Reinhardt closed the door behind him, making Catherine jump.

-There, you can change for the night. He said, pointing to a dresser and a changing screen

-I wont change with you in the room.

-I have to change too ma petite fleur, so yes, I will leave. When I come back, I want to see you in bed.

That said, he left the room. Catherine's blood froze in her veins. What was about to come now that she was in his house? What would he do? What would he want?

After she was ready for bed, she faced the dreaded furniture that looked both inviting and frightening. She finally decide to sit on its edge, bowing her head as she fold her hands on her lap. She was so lost in her thoughts that she did not heard the Duke come back until she felt his weight on the bed behind her.

-Lie down Catherine. He murmured in her ear, making her shiver but in a bad way. You are tired and it is not good in your state.

She did as he said reluctantly and made sure she was facing away from him by resting on her left side. What she did not expect was that he would come closer. She could feel his breathing on the back of her neck as he slid an arm around her waist and caressed her swollen belly. She jerked and start shaking, a sob escaping her lips.

-Please Friedrich, don't…

-Shh. I am not going to make love to you tonight petite fleur. He said softly, vainly trying to sooth her. Just let me hold you.

-Please, let go of me. She mumbled, her voice shaking

-I have been patient until now my sweet. Do not force me to change that.

Catherine fell into silence, she was too scared to say anything anyway. She had seen him violent once before, she would not made him angry, though she would not obey to him in bed either.

**Chapter 142 **

Madame Giry had her face buried in a handkerchief, sitting in the study at the Chagny's mansion. As soon as she had receive the telegram from one of Erik's servant, she went to her friend's house, incapable to face this tragedy alone.

Christine was sitting in a corner of the room, hugging Gustave tightly against her as he slept while Raoul was sitting behind his desk, reading and rereading the telegram. After a moment, his voice broke the unbearable silence of the room.

-I had heard rumors about the Duke. He was still investing in our opera house, but…but never came back. Some said he was driving himself mad over some lost love they had heard him speak of. Damn! I knew he was mad and did nothing to prevent what happened.

-You could not tell he was about to kidnap Catherine and her child. Christine mumbled through silent tears

At that moment, Elizabeth raised her head, trying to dry her tears with her soaked handkerchief. She straightened and faced the vicomte.

-We must do something for my niece. She whispered, incapable to speak louder

-What could we do? We don't even know where he is! Christine reasoned

-He's in Germany. Raoul murmured, more to himself, half lost in his own thoughts

As soon as his words were spoken, he raised from the chair, picked up his gloves and quickly went to the front door.

-What are you doing? Both women asked

- Send telegrams to my friends and other people I know through Europe. He said hopefully, grasping Madame Giry's shoulders in a reassuring way. Have faith my friend, we will find her and if I do not, her husband will. He may be the Phantom of the Opera, but I have learned something about him; he is a very determined man and he would not let his wife and babies in troubles.

Elizabeth hugged him tightly and the vicomte left.

**Chapter 143 **

Catherine woke in the middle of the night, shaking. Then she remembered where she was and shook even more when she noticed the presence of Friedrich's arm around her waist. She sat up, with some difficulties and rubbed her eyes, sore from the crying.

-What is it my sweet? The duke's sleepy voice asked behind her, though she gave no answer

Sitting up as well, Reinhardt took both Catherine's shoulders in a grasp that could easily left some bruises.

-I…I just wanted on check on Juliette. She lied, though she really wanted to do so

-She is asleep petite fleur, so should you.

At that precise instant, she heard her baby cry in the other room and Catherine stood as fast as she could.

-Let her cry, she will fall asleep eventually. He said grumpily, holding his arms out for Catherine. Come back here my sweet.

-I will not let my ten months old daughter cry herself to sleep monsieur. Did it crossed your mad mind that she could be scared? She is awake and she surely ask herself where the hell she is.

-Watch your tone Madame. Reinhardt hissed, scooping out of the bed as well. You will respect me or I promise you that I could make your life here _very_ unpleasant. That until you finally come back to me. Remember that the child you carry and the one who is still crying in the other room are not mine. I don't care what could happen to them. But if you are a good girl, I guess I should treat them as mine.

Without a word, Catherine swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat and motioned for the doorknob leading to her daughter's room. But Friedrich caught her wrist before she even touched it.

-Please Friedrich, I really must reassure her. Please, let go.

The duke nodded and let Catherine go to her baby. He watched her through the doorway as she rocked Juliette tenderly.

-You are such a lovely woman petite fleur. He said softly. You will come back to _our_ room in ten minutes, no more.

Catherine nodded defeated as she rocked her baby back and forth, slowly calming her. 'Don't be afraid Juliette, papa will find us soon. Papa wont give up.' On that, she left her now sleeping daughter in the crib, and left to joined the devil waiting for her in the other room.

**Chapter 144 **

Erik had written several messages and send a few telegrams in the past two days. He could not bear to know his wife in the hands of the duke. In the past forty-eight hours, he had fetched some information on Reinhardt. Even though the Duke's residence was supposed to be kept secret, some tavern people had been quite easy to buy. They almost all knew the Duke, for he seemed to be quite involve in the art of drinking.

He had learned that Reinhardt had many armed men around his house, keeping it from any intruder. Now he was waiting the answers to the messages he had send. He needed help for this operation and the only person he could trust was somewhere in Europe, not really sure where he was.

A knock on his room door and then a voice informed him that a man wanted to see him in the barn. Erik was suspicious, so he grabbed his Punjab Lasso and went to the barn as told.

It was dark outside, though, the Phantom was use to it and could see his surrounding perfectly. There was no one in the barn, only horses from the tavern/inn customers.

-It's good to see that you are alive, old friend. A voice laughed behind Erik, making him smirk

-I should have known better of you, Daroga.

**Chapter 145 **

Catherine woke in sweat that morning. She could not remember how many days she had been with the Duke. But what awakened her that day could not be more frightening. 'No please, no.' She cried silently. She looked around to see that she was totally alone. She slowly slipped her shaking hand between her legs and found that she was right, her water just broke. 'My god, not now.'

Very carefully, she raised from the bed and walked toward her daughter's bedroom. When she opened the door, she saw Juliette ready to cry, sitting in her bed, rocking with her arms around her knees.

-Come here baby. Catherine said, as cheerfully as she could, holding her hand out for the child to take it

Juliette slipped out of her crib and walk clumsily to her mother, as if she had forgotten how to walk all of a sudden. At that moment, Catherine had a contraction, strong enough to make her gasped for breath.

-Mama…

-It's alright sweetie. Maman is just going to give birth to your sibling.

The child seemed to understand that right now, it wasn't necessarily the opportune moment to have that baby.

-Come with maman Juliette.

Catherine walked back to her room, followed by the ten months old. 'Please, please Erik, I need you.' She thought as tears made their way down her down white cheeks. She sat in front of the window and she managed to made Juliette sit beside her. She was taking deep breath. She could not give birth to her second child in that place. 'Maman, papa, help me, help your daughter. I am weak and in need of my husband's arms, help me please.'

She suddenly heard the lock of the door and then it opened, revealing the Duke with a huge smile on his face, but when he saw Catherine, he took a concerned look.

-What is it my sweet? He asked softly

-No…nothing Friedrich, nothing.

But another contraction betrayed her and she winced in pain.

**Chapter 146 **

Catherine was crying while she pushed her baby out. The midwife that was working between her legs didn't understood a word of what she was saying and vise versa. The Duke was in the other room, playing with Juliette. Now she was not only anxious about delivering her new baby safely to the world, but about her firstborn in the other room.

Hours passed and Friedrich appeared around 8 o'clock that evening. Catherine was in pain, scared as she had never been before. She wanted Erik, she needed her husband by her side.

The Duke came to sit in the bed beside her, not helping her nervousness the slightest. While he was holding her hand, she did not stopped herself from crushing it as much as possible. She wanted to hurt him for what he did to her family.

The midwife said something in German and Reinhardt translated it.

-She said she sees the head and that you have to push harder for the shoulders. Go on petite fleur, you can do it.

'I know I can do it you stupid man, I gave birth before this one.' She thought, gripping at his fingers even tighter, her knuckles turning white. The German woman yelled something and a second later, they heard a baby crying. The midwife said something else and roughly cleaned the new born.

-It's a boy my sweet. Friedrich smiled

-Give me my child. Catherine ordered weakly

-Not now petite fleur, you must rest.

-It is my right to see my son. She replied, feeling like crying

The duke motioned for the midwife to give him the baby and he clumsily placed him in the mother's arms. Catherine felt tears burning her eyes. 'Erik you were right once again. It's a boy! A beautiful, healthy little boy.'

As the midwife start to clean what she considered like a disgusting mess, they all heard men yelling around the house and gunshots.

**Chapter 147 **

Erik was sitting with his old friend, the Persian, sipping at his glass of red wine. The Daroga was stunned to learn that the Phantom was married and had a ten month and a half daughter and was soon to be father for the second time.

-You did well my friend. The Persian said, drinking some tea

-I did not called for help to be complimented on the life I finally have. My wife has been kidnapped.

Now the other man had his full attention. If a woman had willingly married the Phantom, she sure was worth saving her. He imagined her as a kind but also fragile woman.

-Do you know who did this? He asked to the once well known murderer in Persia

-Yes. Friedrich Reinhardt, a German Duke. He was engaged to her for a while. But she was already pregnant with my child at the time.

He told the Daroga the great lines of their love story and who Reinhardt was and more important, what he did in the past. The way Catherine almost lost their first child when he tried to force himself upon her and now, he kidnapped his family.

-My wife, I'm sure, can handle a lot of thing, but her body is fragile. She might be in danger with all the stress and so is my son.

-Son? So you're sure this one will be a boy like you were sure the first one was a girl?

-Yes but that is not important at the moment. Will you help me save my family or not?

Daroga straightened and held his head up, taking a deep breath.

-My friend, I will help you. What Is your plan?

**Chapter 148 **

Raoul de Chagny, was about to arrive at Reinhardt's mansion. He and some of his friend's along with some armed men, they decided to go to Germany themselves. Police had said that they did not intend to interfere in one of the richest man in the country.

Twenty men! That had to be enough!

When their carriages arrived at the gate, the Comte was the first to come out. He was the leader of the party. Trying to remain as silent and as fluent as possible, the young man approached the gate alone, gun in hand. First thing he grew, was that two very powerful arms had immobilized him and another man was facing him in the dark, laughing. The young man struggled and then heard a voice in his ear.

-Well well boy! I must say that I am surprised to see you here!

Raoul stopped fighting as the shape in the shadow appeared to be the Phantom himself. The man behind him let go as Erik advanced toward his old nemesis.

-I'm glad to see you too! The Comte said sarcastically, stretching his now sore neck. What is your plan to save Cathy?

-None of your business! The Phantom hissed

-Erik! Daroga yelled. We need him and his friends. We are only two against thirty armed men in there.

The masked man nodded, sighing, hating to be forced to call for the boy's help. Now, they were twenty-two against thirty. Much better! Now, all they needed was to revisit their plan.

After an hour of discussion, they decided that Raoul would distracted the Duke by pretending he was there for some business for La Rose Bleu. The young Comte wasn't really loving that idea, but it just might work. Toward the servants at least. The Duke knew Raoul was a close friend of Catherine, not the German servants.

As soon as he was in the house, one of the armed men of the Duke, recognized the Comte.

-Alarm! The man yelled and Raoul immediately shot him before the man had him as his target

The Comte's men joined him and a fight started between them and Reinhardt's lackey.

**Chapter 149 **

Catherine was now was scared to death. There was gunshots throughout the house, though, Friedrich was still beside her and her new son. The baby was sleeping against her chest and the Duke was sure it was because he sang a German lullaby to him. But the young mother knew it had nothing to do for the Duke's voice was rough and not inviting to a baby. She was sure the infant was asleep because of her warmth and her gentle hand caressing his small back.

She jerked more than once and was frightened by all those screams and gunshots. But she could not move. What was even more disturbing, was that Friedrich was very calm beside her. He did not noticed the tears that were pouring down her cheeks, and she intend to keep it that way.

After a moment, someone knocked on the door and the Duke gave the permission to enter.

-Comte de Chagny ist hier, mit vielen bewaffneten Männern Vorlagen. The man said (_The Comte de Chagny is here master, with many armed men._)

-Ihn kommen dann lassen. Ich habe wenig überraschung für ihn und ich möchte weg von meinem _Sohn_ darstellen. ( _Then let him come. I have a little surprise for him and I want to show off my_ son.)

Catherine, even if she could not understand any word in German, could make out the name the man pronounced. De Chagny! Raoul was there! But, what about Erik? She thought that her husband would go unnoticed if he was there.

As soon as the man left, Reinhardt went to his dresser, opened a drawer and retrieved a wooden box. With a key, he opened it and produced a gun. Catherine gasped a he turned to her, a wild expression on his face.

-Do not be afraid my sweet, I will not let them take you away from me.

He went to Juliette's bedroom and Catherine heard her first born cry the lungs out of her, which made her sick and her heart start to pumped frantically. She tried to sit up but then she saw the duke come back with the toddler under his arm and he almost threw her beside her mother on the bed. Juliette crawled toward her maman and brother who had start crying as well.

-Keep her calm petite fleur. I want to show the Comte how we make the perfect family together.

Reinhardt sat beside the three of them with hid his gun under his thigh, away from the babies. Juliette cried louder. She was no fool, she knew she wasn't scared for nothing. She felt that this man wasn't nice at all. She missed her papa very much.

-Shh, shh baby, it's alright. Catherine murmured, taking her daughter in her free arm.

There was another knock on the door and Friedrich gave permission to enter.

**Chapter 150 **

Raoul entered the master bedroom, his men not far behind him. When he saw Catherine and Juliette, cuddled against each other, he sighed in relief and then, he noticed a baby, sleeping against her chest. Catherine eyes were pleading him for help, she looked so tired and scared. Reinhardt for his part had his legs stretched out on the bed, an arm around the young woman's shoulders.

-Ahh! Monsieur le Comte de Chagny, what an honor. May I present you my son? Victor Adolf Reinhardt.

'How dare he gives his name to a child that is not his.' Raoul thought, more angry than he had been in years. The man he had thought as a friend was now taking possession of someone else's wife and children. How disgusting!

-Let her go Friedrich.

-Why would I let my _wife_ go? Ma petite fleur is perfectly good here. She belongs here.

-She is not your wife Reinhardt, and you know it.

Then the Duke raised from the bed, his gun hidden behind him. Catherine waved to Raoul to have his attention and the Comte looked at her discretely as she mouthed; _He has a pistol!_ His eyes went back to the enemy, following his every move.

-Now Comte, you will go, before something bad happens. You and that bastard masked man took her away from me more than once. Now I had enough of this. She stays here.

-You're mad Reinhardt!

Catherine gasped as the Duke raised his gun toward the Comte's face.

-I'm running out of patience, now go, or I promise you, I will kill you right here, before my wife if I need to.

Raoul backed to the door, his hands raised in front of him as Friedrich continue to threat him. Catherine was watching, praying that the Duke would not be mad enough to shoot her foster brother. As she was thinking of her parents for help, she noticed the window opening slowly. She ceased to breath, waiting hopefully. Then, she saw a leg crossing the window frame, then the other, clad in black.


	18. Chapter 151 to 160

**Chapter 151 **

While Raoul and his men were making their way through the mansion, Erik was climbing toward the master bedroom's window, followed by the Persian. He and the Phantom had threatened one of Reinhardt's servant to know where it was and now they were there, climbing on a ladder.

When Erik was finally able to look inside, he could not see Catherine from where the window was positioned, but he could see the Comte, arguing with someone. He presumed that it was the Duke.

Not two minutes later, he saw a hand, holding a gun toward Raoul's face. Then an arm and finally the complete Duke. He looked the same as the last time he saw him. Though, it was obvious that he was slightly nervous.

As the Comte backed to the bedroom door, threat by the Duke's weapon, Erik carefully opened the window. One leg after another, he climbed inside, as silent as a cat. He did not looked around the room, his only target was the bastard's neck. If he had seen Catherine, he would've lost all reason and run to her. Now, it could not do that. Reinhardt had to be punished, or his wife, daughter and unborn child would suffer or even worst, die.

Erik's hands grasped his Punjab lasso that was hidden in his cloak and the noose quickly wind around the Duke's neck. Reinhardt dropped his pistol on the floor, his hands grasping the rope that was slowly strangling him.

The Daroga climbed in the room and quickly looked around, to see the woman who surely was Erik's wife.

Catherine had closed her eyes when her husband's weapon flew in the air. At least, Juliette had fallen asleep and when she was asleep, even thunder could not wake her. When she felt a hand on her shoulder she gasped and opened her eyes to see a complete stranger smiling at her. First she got scared but then, the man nodded, silently saying that he was a friend and she had nothing to fear.

At that moment, Erik, the Duke and Raoul disappeared through the door. The Daroga sat beside Catherine and introduced himself as a friend of her husband.

The baby that was, until now, sleeping on her chest started to fuss. The Persian had not seen it until then, for the infant was under the bed sheets. The Daroga's eyes widened and Catherine pushed the sheets away.

-Was he right about that little one as well? Is it a boy?

Catherine assumed that Erik told that man about Juliette and how he was sure from the beginning that she was a girl and nodded, caressing the baby's small back trying to calm him.

**Chapter 152 **

Erik loosened the rope around Reinhardt's neck. As much as he wanted that bastard dead, he would not kill him. That would be too easy and Catherine would never forgive him for killing someone, even that man. The Phantom and Raoul tied the Duke on a chair and gagged him. One of the Comte's men, who was speaking German fluently, went to fetch the _Polizei_, the local gendarmes.

-Go Erik, go see your wife, me and my friends are going to keep an eye on him. Raoul said, pointing his gun toward the Duke's struggling form

The Phantom nodded and quickly went back to the bedroom. He supposed she was in there and not in a guest room. As he crossed the doorway, he heard the Daroga's voice and a baby fussing. That literally stopped the air from reaching his lungs and set his heart racing frantically in his chest.

Catherine raised her head as she heard running footsteps and then, her dear husband appeared. Erik gasped and slowly walked toward his family, Tears filled his gray-green eyes. For him, it was like a dream. Was his wife really there with Juliette and… 'Oh my god!' He thought, realizing she was holding another baby in her arms.

-Come Erik, meet you new son. The Daroga said, leaving the young mother's side and he slowly left the room

-My…my son…? He mumbled, not believing he had been right once again

Instead of taking the Persian's place, Erik carefully climbed on the bed. Juliette was there, curled up against her mother and he made sure not to wake her. Catherine wanted to cry, but found the strength not to and she held the baby out for her husband to take him.

Erik took the baby and cradled him in the crook of his arm. He was bigger than Juliette was and he was two weeks and a half before his time. He was beautiful, perfect, as his older sister was.

-Oh, angel. He murmured

Catherine could not help herself and sob, relief and love spreading within her. Careful not to crush his son, Erik took his wife in his arms and they cried together.

**Chapter 153 **

Erik and Catherine cried for a while, until the newborn start to fuss once again. The young mother took him back in her arms and start feeding him. She had been surprised he had not wanted to eat before that. He sucked hungrily at her breast, while clutching at on of his father's finger. Erik laid a soft hand on his head and smiled.

-When is he born? He asked, hating that he had missed his son's birth

-A few hours ago. She answered, her throat sore from crying

Erik did not believe his ears. Only a few hours ago. He felt even more guilty from not being there for his family, but the soft hand that was suddenly caressing his left cheek brought him back to reality, to see his lovely wife smiling tiredly to him.

-Papa…

Juliette's voice interrupted the silence and Erik picked her up from beside him onto his lap. The little girl was half asleep and curled against him. She felt safe for the first time in a while Catherine could tell.

Raoul entered at that moment and cleared his throat. He approach and kissed Catherine's forehead and the baby's head that was now fed and trying to burp against his mother's shoulder.

Both men looked at each other and only nodded. No thanks, no words. A simple nod meant they had made peace and Catherine could not ask for anything else and she spoke.

-I want to go home.

**Chapter 154 **

The Phantom and his family, along with Nadir, Raoul and his men, were in the train back to France. The first part of the journey in the couch had been a real nightmare for Catherine. She had just gave birth to a big boy, so she was still very sore.

When it was time to leave Reinhardt's mansion, Erik carried his newborn son, Raoul had Juliette and Nadir had Catherine in his arms. Of course the Phantom would have preferred having his wife in his arms, but there was no way he could let go of his son.

Even if Raoul had helped him and was almost Catherine's brother, Erik did not wish for him to carry his wife. Any way, he could have drop her. Nadir, beside Erik, was the stronger of the three. Not that Catherine was that heavy, but if she was in stronger arms, she would be more comfortable. By the way, Juliette could not go with Nadir. She was still a baby and had lived in stress with the Duke. She knew Raoul and trusted him.

Now Catherine was asleep, on one of the seats in the private wagon the Comte had rent. The baby boy was sleeping in his father's arms, while Juliette was curled up on his lap. Erik fought back tears, trying not to think that he could have lost all of this. His wife, daughter and son. For sure, he would've never forgive himself if they had been hurt or worst.

What happened to the Duke? He was arrested and would soon be judged for kidnapping and for violence. The details were not important for the party in the train to Belgium, they were free. The _Polizei_ promised to send them some news about the trial. As long as Reinhardt was in jail, there was nothing to be concern about. They were free, they were at peace, nothing else mattered to Erik.

Glancing at his sleeping children, Erik adjusted the blanket around the baby boy, who was sucking at his small fist and then checked on his daughter. Tenderly, he caressed her cheek, then her left ear. It was as red as ever but her hair had start to grow and hid the upper part of it.

-Erik…?

Catherine's sleepy voice brought him back to the real world. The Daroga woke at the same moment and gently took Juliette from his friend's lap, so he could go to his wife.

She was still laying on the seat, covered by some blankets, not really knowing where she was then she saw her husband kneeling before her, their son comfortably asleep in the crook of his arms.

-What is it angel, do you need anything?

-A kiss perhaps. She smiled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes with her hand

Erik did as she asked, smiling as much as her.

-When are we going to be home? She asked, her voice suddenly trembling

-Soon my love. In a few hours. Sleep now, I'll wake you when that little cherub will need to be fed.

Nodding, she fell back asleep.

**Chapter 155 **

Erik laid his son in the basket that was in their bedroom as the Persian placed Catherine in the bed. They were home, at last. Home and safe. Since his wife was sound asleep, Erik decided to check on his daughter, that Raoul had just placed in her crib.

The Comte left her side as soon as the Phantom appeared. They shook hands without a word and he was immediately on his way out. He missed his wife and son and was eager to tell them the good news about the Duke's arrest and the new born who hadn't received his name yet.

Juliette was asleep but her father could tell by her breathing that she wasn't totally at ease, so he sang to her as softly as he could. After a few minutes, she start smiling in her sleep and her breathing smoothed.

Erik quickly came back to Catherine, stripped out of his clothes and slipped under the sheets beside her. She had slept the major part of their journey home. Only waking when the baby needed to be fed. She looked so tired. He could tell she had been crying a lot in the short while she spent with the Duke. Even now, her eyes were not dry, even as she slept, her lids were moist.

-No more tears mon ange. I'm here. He murmured as his fold his arm protectively around her

-Je t'aime Erik.

-I love you too Catherine.

On that, they fell asleep into each other's arms.

**Chapter 156 **

When Erik woke the next morning, he was alone in his bed. He sat with a start, scared. He quickly put his robe on and immediately went to the nursery. He sighed when he opened the door and with a sighed he observed his wife and children.

Catherine was rocking their son while Juliette was sitting in her crib with some toys, staring at her mother and brother with a grin. She was in admiration before them. Erik entered and took his daughter in his arms, kissing her cheek.

-Good morning little cherub.

-'Mo'nin papa. She said, sticking her index finger in her mouth

Erik smiled as he went to his wife who was nursing the baby boy. He leaned and kissed her softly on the lips.

-Bonjour mon amour. He murmured, as not to disturb the other cherub who was feeding

Catherine's face lit up. She was glad to be home. Seeing her husband, with their daughter in his arms, was something she had missed terribly. His presence, his scent, his voice, eyes, lips, she had missed every single part of him.

Erik knelt before his wife, sitting Juliette on his lap, while watching his son as Catherine placed him on her chest and shoulder to rub his back.

-Did you chose a name mon ange? He asked, feeling stupid not having thought about it before

-It's your turn to chose the name my love. Chose the name of our son.

His gray-green eyes sparkle with tears of joy and a name immediately came to his mind.

-William. He said after a few minutes. I know it sounds very English but… I want something strong.

-William Lavois. It sounds good to me. Catherine smile, readjusting the baby in the crook of her arms. Hello William, I'm your mother.

But it was useless, he was already fast asleep.

**Chapter 157 **

_Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire Juliette, Joyeux anniversaire._

Both parent sang the son to a very happy one year old girl. William was a month and a half now and was quite a big boy already. Juliette was very proud of her little brother and loved him very much.

Erik had his daughter on his lap as she blew the candles of her cake, while Catherine had a sleepy William beside her in his baby basket.

It was two years ago that he met Catherine. Two years! He could not believe that it as been so long and strangely so short. In his mind, he thanked Christine for leaving him the way she did.

Erik helped his daughter unwrap her presents. The first one was small horse with a mechanism that once you push the button, the toy could actually walk and what was even more funny, was that he was the perfect size for Juliette, so she could climbed on its back and enjoy the ride. Well, its steps only made a few centimeters, but she would have fun with her new toy, for sure. Erik had worked on it since she was born and Catherine had never heard about it.

He was the best father a child could have. Catherine wished her own was here, with them, enjoying the first birthday on his granddaughter along with her mother. It was in those occasions that she missed her parents. But they were there, in her heart, mind and soul. She knew they would've been happy for her, for she was herself. Within her husband's embrace, she was at home, she was in heaven.

**Chapter 158**

Thunder was rumbling more and more fiercely during that night, the lightning striking the house with its frightening light. Both Erik and Catherine quickly went to the children when they heard Juliette scream her lungs out of her. There had been storms before, but not as strong as this one.

The Phantom went to his daughter, while his wife was checking on their son. When Catherine went to William's crib, she was surprised to find him still asleep and immediately got scared and worried. She touched his stomach, and sighed in relief, he was breathing normally and even smiled when he felt her touch.

Another thunder bolt shook the house. Juliette screamed louder, even Erik jerked and cursed. Catherine had jumped as well, but not William. Carefully taking him in her arms, she sat in the rocking chair. He stir but did not wake. The chair was close to the window, where the sound was more intense. Herself could not help but be scared by the storm. But the baby did nothing else then suck on his closed fist.

Erik was singing to Juliette outside of the nursery, walking around the house, rocking her. The storm finally slowed and then stopped. Erik went back to the nursery and placed Juliette in her crib. Looking around the room, he did not find Catherine. Then he heard noises coming from the music room, as if someone was hammering his precious piano.

He closed the door of the nursery, cursing under his breath. He had just put Juliette to sleep and it had taken almost an hour to do so. He ran toward the noises to find Catherine fisting the keys, with the baby on the floor in his basket.

Erik quickly went to her and grabbed her wrist to stop her and turned her toward him. Her face was read with tears, her breathing shallow.

-What's wrong? He asked firmly

Catherine laughed nervously, looking mad with her hair going in every way possible around her head and her red face. She nodded toward the basket. Erik looked at it. Nothing was wrong with him. He was sucking on his tightly closed hand, as usual. Then it hit him and his heart stopped so was his breathing. It was wrong to see him so peaceful. The thunder, the piano… Realization hit him and he looked at Catherine in disbelief. She cuddled closed to him and even if she did not speak more than above a whisper, her words were the most painful he had ever heard.

-He is deaf.

**Chapter 159 **

Erik fell on his knees beside his son who was still sleeping peacefully in the basket. Carefully, her took him in his arms, holding him close to his chest. Rising on his feet, the Phantom then sat on the floor in the farthest corner of the room and start rocking his baby.

He could not believe it. He was perfect, not deformed like him. How could it be possible? No, he could not be deaf. He could not! He would enjoy music and the lullaby his mother would sing when he was scared or not sleepy. They would sing, the four of them. His son would be a musician, like his parents and his grand parents.

Catherine heard him mumbled his thoughts. She cried silently. The pain was unbearable. Her son, her baby, was deaf. She wanted to scream, to tore her house apart. To spit on the name of God for making her family suffer so much. She hated herself. She felt that it was her fault. William was born in a stranger's house and while he was still inside her, she had been stressed by everything that was going on.

She ran from the music room to her bedchamber. She curled under the sheets and cried herself to sleep.

Catherine woke early the next morning, to find herself alone in the huge bed. She was worried and somehow, she hoped that everything from last night was just a bad dream. Putting her dressing gown on, she got out of the bedroom.

When she opened the door, she found Erik lying on the floor, asleep, William lying on his stomach on his father's chest. Oddly, they looked peaceful. Catherine went to check on Juliette. She was still sleeping, so she went back to bed. Catherine had never felt so tired in all her life. She wanted to lie in her bed and never come out. She wanted to die.

**Chapter 160 **

-Catherine…?

She slowly opened her eyes when she heard her name and saw Erik, standing in the doorway, with a fussing William.

-He's hungry… He said, almost shyly and came to sit beside her

Catherine pulled her breast out of under her nightgown and Erik placed their son in her arms. He quickly found his mother's breast and start to suck his meal out. Catherine caressed his cheek. He was so beautiful. She reached out for Erik's hand and he gave it to her, entwining their fingers.

-We will face this together angel. He murmured, his voice husky by the tears he shed during the night

She only nodded, incapable to find her voice.

-I will make research. Believe me my love, he will be like any other kid. He will speak, he will read and have the best education. I will not let my son be reclusive because he is different.

Catherine turned to him, tears in her eyes. She knew he felt angry. Not against William, against Fate itself. She was too. It pained her to know that Life had never left him at peace. Every time he was happy, something bad happened. It was the same for her.

The only thing they could do now, was to support their son. Educating him with the best teachers and will all the attention he would require. The most important was that he was loved. That was the base of everything. This child was loved deeply by both his parents.

Erik came closer to Catherine and fold his arms around both his son and wife.

-I love you, both, Juliette too. My children and my wife are what is most important to me.

-We know Erik, we know. She murmured, kissing his lips


	19. Chapter 161 to 170

**Chapter 161 **

Over the next month, Erik read every work possible on deaf people. Christmas was far behind their mind. Now, the Phantom came out with a plan for his son. Catherine doubt that they could do anything to help William though. When she was nursing him, she tried her best not to cry. But as soon as he was set in his crib, she would go to her bedroom and cry for hours.

Now came the time to show his wife that their second child could live a rich life like them. Taking William in his arms when he start to cry, Erik gently placed him in his basket. Since Juliette was awake too, he took his daughter in one arm and the basket with the other.

Striding to the music room, he saw Catherine emerge from their bedchamber and look at him with questioning eyes. He nodded to her to follow them and the little family arrived at destination.

Juliette was now sitting on her mother's lap, on the edge of tears like each time she heard her baby brother cry, while Erik laid the basket on the piano.

-Erik, he cant hear you.

-Let me try something angel, you'll see. He said, a bit anticipating an hoping to be right

He sat on the piano bench and chose to play one of his favorite sonata by Beethoven, one of his favorite composer who was also deaf. Yes, he wasn't born deaf, but still, it gave the Phantom hope for his son.

He played beautifully and Catherine could not help herself from sobbing. William though, slowly stopped crying and drifted into a deep slumber. Erik raised, without stopping, to look at the now sleeping baby.

Erik then stopped playing, took a book that was laying on the piano next to the basket and opened it to a specific page. He went to Catherine a showed her.

Vibrations. Deaf people feels vibrations. If we play music close to him, he will feel it.

-Maybe it's a coincidence Erik. She mumbled

-No, I'm sure it's not. Catherine, listen, I'm positive that he can live normally. Now on, we must never stop talking to him. When we'll speak around him, we'll place his hands on our throats. He will feel the vibrations and recognize words. It's just a theory, but we must do it, we must try.

Catherine left the book aside and fold her arms around Erik's neck. God she loved him. Now, there was hope.

**Chapter 162 **

Days passed, turning into weeks, then fading into months. Soon, William was one year old and Juliette was two. Erik and Catherine tried their best, but their son has yet to speak. He was still very young and they would not despair. Though, Erik started to show his children how to read and write. They were genius, like their father and it filled Catherine with pride.

Each time the Phantom was in the music room, he sat his son on the piano, so he could "feel" the music through his little body. But, his favorite instrument was the pipe organ. Toccata and fugue was his favorite piece.

That day, Juliette was sitting beside her father, watching him play.

-When will you teach me to play papa? She asked with her little voice

-Whenever you want little cherub.

-Now now now!! She cried, with a huge grin, her piercing gray-green eyes pouring into his own

-Alright.

Erik sat his daughter on his lap and she surprisingly placed her hands exactly where he was about to tell her. Before he could tell anything, she start playing one of his composition she had heard many times. His eyes went wide. She could actually play. It was a bit clumsy, but still, she could play!

William looked at his sister, clapping. That was the sight that greeted Catherine when she came into the music room.

-Julie… He exclaimed

Juliette stopped playing and she and her parents looked at William, eyes wide, all three thinking they had dreamt it. Catherine went to her son and took him in her arms. She turned her face to him, placed one on his hand on her throat like they were doing each time they spoke to him.

-Did you just say Julie?

He nodded. Tears poured on Catherine's white cheeks as Erik and Juliette approached them.

-Say papa. She instructed softly

-Pa…Papa.

His voice was uncertain, nervous but he was speaking. It was only two words, but it meant the world for the Lavois family.

**Chapter 163 **

Madame Giry was on her way to visit her niece in Belgium. She received a letter from her a few days ago, saying that William was finally speaking a few words. Elizabeth had cried in relief. She'd never met her nephew. After Catherine was saved from the Duke, her employer would not let her go and she could not lose that job. No one would want to employ a old woman like her as a dance teacher. Now though, the school was closed for a month for renovations.

Catherine had written to her aunt every months. When she heard that her niece's son was deaf, she was inconsolable. Erik and his wife had had enough pain and grief in their lives. It was cruel from God to make them suffer that much. But in Catherine's last letter, Madame Giry felt hope in her words.

Erik and Catherine were waiting at the train station for Madame Giry to arrive. William was in her mother's arms, while Juliette and Erik were playing cards on the bench. Catherine was nodding of, using her son's head as a pillow. She had felt tired for the past couple of days. Maybe it was the excitement to see her aunt. She hadn't saw her in more than a year now.

-Maman, is that aunty Lizzie? Juliette asked, looking over her father's shoulder

Erik and Catherine turned at the same time and William, feeling his mother's chin changing of direction, also glanced to his right.

Madame Giry was standing a little more than 5 feet away from them. They had changed a lot in a year. Juliette had grown a lot, while Catherine looked thinner. Though, Erik was still the same to everybody else, he looked different to her. He was happy, that what was different. Now that there was nothing to stop their family from being happy, the Phantom rested in peace.

Catherine raised on her feet, readjusting her son on her hip and went to her aunt, giving her a tight hug. Both women could not help but shed some tears. They were happy to see each other.

-It has been far too long child. Madame Giry smiled through her tears

-Yes Lizzie, far too long. Erik said behind his wife

**Chapter 164 **

Juliette was clutched on her father's pant leg, just a little shy. The Phantom took his son from his wife's arm and introduce him to his old friend.

-Lizzie, this is William. He said, turning to his son. William, this is aunt Elizabeth.

The smaller child of the two, was the picture of his mother, with his black eyes and dark brown curls. He was a little cherub, like his and Juliette's father used to call them.

-Booonjouur auntyyy. William said, his voice uncertain, but surprisingly he managed to say what he wanted

Madame Giry gasped and felt tears sting her eyes. Erik turned to look at her with pride in his eyes of steel.

- William is starting to read on the lips. Erik said with a smile. I never thought he could at such a young age. But if you speak to him while facing him, he can understand you.

-Hello little one. Madame Giry murmured

The boy held his arms out for her and she took him in her arms. Then she knelt to say hello to Juliette, who was still holding her father's leg. Seeing that her little brother trusted their aunt, she let go of Erik and came to embrace Elizabeth.

-You've grown a lot Juliette. How old are you now?

The little girl shown two fingers, showing proudly how old she was.

-Ohhh you're a big girl now. Are you taking care of your little brother?

-Yes aunty Lizzie. I play piano to him with papa and play games…

-And run through the house and play in maman's wardrobe. Catherine said in a mock anger

Juliette blushed at that then grinned in mischief to her aunt, while William placed his heavy head on Madame Giry's shoulder, deciding that a nap would be welcome.

-Let's go home. Erik stated. You must be tired.

-Yes, the journey was long and quite uncomfortable.

Erik took her luggage and the little family were off.

**Chapter 165 **

After a week at her niece home, Madame Giry was starting to be more comfortable around the house. Everyday, Juliette came to wake her, asking her to teach her some dance step, which made the woman smile each time. The girl was quite talented, for a two year old.

On her eighth day at the Lavois manor, Erik came to his friend, asking her in his study to have a private conversation. They both sat down, Erik behind his mahogany desk and Elizabeth in front of it.

-A year ago, before Catherine was kidnapped…

Erik stopped himself, trying to swallow the lump that was forming in his throat at the memory of those event and continued.

-I intended to open a school at the time and started to make the arrangement. The events that came after that made me postpone that project. Now that everything is in place, I want to make that dream come true, for my family.

-What does Catherine say about that?

-She doesn't know yet.

-What does that school would teach?

-At the beginning, their was question of only singing. But now, I reconsidered everything and I would like to make it a school of art.

Madame Giry smiled. It would be perfect idea to gain some money. And now, she had an idea where the Phantom was going with that, but said nothing, letting him continue.

-Elizabeth, I want you to be our dancing teacher. Erik stated, as if she could not say no. I know Catherine would be happy. She needs you close to her. She missed you a lot in the past year. You are like a mother to her. And, that job will provide you more money than where you are working in Paris, and you will be well treated. Far better than in that horrible school for rich imbeciles that knows nothing of music.

Madame Giry chuckled at that. The Phantom's passion hadn't tamed a bit in his years of marriage. He was still the passionate artist. She raised from her seat.

-How much will you pay me? She smirked, knowing that even if he wasn't paying a lot, she would accept

-One thousand francs a months.

It was the double of what she had in Paris, and seeing the look on his face, he knew it already.

-Then I guess I'll have to go back home and pack my stuff. She laughed. But where will I live?

-I bought the building for the school already and organized a wing for the teachers. The dance teacher has a flat there, much more spacious than the other teachers rooms.

_The little devil has planned me to accept! _She thought, shaking her head, suppressing a laugh.

-Then I guess it's a deal! She exclaimed, holding her hand out, which Erik didn't hesitated to shake firmly

-Then it's settled. The school open's September 1st.

**Chapter 166 **

Now that Erik made his work proposition to Madame Giry, he had to say the good news to Catherine. In the past week or so, she had been very sleepy, weak even, so he figured that she was in their bedroom while the children were taking their nap.

Opening the master bedroom's door, he found his sleeping beauty in their bed, curled up on her side. Erik lay beside her, just looking at her for a few moments. She looked so tired, so fragile. He hoped she wasn't sick. His hand found her cheek, caressing it gently. _God I love her_. He thought, smiling to himself as his sleepy wife leaned into his caressing hand.

-I love you. She murmured

Erik smiled and kissed both her still closed eyes then her lips in a soft kiss. Catherine, to his nice surprise, deepened the kiss. The man inside him wanted more but the husband sensed that it wasn't right for now. Catherine was too weak for an unknown reason and he would not make her more tired. Gently, he pulled away and looked into her deceived eyes. She was pouting like a child, which he found adorable and kiss the tip of her nose.

-I have good news for you. He whispered

-What?

-I am going to open an art school.

Catherine sat up, eyes wide, hands on her heart. Erik raised to meet her gaze and was greeted with a smile.

-I will give singing lessons, maybe painting as well, and I found just the right teacher for the dancing lessons.

The young mother's face lit up, knowing that her dear husband meant for her aunt to be the dance teacher and she immediately hugged him as tightly as she could.

-I love you I love you I love you! She cried, smiling as if he had given her the most wonderful gift

-I love you to my wife, more than you could ever imagine.

**Chapter 167 **

After her month at her niece place, it was time for Madame Giry to go back in France and prepare everything for her to move to Belgium, to begin her new life as the dancing teacher at Lavois's School of Art.

Meanwhile, Catherine was helping Erik the best she could to finalize the last details before the opening of the school. Erik just found another teacher that would teach the manual arts, like sculpture and pottery. His name was Henry. The poetry and literature teacher was named Monsieur La Flamme. But he wanted to be called Monsieur Gaston.

There was four teacher for now at Lavois's School of Art.

_Madame Elizabeth Giry ; The dance teacher _

_Monsieur Henry Dubois ; The sculpture and pottery teacher _

_Monsieur Gaston La Flamme ; The literature teacher _

_and _

_Monsieur Erik Lavois ; The music teacher _

Catherine would take care of the children at home, but she would help with the administration of the school. It was the perfect job for Erik. He would be gone from home only two or three hours a day. He would teach out of his passion and Catherine would be there, waiting for him with open arms.

In the afternoon, the doorbell rang. Brigitte, the maid, answered with some precautions. After her mistress was kidnapped a little more than year ago, she was careful to whom she opened.

It seemed to be a messenger so Brigitte opened. The boy gave her a thick envelope and he was gone the second after. It was addressed to her mistress so she immediately went to the nursery.

Catherine was sitting on a pile of pillows on the floor, watching her children as they play together. She was nodding off…again! Brigitte approached very carefully and shook her shoulder lightly.

-Madame. She murmured. Madame.

Catherine finally opened her eyes and smiled weakly.

-What is it Brigitte?

-This just arrived for you. The maid said, showing the envelope

-Thank you. Could you check the children while I open it in my bedchamber?

-Yes, of course Madame.

The young woman went to her bedroom. The envelope was thick and heavy. On the back, there was a seal that looked very official to her. Braking it, she finally opened the envelope. It was some documents along with a letter that also looked official. But she would have to wait for Erik, for the letter was in German…

**Chapter 168 **

Catherine was pacing the living room as she waited for Erik to come back home. This letter was making her sick. What could it be…? She was so nervous that she could only imagine the worst. Since it came all the way from Germany, what if Reinhardt had escaped and was now after her and her family?

The front door finally opened and Erik appeared in the living room after only a few seconds. Catherine threw herself at him, her arms quickly folding themselves around his neck.

Erik stood there, surprised and shocked. What could have happened while he was gone to make his wife be that way? His arms came around her waist and he waited for her to speak as he hugged her. First he kind of liked it but when he felt her tremble, he was now very concern.

Catherine pulled back after a moment and retrieved the envelope from the writing desk in the corner of the room. She gave it to her husband, who looked puzzled until he noticed the language used.

-I'm scared Erik.

-You want me to read it now? He asked, swallowing, also nervous

She nodded and he opened the envelope. Erik made his wife sit on the couch and sat beside her. He read the letter for himself first. His eyes were wide and it done nothing to reassure Catherine. Erik looked at her, looking quite shock.

-What's wrong Erik? She cried. Please, don't make me wait any longer.

-My love, the Duke is dead.

**Chapter 169 **

_Dear Madame Lavois,_

_We are sorry to inform you that Friedrich Victor Duke of Reinhardt  
died last night. His guardians found him in his cell after he hung himself,  
leaving specific instruction of what had to be done.  
Having no heir, the Duke of Reinhardt left his belongings to only  
one person. You Madame Lavois. You are now the owner of Reinhardt's  
mansion here in _ _Berlin__. You also own all the lands showing in the  
documents I send along with this letter.  
You own three other mansion through all __Europe__. The Duke made sure his  
most precious investment to stay in your possession;  
you are now the owner of _La Rose Bleue_, an opera house in _ _Paris__France  
If you need any more information, please contact my office.  
Once again, I am sorry to be the messenger for such news. _

_All my condolences. _

_Sincerely _

_Ralf Anton Snyder, attorney _

Erik finished reading and looked at his wife. She was as pale as a ghost. He went to take her in his arms, but she raised on her feet before he could even touch her shoulder. Making a few steps away from her husband, Catherine suddenly felt very dizzy and without warning, she fainted.

**Chapter 170 **

Erik was pacing the hall as the doctor examined his Catherine in their bedroom. After she fainted, he had send Brigitte to fetch the doctor. His wife had looked pale and was very tired these past weeks. He should've been more careful about her state when he read the letter. Now it was too late and he only hoped everything would be alright and that Catherine wasn't ill.

Erik could not help but feel angered at his wife. She had assured him that she was alright, that it was only because of what had happened in the last year with Reinhardt and their son. Did she lied to him? He was angry and at the same time guilty. He should've been more aware.

After more than one hour, the doctor finally got out of the bedroom. Erik tried to read the emotions on the old man's face, but they were none.

-How's my wife? Erik asked, loosing his patience

-Well monsieur, there's good and bad news.

The Phantom's breath froze in his lungs. What was wrong with Catherine? _Please God, I've never believed your were there but please, don't let my precious angel be sick_. he prayed, pressing the doctor to finally speak with only one freezing glance.

-Well, Monsieur Lavois. You're going to be a father again.

Erik was about to jump with joy, but then he saw the doctor's face, something was wrong.


	20. Chapter 171 to 180

**Chapter 171 **

_Why aren't he happy for me? _Erik asked himself, looking intently at the old doctor in front of him.

-What's wrong with my wife being pregnant? He asked, feeling his hands starting to shake as he thought about strangling that stupid man bad excuse of a doctor

-Well, That is no good news Monsieur. The good news is, that one of them _may_ survive, there is no guaranty.

Erik thought the sky had fallen on his head. His world was falling apart. His wife could die this time. And if it wasn't her, it would be the child she was carrying.

-Please, tell me this is just a really bad dream, that everything will be alright. He mumbled, his head in his hands

-I am sorry sir. I will do whatever I can to save both the child and the mother, but you must know that Madame is very week.

-Save her. Do whatever needs to be done, but save her.

-And the child?

Erik wanted that child, but Catherine was far more important to him than a child that wasn't really there yet.

-Save the mother of my children. I don't want them to be orphans. My children needs both their parents and if Catherine dies, I will no be able to survive.

-Are you making this decision out of selfishness monsieur?

-Listen you pathetic old man. My wife saved my life. She gave me two wonderful children who needs their mother. They are too young to lose her. And I'm not sure I could remain sane if she dies. So do your job and save her!

The doctor nod, hoping he would not have to face any choice and that both mother and child will come to the world safely.

**Chapter 172 **

Erik entered the master bedroom carefully. The doctor just told him that Catherine was still asleep when he left her side. The Phantom sad beside her, taking her hand and pressing it to his left cheek. She could not die. Not after only two years together. They were suppose to grow old, very old together, with their children.

Catherine's eyes started to open, only to see her dear husband, sitting on her right, crying silently. He had her hand against his good cheek and she gently start to caress it. Erik abruptly turned his gaze toward her, surprise to see her awake.

-Oh, mon ange. He mumbled

-What's wrong ?

-Did you knew you were pregnant?

Catherine's eyes widened. Sincerely, no, she did not knew, she did not even thought that was why she felt so odd these times. It was very different symptoms than her first pregnancies.

-Why are you crying Erik? Shouldn't you be happy about that?

He then told her what the doctor said, as gently as he could as not to give her a too big shock. She immediately start to cry. She could not leave her children alone nor than she could Erik. She had brought him out of darkness, gave him happiness, she could not take that back from him.

-I'll fight Erik. Don't worry, everything will be alright. She murmured between two sobs, trying to sound convincing

-I should have…well…refrain myself over you my love. It's all my fault. If I had not…well…made you pregnant, you would be just fine.

Catherine cradled her husband in her arms a he buried his tearful face in the crook of her neck. _I have to survive. Maman, papa, make me strong for my family._ She prayed, and hoped that both her and the baby inside her belly would survive.

**Chapter 173**

Under both the doctor and Erik's orders, Catherine rested in her bed for an entire week. After that, she was allowed to walk around the house but was forbidden to climb the stairs or doing anything to make her tired.

Erik was taking care of her, as the good husband he had always been, making her drink his potions and taking naps as often as possible. Juliette and William helped to, in their own way, by not making to much noises and don't speak too loudly. Of course, the little boy had needed some coaching from his big sister, for he could not hear, but everything went well.

Catherine and Erik were trying not to think about how bad things could get, concentrating on the opening of their school. They were a week from September 1st. Madame Giry was arriving in the after noon and Brigitte was preparing a room for her. She would sleep in their house waiting for everything to be settle at school.

After a few heated minutes to argue, Catherine finally convinced her overprotective husband to fetch her aunt himself at the train station. She had not written to her about what the doctor said about her pregnancy as not to worry her more than she probably was because of her moving to Belgium. Catherine had written to Christine and Raoul about Reinhardt's will and they had yet to answer. Erik and her chose to keep they bad news for themselves, not needing to be pitied by everyone. Of course she would tell her aunt Liz, for she had the right to know and she would discover it a way or another since they would live very close to each other and she was like a mother to her. And if things would turned bad, Catherine wanted Elizabeth to take care of her children, since she was absolutely sure Erik would not take her death easily. She tried not to think about it though.

As she tried to sleep in her bedroom, Catherine heard light footsteps and then, the door opened, a little raven haired head appearing. Juliette glanced inside and entered very carefully, closely followed by William. The little girl was carrying the small step Erik had built for the children when they need to go to the bathroom, which made Catherine look at her kids with questioning eyes.

Juliette put the step beside the bed and place a finger on lips, making ; _Shhh_ toward her brother. As gently as she could, the little girl climbed the step and then the bed, she helped her brother and they both cuddled against their mother. Catherine fold her arm around her children, loving how they were trying to bring her comfort and the three of them fell asleep.

**Chapter 174 **

Erik, followed by Madame Giry, entered the bedroom to find his wife and children curled against each other. Juliette woke and knew that her father would want her and her brother to go. Erik picked up his still sleeping son, while his daughter climbed off the bed, taking the wooden step and the end of it with her. The three of them got out of the room, while Elizabeth sat beside her niece. Her old friend had told her everything on their way home. He had spoke with calm, even if tears poured down his perfect cheek every now and then. She could tell he and his wife were trying to take this calmly and remain positive.

Catherine slowly opened her eyes, to see her aunt smiling a sad smile to her. She knew. She sat up and Elizabeth immediately took her in her arms.

-Erik told you? The young woman asked, right after their emotional greetings

-Yes child, I know everything. Madame Giry mumbled, taking in a deep breath. Your mother suffered the same illness, if we can call it that.

Catherine did not knew about that. She was aware that her mother almost died when she gave birth to her, but not that she suffered the same _illness_.

-So there is hope… She murmured, more for herself

-Yes child, there is. My sister almost died but she lived, and you did to. You will go through this for you are much more stronger than my sister was.

Catherine sighed. There was hope. She could, no, would survive.

**Chapter 175 **

Catherine told Erik about what her aunt told her about her mother, that night. He had cried, relieved. Although, he made his wife promise to remain as careful as she used to be and to continue to follow his orders and drink his potions. She agreed and they both fell asleep into each others arms.

The next morning, when Catherine woke up, Erik was already all dressed up in his usual black suit. She found him more handsome than ever that day. Though, she could see how tense he was just by the way he was tying his bow. Catherine raised from the bed and turned him to face her. He smiled down at her as she started to tie the black silk around his neck.

-Will you be alright today? He asked, his voice barely above a whisper

-Don't worry, Brigitte will be with me today. Don't worry my sweet loving husband, I will be okay. You need to focus on your new job today.

-I hate leaving you.

-But you must. You have to see if everything's alright for the opening of your school and you know it. It's important.

-I'll be home as soon as I can.

Kissing her lips in the softest kiss, Erik pulled his wife toward him in a gentle embrace, loving her more each day. He was worried to leave her today, but he had no choice. Before Catherine woke up, he made sure that Brigitte knew what she had to do if anything happened.

When Erik finally arrived home that evening, a little after 5, he found his wife and children, dozing in the music room. Juliette was curled on her mother's lap while William was curled over the piano, which made Erik chuckled.

As much as the past week or so had been awfully stressful, this image showed him there was still peace in their lives. Erik heard his son snoring softly, while he walked toward him to see if he was okay. Since he was, he removed his suit jacket and covered his son with it. He would take care of him later, first, he had to make sure Catherine was okay. He turned around and looked a moment at his wife and daughter. Juliette was awake and looked up at her father.

-Shhh. He made and mouthed; _Don't wake maman!_

Juliette nodded, grinning at him and crawled down her mother's lap as slowly as she could and strode toward her father. He knelt down and hugged her.

- Come, we don't want to wake them so soon. He murmured in her ear, leading his daughter out

When Juliette was back to the nursery Erik came back with Brigitte, who lifted William from the piano and went to set him in his bedroom. Erik for his part, picked up his wife and brought her back to their bedroom, where she could be more comfortable.

When he set her on their bed, he lay down beside her, rubbing the small swell of her stomach.

- Be nice to your maman little one. He murmured as he slowly drifted into sleep

**Chapter 176**

_September 1st!! _

Catherine woke up only to see a note on her husband's pillow. She unfolded the parchment and read it.

_My angel,  
Your aunt and I had to go early this morning for the opening  
of the school. You were sleeping too well, I didn't had the heart to wake you.  
I'll be back around 4. I will have someone to watch over you today.  
Take care of yourself. If you need anything, send Brigitte, she knows where to find me if you need anything. _

_Love,  
Erik _

What was that suppose to mean; _I will have someone to watch over you today_ …?

Who? Catherine decided it wasn't important and went to check on the children. Morning sickness made her dizzy that morning, but she would go over it. She would prepare a good meal for Erik and when he's back home, they would dine together and feast his triumph with his new school.

When Catherine was closer to the room where her children were usually playing, she heard someone singing. It was a male voice and it was singing in a language she knew nothing of. She immediately got scared, for it wasn't Erik's voice. A stranger, in her house.

Looking around her for a weapon, Catherine found a vase and grasped it tightly. Then, the song ended and she heard Juliette giggling. The door suddenly opened and Catherine gasped when she saw the man before her.

-Ah, Madame Lavois, it's a pleasure to see you again! The Persian said

-Monsieur…hmmm…I don't know your name.

-Just call me Daroga, it will do.

-Daroga then. What are you doing here?

-Erik asked me to protect you.

Catherine laughed inwardly. She wasn't sure if the man knew that he wasn't really protecting her. He was her babysitter. At least, the kids looked as if they liked him, and that was enough for her.

**Chapter 177 **

After Catherine was kidnapped, more than a year ago, the Persian hadn't stayed in Belgium for long. As soon as his friend's wife had been saved, he returned home. Who knows where he was really living. Maybe Erik knew but would not tell.

The Persian informed Catherine that Erik had asked him to stay with them for a while. He pretended that he could not always be home because of his work at school and that Catherine needed to be protected. The Phantom trusted the Persian enough to leave his precious wife with him.

The Daroga was in the study when Erik came home. The Persian made his report to the Phantom and returned to the flat Erik had rent for him.

Catherine was in the kitchen with Brigitte, finishing to prepare dinner. The maid was doing her best not to leave her mistress doing stuff that would be dangerous in her state and was following every order Catherine was giving to her to cook the most perfect meal.

Erik found them, laughing, sitting by the counter as Catherine cut some vegetables for what looked like a salad. He sneaked behind his wife and fold his arms around her waist, kissing her neck, making her giggle.

-Where are the children? He asked against her flesh

Brigitte pointed a spot behind her. The children had been playing on the kitchen floor a while and now they were silently drawing with the crayons Daroga bought for them. Erik smiled at that.

The Lavois family dine together, in happiness, Erik recounting the events of the day and how wonderful it felt to be respected, even if he had received some odd looks. Once the students had sized him, they were calm and very eager to learn from that obvious genius.

Catherine had listened to every word, forcing herself not to cry in front of her children but once they were asleep, she cried against her husband's shoulder. Then he realized her tears were good ones. She was relieved that at last, there was some good coming to them. Now on, everything would be fine.

**Chapter 178 **

Weeks past and Catherine was now five months pregnant. A little bump had start forming and until now, everything was fine. Though, she had terrible morning sickness and was very sleepy. The baby had yet to start moving, but the doctor said that everything was in order.

She spend the days with the Daroga, playing chess or sometimes he would read to her while she was knitting for the new baby and Erik would come back home at 3 every day.

Christmas was at their doors and Catherine was dying to go shopping, but Erik would not let her out of the house. At least, she wasn't confined in her bed as she had been when she was pregnant with Juliette. She could not believe it. Juliette was already three year old and William two. They had feast and Erik gave them toys he had made himself, as usual and Daroga gave them both a silver cup with their name carved and funny patterns chiseled.

But for Christmas, they had to find something else or at least, Catherine would have to find something good. She decided to sew a rag doll for Juliette and a little bear for William. Erik would have a wool sweater and Daroga would have some warm stockings. All Catherine could do or Erik would allow was knitting and sewing. So she would show him that she does it well.

Brigitte provided her mistress with everything she would need to knit all those things and promised her not to tell the master. For he was asking her to report every night, exactly as he did with the Daroga.

Now, all Catherine needed was to be alone to knit the Persian's present. It was complicated to make him understand that she wanted to be alone, for he oath not to leave her side as long as Erik was gone. After having tried three time, Catherine decided to tell him she was going for a nap. Only then he accepted to leave her and she immediately went to work.

Now, she was only hoping to be finish on Christmas day…

**Chapter 179 **

_Christmas day!_

Catherine was in the sitting room, reading a story to her children, Juliette sitting on her lap while William was facing them, reading on his mother's lips. He truly was a genius to tell the truth.

Madame Giry arrived the day before, to help with Christmas dinner and to settle everything, helping her niece as much as she could. Erik had secretly decorated the house through the night and was now trafficking something with the Persian.

When Erik finally came back, it was with their coats. Before Catherine could asked anything, he silenced her with a quick kiss on the lips and helped her putting her cloak on. He then put the other two coats on their children and took them in his arms, lifting the two of them without problem.

The Lavois family got out of the house into the snow. Erik led his wife and children to their garden, where they saw the Daroga, grinning at them. On their right, they saw a little wood house, obviously built for William and Juliette. The kids both asked for their father to let go and Erik did.

-How…? Catherine asked, as surprised as her children

-The Daroga and I built it at the school and we brought it here. He smiled

She did not asked how they brought that from the school. God knows how they managed to transport such a piece. She did not really want to know any way, that would've break the magic of Christmas.

**Chapter 180 **

The extended Lavois family, since they considered the Persian, Madame Giry and Brigitte as family, was sitting at the Christmas table, having the best meal they had ever had.

Juliette was speaking a lot and William was trying to keep up with the conversations, but everybody seemed to have fun.

Madame Giry was staring at the Persian, seeming entranced by him. She never really noticed, in the years he had worked in the opera populaire, how his eyes were fascinating. Catherine and Erik exchanged surprised glances, both thinking how odd and special their feelings seemed to be developing for the two elders of the table. But everything in the room was interrupted, when Catherine suddenly gasped and placed both her hands on her stomach.

Everybody stopped moving, even William, when he saw that no lips were moving. Erik, jumped by his wife's side, also placing his hands on her swollen belly.

-What is wrong my love? He cried. The baby…?

-The baby is fine. She smiled. It gave you it's Christmas present.

-What?

-It moved Erik, our baby just moved.

Catherine could not help herself and start sobbing on her husband's shoulder, out of joy. Deep relief filled everybody in the room and Erik cried silently, thanking Catherine's parents for giving him such a wonderful wife and now, the first sign that his unborn child was living. 


	21. Chapter 181 to 190

**Chapter 181**

After the Lavois parents had their _sign_, the guests and the rest of the family, went to the living room, where the rest of the presents were waiting. Erik held Catherine close to him, his right hand on her stomach, wishing to feel his child himself. It took time but as soon as he and his wife sat on the couch, he felt a slight twitch under his palm. He smiled, more happy than he had been in several months.

Madame Giry distributed the presents to everybody. William was jumping up and down and Juliette had to pull on his hand to tell him that it was his turn to receive his Christmas gift. He giggled when he unwrapped the stuffed bear his mother had sew for him and when Juliette's turn came, she was delighted with the rag doll.

The presents Catherine had knitted to everybody were appreciated and Erik was quite surprised that he noticed nothing, the Persian too, since he had spend days with her.

The Daroga gave the children clothes made with Persian silk, not really knowing if they were happy or not by the look on their face. They were still very young, only two and three years old and clothing were not really in their liking, normal for children.

Erik gave his children sketchbook and new crayons. Since they had start drawing a lot, they were desperately in need of crayons. He gave Catherine a new robe, for when she got out of the bath and the Daroga gave her Persian silk material, to sew whatever she wanted with it.

For Madame Giry, Erik had taken his time to sculpt her a new cane with carved pattern and Celtic knots. Elizabeth, for her part, gave Erik a new pen and a silver inkwell.

The Daroga was quite surprised to see that Catherine had made him a present herself. It was knitted stockings. He could not be more happy and even Catherine found it weird. He told everybody that even if he had been in Europe in quite some years now, he still had problems with the winters. In Persia, it was hot all year. Now he would not be cold at nights.

When night came, everybody was tired. They had had the best _Noël_ they had had in years and for Erik, it had been the best ever.

**Chapter 182 **

It was March and it announced the beginning of Catherine's eighth month of pregnancy. She was as big as she had been for William and wondered how much bigger she would get until April.

Now, she remained inside, most of the time in her bed. She was aware that she had to be extra careful and now she was taking as much rest as she could, making Erik happy with her new personality. She was obeying her husband no matter what and he was happy with it.

Catherine was reading, when her children appeared in the doorframe of her bedroom. Juliette held her favorite book in her hands, while William held his. The two of them were inseparable. Where Juliette goes, William follow and vise-versa. The little girl was very protective of her little brother and it was quite something to see. Whenever the little boy would fall or hit his head under the table, it was Juliette who was crying, not him. He had to tell her many time that he was alright to make her stop. Next they would play and forget about it.

Juliette trotted toward her mother, William holding the hem of her skirt, his thumb stick in his mouth. Catherine smiled at them and put her own book aside.

Everyday, around the same hour, the children came to her to read a book. She liked it and felt special. Sometimes, she found hard to believe that she had all this and she knew it was the same for Erik. Almost four years ago, she was the young mute girl, struggling to keep the most terrible secret. And now, she had two wonderful children, two little genius that needed her so much. She hoped now that the third that was on the way would be as healthy as its siblings.

She picked her children books from their hands and they both climbed on the bed, waiting eagerly for their mother to read. Juliette liked when she did all the voices and William liked when she did all the faces. They loved their mother with all of their hearts.

**Chapter 183 **

Everything was great at school. Erik was finally a respected composer and teacher. The students did not minded the mask at all. They all found it nice, more for the girls though. It hid a mystery man and the teenagers found it exciting. Erik did not care about their attentions for his dashing physical, for he still did not believe he was attractive at all. All he needed was their attentions for his art, and he had it, so nothing else really mattered. What was even more wonderful, was that no one had heard about the Phantom of the Opera.

Madame Giry had nice students too. The girls were very disciplined, not like those of the Opera Populaire who thought they knew everything, or they would not have been in such an establishment. They were not arrogant and they were focused on their work. A great change for Elizabeth.

The Daroga, for his part, was at the Lavois's residence. He was taking care of the administrations of the school instead of Catherine and watching over her. Erik had forbid his wife to do anything that had "work" in the meaning. So, the Persian was there. He even took care of the children. He felt a bit ridiculous sometimes to play with William on the floor with his wooden cubes, but he liked it. Those kids were wonderful and he loved them very much.

The Persian also worked for La Rose Bleue, which was one of the Lavois property now. Catherine had passed all the managing stuff to Raoul de Chagny, but remained the principal shareholder. That was fine with the Comte. He would make his report once a month and send the Lavois their share.

It took time, but now, they were a wealthy family in Belgium. Erik had already made plans for his children's education. They would not go to regular schools, he promised himself that. He would teach them at home, along with the Daroga if he accepted, maybe there would be a few instructors he would chose carefully with his wife and when they would be in age, his children would go to the best college.

Everything was perfect. Everything was settled and calm, until Catherine's water broke at the beginning of April.

**Chapter 184 **

The Persian was in Erik's study, when he heard small footsteps coming his way and knew it was Juliette. When she entered the room, the three year old was breathless. The Daroga frowned and immediately stood up, worried.

-The baby… maman said the baby is coming. She said, both upset and happy, she wasn't about how to react

The Daroga ran to the kitchen, telling Brigitte to go for Erik and the doctor. The maid nodded quickly as the Persian ran upstairs. As he opened the master bedroom door, Catherine was breathing deeply, trying not to look scared. William was sitting beside his mother, gently wiping her hair from her face. He was only two year old, but so aware of his surroundings. Like his big sister.

-Brigitte went to find Erik. The Persian said. What do I need to do?

-Boil water, find some clean towels and blankets, for the baby. Catherine managed to say

She knew William was watching her every expressions and could hear Juliette breathing behind the door. She could not let her children see how scared she was. Catherine tried to focus on Erik and her children. They all needed her so much.

_It's going to be alright girl, just breath and stay calm!_ She repeated like a mantra. When the Daroga came back with the towels and blankets, she asked him to bring the children to the nursery and occupy them. She could reed the doubt in his eyes. He was obviously debating on which he should leave her or not.

-I don't want them to see Daroga. She mumbled, as another contraction crushed her stomach

He nodded and went to pick William up. The boy protested, saying that his maman needed him, but the Persian was stronger than him and said that his maman needed a moment alone.

The man prayed Allah to make everything right. His friends deserved to be happy. He was worried too now. He also prayed for Erik to finally come home.

**Chapter 185 **

When Erik saw Brigitte appear in the classroom, he thought his heart would stop beating. He could not breath until his maid said that Catherine was in labor. They immediately called for a coach. They picked the doctor on their way home and Erik paid the coachman to whip the horses further.

Catherine was taking deep breaths, trying to repress that crushing pain that was tearing her apart, when she heard the front door open. Next, there was running footsteps and the bedroom door flew open. Catherine tried to smile when she saw her husband, who immediately went by her side.

-Where's the doctor? She asked, scared that he had not thought about it

-I made my way up here faster than him. He grumbled, as the older man appeared

Without a word, the doctor quickly examined Catherine and told her she was ready to push. Brigitte appeared with the boiled water while Erik and the doctor helped Catherine to lie flat on the bed.

-A towel! Quick! The doctor declared, alarming the entire room as Brigitte gave the towel with a gasp

-What is it? Erik asked not knowing if he would hit the other man there or start to cry

-She is already bleeding a lot. The older man answered, then looked up into Catherine's eyes. You know Madame that it is dangerous and now, if you want to give a chance to your child, you must push as hard as you can.

Catherine nodded, tears blurring her eyes as she started to push. Erik was also crying but he hid it by burying his face in his wife's hair, holding her hand tightly.

**Chapter 186 **

Madame Giry left the school as soon as the news about Monsieur Lavois's wife's labor spread in the school. She was stunned that no one thought about telling her, but understood that there was other things to think about.

She made her way towards her niece's home, praying to God and her sister to protect her and the child. When she was there, she didn't take the time to ring the bell and immediately entered.

Inside, she heard Catherine screaming and the children crying. Brigitte was running downstairs with towels coated with blood. Elizabeth gasped, her hand covering her mouth. _Oh mon Dieu!_ She thought, running upstairs, then she heard a baby crying.

That was it, the baby was born and from what she heard, it was very much alive. But was her niece alive too? She heard nothing else then the cries of the baby and Brigitte rushed back into the room.

Madame Giry did not wait to enter, worried sick. Then she saw her niece, deadly pale, the sheets of the bed covered with the young woman's blood. She approached, feeling her eyes quickly filling with tears. The doctor was _working_, between his patient's legs.

Erik turned to his friend, still holding on his wife's hand and he smiled. _Why is he smiling?_ Elizabeth thought, then she saw Catherine stir and open her eyes, smiling at her aunt. The doctor raised up and turned to see what was so distracting.

-Oh, Madame Giry. He said, obviously tired but also smiling. I have good news and bad news.

**Chapter 187 **

Two days had passed since Catherine's hard delivery. She had lost a lot of blood but she survived. The doctor had given her good news and bad news that day. Good news, she and her new baby girl would survive, but Catherine would never have children again. The blood loss had caused damages to her reproductive organs. But at least, she would live, that was what really mattered. She had cried for a long while, but now she was trying to think it was not so bad news. So she concentrated on recovering.

She and Erik would not have to fear her getting pregnant and die. And the fun part, they not have to restraint themselves in bed anymore. They already had three beautiful children and that was what counted.

Erik and Madame Giry were taking good care of her and the new baby girl and Catherine was grateful for that. Even William and Juliette were doing their part. The Persian was taking care of them, reading them stories and showing them magic tricks. He wasn't as talented as their papa, but they liked him and both started to call him Uncle.

Catherine felt very weak, though, Erik's potions were helping her feel better, but it would take time to recover, maybe a few months. The doctor congratulated him for his ideas of energetic tea and even asked him about some recipes.

Erik entered the bedroom, holding his new daughter. She too was a bit weak. She was smaller than her siblings at birth, but the doctor said she would be fine. It would take time but she would be fine, just like her maman. She was perfect to him and had her mother's lips and nose.

Catherine smiled when she saw them appear and Erik placed the infant in the basket by the bed while he helped his wife into a sitting position. Then he took the baby back into his arms and sat beside his wife.

-How do we name that one, angel? He asked in a whisper, as not to disturb the infant

-What about Sophie?

-Yes, Sophie is good. He smiled, caressing little Sophie's cheek, and she looked up at her father. Hello my new little cherub.

**Chapter 188 **

As weeks passed, some of Catherine's strength came back. Though, she would remain weak and it would take many months to fully recover. Sophie though, was quite the portrait of her siblings at the same age now. She was strong and had a good voice. She knew what she wanted and when she wanted something, she wanted it NOW!

Erik thought that his little Sophie was adorable, though, she had yet to sleep at night. She was a more difficult baby then her siblings had been. She needed a lot more attention and his papa was always the one from whom she wanted to be sing back to sleep.

The only one in the house who could sleep peacefully, was William. Juliette even came to wish she was deaf too.

It was only around her eighth months of age that Sophie started to make her nights. But it only last a month, for her teeth started to pointed out of her gums and it was hell after that.

Catherine still had problems due to Sophie's birth. Even now, after a year, she still felt weak and she knew her life would never be the same. Working in the house was impossible, play with her children asked her an impressive amount of strength and sing…well… she tried once and it did not sound good at all. Erik told her it was because of the lack of practice but she would hear nothing of it.

Juliette was now four years old, William three and Sophie one. The three of them were inseparable and Erik never stopped smiling since the day Sophie stopped crying at nights. At last, the Lavois family could gain some rest.

Erik never really went back for school. He had another professor taking his place and he had chose him very carefully. The Phantom sold his music to the local opera house and was well paid for it. He was their official composer now.

**Chapter 189 **

Madame Giry, Catherine and the children, were on their way to Paris. Christine had given birth to a beautiful boy they called Maxence. Juliette was now ten years old, William was nine and Sophie was seven.

Time passed really fast when you were happy and even if they had their bad time, the Lavois family was a happy one. Catherine never fully recovered but at least, she was relatively healthy. Though, now she had to walk with her old cane.

Catherine was really excited to see her friends. It had been nine years since she last swathe Comte de Chagny and even more time since she last saw Christine. Gustave would be around eleven now. She wondered if he remembered Juliette. Her children had a very good memory, would it be the same for the Chagny heir?

Erik had stayed at their home in Paris. Thanks to the Duke of Reinhardt. He had a left a few estates here and there and they now had a house near the Chagny's. Catherine had had to convince her husband, for he hated to be in the very house were the Duke had tried to impose himself to Catherine, so many years ago, but finally accepted when he found no room at the hotel.

The coach finally stopped in front of the huge manor where the Chagny family was established and Catherine suddenly got very nervous. She looked at her children, and saw that Juliette was smiling broadly. She knew then that she remembered Gustave.

**Chapter 190 **

Raoul and Christine were so happy to see Catherine again, that they organized a feast in her honor. The Phantom was invited, but he did not attended. Though, he send thirty six red roses to his wife, to make sure she would forgive him.

The children were playing together in the playroom Raoul had made his staff built beside the living room. Juliette and Gustave though, decided to go in the garden with Laurette, the maid.

When Christine and the new baby decided it was time to go to bed, Catherine put her own children in bed and came back to the living room to read a little. Raoul was there, sipping at his brandy next to the fire. When he saw her, he sat by her side, taking her hand in his.

-You have changed Catherine. Raoul said. I am very worried. It had been seven years since your Sophie's birth, you should have gotten better long ago.

-I know. She answered, closing her eyes. I can consider myself lucky to be alive. I am not the woman I used to be, but believe me, I am happy. Weak, but happy.

Raoul smiled at that and hugged her.

-I missed you, little sister!

-I missed you too, brother.

-Promise you will not wait another ten years to visit us next time.

-I promise!

On that, they both went to sleep. Catherine went to the bedroom she used to live in when she was living with the Chagny's. It was so many years ago. Ten years. Then, as if her memories came back to life, she saw a shadow behind the French window. Her Phantom was there, waiting for her.

She quickly opened the doors, to be greeted with two strong arms and a very passionate kiss. Nothing had changed.

-Je t'aime ma Catherine.

-I love you too, my Erik !


	22. Chapter 191 to 200 THE END

Hello! This is the last 9 chapters to my story _A New Life For A Ghost._ I hope you enjoyed this story of mine (my first one). :) I cried so much when I wrote the last chapter, so many months ago...

okay, enough. ;)

Have fun,

Kaya**  
**

**Chapter 191 **

Catherine stayed with the Chagny's for three months. She did not missed Erik too much, for every night he would come into her bedroom, sharing his tenderness with her. They both felt pretty much the same as they were, more than ten years ago, right after their secret wedding in the lake.

Before the Lavois family went back to their home in Belgium. Catherine asked Erik if they could go see his former home. He accepted, even if it brought back bad memories. But once they were there, he remembered the first time Catherine came to see him.

She had fell in the slippery stairs and broke her leg for the second time in months. He had nursed her wounds and realized he was falling in love with her. Those memories, he would cherish until he drew his last breath.

Erik smiled at the lake. Catherine had given herself to him, after he had brought her to a play of Romeo & Juliet. She had married him, despite everyone else's opinion. It was on the coach by the pipe organ's former place that she had told him she loved him. It was in the swan bed in the room, she had made love to him the first time.

The ghosts from the passed had vanished, the day she told him she was pregnant with his child. Now, they were blessed with three very beautiful children. He wasn't the Phantom anymore, he was a man. He was Erik Lavois.

**Chapter 192 **

Juliette and Gustave had grown closer during their staying in Paris and now that they were home, she would write to him every week. Erik wasn't pleased with it at first, he was Raoul's son after all, but Catherine always had the right word to make him change his mind and said that he was also the son of Christine.

The Comte de Chagny had covered Catherine's children with many presents while they were staying at his home. But Catherine had to say no when he wanted to give a pony to each one of them. He was proud being an uncle to them. He loved them very much. And it was the same with Catherine and his children.

Now that they were back to their old friendship, they too wrote every week. Not only talking about La Rose Bleue, but of the children, the life in Paris, the rumors about people who said they had seen the Phantom of the Opera rob food and even the national bank.

Erik of course, was insulted by such rumors. He would never have to steal to feed and never even set foot in a bank. He said he wasn't a thief, it was not his type. Catherine had to remind him he had kind of forced the managers of the Populaire to give him twenty thousand francs a month to buy their peace. Once again, Erik had nothing to say against the logic of his wife.

Back home, Erik composed a new opera. Not dark, rough and sensual as Don Juan had been, but tender and even funny. He wanted his children to attend the premiere. But as he started, he realized it would be a very long process.

**Chapter 193 **

Erik and Catherine's children, were not children anymore, but teenagers. Juliette was fifteen years old, William fourteen and Sophie was twelve. The eldest was becoming a great painter and a fine dancer, the only son was studying to be an architect and the third one was about to be the youngest and greatest soloist the Belgian opera house had ever seen.

Erik had finally finished writing his new opera. It took him five years, but it was now complete and ready to be shown. His little Sophie would be magnificent in the main character part. It took him many arguments to make Catherine accept, but when she did, Sophie was more than enchanted to be on stage, singing her father's music.

Sophie was in her mother's bedroom with Juliette and Catherine, nervous as she had never been before, for that very night, would announce her first appearance in front of the nobles of Belgium.

There was a knock on the door and Catherine gave permission to enter. Erik appeared and asked to be with Sophie alone. Both Juliette and their mother knew he wanted to reassure her and they joined William who was drawing in the living room.

Erik knelt before his youngest daughter, suddenly remembering the many nights he had spend with her when she was crying her lungs out. He remembered calling her his little rain cloud and found that she liked it better than little cherub. Taking her hands in his gloved ones, he looked right into her eyes and smiled.

- You don't have to be nervous mon petit nuage de pluie. He murmured. Everything will be alright.

- Will you be there papa?

- You know I will be in the orchestra pit, guiding the musicians and my wonderful daughter.

Sophie gave her father a hug. The Phantom would never tire of it, the affection his children were giving him. Even after more than fifteen years, he still felt overjoyed when he received a hug.

**Chapter 194 **

Sophie truly had her parents' talent. She truly was Catherine and Erik's daughter. Many people went to give her flowers after the representation and many young noblemen were interested in her. Erik found that it was still a little too early for her to have suitors though. So he distracted them to give time to his daughter to go to her dressing room without being bothered.

Sophie was in her dressing room with her parents and siblings, when there was a knock on the door. Erik opened the door, preparing himself to push out some other gentlemen, but he found the Chagny family in front of him. He smiled politely at Christine, who did the same and turned toward his wife.

- If you are looking for me, I will be in my office. He said, before leaving the party

Raoul entered, followed by Gustave, now sixteen years old. Maxence, who seemed proud to be a big boy of five years old and Christine, who was showing a very obvious pregnancy. The count gave a huge bouquet of multicolor flowers To Sophie, who blushed, looking exactly the same as her mother.

- You truly were the angel your mother once was, mademoiselle Lavois. He said, smiling at the very young diva

- Thank you, monsieur le Comte.

While Catherine, Christine and Raoul were talking, Sophie was taking care of Maxence. Juliette and Gustave, slipped out of the dressing room as silently as they could and walked to somewhere more calm.

Erik did not went to his office right away. He preferred to walk around the opera house, watching the people finally deciding to go. He was hiding in the shadows, as always, when he noticed a couple, kissing softly. He approached a little, for those shapes had something strangely familiar. Then it hit him…

- Juliette, will you do me the honor to be my wife? Gustave asked

- Yes. She murmured, then hugged the Chagny heir

Erik felt rage taking over him. His little cherub, with a Chagny…

**Chapter 195 **

The Chagny's were staying in Brussels for a few months. They would go back to their Paris home only two weeks before Christine's delivery.

After the representation, when Erik had seen his first born, kissing and cuddling that young Gustave de Chagny, he wanted nothing else than murder the boy.

That night, Catherine could not find Erik in the opera house, so she and her family went home, alone. When she entered her bedroom, she heard weeping. Erik's mask was sitting on the bed. Looking around, she found her husband curdle up in a corner, crying.

She knew what was going on. Juliette at talk about the kiss she shared with Gustave. Catherine figured Erik had seen. And now, he thought he was going to be alone, again. Catherine walked toward him slowly and then knelt before him.

Erik raised his head to his wife, his lovely beautiful angel and he took her in his arms, holding her tightly, sobbing in her hair.

- She is in love Erik but that doesn't mean she don't love you anymore. Catherine murmured soothingly

Erik pulled back for their embrace and looked into her eyes. She knew him better than any one in this world. He was kind of ashamed though, to cry on something so beautiful yet so painful. He did not want his daughter to forget about him. Ever.

- Don't deny her this my love. She continued. Remember how we were, when we first found out about our feelings.

- Oh god, do you think they have…well…you know…shared _intimate moment_?

- No. She smiled. Don't worry. Juliette knows she is too young and she wants to marry only in two or three years. They want to get to know each other.

- I will always need you to reassure me, my love. He said, taking her back into a tight hug, then kissed her tenderly. Do you think that…we could share an _intimate moment_, right now?

- Well…the children are all in their room, sleeping… Why not?

**Chapter 196 **

Gustave and Juliette's love was growing with more intensity every day. The young man was visiting the Lavois every morning, only to go at dusk. Catherine liked the boy but Erik still seemed unsure about him. So, one day, the Phantom took the Comte's son apart to talk to him.

- What are you intentions, toward my daughter? He asked first thing's first

- I want to marry her!

- Yes I know that, but after you are married, what will you do?

- We will love each other forever, that must be enough.

- Romantic thoughts will not bring food on you table young man and I want what is best for my first born.

- Monsieur Lavois, I can assure you, Juliette will have everything she needs with me. I will have a house built especially for our family. I even asked William to help me with the plans. He will be a great architect.

Erik cold not help but smile. Yes, his son was very talented and his style was pretty much the same as what he used to design himself. But here was not what he needed to know. What would happen to his little cherub once she was married to his nemesis's son? Gustave seemed to read the Phantom's mind and answered his unspoken question.

- Monsieur, I talked to Madame Lavois yesterday and she said I could become the permanent manager of La Rose Bleue, if my father agree. It will give me plenty of money and ma Juliette will be our lead designer, she's a wonderful artist.

- This mean you want to take her to Paris? Take my daughter away from her family. I don't think so.

- Monsieur, will all due respect, it should be her decision. We love each other, very much and I know I love her since I'm ten or even younger.

Erik sighed. He remembered how many concessions he and Catherine made to be able to marry. One thing he did not wanted for his daughter, was to be too much in love to repress herself from giving her innocence to the man she loved, as Catherine did. He had no regrets, but it could have separated them forever.

- I will talk with my daughter tonight. Erik said, then disappeared into his study

**Chapter 197 **

Erik entered Juliette's bedroom and sat beside her. She was reading one of her favorite book, humming with a smile. When she saw her father though, she closed it and turn her attention to her father. He smiled at her. Years had passed so fast. His beautiful daughter was almost a woman.

- What is it papa? Juliette asked with a laugh

- I came to have a father daughter talk with you. He said calmly. You love that boy, don't you?

The question was stupid, he knew that but somehow, he needed her confirmation. Erik knelt before her, brushing a lock of hair from her blood-red ear. He remembered the first movement he held her in his arms as if it was yesterday. Part of him had hated himself for giving her a part of himself, the red ear. But the other part thanked the sky she was so beautiful.

- When you were born, I thought I would burst with joy. He murmured more to himself, his eyes filled with tears

Juliette hugged her father tightly and felt he was not finish yet, so she held him until he continued.

- Your papa was a very lonely man before he met your mother. Ma Catherine brought me out of darkness. But it was you, who had been my first light. When your maman told me she was pregnant with you, I knew I was a new man and would be happy ever after. The morning of your birth, I took the sun rising as a sign.

- Oh papa…

- I want you to be happy, my little cherub and I give you my blessing. You can marry Gustave de Chagny.

Juliette burst into tears, not able to keep her joy in, a smile lighting her face. Her father truly was the best in the world.

**Chapter 198 **

Gustave and his family were at an hotel, not far from the Lavois's residence. Raoul was tying his bow, while Christine was preparing Maxence and her new born son, Philippe.

Juliette was in her bedroom, at home, with Sophie and her mother, getting ready for the ceremony. She could not stop smiling nor than she could stop shaking. She was so nervous, yet so happy.

The year Juliette and Gustave had been courting, had passed so fast and yet, they could not get to the weeding date fast enough. Now, this was it. Their wedding day! In one hour or so, the young woman would be Madame Juliette Elizabeth de Chagny.

Catherine fastened the pearl necklace Raoul gave her on her "official" wedding day, around her daughter's neck. Eighteen years had passed since she met Erik. They had had three wonderful children and now, their eldest daughter, their first born, was to be the wife of Gustave de Chagny.

William came in, with the bride's bouquet. He thought his big sister had never been more beautiful and was sure Gustave would not be indifferent to her charm. He was proud she was his sister and loved her with all of his heart.

Gustave had asked him to design the perfect house for them and their future family and he did. It was their wedding present. His first official design for his big sister. For his Julie, his hero.

Sophie, for her part, composed a song, without any help from her parents, saying it was _her_ present to Juliette and her soon-to-be brother-in-law.

Catherine left her children alone, knowing they wanted to spend a few moments together, speaking their secret language they had invented when they were younger. Even Erik never understood what their mysterious signs meant.

Catherine went to see if her husband would enjoy some company. When she opened their bedroom door, she found Erik struggling with his tie.

She walked to him, amused by the was he was cursing under his breath against his tie and threatening the said piece of black silk he would throw it in the fire if it did not cooperate right now. He was relieved when he felt his wife's hands coming to his help.

- Calm down, my lovely Phantom. She smiled, liking the way he pouted

Erik took many deep breaths and once Catherine was done with the damned tie, he could not help himself but kiss her.

The hour passed and Gustave was as nervous as hell, shaking in front of the altar. His father was by his side, proud of him. Gustave's breath caught in his throat when the doors of the chapel opened, an angel appearing behind them.

Erik was slowly leading his little cherub down the aisle. He felt so proud, he had to use all of his willpower to contain his tears. He was happy to be the father of that wonderful young woman. Though, part of his unshed tears were because of the fact she was taken away.

Erik _gave_ his daughter to the young de Chagny and sat by his daughter's side. Catherine sat between her aunt Elizabeth and her cousin Meg. Sophie was by her father's side, as the bride's maid, while William was Gustave's best man.

Erik turned and caught his wife's eyes as their daughter said her vows and mouthed three simple word that still meant the world to Catherine.

_I Love You_

**Chapter 199 **

_A year later…_

Catherine and Erik came back home from Paris. Juliette had given birth to her first child. A girl, the young couple named Sylvie. The new grand parents had spend a month in France with their new grandchild. Erik was ecstatic and Catherine was just the same. They were already old enough to have grand children. Both could not believe how the years had passed.

Sophie and William decided to stay with their big sister a few weeks more. But the elder Lavois felt that they had found a place where they wanted to make their lives. William had been fascinated by the architecture and Sophie's heart had been robbed by the beauty of La Rose Bleue.

For the first time in almost twenty years, Erik and his lovely wife were alone. Life was good to them now. Passed were the years of torment and grief. No more bad feelings between the Phantom and the Comte. It was still cold between them, still, their wasn't any more killing thoughts. The Duke Friedrich de Reinhardt was dead and the school they had opened worked well. The students were talented, disciplined and hard workers.

Elizabeth Giry stopped working not very long ago. As much as she knew she would miss her niece, her native country called her back. So, when Juliette's daughter came to the world, she followed Catherine and her family to Paris.

Catherine and Erik were lying in their bed, naked into each other's arms. He could not stop looking at her. Even with two or three gray hair, she still was the most beautiful creature on earth. She hadn't aged a year, less for her hair but they were still dark brown for the most part.

Catherine stared at her husband the same way. He had a few wrinkles in the corner of his eyes, but he was still the handsome man who had saved her life so many years ago. They weren't wrinkles of worry, but of a happy life. Yes, the first thirty years had been like Hell, but since they had met, Erik's dark past faded with every smile his beloved angel gave him.

It seemed so long ago, the day he met her, in the attic at Madame Giry's flat. It felt like yesterday when found her down the staircase in his dark underground domain, her leg broken. They were still remembering that night of Romeo & Juliet, were they give themselves to their love in a secret wedding in the lake.

Erik held his wife closer in his arms. The sweet memories she had graced him with, had erased all the bad things he had lived. Nothing in his past mattered more than Catherine and their three children.

Things went peacefully over the next few years. William had met with a lovely young woman named Marie and they were to be married soon and was now leaving in Paris, closed to Juliette and Gustave's home. Juliette had another daughter she named Jeanne. Sophie decided she had better things to do than married and chose to have a carrier at La Rose Bleue as their Prima Donna.

Madame Giry went to live with her daughter, who was prematurely widowed. Martin had died in a accident. They never had children.

The Persian lived close to the Lavois, keeping good terms with Erik and Catherine. He would not use the word "friends" but never said the reason. He died in the summer of 1915.

Catherine and Erik worked together at school, until a certain September 1918…

**Chapter 200; Epilogue **

_September1918_

Catherine had fainted while teaching along with her husband. Erik had called upon a doctor and they were told by him it was too late. Madame Lavois had a disease that could not be healed.

Her children were called as soon as the news of her upcoming death fell upon them. Erik never left her side, keeping her warm, giving her potions that he was hoping it would cure her but to no avail.

On December 4th, Catherine opened her eyes, smiling at her husband. She could not talk anymore. Her voice had gone away along with her health, but her husband did not need any word to understand his wife. Her eyes were enough.

Erik held on his dear wife's hand as she drew her last breath. Their children and grandchildren were surrounding them, but the Phantom could only look upon his Catherine's peaceful features. Her hair had grew completely silver over the past months and he never noticed it until the moment she died. He held her close to him, wishing he could die right here right now,

Juliette, William and Sophie were standing by their father's side. Juliette held on her daughters hands as Gustave rubbed her back lovingly. William held his wife and younger sister in his arms as they cried their eyes out. The three children of the Phantom had lost a part of themselves that day.

William's wife was pregnant and he silently promised to call his first daughter after his mother.

Three months after Catherine's death, it was the Countess de Chagny's turn to pass away. Erik had lost the love of his life and one of the first friend he had ever had. Nothing could sooth him. Not any of his potions, nor his music.

His children kept asking him to return to Paris with them and he did, only, he did it alone. He gave the school to his youngest daughter and the house to his son. For Juliette, he gave her his music and paintings.

Before he left his home in Brussels, Erik went to his wife's grave, which was in the garden. He stroked the tiny gold band he had placed on his little finger; Catherine's wedding ring. He placed lilies of the valley upon the gravestone he had carved himself and kissed it. It was his adieu… for now.

Erik traveled to Paris by boat, like he had with Catherine when they first came to Belgium. He remembered how she was ill because she was pregnant with William at the time and how people looked at him while he held Juliette. His lips were graced with a smile at the thought as tears formed in his eyes. He missed his wife, so greatly, it was hurting.

He knew it would not take long until his death. He felt it. The pain of his loss was slowly killing him. So, it was a dying Phantom that came to Christine's grave. Immediately after he came off the boat, he went to Perros, saying goodbye to his friend, apologizing for the wrong he did to her when he thought he loved her. He gave her his last rose with the only present she ever gave to him, her engagement ring. His grief was too strong and his heart was getting weaker everyday.

Erik's next stop, and last one, was the ruined Opera Populaire, his former home. He remembered every passages and traps. He took the one from the Prima Donna's dressing room, the famous mirror. His memory brought him back not to the night he brought Christine down for the first time, but when he had Catherine. She had sang with him. How he missed her voice.

When he arrived to the lair, he was hit by a new fit of memories coupled with fresh tears. The lovely face of Catherine haunting him as he crossed the lake. The night of their _union_. Her words came back to his mind and he closed his eyes.

- _We can't go against our hearts. And mine, is yours, forever. I wont ever leave you Erik. You will never be alone again my love._

Erik smiled as he heard her voice perfectly, as if she was right beside him. Then he remembered her vows and how much her every words had meant to him.

- _Erik, my love, my guardian, I will be a good wife. My voice, my thoughts, my joys are yours. My heart and soul already are in your possession and my body will soon be and forever._

He felt he could not bear such pain more longer. With her death, the air had been forbidden from his lungs. Her smile was his life, her voice, her eyes, her heart, everything. She had been taken from him far too soon. The words "never again" had become painful to hear. Never again he would hear her laugh, never again he would held her in his arms, never again he would hear her say she loved him, never again he would feel her gentle hand upon his deformed face. Never again…

Erik went to lay in his old swan bed. He did not cared about the dust that was making a thick layer all over it. He lay down, clutching his wife's band in his palm. He could almost hear her voice singing Greensleeves. He could almost feel her lips upon his. He could almost feel her arms around him, rocking him to the most peaceful sleep he had ever had.

The Phantom died, peacefully, a smile on his lips and his soul joining Catherine's in the Heaven he never thought he could enter.

The End

**Author Note; **_Yes it is the end! There will be no sequel. Maybe someday though I will rewrite all 200 chapters, but I don't promise anything. It would be a very long process and I am not ready yet. I know there were lots of mistakes in this phanphiction, because as I said more than once, it was my first fanfic ever AND my first attempt at writing in English._

_Thanks to my reviewers, even though I did not get much reviews here… _

Countess Nyx  
echoessilence  
Elaine  
Emehigh  
Fibonacci1123  
Hot4Gerry  
Lorien Urbani  
Oneaka


End file.
